Tal do amor
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Uma escola tradicional, o Colégio Militar de Tóquio. A esperança de que algo bom fique no final, a esperança de que a vida no final tenha valido a pena. No final tudo foi Esperança! FIM
1. Uma escola muito louca

Era início do ano letivo. A diretora observava os novos alunos entrarem na escola, bem onde eles deveriam ser recepcionados pelo capitão e os primeiros cadetes. Uma menina em especial lhe chamou a atenção, uma de cabelos róseos que se encontrava sozinha e estava visivelmente tremendo.  
- Ai deus, que eles não aprontem nada com os novatos. - Ela soltou esse leve suspiro e foi em direção ao bar, afinal, já estava na hora do seu saque.  
No saguão de entrada se encontravam os quatros primeiros cadetes, dois à esquerda e dois à direita nos primeiros degraus da escada principal. Todos aparentavam ter em média 16 anos. No meio deles, um degrau acima, estava o capitão que olhava de um jeito frio para os novatos. Quando todos os alunos haviam chegado sua voz saiu tão gelada quanto o seu olhar:  
- Bem vindos a mais um ano letivo. - Conforme ia falando seu tom de voz ia abaixando -Esses abaixo de mim são os primeiros cadetes, eles próprios se apresentarão.  
Ele indicou seu lado esquerdo, no primeiro degrau, uma menina de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos e sua voz era mais simpática do que o do capitão acima dela. - Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, eu cuido da parte de armas.  
O rapaz que estava no degrau logo acima do dela tinha os cabelos negros e olhos perolados. - Meu nome e Hyuga Neji. – Seu tom era frio – Eu sou responsável pela parte acadêmica.  
Do lado direito um jovem de cabelos escuros, largas sobrancelhas e um olhar expressivo:  
- Meu nome é Rock Lee! - Ele deu um leve sorriso e levantou o polegar da mão direita – Eu sou responsável pelas lutas.  
Logo acima dele tinha um jovem loiro de olhos azuis. - Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, eu sou responsável pelos esportes a parte.  
O rapaz que a essa altura todos suponham ser o capitão falou:  
- Existem mais dois primeiros cadetes, Nara Shikamaru, responsável pela parte de estratégia, e Sabaku No Temari, responsável pela parte de transportes. Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, o capitão do Colégio Militar de Tóquio e sou responsável por todos vocês.  
As instruções foram passadas: naquele primeiro dia nenhum deles deveria usar o uniforme e os quartos já tinham sido distribuídos. As listas poderiam ser vistas nas paredes do saguão, assim como as suas duplas nas quais foram divididos e seus responsáveis. Os novatos deveriam encontrar seus responsáveis em suas respectivas salas e, para surpresa geral, os responsáveis eram os próprios alunos antigos desde o capitão até os segundos cadetes.  
O capitão se encontrava na sua sala olhando pela janela a espera da sua protegida. Uma batida de leve na porta fez com que ele se virasse.  
- Entre. – Seu tom mais uma vez frio.  
Uma menina de cabelos róseos entrou na sala de cabeça baixa. Ele foi até a mesa e puxou um relatório.  
- Haruno Sakura?  
- Sim senhor. – A menina respondeu aparentemente nervosa. Sasuke lembrou-se de que no saguão ela tinha evitado olhá-los.  
- Sente-se. – Ele indicou o sofá que tinha na sala e continuou em pé de frente para a moça enquanto lia o relatório. – Você obteve a nota mais alta nos exames e por isso ficou na minha responsabilidade. E pelo que vejo você costuma obter notas altas em tudo.  
- Sim senhor.  
- Pare com isso, estamos a sós. Só se houvesse outra pessoa aqui você teria que me chamar de senhor. Chame-me de Sasuke.  
- Certo.  
- O seu horário é este. – Ele lhe estendeu uma folha de papel, a qual ela pegou de cabeça baixa. – De manhã você estudará as matérias tradicionais e à tarde você fará o treinamento como já deve ter ficado claro pelo horário.  
- Sim.  
O capitão observou rapidamente aquela menina, intrigado. Por que diabos ela não mostrava o rosto?  
- Pode se retirar, os alunos novos têm permissão de ficar nas piscinas hoje. Depois você poderá ir pro seu quarto.  
- Sim.  
- Senhorita Haruno. – Ele a chamou antes que pudesse se conter.  
- Sim.  
Ela tornou a se virar ainda de cabeça baixa, impedindo-o de ver o seu rosto.  
- Pare de esconder o rosto, isso a torna um tanto irritante, afinal, não olhar para a pessoa que está falando com você é falta de educação.  
Ela num movimento rápido levantou a cabeça deixando a mostra os seus olhos de um verde tão vivo que o fez se endireitar para olhá-la melhor. Haruno era pelo menos uma cabeça de comprimento mais baixa que ele, seus olhos o deixaram fascinado. Sasuke por sua vez percorreu discretamente o corpo da moça com os olhos, não tinha como descrevê-la a não ser como perfeita.  
- Me desculpe capitão, não foi minha intenção ser mal educada.  
Falando isso se retirou um pouco encabulada pelo olhar que havia recebido. Ele ficou parado por uns instantes mirando a porta, então sacudiu a cabeça e falou para si mesmo:  
- O que eu tô fazendo?  
Rapidamente guardou o relatório e foi para as piscinas, afinal, o pensamento que lhe ocorreu era loucura. Os alunos novos já se sentiam em casa. Quando chegou foi direto ao vestiário trocar de roupa e ao sair recebeu vários olhares das alunas tanto novas quanto antigas. Ignorando a todos, seguiu na direção dos seus amigos na beira da piscina acompanhados de seus "pupilos", assim dizendo, e sentou-se sem dizer nada.  
- Cadê a sua dupla? – O loiro perguntou.  
Nesse instante uma menina de cabelos róseos saiu do vestiário fazendo todos babarem. Sasuke havia acertado, ela era perfeita, o corpo belamente esculpido entrava em contraste com o rosto triste. Sakura traçava uma linha reta até uma espreguiçadeira mais afastada da água e enquanto caminhava os olhares tanto femininos quanto masculinos estavam em sua direção.  
- Não é aquela? – Tornou a perguntar o loiro e, sem esperar resposta, continuou – Chama ela pra cá.  
Sem dizer uma palavra ele se levantou e foi na direção da menina que estava absorta em sua leitura.  
-Oi. – Sua voz saiu gélida e baixa. Ela meramente ergueu os olhos. Ele se sentou no chão ao lado da espreguiçadeira. - Está chateada? – Seu tom ainda era o mesmo de antes.  
- Você sempre é tão frio assim? – Ele não esperava essa pergunta muito menos o tom acalorado que ela utilizou.  
- E você é sempre tão irritante? – Ele rebateu, mas dessa vez sua voz saiu mais mansa e um sorriso de canto de boca apareceu.  
Ela meramente sorriu e comentou:  
- Ah, então o homem de gelo dá um sorriso de vez em quando.  
Ele continuou sorrindo e com a cabeça indicou o grupo de amigos. - Vamos pra lá?  
Ela hesitou quando percebeu os olhares que recebia a sua volta. Aparentemente as meninas queriam matá-la e os meninos, mesmo sabendo ser loucura, queriam enfrentá-lo.  
- Não ligue, elas estão só com ciúmes e eles... Bem, eles daqui a pouco eu descubro. Vamos?  
Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a ela. Ela não se moveu, se sentia nervosa.  
- Eles nunca farão nada com você, eu juro. – As palavras saíram antes que ele as refreasse. Afinal, que merda era essa que ele tava sentindo?  
Ela pegou na sua mão e se sentiu protegida ou até feliz pelo que ele havia dito e se deixou ser conduzida até onde os amigos dele se encontravam.  
- Não acredito, Uchiha Sasuke de mãos dadas com uma menina. – Naruto brincou.  
- Deixa de ser baka! – Sasuke num momento de raiva mirou um chute em Naruto, mas este foi um pouco mais rápido e desviou dando um mortal pra traz... O problema foi que não percebeu a distância com a piscina e, quando o chute resvalou nele, desequilibrou e caiu na água. Todos começaram a gargalhar e Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça.  
- Não fique sem graça, esses dois estão sempre brigando. – Disse Tenten querendo tranqüilizar Sakura.  
- Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou Lee com os olhos brilhando.  
- Haruno Sakura. – Ela disse, novamente abrindo um sorriso sem graça.  
- Nossa, que nome lindo... – Lee diz com uma veemência, fazendo Sakura corar. – Faz jus a você, afinal de contas você é linda. Mais ainda corada. Você está pensando em fazer que luta?  
- Não quer o RG e o CPF também não, Lee? – Sasuke perguntou irritado.  
- Eu só estava sendo educado, Uchiha. – Retrucou o sobrancelhudo.  
- Educado ou inconveniente? – Uchiha devolveu mais irritado do que antes.  
As garotas apenas observavam tudo assustadas. Naruto estava um pouco atrás de Sasuke todo molhado e Neji olhava para o chão de forma desinteressada.  
- Faz alguma coisa! – Tenten sussurrou para Neji um tanto apreensiva, tocando em seu braço – Esses dois logo vão sair no tapa aqui mesmo!  
Ele apenas a olha e levanta.  
- Chega vocês dois, estão assustando os novatos. Se tem alguma coisa pra resolver que resolvam no tatame. – Neji disse sério. Lee saiu bruscamente em direção ao ginásio e Sasuke ficou parado onde estava.  
- Acho melhor os novatos se apresentarem. – Naruto disse ignorando completamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, parando ao lado de Sasuke.  
- Concordo com o Naruto. – Disse Tenten – Começa Ino.  
- Tudo bem, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino. – Uma menina loira de olhos azuis falou. Ela era um tanto magra demais, seu cabelo era comprido e uma franja de lado caia por um de seus olhos, seu ar indicava ser muito esnobe.  
- E que tal você agora, Hinata? – Disse Naruto.  
- Meu nome é Hyuga Hinata. – Disse timidamente a menina, com as bochechas rosadas pela referência que Naruto fez a ela. Seus cabelos eram azulados até o ombro e também usava franja, seus olhos eram perolados assim como o de um certo tenente.  
- Hyuga? – Perguntou Temari – É parente sua, Neji?  
- Sim, é minha prima. – Respondeu o rapaz olhando para a morena.  
- Hum... Gaara, sua vez. - Disse Temari cutucando o menino que estava sentado no chão aos seus pés.  
- Sabaku No Gaara. E antes que alguém pergunte, sou irmão da Temari. – Naruto tinha acabado de abrir a boca pra perguntar. Gaara tinha o cabelo vermelho da cor do fogo naturalmente bagunçados, olhos de um belo tom verde água chamativo porém frios como pedras de gelo. Em sua testa havia uma tatuagem e seu tom de voz conseguia ser mais gélido do que o de Sasuke e Neji juntos, se era possível.  
- Kiba, sua vez. – Disse Neji.  
- Inuzuka Kiba aqui. – O rapaz fez uma pequena reverência de brincadeira e soltou uma pequena risada que mais parecia um latido. De longe já dava para se ver que era um rapaz brincalhão, embora não falasse muito. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, cor que também prevaleciam em seus olhos. O que mais chamava atenção em seus rosto, porém, eram as duas tatuagens em suas bochechas.  
- Chouji. – disse Shikamaru vagamente.  
- Akimichi Chouji. – Disse um menino um tanto acima do peso com a boca cheia de salgadinhos. Segurava o pacote como se segurasse um tesouro, e em suas bochechas fofas também haviam duas tatuagens em forma de espirais. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e seu cabelo, também castanho, estava um tanto bagunçado.  
- É só sobrou você. – Disse Naruto indicando um rapaz moreno que estava mais próximo da piscina.  
- Meu nome é Sai. – Disse o garoto simplesmente. Seus cabelos eram curtos e negros, seus olhos tão escuros quanto e inexpressivos. Um sorriso falso estava plantado em sua boca fina.  
A tarde passou sem nenhuma outra surpresa. No final do dia eles foram para os dormitórios e, por coincidência (ou não), as meninas ficaram no mesmo dormitório.  
- E ai, o que vocês acharam? – Perguntou Sakura.  
- Do colégio ou dos cadetes? – Disse Ino com um sorriso travesso.  
- Do colégio. – Respondeu a menina de cabelos rosas revirando os olhos discretamente.  
- Normal. – Hinata finalmente se pronunciou na conversa. Àquela altura elas estavam guardando as coisas em seus respectivos lugares no quarto.  
- Mas os cadetes são umas delícias, não acharam? – Disse Ino.  
- Não reparei. – Sakura disse de costas enquanto arrumava uma de suas gavetas.  
- Eu reparei e meu deus, o que é aquele seu primo hein Hinata? – continuou Ino.  
- Hum... – Foi a única pronunciação de Hinata.  
- Acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã acordamos cedo. – Disse Sakura.  
As outras duas concordaram, Hinata, que estava mais perto, desligou a luz e todas se deitaram.  
Em outro dormitório um certo capitão olhava pro céu perdido em pensamentos.


	2. Não Ouse

Sakura, ainda confusa, estreitou os olhos até se acostumar com a luz e conseguir distinguir quem era aquela pessoa. Quando reconheceu, suspirou.  
- Oh, me desculpe Sakura-chan. Eu não sabia que esse era o seu dormitório. – Disse Lee com um sorriso no rosto e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.  
- Obrigada, Primeiro Cadete Lee. – Ela aceitou a ajuda.  
- Por favor, só Lee. – Ele a puxou propositalmente, fazendo seus corpos colarem e ela ficar sem graça.  
- Hum... É melhor eu ir andando. – Sakura tentou se desvencilhar, mas Lee a segurou mais firme.  
- Não vá agora.  
- Interrompo algo? – Uma voz fria chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, fazendo Lee olhar para traz e dar de cara com Sasuke. Este estava claramente irritado com a cena.  
- Não, claro que não. – A voz de Sakura saiu com um alivio pra lá de perceptível. Se soltou de Lee e foi na direção de Sasuke sem deixar de reparar que ele estava com uma calça azul bem mas escura que a de Lee, uma camisa social totalmente aberta deixando amostra uma camisa regata. A gravata ainda estava sem nó e o blazer era do mesmo tom escuro da calça. O clima ficou pesado entre os dois.  
- Que foi Sasuke, só estava dando bom dia pra ela. – Disse Lee o mais cinicamente que conseguiu.  
- É, eu percebi. – Sasuke estava o mais frio possível, Sakura ao seu lado.  
- Não devia andar assim, você é o capitão. Dê exemplo. – Novamente cínico, se referindo as roupas de Sasuke.  
- Eu dou agora, que tal você ir tomar o seu café e depois ir assistir as suas aulas hein?  
- É, eu to indo. Tchau Sakura, nos vemos de tarde, afinal, hoje é a primeira aula que eu dou pra você.  
Sasuke esperou até Lee virar o corredor para virar pra ela e perguntar – Você está bem? - Seu tom estava preocupado.  
- Sim.  
- Vem comigo.  
Eles andaram até uma porta próxima que ela percebeu, assim que entrou, ser o quarto dele.  
- Como capitão eu tenho um quarto só meu. – Ele explicou – Senta. – E indicou a cadeira da escrivaninha. Ela obedeceu.  
- Se importa se eu terminar de me arrumar? – Sasuke perguntou de costas pra ela – Eu não quero deixar você descer sozinha, caso o Lee resolva fazer alguma coisa.  
- Não, tudo bem. Eu espero.  
Ele retirou o blazer, a gravata, a blusa social e a regata deixando um belo físico a mostra. Sakura já tinha observado no dia anterior, mas quem se negaria a ver de novo?  
- Se o Lee fizer qualquer coisa você me fala, certo? – Ele disse ficando de lado na direção dela enquanto passava o perfume.  
- Claro. – O olhar dela descia calmamente da boca dele até a barra da calça e subia pelo mesmo caminho. Sasuke fazia tudo bem devagar e calmamente, fingindo não perceber os olhares e, por fim, colocou e fecha a blusa social e recolocou a gravata. Depois do nó estar devidamente feito, pegou o blazer na mão. - Vamos, não devemos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia. – Sua voz era suave e sedutora.  
- Vamos. – Ela se levantou em um pulo e pegou suas coisas rapidamente. Já ia em direção da porta quando o rapaz entrou na sua frente e bloqueou sua passagem.  
- Tem um cílio aqui, ó. – Ele se aproximou bastante da menina e com a mão retirou o cílio, mas acabou por demorar um pouco mais e antes que pudesse refrear acariciou levemente sua pele macia. Seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos.  
- É-é melhor irmos. – A voz de Sakura quase não saia.  
- É melhor. – Ele suspirou e se afastou, abrindo a porta pra que ela pudesse passar primeiro. Em seguida também saiu e a trancou.

A manhã foi tranqüila, nenhum outro "acidente" ocorreu. Sakura se sentia um pouco apreensiva, no fim das contas as aulas mais difíceis e cansativas seriam à tarde. Ainda bem que luta era a última.  
Depois do almoço sua primeira aula foi de Armas de Fogo com Tenten. Até que ela não se saiu muito ruim nessa, e também não teria como. Todos só aprenderam as partes que compõe uma arma, os diferentes tipos de projeteis e iniciaram a como limpar corretamente uma pistola. A seguinte foi Esgrima com Naruto. Também achou que havia se saído bem nessa. Ele não deixou ninguém pegar nos sabres, só os ensinou a maneira correta de colocar o equipamento de proteção e explicou que pro inicio do curso eles não treinarem com sabres de verdade e sim com Bokkens (espada de madeira), já que são menos perigosos. Por fim chegou a aula que ela menos queria o dia inteiro: Luta Corporal com o Lee. Bem, ele iniciou dizendo que ele daria aulas todos os dias e que a aula de segunda seria judô. No final do primeiro semestre o aluno deveria escolher qual luta praticar, mas por hora deveria fazer todas que o Colégio oferecesse e luta era uma matéria obrigatória. Ele começou explicando os jeitos de pontuação do judô por fim resolveu demonstrar golpes que ilustrasse o que estava explicando. E claro, como "ajudante" escolheu Sakura. O engraçado é que em todos os golpes ele sempre dava um jeito de cair por cima da menina de uma maneira bem próxima e constrangedora. Quando a aula finalmente acabou e estavam liberados, Sakura tomou um banho bem demorado e foi a última a sair do vestiário.  
Ao sair percebeu uma presença não muito agradável. Encostado numa arvore próxima estava Lee, que quando a viu caminhou em sua direção.  
- Sakura-chan, você demorou a sair. – Lee disse ao se aproximar.  
- É, demorei um pouco. – Ela se sentia nervosa, não havia ninguém nos jardins e ela não teria como escapar se ele tentasse uma aproximação como a de manhã.  
- Posso te acompanhar até o seu dormitório? – Ele perguntou ansioso.  
- Ahn, pode. – Ela concordou sem ter pra onde fugir.  
- E então, o que achou do primeiro dia? – Lee perguntou tentando puxar um assunto depois de alguns segundos andando em silêncio.  
- Normal...  
- Hum... E gostou da aula? – Queria saber o que ela pensava.  
- É, foi boa.  
- Legal. – Ele tinha um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios. A olhava de uma forma estranha, e logo a apreensão de Sakura aumentou. Principalmente quando ele parou de caminhar e segurou seu braço, a impedindo também. – Sakura-chan, você--  
- Me solta. – O interrompeu com o tom ríspido que pretendia usar, mas se amaldiçoou mentalmente por junto com a rispidez sua voz estar trêmula de nervosismo. Procurou no canto dos olhos pessoas por perto no jardim, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente de novo quando não encontrou nenhuma.  
- E por que eu deveria? – O sorriso de Lee aumentava enquanto aproximava calmamente seu rosto do dela. Várias opções de fuga passavam pela mente de Sakura, mas nenhuma era plausível naquela situação... Quando era quase tarde demais, a única reação que teve foi de empurrar o garoto pra trás com toda força que conseguiu reunir, mas enquanto tentava soltar seu braço acabou por se desequilibrar e cair no chão de mau jeito. Soltou uma exclamação alta de dor e colocou a mão no tornozelo, que provavelmente tinha torcido.  
- Sakura? O que houve? – Lee se abaixou até que ficasse na altura dela, que estava sentada no chão, e fez menção de tocá-la. – Vou te levar a enfermaria.  
- Não, eu vou sozinha! – Disse mais alto do que pretendia. Tentou levantar, mas ao apoiar um peso mínimo no tornozelo direito que estava torcido soltou outra exclamação da dor e caiu no chão novamente. Fato, nunca iria conseguir subir até a enfermaria sozinha, mas também não iria aceitar que Lee a carregasse. – Sakura-chan, eu te ajudo, vem.  
- Não! – Se esquivou do braço dele, mas sem sucesso o rapaz conseguiu apoiar suas costas e incliná-la para levantar.  
- Não ouse. – Disse uma voz com um tom de autoridade e extremamente frio um pouco longe de onde estavam, de repente. Ao se virarem, encararam Sasuke.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Lee estreitou os olhos com ódio, ainda segurando Sakura firmemente.  
- Eu mandei você sair. – Sua voz era baixa e raivosa, e ainda extremamente autoritária. Deu um passo a frente, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. De um jeito nunca visto por Lee. Ele se afasta rápido e tropeça, enquanto Sasuke se aproximava e pegava Sakura no colo, calada até então, e sibila: - Vá para o seu dormitório e me espere lá.  
E se retirou em direção a escola sem mais. Lee ficou parado no mesmo lugar tentando decifrar aquele olhar, mas logo ele saberia.

Sasuke levou Sakura diretamente para a enfermaria e, após deixá-la sob os cuidados da enfermeira, hesitou. Além de querer ficar com Sakura até ter uma garantia de que estava bem, precisava antes de qualquer coisa comunicar o acontecido à Tsunade. Esperou alguns minutos e seguiu para a sala da diretora, que ficou furiosa ao saber que Lee estava "passando da conta". Esbravejou que Sasuke teria que resolver a situação ainda aquele dia.  
Com passos largos e decididos mas pensativo caminhava pelos corredores em direção ao dormitório masculino. Perguntava-se porque estava com tanta raiva e porque ligava tanto para o que acontecia ou não com Sakura, afinal, ela era nada mais que uma novata como várias outras... Ou será que não? Ao parar em frente a porta, bate duas vezes e, enquanto esperava, tomou uma decisão definitiva sobre tudo aquilo que acontecia. Logo Lee apareceu.  
- Entra. – Disse de uma maneira fria.  
- Não será necessário. – Sasuke, por sua vez, tinha um tom de voz ainda mais gelado. – Só vim avisar que quero que se afaste dela. E além do mais, Sakura não vai mais ter aulas com você. – Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu e seu tom mesclou com despreso ao moreno a sua frente. – Ela agora é minha.  
E simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando calmamente.

A semana passou rápido para Sakura. A enfermeira havia recomendado que não forçasse o tornozelo nos próximos três ou quatro dias, ou seja, concluiu com alívio que estaria sem aulas de luta pelo menos nesse período. Quando chegou a Sexta-Feira, o ânimo de Sakura não estava nas alturas. Assistiu as aulas da manhã e, quando chegou a tarde, meramente prestou atenção ao que Tenten dizia na aula de armas. No fim do dia, quando finalmente era hora de ir para a de luta, seguiu sozinha entre os corredores com passos lentos.  
Quando chegou ao corredor em que ficava a sala, vários alunos seguiam na direção oposta a sua conversando. Provavelmente também estavam indo para a próxima aula. Até que Sakura é parada quando uma mão segura levemente em seu pulso e, distraída, pula de susto.  
- Pra onde você está indo? – Sakura reconhece a voz de Sasuke e logo se recompõe. Olhou para o rosto do moreno e, sem entender muito bem a pergunta, respondeu:  
- Bem, agora é meu horário da aula de luta. – Disse confusa, afinal, como seu responsável Sasuke sabia muito bem seu horário.  
- Mas sua aula de luta não é aqui. – E indicou levemente com a cabeça na direção da sala de Lee. Dessa vez Sakura fez uma leve careta de confusão e, quando estava prestes a perguntar porque, ele continuou a falar. – A partir de hoje você tem aula de luta comigo. – O moreno apertou os lábios juntos, prendendo um sorriso pela cara de espanto que Sakura fez. Soltou seu pulso, que sem perceber segurava até agora, e seguiu na mesma direção que ia antes. Segundos mais tarde, ao perceber que não estava sendo seguido, disse por cima do ombro sem parar de andar: – E é melhor vir logo. Não tolero atrasos. – Ainda espantada, mas muito mais aliviada, Sakura rapidamente o seguiu.

A aula foi melhor do que Sakura esperava. Ela era a única aluna, e Sasuke era gentil quando ia demonstrar algum golpe – não como Lee, que parecia se importar mais com ficar próximo a ela do que ensiná-la, o que a deixava muito incomodada. No que restava do dia ficou na piscina com Hinata e Tenten, e ficou combinado de que no próximo dia, Sábado, iriam ao Shopping e no Domingo fariam alguma coisa na própria escola.

No sábado de manhã Hinata foi a primeira a acordar. Tomou um rápido banho e logo saiu do quarto, indo diretamente até o jardim. Havia gostado muito da aula de Equitação que Naruto havia dado na Quarta-Feira, e principalmente do cavalo que tinha selecionado para ela – um lindo Andaluz branco de nome Zeus. Naruto lhe deu esse cavalo por ser um dos mais dóceis dali. Não resistiu e foi na direção do estábulo, ficando durante alguns minutos observando Zeus, até que ouviu um leve galope. Virou-se para a entrada a tempo de ver Naruto entrar com um belo cavalo negro.  
- Pelo visto você gostou mesmo dele. – O loiro disse descendo do cavalo com um sorriso.  
- Sim. – Ela corou um pouco. Aproximou-se do cavalo que Naruto montava. – É lindo. Como é o nome dele?  
- Eclipse.  
- Qual a raça?  
- Ele é um puro sangue inglês, a raça é seu próprio nome. Eclipse. – Ele disse isso dando tapinhas carinhosos no pescoço musculoso do animal. Naruto parou ao ver Hinata fazer carinho no cavalo e este aceitar. Percebendo o olhar sobre si ela corou novamente.  
- O que foi? – Perguntou muito curiosa pela expressão dele.  
- Os cavalos ingleses são um pouco indóceis e não permitem ser tocados. O Eclipse aqui por exemplo só deixa que eu o toque e, bem, você fez carinho e ele aceitou numa boa.  
- Ah! – Sorriu alegremente e se afastou um pouco para que Naruto pudesse tirar a cela do animal. Depois Naruto o levou até a cocheira onde poderia descansar.  
- Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber? –Naruto perguntou entre sério e divertido.  
- Não, por que? – Ela se assustou com a repentina mudança do rapaz.  
- Nada demais, é que só nos vimos durante as minhas aulas e se você tiver algum problema seja com aluno ou professor eu tenho que ficar sabendo, já que sou seu responsável.  
- Ah, entendido. Mas não aconteceu nada. – Eles foram andando calmamente de volta pra escola enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos pouco importantes.  
- Chegamos no meu quarto. – Disse Hinata.  
- Se o seu primo descobre que eu te deixei sozinha na primeira semana ele me mata. – Comentou Naruto enquanto a Hyuuga estava parada de costas pra porta. Neji era o cadete que dividia o quarto com ele.  
- Mata não. – Ela murmurou com um sorriso.  
- Prometo que não vou te deixar sozinha mais, certo? – O loiro disse com um sorriso no rosto se curvando para depositar um leve beijo no rosto da menina. Enquanto o loiro saia em direção ao seu quarto, Hinata ficava extremamente corada e paralisada no mesmo lugar.  
Assim que virou o corredor, Naruto ouviu uma leve batida em uma das portas. Com um olhar rápido pôde perceber que era Tenten batendo na porta do seu dormitório. Ele parou e retrocedeu, não queria interromper.

Finalmente a porta abriu, ela só não estava preparada para a visão que teve: Neji tinha nitidamente acabado de sair do banho, só usava uma cueca Box e segurava uma toalha. O tórax perfeitamente trabalhado a mostra.  
- Você geralmente atende a porta assim? – Tenten perguntou sem retirar os olhos do abdômen definido do rapaz.  
- Bem, não, mas eu estava no banho e o Naruto saiu, então não teve jeito.  
- Hum... Podemos conversar? – Seu olhar finalmente subiu para os olhos do moreno.  
- Tá. Só me espera coloca uma bermuda e uma camiseta. – E entrou novamente no quarto. Tenten ficou da porta observando cada movimento dele.  
- Vamos. – Disse Neji um tempo depois. Eles saíram da escola e foram em direção ao bosque. Assim que chegaram Tenten se virou, encarando Neji.  
- Não dá mais pra agüentar isso. – Sua voz era triste.  
- É, eu sei. – E o tom dele era pesaroso.  
- Vamos fazer... – O resto da frase foi abafado pelo beijo que Neji lhe deu, que demonstrava paixão e saudade. Ele a levou até a arvore mais próxima sem interromper o beijo e a encostou gentilmente, friccionando seu corpo contra o dela. Quando o ar se tornou algo indispensável Neji afastou apenas um pouco seus lábios para tomar fôlego.  
- Ficar sem você é insuportável. – Seus olhos estavam fechados sua boca deslizou para o pescoço da menina desferindo leves beijos e mordidas. Tenten apenas fazia carinho nos cabelos dele e o apertava com força.  
- Neji. – Ela o chamou fazendo com que ele parasse. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele entendeu o que ela queria.  
- Volta pra mim? – A pergunta saiu no tom mais sedutor que ele conseguiu. Sua resposta foi outro beijo, desta vez calmo e suave.  
Ino observava tudo de longe.  
Ninguém se surpreendeu quando todos desceram para tomar café e Tenten e Neji estivessem juntos. Foram para o Shopping como combinado e assim o dia passou tranqüilamente. Quer dizer, isso se você considerar tranqüilo Naruto correr três vezes de Sasuke por causa de piadas e brincadeiras mal recebidas e este ultimo discutir com o Lee outras três vezes por causa de Sakura. Neji e Tenten estavam num amor maior do que nunca, e Naruto depois de fugir de Sasuke pela terceira e última vez resolve passar um tempo com Hinata e acaba por comprar uma singela pulseira de ouro para ela. Chegaram na escola por volta de 19 horas, cada um foi ao seu dormitório. Alguns haviam combinado de ficar na piscina, de onde era possível observar a lua cheia. Naruto havia sido o primeiro a se arrumar e foi buscar Hinata, Lee tinha corrido para buscar Sakura antes de Sasuke. Neji estava terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu uma batida na porta, e com um sorriso no rosto achando ser Tenten a abriu.  
- Oi Neji. – Disse uma loira. O sorriso de Neji murchou.  
- Ino, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Sabe o que é Neji, é que eu to com um pouco de dificuldade em Matemática. – Ela disse isso um tanto melosa enquanto passava a mão pelo braço dele.  
- Hum... Faz assim, me procura Segunda-Feira depois do jantar que eu vejo no que posso te ajudar. – Disse Neji retirando a mão de Ino do seu braço, mão essa que já estava quase em seu peito. Tenten aparece exatamente nessa hora e surpreende sua "pupila" com a mão quase no peito de seu namorado e este retirando a mão da mesma com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
- Ino? – A voz de Tenten saiu fria.  
- Oi Tenten. – Se virou para a morena, depois voltou a olhar para Neji e abriu um sorriso debochado. - Eu tava aqui pedindo ajuda pro Neji, 'tô com dificuldade em Matemática.  
- Hum... – Tenten olhou para o namorado exigindo uma atitude.  
- Falamos disso na Segunda-Feira, Ino. – Ele foi frio – Afinal, tenho que falar com a sua responsável. Ela tem que assistir as aulas junto com você para se certificar de que você tem aulas de reforço. Sem dizer mais, Neji entrou no quarto e Ino foi logo se retirando, mas Tenten a chamou de volta e disse numa voz que só a loira pudesse ouvir:  
- Ino, é engraçado alguém ter dificuldade em uma matéria antes do professor começar a passá-la de verdade, né? – Seu tom era frio e cortante – Abre o teu olho.  
Tenten entrou e bateu a porta, se virando para Neji.  
- Já vai começar? Lembra que foi por isso que terminamos? – Tenten estava irritada.  
- Eu não fiz nada! – Se ela estava irritada ele se encontrava possesso.  
- Aquela vadia loira! Faço da vida dela um inferno se ela ousar da em cima de você de novo. – Ela se sentou na cama e mirou a parede como se esta lhe tivesse feito uma ofensa muito grande. Neji estava parado perto do armário com um casaco na mão olhando sua namorada, e logo um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Entendia o por que daquela atitude dela e não queria deixá-la daquele jeito. Aproximou-se devagar, ajoelhando na sua frente:  
- Ei, eu te amo e não te troco por ninguém. - Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e a pegou pela mão, a guiando para fora do quarto.

Naruto chegou ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke no dormitório feminino.  
- E ai, 'tá com a paradinha? – Naruto perguntou curioso.  
- Não, 'tá no meu quarto. Não quero o Lee por perto quando entregar. – Disse Sasuke em uma voz baixa. De repente ouviu seu nome vindo de dentro do quarto e estreitou os olhos. – Espera, tá ouvindo?

Hinata e Sakura já estavam prontas só esperavam Naruto e Sasuke.  
- Então quer dizer que agora é o Sasuke que fica em cima de você, literalmente. – Disse Hinata bem humorada enquanto prendia sua nova pulseira. – Você devia contar tudo que aconteceu antes nas aulas pra ele, sabe.  
- Não, não quero causar mais problemas. – Foi a resposta de Sakura enquanto ajeitava a roupa no espelho.  
-Tenho certeza de que o Sasuke iria querer saber. – Hinata se virou, encarando a amiga.  
- E por que você tem tanta certeza? – Sakura a encarou  
- Porque 'tá mais do que na cara que ele está afim de você e está morrendo de ciúmes do Lee. – Hinata sorriu e Sakura corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
- É impressão sua, ele se preocupa porque eu sou responsabilidade dele aqui dentro. – Sakura resolveu então não deixar barato – Mas e você e o Naruto? Já está mais do que claro que você 'tá afim dele e ele de você.  
- Você que está arrasando com o coração de um cadete e um capitão. – Hinata lhe devolveu mostrando a língua.  
- Ahh, então é verdade? Você 'tá afim do Naruto! – Disse Sakura vitoriosa.  
- É, 'tô. – Sua voz se tornou apenas um sussurro. Hinata estava completamente envergonhada.

Do lado de fora Naruto e Sasuke meramente se encaravam. Sasuke ouviu de longe passos apressados na direção do dormitório e sem hesitar bateu na porta. Sakura foi quem atendeu, estava linda, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa regata rosa clara. Porém o capitão nem parou para admirá-la devidamente, apenas a puxou para o corredor e empurrou Naruto para dentro do quarto lhe dirigindo um olhar significante que claramente dizia "ou faz ou apanha".  
Do jeito que Sasuke a puxou seus corpos colaram, mas nem teve tempo de corar. Sem perder tempo ele a puxou, e no exato segundo que sumiam em uma ponta do corredor Lee aparecia na outra. Seguiram com passos rápidos até o dormitório de Sasuke, que a encostou na porta enquanto tentava destrancar.  
- Sasuke, o que foi? – Ela estava assustada.  
- Lá dentro agente conversa. – Seu tom era frio, o que a assustou mais ainda.

Naruto, logo depois de fechar a porta do quarto, se virou e encarou Hinata de uma maneira terna. Aproximou-se devagar, mas naquele exato momento uma batida forte na porta tomou sua atenção. Hinata fez menção de atender, mas sem dizer nada o loiro apenas a segurou pelo braço e puxou gentilmente de volta, a deixando ainda mais próxima que antes, principalmente seu rosto. A face da menina nunca havia estado mais vermelha antes, e não conseguia encontrar sua voz para contestar ou pedir para parar e nem conseguia mover seus braços para afastá-lo. Talvez fosse porque não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer tal coisa. Naruto abriu um singelo sorriso, e então selou seus lábios em um doce e calmo beijo demorado. As batidas na porta ficavam mais intensas, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a menor intenção de atendê-la.  
Do lado de fora Lee batia insistentemente na porta até cansar e se sentar no chão. Ficaria lá até a Sakura aparecer, não importava se isso demoraria a noite inteira... e se Sasuke aparecesse para buscá-la nesse meio tempo, estava convicto de que aí sim teria uma briga feia. Mas um tempo depois, quando a porta finalmente se abriu, de dentro do quarto saíram apenas Naruto e Hinata sorridentes. Enquanto Hinata trancava a porta Naruto encarou Lee. – O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – O loiro foi direto e até um pouco ríspido, já sabendo exatamente o que Lee estava fazendo. Mas o sorriso continuava em seus lábios. Nem Lee conseguiria tirá-lo de lá naquela hora.  
- Esperando Sakura-chan. Cadê ela? – Seu tom era extremamente autoritário e ameaçador, como se estivesse exigindo uma resposta imediata. Naruto suspirou teatralmente.  
- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Sobrancelhudo. – O loiro respondeu fazendo pouco caso. Abraçou Hinata pela cintura e já ia se afastando quando resolveu acrescentar outra coisinha. Sem parar de andar, olhou o moreno por cima do ombro. – Ah, Lee, se eu fosse você não ficava a noite toda aí. Talvez a Sakura nem volte pro dormitório hoje... Afinal, ela está com o Sasuke.  
Rindo alto, continuou seu caminho abraçado a Hinata, deixando um raivoso Lee para traz.  
- Então é assim, Sasuke? – Lee tremia de raiva – Então espere. Vai ter troco.

XxXxXxXx

Gente vai ser bem raro, vocês nos verem comentando em final de capitulo, por que geralmente agente termina e já posta, não paramos pra olhar. Mas em todo o caso agente agradece, as reviews e os favoritos, ah outra coisa essa fanfic já foi completamente postada no FF-SOL e no AnimeSpirit quem quiser ler por qualquer um dos dois o nosso nick é o mesmo, mas nem por isso vamos deixar de postá-la aqui. BJS


	3. Vamos brincar?

- Sakura, você está me enganando? – Sasuke continuava a prendê-la contra o seu corpo.  
- N...não. – Ela estava com medo. O olhar dele era gelado, de seu corpo emanava um frio incrível.  
- Por que você não me falou antes do Lee? – O moreno não a soltava.  
- Não queria te preocupar. – A menina estava quase chorando.  
Ela afundou o rosto no peito do rapaz e permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem. Sasuke a abraçou novamente, mas dessa vez de uma forma protetora. Sentiu-se agoniado, não queria assustá-la. A levou calmamente até o parapeito da janela. A noite estava fantástica, a lua cheia amarelada sozinha no céu, nenhuma nuvem ou estrela, e as montanhas que faziam parte da propriedade da escola também eram visíveis. Somente a luz da lua iluminava o quarto de Sasuke, assim como os jardins vazios abaixo. Ele a deixou na janela e foi até a escrivaninha, retirou uma caixinha embrulhada num lindo papel onde era possível ver pétalas de cerejeiras. Quando entregou a caixa a Sakura limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, e uma voz baixa e sedutora disse: – Abre e vê se você gosta.  
Quando ela abriu a pequena caixa se deparou com um lindo e delicado colar de ouro, como pingente um singelo coração. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ela levantou os belos orbes verdes para que dessem de encontro com os olhos da cor da noite.  
- Aishiteru.  
Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu sair da boca de Sasuke antes de selar seus lábios aos dele. Naquela noite nada poderia fazer com que ela se sentisse mais feliz. Um vento leve passou por eles, e naquele momento a lua foi à única testemunha da formação de um novo casal.

Sakura semi-abriu os olhos. Sabia que não estava em seu quarto, a parede que ficava na frente da cama era azul e não lilás. Sentiu um braço em sua cintura e se lembrou do que a fez dormir ali.

FLASHBACK  
Já era de madrugada, eles tinham se perdido no tempo e o horário de se recolher aos seus dormitórios já tinha passado. Sasuke cautelosamente foi até a porta com Sakura em seu encalço. Ele abriu a porta o suficiente apenas para observar um inspetor no final do corredor que dava acesso ao quarto dela.  
- Não tem como você sair daqui sem ser pega e sem evitar perguntas. – Sasuke estava sério, sabia qual era a solução a ser tomada, só não queria assustá-la.

- Então eu vou ter que dormir aqui? – A voz de Sakura saiu num sussurro.  
- Acho que sim. – Sasuke tentou evitar seu olhar – Dorme na cama, eu me ajeito no chão.  
Essa era a solução perfeita se ela o deixasse cumprir.  
- Não. – Sua voz foi firme – Eu acho que não tem problema nós dois juntos.  
- Certeza? – Ele se sentiu confuso.  
- Tenho, afinal, o quarto é seu. – Ela não sabia ao certo por que de estar falando aquilo – Tem alguma roupa que você possa me emprestar? Não quero dormir assim.  
Sasuke foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um short e uma camiseta, a entregando rapidamente. Enquanto Sakura foi ao banheiro se trocar, ele se trocou no quarto mesmo. Quando voltou viu que ele estava parado perto da janela e o chamou, fazendo com que se virasse para olhá-la. Os dois, num momento de compreensão, se deitaram na cama, ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e logo adormeceu. Sasuke ainda ficou por alguns minutos velando o sono dela.

/FLASHBACK

Sentiu-se feliz com aquelas lembranças. Virou cautelosamente e se deparou com um par de olhos negros a observando, logo abrindo um sorriso nos lábios finos.  
- Bom dia, minha flor. – Ele deu um leve estalar em seus lábios.  
- Bom dia. – Ela abriu outro sorriso – Que horas são?  
- 6:00.  
- Tão cedo?! Ficou louco, acordar essa hora num domingo?  
Ele soltou uma leve risada e devagar beijou a menina, não com os beijos suaves da noite anterior e sim com um beijo ávido e apaixonado. Quando se separaram, ele ainda a observou por alguns instantes antes de se pronunciar novamente. – Bem, todo mundo está dormindo e o inspetor já foi. Você pode ir pro seu quarto.  
- Já ta querendo se ver longe de mim? – Ela falou em tom de brincadeira – Foi alguma coisa que falei?  
Ele novamente soltou uma risada.  
- Não amor. É que eu fiquei de me encontrar com os meninos pra malhar, mas se você quiser eu fico aqui com você. – Ele novamente deu um beijo rápido porém apaixonado na namorada.  
- Não, pode ir, assim você continua lindo. – Foi à resposta que Sakura disse já se separando dele, um sorriso maroto se formava em seu rosto. A menina se levantou antes que mudasse de idéia e foi se trocar de roupa no banheiro, quando saiu quarto viu que ele arrumava a cama. Ficou alguns instantes admirando a cena até Sasuke se voltar para ela, lhe dar um sorriso e mais um beijo apaixonado. Sakura não demorou muito tempo ali, logo saiu do quarto morrendo e vontade de ficar.  
Chegando em seu quarto foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho, depois iria continuar a dormir. E foi o que ela fez até ser acordada por Hinata.  
- Aonde você se meteu ontem de noite? – Perguntou a morena cutucando Sakura.  
- Depois te conto.  
- Ah não, vai ter que contar pra gente também. – Ela ouviu outra voz feminina.  
Quando abriu os olhos reparou que Temari e Tenten também estavam no quarto.  
- Vamos pra piscina. – Chamou Tenten, e continuou para provocar – Ou a noitada com Sasuke foi demais?  
Sakura apenas riu e disse para elas descerem que logo sairia. As meninas se retiraram e ela começou a se arrumar, também achou estranho Ino não estar no quarto. Ouviu a porta abrir e de costas falou: – Esqueceu algo, Hina-chan?  
Sentiu que alguém a segurava e colocava um pano sobre seu nariz e lábios, era um pano umedecido com um cheiro forte que a deixou tonta. Até que não agüentou e desmaiou.  
- Vamos logo antes que mais alguém acorde! – Exclamou uma voz feminina desconhecida.  
- Não sei pra que acordar às 7 horas pra ir à piscina num domingo. – Disse a outra enquanto ajudava a amiga a levar Sakura pra fora.

Estava se sentindo estranha, tonta, não se lembrava de ter saído do quarto. O sol brilhava intensamente, ela se levantou e ao fazê-lo percebeu que era melhor ter ficado deitada. Estava no alto de um andaime preso a uma escada de madeira, e é lógico que ao tentar se mover percebeu que o andaime estava bambo e a escada também. Um medo se apoderou dela, não conseguia se mexer ou falar.  
"E agora, como saio daqui?!" Era o único pensamento da menina de cabelos róseos.

As outras garotas estranharam a demora de Sakura. Hinata resolveu ir ao quarto verificar se tinha voltado a dormir, mas não achou nada além do biquíni no chão, e também não estava no banheiro. Achou aquilo estranho. Voltou ao encontro das meninas e explicou que Sakura não estava no quarto e nem tomando café, nesta hora os meninos apareceram e Temari não tardou a falar:  
- Sasuke, a Sakura não está com vocês?  
- Não, ela disse que iria dormir quando saiu do meu quarto. – Ele se assustou com a pergunta, mas preferiu não demonstrar.  
- A Sakura não está nem no quarto nem tomando café. – Disse Hinata já nervosa.  
Sasuke olhou para Naruto e este, entendendo, disse:  
- Bem, é melhor agente ir procurar ela.  
- Certo. – Todos concordaram ao mesmo tempo.  
Passou um tempo e nada de acharem Sakura. Só tinha um lugar que ainda não haviam procurado, mas era muito improvável ela estar ali. O prédio havia sido interditado, já que estava em fase final de construção, o futuro prédio de artes da escola. As meninas foram procurar lá enquanto os meninos resolveram ver se ela não havia saído sem avisar.  
Temari foi a primeira a ver Sakura no andaime.  
- Ô sua doida, 'tá fazendo o que aí em cima? Tá todo mundo te procurando. – Todas, ao verem Sakura no andaime, ficaram aliviadas até Hinata lembrar de certo fato.  
- Ah droga, ela tem medo de altura, por isso não está se mexendo.  
- Tá falando sério? – Perguntou Tenten olhando incredulamente para a Hyuga. Temari nem esperou confirmação, no mesmo momento ligou para Shikamaru e informou tudo o que aconteceu. Shikamaru passou o celular para Naruto, que apenas fez uma pergunta: - Tem algo preso à parede perto de onde ela está? Algo como um mastro?  
- Tem uma barra de ferro.  
- Vamos praí agora. – E desligou.

Alguns minutos se passaram, as garotas sempre tranqüilizavam Sakura gritando palavras como "Tudo vai dar certo", "Não se preocupa", entre outras. Os rapazes chegaram correndo, Sasuke usava um tipo de cadeirinha de escalada e Naruto segurava uma corda.  
- Por que vocês não entram no prédio? Tem uma janela do lado da onde ela está. – Disse Temari olhando Naruto jogar a corda e prender esta na barra de ferro.  
- Por que entrar nesse prédio ainda não é seguro, a Tsunade não queria nenhum aluno aqui. – Disse Neji indo rapidamente segurar o andaime, sendo seguido por Shikamaru. Sasuke prendeu a corda na cadeirinha e começou a subir, sendo puxado por Naruto, Gaara e Kiba, sempre prendendo grampos de segurança onde Naruto mandava. O loiro olhava apreensivo para a barra de ferro, algo lhe dizia que aquilo estava muito estranho.  
- Sasuke, quando chegar lá em cima apóia parte do seu peso na janela. - Sasuke entendeu o que Naruto quis dizer e olhou preocupado para a barra. - E não se esqueça de descer rápido. – Naruto completou.  
Quando finalmente chegou lá em cima Sasuke passou o braço pela janela que estava de frente pra ele e conseguiu colocar o seu peso ali, afrouxando o exercido na barra. Cautelosamente foi até Sakura e passou um braço em sua cintura.

- Sakura, confia em mim, ok? – Disse um pouco nervoso – Me abraça devagar e com calma.  
Quando Sakura ia fazer o que Sasuke pediu ouviram um grito:  
- Sakura-chan, fique calma! Eu vou te salvar!  
Era Lee, sendo seguido de perto por Sai. Lee veio correndo e começou a escalar o andaime, sem perceber Neji e Shikamaru segurando, enquanto Sai parava e apenas observava-os em silêncio. Com o peso que Lee exercia de um só lado, o andaime tombou e segundos antes que Sakura caísse junto Sasuke a puxou com força para fora e a abraçou com uma nota mental: "Matar Lee."  
Sasuke desceu rapidamente e já no chão ajeitou Sakura em seu colo mais confortavelmente. Ela havia desmaiado. Sentiu alguém lhe puxar com força pela camisa, no momento seguinte a barra de ferro a qual segundos antes se pendurava jazia aos seus pés. Ao olhar para que havia tirado-o do alvo viu que era o dono dos olhos verde água. Dirigiu ao ruivo um olhar de gratidão.  
Sasuke depositou Sakura com cuidado e em segurança, as meninas logo a cercaram.  
- Sasuke. – Shikamaru o chamou. Todos os rapazes estavam em volta da barra de ferro, Naruto ajoelhado mais próximo a ela. Quando Uchiha se aproximou lançou um olhar irritado a Lee.  
- A barra estava sabotada. – Disse o loiro sem rodeios.  
- Como assim? – Sasuke se aproximou da barra com cuidado para não tocá-la.  
- Deram um leve talho na base. – Naruto indicou onde um corte mínimo e reto podia ser observado. Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos, tudo havia sido premeditado.  
- Gaara. – Ele chamou o ruivo que estava do lado de Neji.  
- Hum? – Foi a única indicação de que estava ouvindo.

-Chame a Diretora, explique o que aconteceu. Diga que você foi procurá-la por ordem minha. – Seu tom de voz era frio e autoritário. – Neji, reúna uma equipe e colete tudo ao redor, dentro e fora do prédio. Dê também uma olhada na propriedade. Kiba, nada nem ninguém sai daqui sem uma ordem minha ou do Neji e, claro, a diretora está acima de nós. – Olhou em volta, procurando um outro rosto. – Shika, faça uma reconstituição. Pegue os seus melhores alunos e comece pelo meu quarto, vindo até aqui.  
- Por que pelo teu quarto? – Lee foi ríspido.  
- Naruto, tenho duas coisas pra você. Descubra como a pessoa entrou carregando a Sakura, se teve ajuda, e se subiu ela com corda ou não. Resumindo, quando o Shikamaru chegar aqui você vai ajudá-lo. E a outra é você está no controle até eu voltar.  
Sasuke se levantou e estava indo na direção de Sakura quando Lee o parou.  
- Por que pelo teu quarto, Uchiha? – Lee repetiu a pergunta. Sasuke apenas o fitou, seus olhos pareciam duas pedras de gelo.  
- Sai, ajuda o Kiba e diz que as ordens do Naruto também estão valendo.  
Ele sai em direção a Sakura e a pega delicadamente no colo, indo para a escola com as meninas o seguindo de perto, mas antes de se afastar muito ele se vira para encarar Lee e da forma mais fria que consegue diz:  
- Não quero você perto daqui e muito menos da enfermaria.

Os passos pelos corredores eram apressados. Por onde passavam atraiam olhares e sussurros curiosos que, junto com os seus próprios murmúrios apreensivos, formavam um burburinho inteligível. Em menos de um minuto Sasuke estava depositando Sakura, ainda desacordada, em uma das camas.  
- Vocês podem ficar com ela até tudo ser resolvido? – Seu tom de voz era autoritário e incisivo, apesar de ser um pedido. Não conseguia esconder sua irritação. As outras três continuaram em silencio, apenas concordaram com a cabeça e Sasuke saiu da enfermaria. Não prestou atenção em nada ao seu redor enquanto seguia novamente para o prédio em construção, perdido em pensamentos.

Hinata se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura enquanto a enfermeira a acordava. Depois de consciente, Sakura perguntou o que aconteceu.  
- Bem, nos também gostaríamos de saber... – Temari disse um pouco pensativa – Os garotos estão tentando descobrir – sorriu – E o Sasuke parece estar prestes a assassinar alguém.  
- Agora pode começar a se explicar, - Tenten também sorriu marotamente. – Onde você passou a noite inteira?  
- Ah...eu...bem... - Abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Suas bochechas ficaram tão coradas quanto era possível. Sua voz quando respondeu num passava de um sussurro quase inaudível - ...Sasuke.  
Hinata sorriu de uma maneira satisfatória e as outras duas olharam para Sakura assustadas, afinal nunca esperariam aquilo de Sasuke. Por fim, as três se entreolharam culpadas. Não tinham porquê condenar a amiga, afinal, a noite passada de cada uma ali não tinha sido muito diferente.  
Tenten e Neji passaram o começo daquela noite na piscina, Temari e Shikamaru no terraço do prédio principal observando o céu e, como era de esperar, Hinata acompanhou Naruto em um divertido encontro na cozinha – uma agradável e romântica noite em meio a pilhas de pratos de rámen. Ao lembrar daqueles momentos, Hinata sorriu timidamente e corou.  
- O que houve, Hinata? – Tenten perguntou notando a mudança. As outras duas também olharam-na curiosas. Ela ficou mais corada ainda.  
- Naruto-kun... - Sussurrou – Me pediu em namoro.  
Houve um segundo de completo silêncio e então um coro de "Aleluia, Aleluia!" era ouvido em meio a risadas.  
-E como foi a sua noite com o Neji, Tenten? – Temari perguntou depois que a festa havia terminado.  
- Ah, bem romântica... já que ele teve que me acalmar.  
- Como assim? – Perguntou Sakura confusa.  
- Aquela vaca loira deu em cima dele descaradamente, e na minha frente! – Exclamou.  
- Uh, rimou. – Sakura brincou. Hinata e Temari riram alto e Tenten fechou a cara.  
- Bem, agora só falta saber quem fez isso com você... – Hinata acrescentou.  
Quando Sasuke chegou ao prédio em construção encontrou-se com uma Tsunade furiosa. Shikamaru estava do lado de fora com Naruto terminando a reconstituição, Gaara os ajudando. Estavam na parte onde colocaram a Sakura no alto e chegaram a conclusão de que afrouxaram dois parafusos do andaime e utilizaram sonífero para deixá-la desacordada. As digitais não foram encontradas, mas em compensação havia um fio de cabelo. Quando Shikamaru terminou a explicação, todos voltaram para dentro da escola.

Foi espalhado um aviso de que haveria um pronunciamento da diretora a noite. Chegada a hora, todos se reuniram no pátio interno e Tsunade começou:  
- Teremos uma competição daqui a duas semanas. - Os alunos começaram um falatório agitado, mas logo se aquietaram quando perceberam o olhar da diretora. – Nossa adversária será a Escola de Kanagawa. Não se esqueçam da inscrição, começa hoje na secretária. A modalidade será jûjûtsu (jiu-jitsu na escrita japonesa), todos poderão participar. E mais duas coisas, eles já chegaram há dois dias e terão livre acesso a nossa escola a partir de hoje. Eu espero que vocês não arranjem problemas. No final de semana teremos um baile para comemorar o início do torneio.  
Quando acabou de falar burburinhos surgiram, alguns animados, outros surpresos. Na escola haviam várias competições sim, mas a Escola de Kanagawa era conhecida por seus alunos um tanto...violentos e misteriosos de mais. Ainda teriam um baile a fantasia! É, talvez aquela visita rendesse no fim. Ninguém percebeu um certo capitão saindo do pátio bem irritado.  
Sasuke se dirigia ao seu dormitório pensativo. Os acontecimentos do dia foram um tanto intrigantes e agora aquele belo pronunciamento. Fechou a porta, olhou para a cama e se lembrou da noite anterior com um sentimento estranho. Ao chegar mais perto sentiu que o perfume dela ainda estava nos lençóis, agoniado saiu de novo, precisava saber quem havia feito mal a sua flor e só tinha uma pista: aquele fio de cabelo.

Sakura estava lendo deitada em sua cama quando Ino entrou com várias bolsas de compra.  
-Olá – Disse Ino  
-Oi. Passou o dia aonde? – Perguntou Hinata que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro.  
- De manhã fui a praia e a tarde shopping. – A loira respondeu enquanto guardava as roupas.  
- Meninas, eu vou descer um pouco. – Disse Sakura já se levantando.

Sasuke estava sentado perto da piscina quando ouviu uma melodia no violão um tanto calma mas em certas partes agitada, apaixonada. Ficou por um tempo deixando a melodia o envolver. Quando a melodia parou Sasuke sentiu que alguém o observava, então sem demora levantou-se e ficou de frente para o desconhecido, nem ao menos tendo a chance de distinguir quem era já que tão logo se pôs de pé e foi fortemente golpeado no rosto e em seguida no estomago. Sentia-se tonto e sem ar, recebeu mais um forte soco no rosto e seus joelhos cederam. Nos últimos segundos de lucidez pôde observar outro chute se aproximar rapidamente de seu rosto, mas de repente a perna que o atingiria pára antes que o tocasse. Sasuke, sem controle, desmaia.

Lee se sentia vitorioso, afinal, Sasuke agora estava de joelhos a sua mercê. Deu impulso para dar um último chute em Sasuke na cabeça, mas quando sua perna estava prestes a atingir o alvo uma mão o parou. Ao levantar os olhos viu Gaara olhando para baixo. Num movimento extremamente rápido, Gaara derrubou Lee e segurou Sasuke que estava caindo, deitando-o com calma no chão. Quando voltou a ficar de pé e a encarar Lee seu olhar era gelado, de seu corpo emanava um frio intenso e sua voz assim como seu olhar indicava assassinato. - Vamos brincar e ver se você agüenta?  
Lee sentiu um frio na espinha. O ruivo avançou numa velocidade surpreendente, o primeiro soco no rosto fez Lee cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue. Gaara havia passado um pouco do ponto. O moreno mau se levantou e voltou a ser golpeado, dessa vez no estomago com uma força maior do que no primeiro soco, o fazendo perder completamente o ar e cair de joelhos. Gaara então toma impulso com a perna para disparar outro chute. Lee esperava a pancada atingir-lhe o rosto, mas em vez disso um vento gelado o impulsionou para trás. O chute havia passado propositalmente ao lado de sua cabeça. Lee abriu os olhos, encarando Gaara de baixo para cima.  
- Ah, que pena, acho que a brincadeira acabou. E você... – Gaara soltou uma leve risada debochada - ...É muito fraco. – Terminou com a voz fria. Ao final das palavras, Lee desmaiou.  
- Sasuke! – Gaara se virou e pôde ver Sakura correndo em direção ao corpo inerte do namorado.  
- Calma, ele ta bem, só desacordado. – O ruivo disse de uma forma tranqüilizadora com uma voz baixa, quase sexy.  
- Quem fez isso com ele, Gaara? – Sakura sentia a pulsação de Sasuke. Havia sangue no rosto dele.  
- Lee. – A resposta foi indiferente enquanto se abaixava, e apoiando o corpo de Sasuke no seu foi em direção a escola. Lee ficou estendido lá mesmo, completamente ensangüentado.

XxXxXx

Capitulo 3 \o/, agradecemos a reviews \o/


	4. Sob observação

Antes de começar o capitulo, quero fazer dois avisos.

1º Pegamos um personagem emprestado de outro anime o nome é: Kai Hiwatari. Anime: Beyblade. Mudamos e bastante a personalidade dele.

2º Dessa vez, agente de enrolou um pouco, provas de recuperação e etc. Então agente resolveu postar dois capítulos de uma vez, mas na próxima vez que postarmos será apenas um.

Vamos à história, aproveitem!!!

XxXxXx

- Sabaku! – Tsunade exclamou – Isso não é jeito de ficar na enfermaria!  
Tsunade se referia ao fato de Gaara estar apenas de short, ou seja, sem camisa na enfermaria.  
- Desculpe Diretora, minha camisa ficou lá embaixo. – Gaara disse educadamente beirando ao tédio.  
As meninas nessa hora entram apressadas no lugar, Sasuke já recebendo os devidos cuidados das enfermeiras. Quando Ino vê Gaara sem camisa com um perfeito peitoral e uma barriga mais perfeita ainda quase baba.  
- Fecha a boca, garota. – Disse Gaara friamente enquanto se retirava para pegar sua camiseta.  
- Espere Gaara. – Tsunade chamou. Ele já estava na porta quando se virou olhando para a diretora – O que você fazia lá embaixo? E como você conseguiu bater tanto no Lee? Ninguém nunca havia conseguido machucá-lo desse jeito.  
- Eu estava terminando uma melodia e, bem, o Lee não é necessariamente bom. – Gaara foi indiferente ao pronunciar suas palavras. Saiu antes que alguém o retesse pra mais explicações.  
-Temari teu irmão tem um gênio hein? – Comentou Tsunade irritada.  
- Desculpe diretora. – Temari corou um pouco.  
- Não tem problema, seu irmão pode me ser bastante útil. – Respondeu pensativa, e com um tom rigoroso continuou – Meninas, já pros dormitórios! Sasuke vai passar a noite aqui na enfermaria, se algo mudar os primeiros cadetes serão avisados e a senhorita Haruno também. O dia de vocês foi cheio e amanhã tem aula.  
Uma a uma as meninas se retiraram para os seus dormitórios, mas nada de dormir. Naquela noite o ocorrido entre Sakura e Sasuke não saia dos seus pensamentos, e ainda tinha essa nova competição. Ino não conseguia esquecer a barriga definida de Gaara e também não conseguia não pensar nos meninos que estariam por chegar. O dia amanheceu a escola estava agitada já que os alunos de Kanagawa teriam acesso à escola, além de que os alunos tiveram a surpresa de saber que o seu capitão havia apanhado pra um dos seus primeiros cadetes e que este havia apanhado pra um aluno novo. Sasuke estava sentado em uma mesa acompanhado de Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru. Lee não havia aparecido para tomar café.  
- Sasuke, come um pouco? – Insistia Sakura sentada ao lado do namorado o olhando, séria.  
Sasuke tinha recebido uma sutura no supercílio e a boca estava machucada.  
- Não quero. – Ele disse com raiva.  
- Sakura-chan, esquece. Ele tá irritadinho porque apanho pro Lee e porque... – Naruto calou a boca quando notou a expressão de Sasuke e tratou de encher a boca pra não falar mais nada.  
- E o que Naruto? – Sakura perguntou já se irritando.

- É que o capitão da escola adversária e o Sasuke não se dão. – Disse Neji, recebendo em troca outro olhar fulminante – Pode olhar a vontade Uchiha, tá me desejando é?  
Todos riram e Sasuke fechou a cara de novo na mesma hora em que alguns alunos vestidos no mesmo estilo que eles, com apenas a diferença da cor do uniforme, preta, entravam no pátio interno. Neji imediatamente parou de rir e ficou sério. Ao perceber a mudança de comportamento no amigo Sasuke começou a emanar frio do seu corpo, ainda mais quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. - Ora, ora, ora, Uchiha. Esperei te ver na enfermaria, afinal, não foi você que apanhou pro seu primeiro cadete?  
Sasuke se levantou irritado e virou para encarar o rapaz.  
Ele era da altura de Sasuke, seus cabelos numa cor incomum de cinza bem escuro e azul na parte de trás, seus olhos arroxeados e sua boca perfeita. O rapaz tinha duas tatuagens de cada lado do rosto, eram triângulos, sua pele era branca e nas mãos ele usava luvas pretas com cortes para que seus dedos ficassem amostra.  
- Oh, não me enganei. Ele fez um belo trabalho no teu rosto. – Debochou.  
- Trabalho melhor eu vou fazer com você no tatame. – Disse Sasuke se aproximando até ficar a menos de um palmo do rapaz.  
- Ei, se afasta. Não sou muito chegado em homem. – Disse provocando – E não prometa o que você não pode cumprir.  
- Cai fora, Hiwatari. – Naruto se levantou.  
- Qual é Uzumaki, vai defender a sua namorada. – Provocou o rapaz sem desviar os olhos de Sasuke.  
- Vamos Kai. – Uma menina de óculos e cabelos ruivos tocou no braço de seu capitão.  
- A gente se vê, Uchiha. – Kai saiu devagar, mas não sem antes dar uma boa olhada em Sakura, coisa que deixou Sasuke irado.  
- Quem é esse? – Perguntou Hinata fazendo Naruto se sentar.  
- Kai Hiwatari é o capitão da Escola de Kanagawa. Eu e ele nunca nos demos, aquele baka. – Explicou Sasuke ainda de pé – Eu vou pra sala. - Ele saiu andando deixando um clima pesado para trás.

- Uchiha, dessa vez eu te mato. – Kai estava de longe observando Sasuke sair do pátio.  
- Nem ouse Kai. – A menina ruiva sentada ao seu lado falou.  
- Você ainda gosta desse idiota, Karin? – Perguntou o rapaz olhando a moça pelos cantos dos olhos.  
- Gosto. – A menina corou ao pronunciar as palavras.  
- Ele nos traiu então não pense em chegar perto dele, me ouviu? – Kai foi ríspido e sem esperar resposta saiu irritado.

A manhã passou tranqüila para todos. Os alunos de Kanagawa tiveram permissão de assistir as aulas junto com os alunos de Tóquio, o que tornou as salas um pouco cheias, mas Tsunade já sabia como resolver o problema e anunciou a solução no jantar.  
- Durante essas duas semanas em que a Escola de Kanagawa estiver conosco vocês não terão aulas na parte da manhã. – Os alunos comemoraram – Essas aulas serão repostas durante as duas primeiras semanas das férias de vocês. – Imediatamente os alunos pararam de comemorar e olharam incrédulos para a sua diretora. – As aulas da tarde continuam normalmente. – Tsunade finalizou. O jantar foi um tanto indigesto, mas pelo menos obtiveram permissão de ficar acordados até mais tarde.  
- Vamos pra piscina, o pessoal combinou de ficar lá. – Disse Sakura a Sasuke que estava do seu lado, mal havia tocado no seu prato.  
- Tô cansado, acho que vou dormir. – Respondeu em voz baixa.  
Sakura abaixou os olhos tristemente e, com um sussurrou, pediu: - Por favor, come alguma coisa... você quase não comeu hoje.  
Sasuke a olhou e percebeu a tristeza da menina. Era verdade, ele quase não tinha comido no dia inteiro e mal havia dado atenção a ela.  
- Tudo bem. – Disse baixo e começou a comer, logo acrescentando – Vamos passar esse resto de noite na piscina, assim podemos ficar um pouco juntos.  
- Você não estava cansado? – Perguntou Sakura surpresa.  
- Ficar com você é melhor. – Sasuke deu um sorriso e um leve selinho na menina. Kai observava tudo de longe.  
- Ô casal, dá pra parar? – Disse Naruto brincando.  
- Sai fora. Por que você não faz o mesmo com a tua namorada? – Sasuke debochou.  
- Há, eu faço. – Naruto se curvou pra uma Hinata bem corada.  
- Naruto, não me faz levantar e te bater. Eu quero ter um jantar calmo! – Exclamou Neji irritado. Todos caíram na gargalhada, até Sasuke que não tinha rido o dia inteiro. Naruto bem corado colocou a mão atrás da nuca sem graça e Hinata mais parecia um pimentão ao seu lado.  
- Neji, vou fazer isso quando você estiver de agarramento com a Tenten! E Naruto, a gente se entende mais tarde. – Hinata disse assustando a todos.  
- Quem é você e o que você fez com a Hinata? – Disse Tenten de brincadeira e todos riram de novo, até Neji ao seu lado.  
- Shika, acorda! – Temari cutucou o namorado.  
- Eu já resolvo isso. – Disse Gaara fazendo todos pararem para olhar.  
Gaara encheu um copo de água gelada e sem dó nem piedade jogou na cabeça de Shikamaru, o fazendo pular da cadeira.  
- Quêê? Quem fez isso?! – Reclamou debaixo das risadas dos amigos.  
- Fui eu, por quê? – Disse Gaara parando de rir, sério.  
- Nada não cunhado. – Disse Shikamaru mais calmo, acrescentando: – Não tô querendo apanhar hoje. – Todos riram mais ainda.

Já na piscina, Sasuke estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira de olhos fechados quando sente um aroma de cerejas no ar. Sakura estava ao seu lado.  
- Sono? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso.  
- Não, pensando. - Ele sentou e a pegou pela mão, fazendo com que ela se sentasse entre suas pernas. Calmamente Sakura encostou a cabeça em seu peito, que por sinal estava a mostra; ele havia aberto a camisa social.  
- Em que? - Perguntou Sakura de olhos fechados.  
- Hm... Em dois dias de namoro já aconteceu tanta coisa, não acha?  
- É, você tem razão... Se arrepende?  
- Me arrependo de ainda não ter ganhado um beijo. - Ele disse de uma forma sexy. Ela riu e levantou o rosto, começando um profundo e apaixonado beijo.

- Você não cansa de olhar pra ele? - Perguntou Kai encostado na árvore em que Karin, sentada num galho, observava o casal.  
- Você quer vingança não quer? – Ignorando a pergunta, ela tremia de raiva. Kai a olhou sério, então abaixou os olhos para o casal com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Adoraria...

- Shika, acorda, por favor!  
-Temari, pelo amor de deus, arranja um namorado que não durma na hora de comer e de namorar. Hum... acho que eu repeti as situações. - Disse Gaara enquanto afinava o violão a beira da piscina. Todos riram e Temari olhou com raiva para o irmão.  
- Gaara, olha como você fala comigo! – Exclamou furiosa.  
- Irmãzinha, se ele dorme na hora do namoro sinal que você está beijando muito mal. - Disse o ruivo de forma descansada. Eles riram mais ainda, e Temari resolveu devolver com deboche.  
- Gaara, teu problema é falta de mulher. Vai namorar vai!  
- Eu tô livre, Gaara. – Ino se aproximava.  
- Não, eu odeio loira burra. – Disse Gaara sem ao menos levantar os olhos.  
Todos ficaram quietos na mesma hora. Tenten abriu um sorriso, abraçada com Neji na beira da piscina. Ino deu meia volta e se afastou com passos pesados sem olhar pra trás.  
- Gaara... – Chamou Sakura – Qual era a música que você estava fazendo ontem?  
- Ah, então era você que estava tocando violão ontem? – Perguntou Sasuke se lembrado da melodia.  
- Era, mas ainda não tá pronta. Quando estiver eu amostro. – O ruivo respondeu tocando algumas notas no violão.  
- Hunf... chato. – Temari resmungou ainda tentando acordar Shikamaru.  
E a noite se passou assim: Temari tentava acordar Shikamaru e quando conseguia não demorava pra voltar a dormir, Sasuke e Sakura trocavam carinhos assim como Tenten e Neji. Gaara ainda afinava o violão e de vez em quando tocava uma musica conhecida, nesses momentos todos paravam para ouvir a melodia. Hinata e Naruto falavam graças para que todos rissem e cada movimento era friamente observado por Kai e Karin, a distancia, apoiados em uma árvore.  
- E então Kai, o que achou? – Perguntou a menina enquanto iam à direção dos dormitórios temporários dos alunos de Kanagawa. O rapaz deu de ombros com indiferença, sua feição era séria. De repente saiu andando para outra direção, não estava a fim de conversar agora. Karin ficou apenas observando o capitão se afastar.  
- É, esse é o Kai... – Disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios – Mas ele vai ser útil.  
Hitawari ia em direção ao bosque atrás da escola, queria pensar no rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Subiu rapidamente em uma arvore e ficou olhando para o céu.  
- Onde você estava, Kai? – Uma voz saiu da escuridão, mas não assustou o rapaz que apenas olhou naquela direção.  
- Na piscina, Orochimaru-sama. – Respondeu abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.  
- E suponho que Sasuke também estivesse lá. – Orochimaru caminhou para a luz.  
- Estava sim, meu diretor. – Kai não deixava transparecer nem uma gota de rancor. A face do mestre mudou um pouco, se tornando impassível ao mesmo tempo que autoritária.  
- Kai, não quero nenhuma confusão entre você e Sasuke. Entende?  
O rapaz nada respondeu, mas sua respiração mudou para uma mais profunda e lenta. Orochimaru começou a se retirar, aparentemente ia em direção ao prédio principal, quando se virou e proferiu as últimas palavras. – Sasuke fez a escolha dele, cresça e compreenda rapaz.  
Kai ainda de cabeça baixa levantou seus olhos até o limite para poder ver as costas de seu diretor, então um sorriso demoníaco se formou em seus lábios.  
- Eu cresci diretor, e compreendo muito bem. – Disse em voz baixa, tornando a olhar para o céu. Naquele momento, o único som que interrompia o total silêncio era sua risada maquiavélica.

De volta as piscinas, todos já haviam entrado com exceção de Sasuke e Sakura.  
- Vem, eu te levo pro seu dormitório. – Sasuke disse em voz baixa fazendo menção de se levantar.  
- Não. – Sakura estava com receio de perguntar mas não tinha jeito, precisava saber – Me explique, como começou essa rixa entre você e o Kai?  
Ela estava totalmente sem jeito. Sasuke a encarou, seus olhos até então calorosos e amorosos se tornaram frios, seus lábios até alguns segundos atrás convidativos se encresparam. – Pra que você quer saber isso?  
- Só quero entender o porque de você ter mudado tanto desde que soube da chegada deles. – Sakura o enfrentou e acrescentou: – Mas não precisa dizer, aparentemente é só mais uma competição ridícula entre homens.  
Ela saiu bruscamente dos braços de Sasuke. Ele se levantou para acompanhá-la, mas Sakura se virou e comentou com frieza. – Não precisa Uchiha, eu sei meu caminho.  
Sasuke bufou e voltou a deitar na espreguiçadeira até ouvir uma risada ao longe. Por algum motivo aquele som o fez sentir que deveria ir atrás de Sakura, e foi isso que fez. Alcançou a menina já nas portas da escola e a chamou baixinho em uma voz sexy.  
- O que é, Uchiha? – Ela era fria.  
- Por que está sendo tão fria? - Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Aprendi com o mestre. – Debochou.  
- Uau! Em dois dias de namoro! – Sasuke se aproximou de uma forma atrevida. Chegou tão perto que seus corpos se encostavam, ele estava tentador, a blusa social aberta deixando amostra um peitoral e uma barriga perfeita, suas mãos no bolso da calça e um sorriso debochado brincando em seus lábios.  
- Pára, Uchiha. – Disse Sakura se derretendo.  
- Pára você de me chamar pelo sobrenome, mas que agonia. – Disse desfazendo o sorriso e ficando sério – Você quer saber o que aconteceu, não é?  
- É.  
- Por que exatamente?  
- Eu quero saber mais sobre a sua vida. – Sakura também ficou séria.  
- Amanhã te conto então, hoje já temos que ir dormir. – Concluiu com outro suspiro cansado.  
- Tá.  
- Eu te levo, posso? – Sasuke perguntou a fitando marotamente.  
- Pode. – A menina deu um sorriso e um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado.

Em sua sala Tsunade conversava com Orochimaru sobre os ocorridos no dia anterior.  
- Não sei você Tsunade, mas eu prevejo problemas. – Disse Orochimaru tomando um gole de saque.  
- Não só você. – A mulher soltou um suspiro.  
- Kai está inquieto com relação a Sasuke e o que aconteceu com essa menina me deixa preocupado. – Orochimaru continuou, descansando o braço que segurava seu copo.  
- Você acha que ele tem algo a ver com isso? – Tsunade havia erguido a sobrancelha incrédula.  
- Não tenho certeza. – Suspirou Orochimaru – Você disse que havia um fio de cabelo no local, certo?  
- Sim, já mandamos analisar. – Seu tom de voz era cansado.  
- Vejo que está exausta, irei me retirar. E não se preocupe, ficarei de olho em Kai. – Orochimaru se levantou enquanto falava.  
- Também ficarei de olho em Sasuke. – A diretora acompanhou o homem até a porta. – Boa noite.  
- Noite.

XxXxXxXx

Gostaram? Comentem \o/


	5. Entre cervos e panteras

- Anda Sasuke, acorda! Já é de manhã! – Sakura sacudia o namorado.  
- Hunf... – Sasuke se virou e a segurou pela cintura, girando seu corpo por cima do dela.  
A situação estava um pouco constrangedora: Sakura se encontrava embaixo de Sasuke e este estava beijando seu pescoço, a fazendo soltar leves reclamações.  
- Sasuke... pára. – Ela estava com a mão em seu peito, tentando afasta-lo.  
Ele levantou apenas metade do corpo, a respiração ofegante.  
- Você não queria me acordar? Então, tô acordado. – Disse Sasuke com um sorriso sem vergonha no rosto.  
- É, tô vendo. – Sakura ironizou.  
Sasuke se inclinou para beijá-la, um beijo quente. Sakura logo interrompeu.  
- Você vai ou não me contar o que aconteceu entre você e o Kai? – Ela perguntou séria.  
- Deus, agora você foi broxante. – Sasuke disse irritado, saindo de cima dela. Sakura riu da resposta dele.  
- Pelo menos sei que o meu namorado não é gay afinal... – Ela debochou, mas parou de rir quando recebeu um olhar "daqueles" de Sasuke.  
- Desce pra tomar café, eu te encontro lá embaixo e aí conto. – Ele disse se levantando. Sakura suspirou quando percebeu que ele estava só de cueca box.  
- Ó pai, dai-me baba. – Brincou saindo do quarto.  
Estava uma bela manha de sol, nem muito calor nem muito frio, todos já estavam reunidos com a exceção de Sasuke e Shikamaru - que pra variar estava dormindo.  
- Bom dia. – Sasuke cumprimentou frio como sempre.  
- Dia. – Disse Naruto feliz – Vamos fazer o que hoje? Eu pensei em levar os novatos pra fazer alpinismo pela manhã.  
Todos concordaram, menos Sakura.  
- Eu e a Sakura temos outros planos. – Disse Sasuke, mas deu autorização para que eles fossem fazer a atividade proposta por Naruto.  
O casal acompanhou os amigos até a entrada do bosque, e enquanto os assistiam seguir uma trilha Sasuke pegou Sakura pela mão e a levou até uma clareira. Quando chegou, sentou-se em um tronco de árvore tombado com ela entre suas pernas e disse:  
- Pois bem, que comecemos a explicação.

[**FLASHBACK**]  
_Um menino que aparentava ter uns 11 anos, olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor um tanto rebeldes, estava sentado em um banco de madeira escuro que se encontrava num pátio atrás da escola, as nuvens estavam negras prontas para desabar um belo temporal. Outro menino vestindo blazer preto, uma calça social da mesma cor, camisa social branca e gravata vermelha se aproximou de Sasuke com um sorriso nos lábios finos.  
- Uchiha. – O chamou.  
Sasuke levantou os olhos para o menino, ele tinha a pele branca seus cabelos eram cinza escuro na frente e azul escuro atrás e seus olhos eram de uma cor arroxeada.  
- Fala Hiwatari. – Disse Sasuke com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Parabéns. – Kai havia se sentado ao lado de Sasuke no banco.  
Sasuke o olhou com um que de interrogação nos olhos.  
- Vai se tornar capitão! – Kai riu.  
Sasuke tornou a abaixar a cabeça, colocando as mãos na testa.  
- Vamos colocar a Escola de Tóquio no chão, você como capitão e eu como co-capitão. – O outro continuou com animação, sorrindo sem perceber a mudança.  
- Hunf... – Foi a única resposta de Sasuke.  
Kai estranhou a atitude do amigo, ele devia estar feliz e falante como sempre era.  
- Que foi? A Karin tá te perturbando muito com aquela história de namoro, é? – Kai tirava sarro do amigo, tentando fazê-lo rir ou ao menos lhe dar um soco.  
- Kai, eu vou estudar no Colégio Militar de Tóquio. – A voz de Sasuke saiu num fio.  
Kai ficou por uns instantes parado absorvendo as palavras do amigo.  
- Tá de zueira, né? – Ele estava incrédulo – Nós estudamos no Colégio Militar de Kanagawa. Você não pode ir pro nosso colégio rival agora!  
Kai se sentia traído, estava furioso. Se levantou zangado, ficando de frente para Sasuke.  
- Meus pais querem, não tenho como negar. – Sasuke olhou para o amigo.  
- Sempre foi covarde. – Kai proferiu as palavras com ódio. Por fim deu um soco no rosto de Sasuke e saiu.  
A chuva começou a cair, Sasuke ficou parado naquele banco por horas até seus pais irem buscá-lo para levá-lo a nova escola. Sasuke não permitiu que Kai fosse punido, pedindo para que o diretor Orochimaru prometesse que nada faria.  
Foi embora deixando para trás seu melhor amigo aquele, que ele na verdade considerava mais que seu próprio irmão._  
[/**FLASHBACK**]

O silêncio dominou a clareira, Sasuke fechou os olhos cansados. Sakura se contorceu para poder olhá-lo e o moreno sentiu uma mão passar por seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, encontrando aqueles belos orbes verdes.  
- As escolas são rivais, não é? – Sakura nem esperou resposta – Se vocês eram amigos e são os capitães, por que as escolas não se tornaram amigas?  
- Por que depois daquele dia toda vez que nós nos encontrávamos eram em eventos escolares em que as nossas escolas esperavam o máximo de nós. – Sasuke falou aquilo com uma nota de tristeza.  
- Você não o odeia. – Afirmou Sakura.  
- Não, mas ele me odeia. – Sasuke suspirou.  
- Co-capitão? O que é isso? – Sakura expressou sua confusão.  
- É a mesma coisa que capitão, só que no caso é o segundo. – Sasuke explicou – Aqui não temos um Co-capitão porque o Neji não quis e o Shika ficou com preguiça. – Ele terminou com um sorriso.  
- Hum – Sakura deu um sorriso – Você namorou a Karin?  
- Não, era coisa de criança. – Disse Sasuke com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.  
Ela deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Sasuke que com a permissão dela foi aprofundando o mesmo. Mas não notaram que estavam sendo observadas de longe por uma pessoa que estava em cima de uma arvore escutando tudo o que o casal conversava.  
A manhã passou rápido, logo os amigos já tinham voltado. Gaara estava extremamente irritado, Naruto havia falado muita besteira. Ele nem ao menos vai tomar banho junto com os outros, esperaria até que estivesse tudo vazio, foi direto almoçar. Sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, bufando enquanto tirava a camisa; as meninas babaram quando ele fez tal movimento.  
- Vai tomar banho não? – Disse Sasuke olhando Gaara fechar os olhos e suspirar.  
- Naruto me irritou muito. Vou esperar saírem de lá. – O ruivo olhou para baixo, tentando ocultar a mentira, não tinha sido Naruto que o irritara e sim uma menina que estava lá.  
- Gaarinha, que peitoral é esse hein amor – Ino se aproximava devagar – Suado assim fica ainda mais gostoso.  
Ino se aproximou de Gaara, deixando seu rosto perigosamente perto. O ruivo nada fez, até que sentiu o peso da loira em seu colo – ela havia sentado em cima dele. Revirou os olhos e sibilou:  
- Sai daqui, garota. – Ele se levantou rápido, quase a deixando cair no chão – Prefiro não almoçar agora também. Oferecidas me dão nojo, Ino.  
Gaara saiu em direção à escola ainda mais irritado que antes na mesma hora em que Kai entrava para almoçar. Ele estava apenas com uma calça branca larga, deixando a mostra um lindo e bem definido tórax onde era possível ver uma tatuagem - haviam labaredas de fogo nas laterais da barriga e do peito, nas costas se abria numa fênix. Ino rapidamente se recompôs e foi até o rapaz.  
- Ô inveja desse Rouxinol. – Ela disse com um sorriso.  
- É mesmo... – Kai parou de frente pra ela cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso.  
Todos haviam parado pra olhar a loira. Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas incrédulo no que ouvia.  
- Poxa, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que eu tinha tatuado uma... – Kai disse a frase, muito animado, com um sorriso no rosto – fênix. – Na última palavra sua voz foi fria e até mesmo debochado.  
A menina ficou completamente desconcertada e corou violentamente quando ouviu as risadas dos colegas. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e riu como há muito tempo não fazia. Ino virou-se para ele e disse:  
- Sasuke, me defende! – Ela estava raivosa.  
- Eu... – Sasuke parou de rir e ficou sério. Se levantou, foi até os dois e parou de frente para Kai. Olhou para ela e debochou. – Eu não mandei você ser assim.  
A loira saiu correndo muito corada, Kai quase se dobrou de tanto rir. As pessoas em volta soltavam risadas e gritinhos de apoio.  
- Com licença, capitão. – Uma linda menina de longos cabelos negros havia se aproximado. – A diretora pede a sua presença na sala dela imediatamente.  
Sasuke fez um aceno indicando que havia entendido, foi até Sakura que ainda estava na mesa e deu-lhe um leve beijo. Seguiu até a direção.  
- Entre. – Tsunade estava sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha. Mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto escrevia, só levantou os olhos do papel quando Sasuke se aproximou batendo continência. – Bem Senhor Uchiha, temos algumas coisas a tratar não?  
- Me desculpe Diretora, não entendo. – Sasuke, ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.  
- Estou me referindo ao Baile e, é lógico, ao primeiro cadete Lee. – Tsunade se recostou melhor na cadeira fitando Sasuke com certo brilho no olhar. – É claro que o senhor sabe que a organização do baile é prerrogativa do senhor e do Capitão Hiwatari. Afinal, já tivemos competições aqui.  
- Sim senhora. – Sasuke fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.  
- E com relação ao Cadete Lee... – Tsunade soltou um leve suspiro. – Eu o suspendi e só deve voltar na escola no dia da competição.  
Sasuke nada disse, continuou de cabeça baixa esperando sua permissão de sair.  
- Pode se retirar, Capitão. – Tsunade voltou sua cabeça para papel que estava escrevendo antes de Sasuke entrar, mas quando este já estava na porta ela o chamou de volta. – Uchiha, quero que você coopere com o Hiwatari, sim?  
Sasuke se virou, fitando a diretora. Por fim concordou e se retirou da sala.  
Em outro canto da escola Kai recebia as mesmas orientações de Orochimaru e ainda iria receber mais uma noticia:  
- Ah sim, Kai... – Orochimaru o chamou de volta. Ele nem se voltou para olhar seu diretor, continuou de costas. – o Co-capitão Akasuna chegaráa hoje.  
- É, já estava na hora de Sasori chegar. – Kai já estava indo embora.  
Orochimaru olhava as costas do rapaz se afastar, pedindo em mente que a chegada de Sasori não piorasse as coisas.  
Os dois capitães se encontraram no salão de entrada da escola, o clima entre os dois era um tanto tenso.  
- Parece que teremos que trabalhar juntos. – Kai estava indiferente com a cabeça inclinada para um lado fitando Sasuke.  
- Parece que sim. – Sasuke colocou as duas mãos no bolso da calça mirando Kai com uma curiosidade no olhar.  
- Ah, que bonitinho o casal. – Um rapaz ruivo estava encostado displicentemente no portal atrás de Kai.  
- Demorou pra chegar, Sasori. – Kai nem ao menos se moveu, continuou na mesma posição. Ao ouvir este nome Sasuke, que ainda fitava Kai, moveu os olhos rapidamente para o ruivo na porta. Sasori estava vestindo o mesmo uniforme de Kai, com um diferencial: não utilizava o blazer, apenas a camisa social com a gravata vermelha frouxa.  
Seu rosto era sereno, quase entediado, os olhos castanhos o encaravam de uma forma ameaçadora.  
- Então Uchiha, lembra de mim? – A voz saiu mansa.  
- Akasuna no Sasori, não é? – Sasuke utilizou o seu melhor tom indiferente.  
- Isso, Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele dá um impulso com as costas ficando em pé normalmente, mas mesmo assim sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke. – Seu pior pesadelo.  
- Usuratonkashi (Idiota), você ser meu pior pesadelo?  
Sasuke se virou, deixando um Sasori bastante irritado e um Kai rindo.  
- Do que você ta rindo, Hiwatari? – Sasori se adiantou, ficando de frente pra Kai.  
- Da sua presunção. – Kai tomou uma direção oposta de Sasuke, indo para os jardins.

- Sakura? – Hinata a chamava.  
- Hum... – Ela virou o rosto pra amiga sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.  
- O que o Sasuke e você fizeram enquanto estávamos fora? – Hinata perguntou fitando a amiga.  
- Conversamos sobre essa briga dele com o Kai. – Sakura disse calmamente.  
- Ele te explicou? – Hinata foi cética ao proferir suas palavras.  
- Foi. – Sakura finalmente olhou para os olhos perolados da amiga acrescentando um – Por quê?  
- As meninas me disseram que o Sasuke nunca foi um cara de dar explicações. – Hinata respondeu olhando para o outro lado.

Um rapaz se encontrava dormindo em cima de uma árvore. Uma loira estava andando em sua direção bastante irritada.  
- Shika! – Temari foi autoritária, mas nada de seu namorado acordar.  
Ela subiu na árvore, ficando no galho um pouco acima do de Shikamaru. Tornou a chamá-lo com um pouco mais de resultado.  
- NARA SHIKAMARU! – Ela berrou, e Shika acordou imediatamente.  
- Ah Temari, quer matar teu namorado do coração é?! – Shika se ajeitava melhor no galho, quase tinha caído.  
- Desce, temos que conversar. – Temari estava séria enquanto descia, Shika logo na sua cola.  
- O que houve? – Ele se sentia preocupado com a menina, afinal estava claro que tinha algo muito sério acontecendo pela feição dela.  
- Eu quero terminar. – Ela foi rápida.  
- Por quê? – Ele se sentia confuso com aquilo, estava se dando tão bem com ela.  
- Eu acho que já perdi muito tempo ao teu lado, você só dorme. – Temari tinha algumas lágrimas se formando nos olhos, mas tentava a todo custo segurá-las. Sua voz estava tremida.  
- Tema, você sempre soube que eu era assim! – Shika levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo – Por isso você se apaixonou por mim!  
- Não sei, eu só quero fugir de você agora. – Temari começou a tremer para segurar o choro. – Você parece querer mais dormir do que ficar comigo, todo mundo já percebeu isso.  
- Isso não é verdade. – Shika começou a sentir o desespero se abater sobre ele.  
- Então me esquece de uma vez logo, pra você eu morri agora. – Com essas palavras Temari voltou correndo para a escola.  
Uma gota de chuva caiu no nariz de Shikamaru enquanto ele olhava paralisado para onde Temari havia sumido. Com rapidez trovões podiam ser escutados por toda a escola, formando um cenário assustador e melancólico – era como se o clima tivesse acompanhando o que Shika sentia, por sinal ainda paralisado no mesmo lugar.

A chuva começou a cair forte, tão forte que as aulas foram suspensas - com aquele temporal não tinha condições de irem de um prédio a outro nem exercícios nos terrenos.  
Sasuke "raptou" Sakura, a arrastando até o seu quarto onde ficaram a tarde inteira.  
Naruto convidou Hinata antes de começar a chover para passarem a tarde fora da escola.  
Neji foi arrastado por Tenten para irem ao Shopping.  
Gaara ficou em seu quarto tocando violão.  
Temari estava isolada em seu próprio, chorando.  
E Shika não foi visto pelo dia inteiro.  
Já à noite a chuva havia parado, apesar do céu não estar limpo. Todos estavam reunidos para jantar.  
- Alguém viu a Tema hoje? Eu acho que só a vi de manhã. – Sakura comentou olhando ao redor.  
- Se eu conheço minha irmã ela deve estar tentando acordar o dorminhoco do namorado. –Gaara estava despreocupado – Se fosse outro namorado eu até me preocupava, agora o Shikamaru só dorme.  
Com esse comentário os amigos riram, com a exceção de Tenten que ficou séria e disse em voz baixa: - Não fala isso Gaara, a sua irmã tá mal.  
- O que ela tem? – O ruivo ficou sério na mesma hora, olhando para Tenten.  
- Ela e o Shika terminaram de tanto você falar que ele não faz nada e só dorme. – A voz de Tenten foi sumindo conforme foi falando.  
- É o que? – Gaara se levantou nervoso.  
Mas nem esperou a resposta, foi direto para o quarto da irmã. Chegando lá deu apenas uma batida forte na porta.  
- Entra. – Uma voz nitidamente chorosa saiu de dentro do quarto.  
- Temari. – Gaara entrou no quarto sombrio. Acendeu a luz se aproximou da cama, e Temari tentou esconder o rosto para que o irmão não o visse inchado e vermelho.  
Gaara a pegou pelos ombros firmemente fazendo com que seu rosto aparecesse na luz.  
- Temari, o que aconteceu? – Gaara tentou não passar a preocupação que sentia.  
- Terminamos. – Ela escondeu o rosto molhado de lágrimas no peito do irmão.  
Gaara não sabia o que fazer a não ser acariciar os cabelos da loira, quando de repente se lembrou de algo que sempre a acalmava quando eram menores: ele começou a cantar baixinho. Ao ouvir a voz suave, afinada, Temari relaxou a pressão exercia na camisa do mesmo quase que imediatamente. Ficaram por alguns instantes naquele abraço até que Temari dormisse calmamente no colo de Gaara, que a deitou com cuidado na cama. Ele saiu silenciosamente fechando a porta atrás de si, estava na hora de ter uma conversa com seu "cunhado".

- Onde está o Shikamaru? – Gaara estava autoritário quando chegou a piscina onde todos estavam reunidos.  
- Não sabemos. – Naruto estava sentado no chão recostado na espreguiçadeira que Hinata estava deitada.  
- Eu quero falar com ele. – Gaara se voltou para sair.  
- Gaara. – A voz de Shikamaru veio de uma arvore próxima.  
Gaara apenas ergueu os olhos. Sasuke e Neji trocaram um olhar e levantaram, afinal, se tivessem que apartar uma briga que fosse rápido.  
- Posso saber o porquê de você ter aceitado isso? – O ruivo era uma pedra de gelo seco.  
- Sua irmã quando quer é bastante convincente, não acha? – Shikamaru desceu da árvore, ficando de frente para Gaara.  
- E você bem frouxo. – A última palavra foi proferida com mais ênfase que as outras. O ruivo se adiantou, fechando o punho com força. Estava transpirando raiva.  
- Repete! – Shika pela primeira vez demonstrava algo tão firmemente, e aquilo também era raiva. Estava ferido, se sentia mal e Gaara ainda o provocava; não agüentaria isso.  
- Frouxo. – Foi a última palavra de Gaara antes de levar um soco na boca e dar um passo para trás pelo impacto.  
Neji se adiantou, segurando um Shikamaru que tentava a todo custo se soltar para bater em Gaara e Sasuke apenas observava o ruivo que estava estático com a mão na boca.  
- Você tem até a noite do baile para voltar com ela. – Gaara olhava a mão suja de sangue – Se não eu vou fazer com você muito pior do que fiz com o Lee.  
O ruivo parecia ter uma aura negra ao seu redor, Sasuke disse numa voz baixa:  
- Acho que já esta na hora de todos irem dormir.  
Gaara deu de ombros e saiu na direção do seu dormitório, e logo após todos foram para seus respectivos quartos em quase total silêncio.

Estavam no corredor que separava os dormitórios femininos dos masculinos quando Shikamaru segurou Tenten pelo pulso, atraindo o olhar de um certo Hyuuga.  
- Preciso da chave do seu quarto. – Shikamaru estava ansioso.  
- É o que? – Neji pergunta imediatamente se adiantando.  
- Vocês ficam no meu. – Shika suspirou.  
Neji e Tenten apenas trocaram olhares cúmplices. Tenten por fim estendeu a chave do quarto para Shikamaru que pode por fim respirar aliviado.

Sasuke e Naruto acompanharam suas respectivas namoradas até a porta do quarto, e quando Naruto entrou para se despedir de Hinata Sasuke abraçou Sakura por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Dorme comigo essa noite? – Ele mordiscou a orelha da menina.  
Sakura enrubesceu instantaneamente delicadamente se virou para o namorado, mordendo o lábio inferior:  
- Melhor não. – Ela estava tentada.  
- Por favor... – Ele manteve a voz sexy e aproveitou por passar a mão pelas costas dela, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo da mesma. Sakura continuou mordendo seu lábio inferior seu olhar ia da boca dele até seus olhos e depois voltava.  
- Lembra daquele primeiro dia de aula que você foi ao meu quarto e eu troquei de roupa na sua frente? – Sasuke voltou a sussurrar no ouvido dela.  
Ela meramente afirmou com a cabeça:  
- Eu sabia que você não tinha tirado os olhos de mim.  
Ele novamente mordiscou a orelha dela, descendo calmamente a boca para seu pescoço.  
- Tá bom, eu vou. – Ela se rendeu, quase não conseguindo pronunciar a frase.

Naruto deu um beijo de despedida em Hinata tentando aproveitar os últimos minutos com a namorada, e depois abriu a porta do quarto.  
- É melhor irmos, não? – Naruto se virou para Sasuke.  
- É, acho que sim. – Sasuke se virou para Sakura e sussurrou – Se você quiser pegar alguma coisa eu te espero aqui.  
Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, onde Hinata já estava.  
- Ouch, nem me deixou dizer adeus. – reclamou Naruto.  
- Calma. A Sakura foi só pegar algumas coisas, ela vai dormir comigo. – Sasuke se aproximou do loiro e encostou-se à parede de olhos fechados.  
- Com você? – Naruto repetiu a colocação do amigo.  
- É Naruto, comigo. – Sasuke continuou de olhos fechados.  
Passos no corredor fez os dois se sobressaltarem, Naruto olhou apreensivo para o lado em que os passos pareciam vir.  
- Naruto e Sasuke, ainda aqui? – Neji caminhava com Tenten ao seu lado.  
- Tô esperando a Sakura, e vocês dois? – Sasuke olhou para Tenten que estava corando.  
- Nós vamos... – Neji olhou para Sasuke meio encabulado.  
- Vocês vão dormir juntos também? – Naruto perguntou olhando da cara de um para o outro. – E eu vou dormir aonde?  
Tenten mais corada ainda entrou no quarto quase correndo.  
- Baka. – Sasuke e Neji disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Você vai dormir no nosso quarto como sempre, oras. Eu e a Tenten vamos dormir no quarto do Shikamaru e ele com a Temari.  
- Ah, não é justo! Você e a Tenten juntos, Shikamaru vai fazer as pazes com a Temari e o Sasuke com a Sakura.  
- Eu acho muito bom você ficar sozinho, Naruto. – Neji havia dado um passo para frente ameaçando o loiro, que fez uma careta de indignação.

Dentro do quarto um pouco antes de Tenten entrar, Sakura e Hinata conversavam.  
- Você tem certeza disso, Sakura? – Hinata estava olhando a amiga aprontar umas coisas em uma pequena bolsa.  
- Tenho. – Sakura foi decidida.  
Elas se entreolharam e tiveram um ataque de risos de nervosismo, quando a porta se abriu e uma Tenten muito vermelha entrou.  
- Que foi, Tenten? – Sakura estava sentada no chão olhando para a amiga.  
- Eu vou dormir com o Neji. – Ela, sorridente, se sentou ao lado de Hinata.  
- Deus... – Foi o único som que a Hyuuga pronunciou.  
- Onde? – Sakura a olhava num misto de curiosidade e graça.  
- No quarto do Shika. – Tenten afundou o rosto nas mãos, um tanto envergonhada.  
- E ele? – Hinata a encarou curiosa.  
- Com a Tema. – A voz saiu abafada pelas mãos. Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu. – Uh, todo mundo em casalzinho!  
- Hina-chan, arrasta o Naruto pra cá! – Sakura estava de costas para a amiga, mexendo na gaveta.  
- Isso mesmo! – Tenten riu e empurrou Hinata de leve com o ombro.  
- G...e...nte. – Hinata estava vermelha como um tomate.  
- Ahh, o que é Hinata. – Sakura estava com um papel na mão – Olha, você hoje vai ter o quarto só pra você! A Ino deixou um bilhete avisando que foi de última hora pra casa dos pais.  
- Duvido, deve estar com algum garoto. – Tenten ficou agressiva subitamente, socando a cama com força.  
- Uh, Neji tá ferrado hoje... – Sakura pegava a sua bolsa, arrancando risos de Hinata – E a senhorita, faça algo a respeito do loirinho, ok?  
Elas abriram a porta e Tenten tratou de tirar Neji logo dali para que Hinata não sofresse na mão do primo com avisos e olhares desnecessários que só deixariam a menina mais tímida. Sakura foi logo em seguida com Sasuke, sobrando um Naruto com as ameaças de Neji na cabeça enquanto olhava para a porta fechada do dormitório. Lá dentro, Hinata estava recostada a porta, a mão segurando firme a maçaneta. Abrir e ir atrás de Naruto ou não? "_E agora, o que eu faço?_"  
Naruto deu um passo a frente e segurou a maçaneta, prestes a abrir e entrar, mas logo pensou melhor no que iria fazer. – Melhor não... – Sibilou levemente para si. Com um suspiro passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados, e em seguida seguiu para o próprio dormitório com passos preguiçosos.

Quando Sasuke havia dito que estava na hora de irem para os dormitórios, Gaara foi o primeiro a sair. Foi rapidamente até o dormitório, pegou seu violão e desceu novamente ao térreo por outro caminho menos usado para não encontrar com ninguém. Sentia uma raiva enorme, mas ainda assim sabia que era essencial controlar seu temperamento – não ajudaria nada se apenas reclamasse e reclamasse. Sentou no segundo degrau da escada que dava acesso a parte interna da escola e olhou para o céu. Era inegável, pelas nuvens pesadas, que iria começar a chover a qualquer momento novamente. Ele sentiu que estava sendo observado, mas não fez nada a respeito. A pessoa provavelmente estava no topo da escada, e quem sabe quem poderia ser? Não queria se irritar novamente, então apenas se recostou melhor na parede e começou a dedilhar o violão, cantando baixo conforme a evolução da música.  
Pingos de chuva começavam a cair do céu.

**Eu perco o sono e choro,  
sei que quase desespero,  
mas não sei por que...  
A noite é muito longa,  
eu sou capaz de certas coisas  
que eu não quis fazer...**

Shikamaru estava sentado no chão encostado na cama de Tenten enquanto observava Temari dormir calmamente. Gotas de chuva começaram a bater com força na janela e com o barulho ela começou a se mexer na cama um tanto inquieta. Quando abriu os olhos verdes Shikamaru sentiu uma urgência de falar com ela, de abraçá-la, mas se conteve... apenas assistiu uma nova lágrima solitária descer pelo canto dos olhos da loira, e em um gesto automático fez menção de levantar a mão para acariciar seu rosto quando ouviu a voz tremida dela.  
- Eu te queria aqui... – Temari elevou as mãos e cobriu os olhos, virando para o outro lado da cama e assim ficando de costas para Shikamaru no chão.  
Ele se levantou silenciosamente ao ouvir suas palavras e abaixou-se ao lado da cama dela. Quando Temari notou a presença de alguém virou o rosto assustada, sendo surpreendida, por um beijo, ativo e caloroso.  
- Desejo atendido. – Shikamaru sussurrou quando afastou seus lábios do dela.  
- Cadê a Tenten? – Um sussurro brotou dos lábios molhados e levemente rosados.  
- Dormindo com o Neji. – Uma voz rouca respondeu. Ele desceu os lábios para o ouvido dela. – Eu tô aqui pra te mostrar que por você eu fico acordado a noite inteira, só demonstrando o quanto te desejo.  
Temari deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou permitindo que Shikamaru pudesse deitar ao seu lado, Shikamaru ficando de lado voltou a beijá-la da forma mais intensa que conseguiu a puxando pra cima de si, fazia suas mãos percorrem o corpo dela causando certos arrepios e suspiros, se ocupava ora beijando os lábios ora o pescoço a deixava sem ar. Temari aproveitava as caricias que ele lhe proporcionava às vezes mordia o lábio as vezes mordia o pescoço dele.

Por causa do barulho, Gaara na escada havia aumentado a intensidade com que sua voz cantava. A pessoa que o observava continuava escondida, mas também parecia estar mais perto.

**Será que existe alguém  
ou algum motivo importante  
que justifique a vida  
ou pelo menos esse instante?**

Sasuke beijava Sakura enquanto ainda entrava no quarto. Sem nem pensar colocou a menina deitada na cama, deitando por cima dela e a beijando no pescoço. A acariciava com entusiasmo, suas mãos exploravam cada milímetro do corpo de Sakura e as mãos dela deslizavam pelas costas dele, dependendo do ponto em que ele a beijava ou onde lhe tocava um gemido de prazer lhe escapava os lábios avermelhados. Sasuke, que estava beijando o pescoço dela e causando arrepios, desceu mais um pouco passando para seu colo. Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua cabeça, ela lhe pressionava contra seu corpo, os suspiros cada vez mais freqüentes. Ele sorriu com a reação e voltou a beijá-la na boca, logo dando um jeito de sumir com a própria camisa. Então a situação foi invertida, ela se virou para ficar por cima dele e desceu com beijos e leves mordidas desde o pescoço até seu peitoral definido. Desceu mais um pouco e chegou a barriga. Ele enlouquecia ao sentir a língua dela fazer os contornos de cada músculo, de cada mínimo espaço que havia entre os músculos. Gemidos roucos abafados pelo som da chuva e um sussurro: - Te quero.  
Sakura parou naquele exato momento. Sasuke levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, ambos ofegantes.  
- Você já me tem. – Sakura subiu pelo corpo dele novamente, ficando cara a cara.  
- Você me entendeu. – Sasuke a olhou nos olhos, não podia negar que estava em um estado de excitação aparente e ela sabia, ou melhor, sentia.  
- Me entende você. Eu te amo e ficar assim com você é bom demais, mas eu não tô pronta. – Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, o abraçando.  
Ele olhou para o teto irritado.  
- É, mas é claro que você não me entende. – Ela sibilou irritada, saindo de cima dele e indo até a janela lavada pela chuva. Se sentia extremamente infeliz – É melhor você ir ao banheiro, não?  
Sasuke olhou para a silhueta da namorada e se levantou, a abraçando por trás. Ela tentou fugir dos braços dele, mas sem sucesso.  
- Eu te entendo, é claro que entendo. E espero o tempo que for preciso. – Ele sussurrou de forma sexy em seu ouvido. – Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida.  
Ela virou-se, ficando de frente para ele com um sorriso plantado nos lábios.  
- Mas não posso negar que preciso ir no banheiro. – Um sorriso de canto apareceu na boca do moreno.  
Sakura apenas corou e se escondeu no peito do namorado, tinha falado sem pensar e ele fazia graça com aquilo.

**Eu vou contando as horas,  
e fico ouvindo passos.  
Quem sabe o fim da história  
de mil e uma noites  
de suspense no meu quarto?**

Tenten e Neji seguiram para o quarto de Shikamaru de mãos dadas, sem dizer nada no caminho. O quarto estava um pouco bagunçado, mas não tanto assim – apenas o comum para um garoto geralmente preguiçoso. Tenten entrou na frente, enquanto Neji parou para trancar a porta.  
Ela estava de pé perto da janela, com os braços cruzados, olhando o jardim através do vidro. Quando percebeu estar sendo observada, sorriu. - Bela vista o Shika tem daqui.  
Neji também sorriu e se aproximou, colocando os braços em volta do corpo da garota ainda de costas em um abraço terno. Curvando-se um pouco, já que era mais alto que ela, encostou seu queixo levemente em seu ombro e os lábios em sua orelha. – Discordo. Qualquer lugar tem uma belíssima vista, desde que você esteja na minha frente.  
Sua voz era tão baixa e irresistível que Tenten não pode impedir o tremor que perpassou seu corpo. Neji começou a espalhar leves beijos, e somente isso, desde a parte de trás de sua orelha até sua nuca, seguindo até a parte lateral de seu pescoço com a maior calma do mundo. Depois, com igual lentidão, refez todo o caminho novamente, dessa vez terminando com uma mordida bem de leve no lóbulo de sua orelha. E, claro, provocando mais fortes arrepios na morena. Hyuuga sabia exatamente o que fazer para enlouquecer Tenten; por isso não fazia nada mais brusco quando queria apenas provocá-la. Instigá-la era quase tão prazeroso quanto vê-la pedindo por mais... O que, na verdade, dava quase no mesmo.  
- Isso não é justo, você sabe. – A voz da menina já estava levemente ofegante. Ele, percebendo isso, soltou uma baixa risada rouca. Parou quando Tenten se soltou de seus braços e virou rapidamente, colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca do moreno enquanto o puxava mais para perto. Pequenos sorrisos cúmplices apareceram nos lábios de ambos milésimos antes deles se juntarem em um beijo calmo, porém insaciável. Mal haviam começado e a mão livre de Tenten procurava o melhor caminho para tocar o abdômen definido do namorado por debaixo da blusa, e alguns outros segundos depois precisaram se separar rapidamente para que a morena se desfizesse daquele pedaço de pano. Antes mesmo que a blusa caísse no canto do quarto já estavam juntos novamente, desta vez com uma voracidade repentina. As mãos hábeis de Neji desciam lentamente explorando toda a extensão desde a cintura fina da garota até suas coxas. Como se em resposta, Tenten levantou uma das pernas e a encaixou em volta do quadril do moreno, que a segurou firmemente – ainda beijando-a – e a levantou no ar. Já com ambas as pernas da namorada entrelaçadas em volta de si, a levou até a cama que ficava logo ao lado sem hesitar. Na altura em que gentilmente despejava Tenten em cima do colchão e permanecia por cima dela, balanceando-se para que ela não sentisse nada de seu peso, seguia com o beijo para o pescoço da menina onde deixava algumas marcas com leves mordidas e sucções, a obrigando a ter que morder o lábio inferior já extremamente vermelho com força para não soltar nenhum som. Mas tal esforço não durou muito tempo; assim que os lábios do moreno desceram para seu colo, soltou um gemido abafado pela chuva que havia se iniciado. Agarrava-se aos cabelos dele com força conforme suas mãos subiam e desciam debaixo de sua blusa, até que já não havia mais nada e o beijo continuava caminho abaixo, as mãos agora contornando e invadindo o cós de sua calça.  
- Vamos precisar agradecer ao Shika depois pelo quarto... – Tenten brincou com a voz baixa e ofegante, os olhos fechados com força. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa mordeu o lábio inferior novamente; as mãos do namorado continuavam a descer. Neji ergueu os olhos levemente para encará-la. Sua voz era calma, mas estava mesclada com pressa, quase voracidade. – Acho que não... Ele deve estar tão bem quanto nós, aposto.  
Ainda sorrindo, continuou o beijo caminho abaixo pelo corpo da morena.

**Lágrimas e chuva  
molham o vidro da janela,  
mas ninguém me vê...  
O mundo é muito injusto  
E eu dou plantão dos meus problemas  
que eu quero esquecer.**

Subitamente, Gaara ouve passos descendo a escada em sua direção e pára de cantar e tocar a música, desviando o olhar para cima. Tentou distinguir quem era em meio às sombras, mas não conseguiu. Ele estreitou os olhos e fez menção de se levantar, estava começando a se irritar.  
- Não... – A pessoa disse rápido, uma voz feminina baixa – Caso não se sinta a vontade eu vou embora, mas não precisa parar. Estava tão bonito.  
A menina se aproximou mais e entrou no foco da luz que vinha do lado de fora. Ela tinha cabelos negros compridos, os olhos tão frios e escuros quanto uma pedra de ônix e uma postura superior que Gaara reconheceu imediatamente. Era a mesma menina do alpinismo, com a diferença de que ao invés da roupa especial vestia um pequeno short e uma blusa de dormir.  
- Insônia. – Ela explicou e deu de ombros ao perceber o olhar dele, mas sem aparentar estar envergonhada. Em seguida sorriu alegremente. – Você canta muito bem.  
Foi a vez do ruivo dar de ombros. – Obrigado. E você parece ser mais simpática de madrugada.  
Ela riu levemente e olhou para o chão, agora sim parecendo um pouco constrangida - era verdade, havia sido bem rude com ele mais cedo. Gaara se virou e sentou direito no degrau, deixando um espaço vazio. Ela se sentou ao seu lado no mesmo momento que ele havia recomeçado a dedilhar o violão.

**Eu vou contando as horas,  
e fico ouvindo passos.  
Quem sabe o fim da história  
de mil e uma noites  
de suspense no meu quarto?**

Naruto estava em seu quarto sentado na cama, pensativo. Ele não conseguiria dormir por mais que tentasse, tinha certeza, mas não parecia certo aparecer do nada no quarto de Hinata e dizer "Oi, tudo bem? Vim dormir aqui!"? Ele não era bom quando se trata de ser delicado e se não fosse acabaria chateando a namorada, por isso na maioria das vezes ficava de boca fechada.  
Por fim, se levantou e abriu a porta. Não fazia nem idéia de como iria agir, mas teria que dar um jeito – improvisar, como sempre. Seguiu para o quarto de Hinata olhando em volta, com cuidado e em silêncio para que ninguém percebesse sua presença, mas quando parou em frente à porta dela hesitou novamente. "_Naruto, seu baka. Volta pro quarto logo!_"  
Mas antes que pudesse retroceder, a porta em frente a ele se abriu sem que ele tocasse na maçaneta. Ele se afastou, observando o rosto de Hinata ir de indeciso e alvo para assustado e vermelho como um tomate assim que ela percebeu que ele estava ali.  
- Hinata! Er, eu... – Naruto ia começar a se explicar com uma desculpa, mas achou melhor não. Acabaria estragando tudo. Hinata esperou, e quando percebeu que nada mais seria dito saiu do quarto, recostando levemente na porta. Ele fez o mesmo, se apoiando na parede oposta. Eles apenas se olhavam enquanto o tempo passava, coisa que apenas serviu para deixar Naruto um pouco irritado.  
- Naruto-kun... – Hinata sussurrou, mas parou a frase logo ali. As bochechas coraram mais um pouco e ela abaixou o olhar para o chão.  
- Diga, Hinata. – Ele perguntou baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.  
Hinata balançou a cabeça ainda olhando pra baixo. – Nada, deixa pra lá.  
Ele suspirou e deu alguns passos curtos, ficando de frente para ela. Uma das mãos ficou apoiada na porta ao lado do rosto da Hyuuga e o outro levantou seu rosto, fazendo com que ela tivesse que olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Pode confiar em mim, Hinata. Diga.  
Ela arregalou os olhos levemente com a ação dele, sentia seu pulso acelerar com nervosismo assim como sua respiração. – Eu... Eu confio, Naruto.  
Ele sorriu levemente, esperando ela completar. Mas ao invés de falar, Hinata _fez_. Ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, o abraçando firme, colando seus lábios aos dele com calma. Naruto ficou imediatamente surpreso, mas não querendo perder a oportunidade empurrou a porta com a mão que se apoiada. Esta abriu com um barulho baixo. Hinata, assustada, se desequilibrou já que estava com as costas apoiada na porta, mas Naruto a segurou pela cintura com o outro braço rapidamente.  
- Calma, tô te segurando. – Ele sussurrou e Hinata riu rápido, com nervosismo, sentindo seu corpo colado junto ao dele. Naruto, conhecendo a namorada, não deixou passar.  
- Hm, quer que eu vá? – O loiro perguntou começando a se afastar.  
- Não seja baka, Naruto. – Hinata disse, porém corou furiosamente. Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou novamente, levantando o corpo pequeno da menina nos braços enquanto a levava para a cama dela.  
- Te amo. – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido depois de deitá-la com cuidado, depositando um leve e carinhoso beijo na mandíbula da menina. Hinata sorriu, um pouco mais confiante.

**Quem sabe o fim da história...  
de mil e uma noites  
de suspense no meu quarto?**

A última nota soou no silêncio, sendo no fim abafada pela chuva forte que caía.  
Sayuri olhou para o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas distraidamente. – Eu ainda não sei seu nome.  
- E nem eu o seu. – Gaara respondeu um tanto insolente, e ela revirou os olhos.  
- Delicado como uma parede de concreto. – Disse, mas seu tom era até um tanto divertido. Por fim suspirou e continuou a falar baixinho. – Sayuri.  
Ele fez um som de deboche com a garganta. – Sabaku no Gaara.  
Sayuri o olhou e estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse lembrando dele. - Você é o ruivo que é amigo do capitão e dos primeiros cadetes...  
- Você não sabia? – Gaara a olhou curiosamente e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Deveria?  
- Não. – Ele respondeu um pouco impaciente. O que deu nela pra usar aquele tom debochado de repente? Menina maluca.  
O silêncio reinou totalmente por alguns minutos, então Sayuri suspirou e se levantou. – Bem, vou indo. Boa noite Gaara-san.  
Sem esperar uma resposta, ela subiu a escada novamente e Gaara pode ouvir seus passos leves se afastando até sumirem. Depois de algum tempo pensando, um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do ruivo.

Raios de sol entravam pela fina cortina que cobria a janela, e batia no rosto de Tenten, Neji estava com a cabeça apoiada na barriga da namorada já estava acordado, mas evitava fazer movimentos que a acordassem, mas ela começou a se mexer de leve e ele teve tais movimentos como uma permissão. De leve começou a beijar a barriga da menina, arrancando um suspiro, subiu devagar não tinha pressa nenhuma, finalmente a olhou nos olhos:  
- Isso é que é bom dia. – Tenten deu um sorriso.  
Neji mordeu o lábio e logo a beijou com calma.  
- Neji. – Tenten o afasta devagar - Melhor irmos não?  
- Não. – Neji apenas sussurra e volta a beijá-la.  
Shikamaru olhava para o teto irritado, Temari dormia com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, ela se mexeu passando os dedos pelo peito dele.  
- Bom dia. – Ela sussurrou quando percebeu que ele estava acordado.  
- Dia. – Shikamaru estava mal humorado e respondeu em um muxoxo.  
- Que foi? – Temari ergueu o dorso para olhar Shikamaru.  
- Não cumpri minha promessa. – Shikamaru a olhou frustrado – Eu dormi.  
- Mas mostrou o quanto me ama e o quanto me deseja. – Temari mordeu o lábio inferior dele e deu um leve puxão.  
- Melhor eu ir antes que o corredor comece a encher. – Shikamaru da um pequeno beijo em Temari.  
Levantou-se com cuidado catando as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, logo pegou o celular e ligou para Neji.  
- Atrapalho algo? – Shika pergunta já sabendo a resposta.  
- Preciso responder. – Neji estava com raiva.  
- É só pra avisar que eu tenho que ir pro meu quarto. – Shikamaru colocava um braço pela blusa.  
- Ta. – Neji falou seco e desligou o aparelho.  
Neji encostou a cabeça no travesseiro com um semblante sério.  
- Que foi? – Tenten apoiou o queixo no peito dele.  
- Shika quer vir pro quarto. – Neji encarou o teto.  
Tenten se levantou sem falar nada pegou suas roupas e as de Neji tacando as dele em cima do mesmo.  
Saíram do quarto, contra a vontade de Neji.  
Naruto já estava acordado quando Hinata acordou, ele estava sentado no chão a observando dormir. Hinata abriu os olhos com calma virou o rosto para o lado e percebeu Naruto a olhando, um sorriso tímido veio aos lábios dela e um sorriso enorme aos lábios dele.  
Naruto se levantou deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Hinata e sussurrou:  
- Só tava esperando você acordar para poder ir.  
Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, levantou para levá-lo até a porta, estava apenas de camisola, no instante em que Hinata abriu a porta, Neji e Tenten estavam passando pelo corredor. Neji apenas olhou para Naruto antes de falar:  
- Filho de uma égua manca.  
Neji soltou Tenten e avançou para Naruto, derrubando o loiro no chão, Tenten e Hinata tentavam tirar Neji de cima de Naruto. Gaara esta indo na direção do quarto da irmã queria saber se ela tinha dormido bem, ouviu a gritaria que vinha do quarto de Hinata e Sakura quando chegou à porta do quarto viu uma cena estranha Neji tentava estrangular Naruto que ficava cada vez mais vermelho enquanto Tenten e Hinata gritavam.  
- Gaara faz alguma coisa. – Tenten pediu desesperada.  
Gaara corre para tirar Neji de cima de Naruto até que consegue o seu intento lança Neji no corredor enquanto Naruto respirava agradecido, Gaara segurava Neji que rugia irritado. Shikamaru e Temari ouvindo a gritaria que estava no corredor saíram porta afora, uma porta no final do corredor em que Gaara segurava Neji, Gaara ao ver aquilo soltou Neji inconscientemente Shikamaru ao ver a ação do ruivo correu, pois Neji já tinha entrado de novo no quarto e as meninas a gritarem Shikamaru passa que nem um tufão por Gaara e só percebe que este o ataca quando senti o soco em suas costas:  
- Seu desgraçado fez o que com a minha irmã?  
Novamente a gritaria recomeça Sasuke tinha acabado de fechar a porta do quarto Sakura estava encostada na parede ao lado dele de olhos fechados, Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso de canto a segura pela cintura e se aproxima, estavam para se beijar quando uma gritaria chega ao ouvido de ambos.  
- Que merda... – Sasuke olha para a ponta do corredor, os gritos pareciam vir do outro corredor.  
Os dois avançaram pelo corredor enquanto Sasuke apontava em uma ponta, Kai apontava em outra os dois param assim que perceberam a presença um do outro. Sakura avançou para o quarto olhando a cena: Neji tinha voltado a estrangular Naruto e Shikamaru e Gaara estavam embolados no chão entre tapas e pontapés.  
Sasuke e Kai avançaram ao mesmo tempo e pararam de chofre no portal.  
- Quer ajuda. – Kai sussurrou olhando a cena.  
- Seria excelente. – Sasuke avançou para o quarto sendo seguido por Kai.  
Sasuke segurou Neji enquanto Kai separava Gaara de Shikamaru, logo estavam todos em pé no meio do quarto, Sasuke no meio deles, Naruto ofegante e bastante vermelho, Gaara com assassinato descrito nos olhos, Shika arfava com o corpo dobrado o nariz sangrava um pouco, Neji desejava o sangue de Naruto.  
- Vamos parar com a palhaçada. – Sasuke falou autoritário – Não quero briga, pode ter acontecido o que for.  
Neji abriu a boca para rebater, mas Sasuke o olhou e ele achou ficar de boca calada.  
- Pro quarto de cada um. – Sasuke mandou – Naruto vai pro meu quarto, você pode se trocar lá.  
Sasuke ainda olhava para Neji. Olhou para as meninas e falou no mesmo tom autoritário.  
- Preciso falar mais alguma coisa? – Recebeu uma negação de cada uma.  
Ele e Kai vão para fora do quarto acompanhados de Tenten e Temari, por fim se encararam:  
- Valeu pela ajuda. – Sasuke disse a contragosto.  
- Tudo bem. – Kai desviou o olhar para uma das pontas do corredor.  
- Veio fazer alguma coisa? – Sasuke perguntou desinteressado.  
- Vim te avisar que tenho que fazer uma coisa agora e quando voltar eu te chamo pra gente começar a organizar o baile. – Kai olhou para Sasuke, era frio.  
- Ta.  
Kai se afastou e Sasuke ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

Depois de acalmado os ânimos resolveram ir para os jardins, afinal estava uma manhã bem agradável. Sentados no gramado estavam Neji com a cabeça no colo de Tenten, Naruto encostado em uma árvore com Hinata ao seu lado, Shikamaru e Temari em cima da mesma árvore e Sasuke sentado de frente para Naruto com Sakura entre suas pernas. Gaara deitado na relva um pouco mais afastado.  
Três figuras a uma distância considerável do grupo e conversavam em cochichos.  
- Você não pode fazer isso! – Uma voz feminina dizia com urgência.  
- E quem vai me impedir? – Uma voz masculina era ríspida.  
- Já tínhamos combinado! – Outra voz masculina se juntou e esta parecia tremer de excitação.  
- O combinado mudou. – A primeira voz masculina parecia se afastar, sua entonação era fria.  
Sasuke brincava com Sakura enquanto o resto do grupo conversava, para provocá-la ele mordia de leve o pescoço da menina e vinha subindo, até uma voz fria chegar aos seus ouvidos:  
- Uchiha?  
Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhar a pessoa, era Kai que se aproximava.  
- O que quer? – Sasuke dizia ríspido.  
- Temos trabalho a fazer, ou você já se esqueceu? – Kai disse debochado – Que belo exemplo pros seus alunos.  
Sasuke respirou fundo para se acalmar, depositou um beijo na bochecha de Sakura e se levantou dizendo.  
- Não devo demorar muito.  
- Claro que não. – Kai estava sarcástico – Eu não tô afim da tua companhia por muito tempo.  
Os dois se afastaram devagar. Shikamaru percebe que Gaara estava de olhos fechados parecendo irritado e comenta com Temari, que responde em voz baixa para o irmão não ouvir.  
- Ele só tá irritado porque te pegou saindo do meu quarto.  
Shikamaru olha para Temari e um sorriso malicioso surge em seus lábios, vira a cabeça na direção de Gaara e diz em voz alta.  
- Engraçado, ele vivia falando que eu num fazia nada, que era um mole, e na hora que eu faço ele reclama.  
Pronto, foi tiro e queda: Gaara se levantou com raiva e saiu na direção do ginásio.  
Ino se aproximava do grupo, parecia estar distraída. Aparentemente ela tropeça em algo e cai exatamente por cima de Neji, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros. Neji, que estava de olhos fechados, os abriu imediatamente e Tenten que estava conversando com Hinata sentiu um peso a mais em sua perna... Quando olhou se deparou com aquela cena, Ino quase beijando seu namorado.  
- Interrompo algo? – Tenten disse entre dentes.  
Neji estava estático, olhava para Ino com o cenho franzido. Ino por sua vez olhava Neji com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, inclinando o corpo na intenção de beijá-lo, mas apenas conseguiu um roçar de lábios já que Neji a empurrou com força. Tenten imediatamente tentou partir pra cima de Ino, mas foi impedida por Neji que a segurou e olhando para Ino apenas sibilou:  
- Some da minha frente.  
Ino se afastou mais que depressa. Tenten se desvencilha de Neji e se levanta bufando:  
- Eu vou matar aquela loira de farmácia.  
- Calma. – Neji tentava acalmar a namorada.  
- E você fica quieto. – Tenten sai na direção da escola pisando duro.  
Neji fica parado com cara de besta, bastante irritado vai andando em direção as quadras de esportes que ficavam perto do bosque.  
O silêncio paira por alguns instantes até que Naruto resolve ir atrás de Neji, quando chega à quadra observa que Neji estava jogando basquete, se encosta à grade e diz:  
- Ta com raiva?  
- Não, só tô querendo matar uma certa loira. – Neji jogou a bola com força no chão.  
- Acabar com a bola não é solução, sabia? – Naruto se precipitou para pegar bola – E aí, topa bater uma bolinha?  
- 'Bora.  
Passaram o resto do dia na quadra jogando. O resto do grupo passou um dia calmo e tranqüilo, Gaara não foi visto mais durante o resto do dia. Já à noite estavam reunidos para jantar quando Neji e Naruto chegam.  
- Neji. – Sasuke o chama em voz baixa.  
Neji se senta na frente de Sasuke e o olha sério.  
- Já te falaram? – A voz do Hyuuga sai baixa.  
- Já. – Sasuke se debruça sobre a mesa para poder falar melhor – Você resolve isso ou quer que eu resolva?  
- Resolve você. – Neji estava com uma das mãos na testa, Tenten estava sentada entre Hinata e Sakura.  
No dia seguinte nenhum acontecimento realmente especial aconteceu a não ser certo capitão que chamou uma cadete para conversar, veremos o que foi dito:  
- Mandou me chamar, Sasuke. – Ino entrou na sala que o capitão ocupava, fechou a porta.  
- Mandei 2° Cadete Yamanaka. – Sasuke estava sentado olhando uns papéis, nem levantou os olhos para olhar Ino.  
- Então fale. – Ino disse debochada.  
Sasuke levantou os olhos para a menina, ela estava brincando com ele?  
- Você realmente não tem noção do perigo. – Sasuke estava calmo.  
- Ou você que não tem. – Ino estava dissimulada.  
Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, estava realmente ficando irritado. Levantou-se com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Isso é uma ameaça? – Frio era assim que ele estava.  
- Não. – Ino deu um passo para trás.  
- Cuidado com o que você fala garota. – Sasuke saiu de traz da mesa e avançou um passo – Você não tem a mínima idéia de com quem você esta lidando.  
Ino arregalou os olhos, espantada.  
- Se eu te pegar próxima ao 1° cadete Hyuuga você será suspensa, me ouviu? – Sasuke avançou mais um passo, Ino recuou um.  
- Sim senhor. – Ino balbuciou.  
- Liberada. – Sasuke tinha um brilho nos olhos que era puro ódio.

O baile seria no dia seguinte Sasuke chamou os meninos para ajudarem a terminar a decoração do local escolhido, as garotas estavam reunidas nos jardins sentadas em um círculo.  
- Meninas, convenhamos, as coisas estão bem calmas. – Temari estava deitada na grama.  
- É. – Tenten tinha a cabeça encostada na perna de Hinata.  
- Eu achei que o Sasuke e o Kai iriam fazer uma guerra. – Temari continuou.  
Sakura pegou uma folinha de grama e levou a boca, pensativa até dizer:  
- Meninas esses dias eu estava pensando... – Ela olhou para as nuvens – O Kai é um gato não?  
- Se eu fosse você não deixava o Sasuke te ouvir falando isso. – Temari disse rindo.  
- Nem brinca, se o Sasuke escuta isso me mata. – Sakura disse arrancando risadas das amigas. Sasuke se aproximava sem ser percebido, parou ao ouvir a ultima frase de Sakura – Agora falando sério.  
- Fala. – Todas falaram em uni som.  
- O Kai não é um gato. – Sasuke permitiu um sorriso lhe brotar aos lábios, que logo foi apagado pela continuidade que Sakura deu – Ele tá mais para uma pantera negra.  
- Como assim? – Hinata perguntou enquanto as outras riam.  
- É lindo, misterioso e se você se aproximar muito capaz de sair sem um pedaço devido à patada que leva. – Sakura fazia um semblante pensativo enquanto falava.  
As meninas riam concordando, Sasuke continuou parado fechando o semblante.  
- E o Sasuke é o que? – Temari pergunta ainda rindo, Sasuke apruma o corpo para receber os elogios.  
- O Sasuke ta mais para um cervo. – Sakura continuou pensativa.  
As meninas pararam de chofre, Sasuke rapidamente deixou o maxilar rígido e sal rápido em passos duros para a escola.  
- Você ta passando mal? – Tenten foi a primeira a se recuperar.  
- Não. – Sakura olhou para as amigas, assustada.  
- Você acabou de elogiar o cara que teu namorado odeia. – Hinata ainda estava assustada – E convenhamos rebaixo o teu namorado.  
Alguns segundos de aturdimento se passaram onde as meninas a fitaram, horrorizadas e Sakura tentava entender o que tinha dito de tão ofensivo:  
- Você se referem a comparação? – Sakura tinha um ar de duvida.  
- É o gênio. – Temari tinha um sorriso de deboche no lábios – Sasuke não tem trabalhado direito?  
- Hilária você. – Sakura rebateu sarcástica – Pra mim o cervo significa: força, graciosidade, agilidade, proteção, inteligência e sensibilidade.  
As meninas se entreolharam a compreensão era evidente.  
- Sem dizer a galhada. –Temari mostrava a língua de brincadeira.  
- E que a pantera pode muito bem ser o predador. – Tenten continuou despreocupada.  
O grupo riu por um longo tempo e as brincadeiras continuaram. Os meninos chegaram um pouco depois Sakura estranhou que Sasuke não estivesse com eles.  
- O teme veio na frente. – Naruto informou.  
- Certeza? – Sakura estava intrigada.  
- Absoluta ele disse que vinha por que queria falar com você. – Naruto continuou.  
- Ué. – Sakura se levanta e avisa – Vou ver se ele esta no quarto.  
Sasuke havia puxado a cadeira da escrivaninha até a janela e se sentou de frente para essa, absorvia o que Sakura tinha dito. Uma batida na porta e logo à pessoa entrou, um aroma de rosas invadiu o quarto.  
- Sasuke. – Sakura se aproximou – Os meninos disseram que você tinha voltado antes pra falar comigo.  
- Eu esqueci. – Sasuke disse frio.  
- Zangado? – Sakura se sentou na cama.  
- Hum... – Sasuke respondeu.  
- Kai? – Sakura disse displicente.  
- É o problema é o Kai. – Sasuke se levantou raivoso e vai à direção do banheiro apenas parando para dizer – Tô querendo ficar sozinho.  
Sakura encara a porta que ele havia acabado de bater se levanta e vai para o quarto, resolve ler. Algumas horas já haviam se passado até que Hinata entra no quarto e se depara com Sakura.  
- Ué. – Hinata para no portal.  
- Que foi? – Sakura levanta os olhos para a amiga.  
- Você aqui em cima e o Sasuke lá embaixo. – Hinata entrou no quarto indo até sua cômoda.  
- Ele quis ficar sozinho. – Sakura olhava intrigada para as costas de Hinata.  
- Ele ta rindo bastante. – Hinata se virou para encarar a amiga – Vai ver o mau humor dele já passou.  
- É... – Sakura fechou o livro, pensativa.  
- Vamos descer, anda. – Hinata pegou a amiga pelo braço e saiu puxando-a.  
Desceram conversando animadamente, o grupo estava reunido perto do bosque, sentados em algumas mesas onde podiam jogar xadrez.  
Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke e o abraçou, este que estava conversando animado com Neji logo se desvencilhou alegando estar calor. Durante aqueles poucos minutos que passaram juntos toda vez que Sakura tentava se aproximar de Sasuke ganhava um fora, a turma já percebendo isso estranhou a atitude do amigo.  
- Gente eu vou dormir. – Sakura por fim se levantou depois de meia hora naquela tortura.  
- Noite. – Os amigos disseram Sasuke ficou quieto.  
Sakura saiu andando, não tinha nem feito menção de dar um beijo de boa noite em Sasuke. Ele estava estranho e não tinha a mínima idéia do por que, só sabia que era com Kai. Andava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que trombou com uma pessoa sem nem notar.

Sasuke estava quieto até sentir um cutucão, era Naruto que tinha acabado de sentar ao seu lado.  
- Tá ficando loco? – O loiro perguntou confuso.  
- Não. – Sasuke respondeu.  
- Por que tratou a Sakura-chan assim? – Naruto continuou.  
- Vou dormir. – Sasuke se levantou irritado, e saiu sem ganhar nenhuma resposta.  
Andava com calma até avistar Sakura e se esconder nas sombras que as paredes da escola projetavam no chão.  
- Desculpa. – Sakura se virou e se deparou com Kai.  
- Tudo bem. – Kai fechou o livro que segurava – Você se machucou?  
- Não. – Sakura tentou esboçar um sorriso – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Pode. – Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha mostrando estar intrigado.  
- Você e o Sasuke se desentenderam hoje? – Sakura suspirou no fim da pergunta.  
- Não. – Kai disse prontamente – Você é a senhorita Haruno, a namorada do Sasuke certo?  
- Sim. – Sakura concordou com um sorriso – Pode chamar de Sakura, capitão Hiwatari.  
- Me chama de Kai. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Problemas com o Sasuke?  
- É. Ele sempre foi tão imprevisível? – Sakura perguntou intrigada.  
- Um pouco. – Kai riu – Mas a tática é levar na esportiva.  
- Hum... – Sakura disse olhando para o céu.  
- Já tentou levar na esportiva e não conseguiu, né? – Kai a olhava atentamente.  
- É.  
- Então tenta dar um gelo básico que também funciona. – Kai cruzou os braços, pensativo.  
- Uh, tô tendo aulas básicas de como lidar com Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura brincou colocando a língua pra fora.  
Kai deixou uma leve gargalhada sair pelos lábios finos.  
- Me diz, qual é a mascara que você vai usar? – Kai perguntou ainda rindo.  
- Pra que? – Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas intrigada.  
- Para que eu possa te identificar. – Kai disse com um sorriso nos lábios – Mas deixa, é só eu ver uma menina nos braços de uma águia e saberei que é você.  
Sakura riu um pouco.  
- Bem, acho melhor eu ir. – Sakura se despediu – Boa noite.  
Kai num movimento rápido a pegou pela mão e depositou um leve beijo nas costas da mão da menina.  
- Boa noite. – Disse em voz baixa, permitindo que ela saísse.  
Kai a observou se afastar e foi na direção contrária, para o prédio que havia sido disponibilizado para a escola visitante.  
Sasuke esperou um pouco até sair das sombras, olhava para as costas de Kai.  
A pantera finalmente arma o seu bote, será o cervo inteligente e rápido o suficiente para escapar?

XxXxXx

Gostaram? Reviews sempre deixam a autora feliz!


	6. O baile do amor

Hinata estava sentada na cama, distraidamente olhava sua máscara. Sakura por sua vez estava curvada remexendo o armário atrás de algo.  
- Sasuke já falou com você? – Hinata olhou para a amiga.  
- Nada. – Sakura ergueu o corpo segurando sua máscara – Ele está muito frio.  
- Será que ele ouviu o que você disse ontem? – A morena levantou, encaminhando-se até o espelho.  
- Se ele tivesse ouvido teria vindo falar comigo, não acha?  
- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – A Hyuuga olhou para a outra com o cenho franzido e um semblante debochado.  
- Boba. – Sakura lhe atirou a língua.  
- Bem, estamos prontas né? – Hinata observava seu reflexo.  
A vestimenta das meninas seria uma túnica preta que ia até o chão. Uma espécie de jaqueta do mesmo tecido leve e macio cobriria a parte superior do corpo, presa apenas por um único botão perto do pescoço, ficando assim aberta na frente – as mangas iam até os pulsos e também havia um capuz. As mãos deveriam ser cobertas por luvas e, para completar, todos estariam usando máscaras que escondiam quase todo o rosto, com exceção da boca. Os alunos de Tóquio usariam máscaras de animais e os de Kanagawa usariam máscaras de demônios, todas únicas.  
Hinata colocou sua máscara, que era de um urso panda. O contraste foi interessante, pois em meio a tanto negro a máscara era branca – havia, claro, apenas as olheiras escuras características.  
- Então? – Hinata se virou para Sakura.  
- A raposa vai entrar em colapso quando te ver. – Sakura riu colocando a sua máscara.  
Sakura foi até o espelho se olhar. A sua máscara também era branca com as orelhas características de gato e os olhos parecendo duas fendas, em cada lado das bochechas havia um triângulo negro.  
- Bem, vamos? – Hinata se encaminhou até a porta.  
- Tchau, Ino! – Sakura gritou saindo do quarto atrás de Hinata.  
Assim que a porta se fechou Ino saiu do banheiro, inteiramente vestida e já com a sua máscara. Era verde com pequenos detalhes em meia lua numa linha bem fina e prateada, dando a impressão de escamas; os olhos eram duas fendas.  
A loira mexeu em algo num bolso interno da jaqueta que cobria a túnica, e logo saiu do quarto.

Hinata andava tranqüilamente pelo corredor até o quarto de Naruto e Neji, até que avistou uma pessoa parada perto da porta do dormitório. A máscara branca tinha duas espirais cinzas em cada bochecha e uma espécie de focinho de coelho com uma pequena elevação para facilitar a respiração.  
- Oi Tenten. – Hinata levantou a mão, cumprimentando.  
- Oi Hina. – Tenten apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
- Ainda não estão prontos? – Hinata encostou do outro lado da porta.  
- Depois eles dizem que as mulheres é que demoram. – A voz de Tenten era divertida.  
Naquele momento a porta se abriu e dela saiu uma figura alta. A máscara era avermelhada com pequenos riscos pretos nas bochechas e uma coloração bege em meia lua na região do nariz.  
- Meninas! – A voz de Naruto era simpática – Hina-chan, eu ia te buscar.  
- Preferi vir logo. – a Hyuuga deixou o namorado lhe abraçar pela cintura.  
- O Neji tá terminando de se arrumar. – Naruto tinha se virado para Tenten e com a cabeça indicou a porta – Entra.  
Enquanto os dois sumiam pelo corredor Tenten entrou no quarto e deitou na cama que ela sabia ser de Neji, então esperou alguns segundos até o moreno sair do banheiro.  
- Eu ia te buscar. – Ele parou no pé da cama, segurava uma toalha.  
- Demorou muito. – Tenten retirou a mascara rindo.  
Neji rolou os olhos para o teto e fez um muxoxo de impaciência.  
- Você adora se exibir. – Tenten olhava Neji pegar a roupa que estava no encosto da cadeira.  
Neji parou no meio do caminho e virou o dorso para olhar a namorada.  
- Eu tô no meu quarto e acabei de sair do banho. – A voz rouca era impaciente.  
- E a não ser que você queira descer apenas de cueca, coloca a roupa vai. – Tenten brincava com a mascara de Neji que estava alguns segundos antes sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Neji abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou e se virou raivoso para a cadeira. Tenten soltava risos baixos.  
Os garotos deveriam usar as mesmas túnicas pretas que as meninas, diferenciando apenas pelas linhas finas e prateadas na barra. Também vestiriam uma calça negra com bolsos laterais e traseiros, a jaqueta presa apenas por um botão perto do pescoço que se abria deixando a túnica à mostra e o capuz. Luvas nas mãos, máscara cobrindo a maior parte do rosto.  
- Me explica o porquê desse figurino? – Tenten observava enquanto ele colocava o sapato.  
- É pra manter o anonimato. – Neji disse pegando a túnica – Não teria graça se as pessoas perceberem quem você é através da roupa, ou cabelo.  
- E por que essa roupa tem que ser preta? – Tenten se sentou na cama – Me dá calor.  
- Por que essa foi a única cor que os dois colégios concordaram. – Neji tinha acabado de abotoar a jaqueta.  
Ele estendeu a mão para receber a máscara; era cinza escuro com pequenas manchas brancas, o nariz formava uma espécie de bico pequeno, os olhos em pequenas fendas envolvidas por uma grossa faixa negra - um falcão.  
- Vamos? – Ele tinha acabado de colocar a mascara e estendia a mão para Tenten.

Em um corredor três pessoas estavam reunidas e os sussurros eram baixos e urgentes:  
- Não se esqueçam, tudo tem que ser perfeito. – A voz feminina era esganiçada.  
- Se acalme, nós dois seremos esplendidos. – A voz masculina tremia de excitação.  
- Melhor irmos. – A segunda voz feminina era calma e macia.

Sasuke olhava pela janela sem a túnica, o torso nu, quando batidas na porta o fizeram despertar do transe.  
- Oi? – Sakura tinha aberto a porta e deslizado o corpo para dentro do quarto, sua voz era calma e macia.  
- Oi. – Em contrapartida, a dele era fria e ríspida – Achei que iríamos nos encontrar no ginásio.  
Sakura ficou parada olhando ele colocar a túnica.  
- A gente tem que conversar. – Sakura se aproximou dele, firme.  
- Sobre? – Ele estava indiferente.  
- Esse seu comportamento. – Sakura pousou a mão no ombro do namorado – Você tem sido frio comigo desde ontem. O que houve?  
Sasuke apenas retirou a mão dela e terminou de se vestir em silêncio.

Um rapaz estava parado perto da entrada do ginásio, observando a movimentação de braços cruzados. Alguns alunos já tinham entrado e, aparentemente, pela música alta e os garçons trabalhando, a festa já havia começado.  
Depois de não muito tempo outra pessoa se aproximou silenciosamente, sua máscara era de um amarelo queimado de sol e algumas listras marrons. Era uma garota.  
- Como está o lobo essa noite? – A voz sonhadora veio da direção do ombro do garoto.  
Gaara soltou uma risada baixa até agradável e se virou, revelando a máscara em degradê que usava - era branca nas laterais, se tornando cinza fechado conforme se aproximava do centro. Também havia alguns riscos em cor mais clara e o contorno dos olhos eram negros, destacando em muito os olhos verdes do rapaz.  
- Muito bem. – Gaara levou à mão a cintura da garota – E a tigresa?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu e se aproximou devagar enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça em sua direção.  
- Não acredito nisso... – Uma voz sonolenta chegou até eles.  
Gaara levantou a cabeça imediatamente, os olhos destacados eram de puro ódio. Quatro casais iam em direção a ele, três deles abraçados e um com uma distância considerável. A pessoa que lhe tinha dirigido a palavra estava com uma máscara marrom com pequenos traços brancos no formato de penas, a elevação do nariz era fina, dando a impressão de um bico de coruja. Ele estava abraçado a uma garota que tinha a máscara preta nas laterais e branca no meio.  
A garota que naquele momento estava nos braços de Gaara escondeu o rosto no pescoço do ruivo e este se limitou em olhar para o cunhado com raiva.  
- Vamos entrar logo. – Sasuke ignorou a situação e passou por todos, deixando Sakura para trás. Os amigos acompanharam o moreno, mas não sem antes lançar olhares interrogativos a Sakura que respondeu com um simples balançar negativo da cabeça.  
O barulho ensurdecedor os atingiu, o ginásio estava bem cheio. O grupo parou na entrada, mais ou menos onde Sasuke estava parado, e Sakura foi para o lado dele. Logo olhares avaliativos (principalmente masculinos) das pessoas em volta foram todos direcionados a eles - a ação dos garotos foi quase automática, cada um abraçou a namorada de forma possessiva; no entanto Sasuke não fez nada além de lançar um olhar irritado que dificilmente seria percebido por causa da máscara que usava. Ela era toda branca sem nenhum detalhe, a não ser o de que perto do nariz havia uma pequena elevação amarela, os olhos atentos indicavam que ele era uma águia.  
- Vamos nos sentar? – Naruto falou em voz alta para ser ouvido.  
A decoração do ginásio era interessante, as paredes estavam todas cobertas de espelhos e panos que se alternavam entre branco e preto. As luzes coloridas que eram lançadas nos espelhos refletiam em direções contrárias, iluminando o local de uma forma inusitada e prática. Não havia mesas convencionais, e sim muitos sofás meia-lua dispostos em pares - um de frente para o outro com uma mesa redonda não muito grande no meio -, rentes às paredes. Eles se acomodaram em um desses sofás, localizado bem no canto do ginásio.  
- A decoração ficou ótima. – Temari comentou olhando para os lados.  
- Vamos dançar? – Tenten pediu olhando para Neji.  
- Mas a gente acabou de sentar. – Neji parecia querer fugir.  
- Por favor? – Tenten sussurrou na orelha do moreno.  
Vencido, Neji pegou Tenten pela mão e a levou para a pista de dança já lotada.

Temari e Shikamaru começaram a trocar caricias no sofá, sendo logo observados por um Gaara inquieto.  
- Pára com isso. – A garota ao lado dele sussurrou.  
- Eles estão se pegando em público! – Gaara sibilou nervoso.  
- E por que isso te incomoda tanto?  
Gaara ficou quieto enquanto observava Naruto e Hinata irem para a pista de dança e por fim virou a cabeça, murmurando:  
- Não quero a minha irmã de agarração em público.  
Ela soltou um baixo riso de desdém.  
- Hipócrita. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso, e por fim o beijou.

Sakura começou a ficar incomodada. Tenten, Neji, Hinata e Naruto tinham ido dançar, Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara com a garota que o acompanhava estavam namorando no sofá e enquanto isso Sasuke mirava o teto como se observasse algo muito interessante. Resolveu jogar pesado.  
- Vamos conversar. – Ela sussurrou na orelha do moreno.  
Sasuke não falou nada, apenas soltou um pesado suspiro e a puxou pela mão para longe do sofá.

- Hina-chan. – Naruto a chamou enquanto dançavam.  
- Oi? – Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.  
- Por que o teme tá agindo desse jeito com a Sakura-chan? – O loiro puxou a namorada mais para perto.  
- Não sei... – Hinata o olhou, preocupada – Achei que ele tinha te dito o motivo.  
- Não, ele não quer nem ouvir falar no nome dela. – Naruto olhou para o sofá e viu Sasuke e Sakura se afastando de mãos dadas – Bem, eu acho que não devemos nos preocupar.  
Hinata seguiu o olhar do loiro e concordou com a cabeça.

Sasuke andou até uma das paredes livres do ginásio, encostou as costas na mesma e cruzou os braços olhando para Sakura.  
- Fala. – A voz dele era alta para que ela pudesse lhe ouvir e ao mesmo tempo ríspida. Sakura se aproximou dele e o obrigou a descruzar os braços, o envolvendo com os seus próprios.  
- Me diz o que esta acontecendo. – Disse com uma voz mais baixa e branda.  
- Nada. – A voz dele era controlada.  
- Eu sei que você não é de dar explicações. – Sakura começava a perder a paciência – Mas se tem algo errado, algo que eu fiz que você não gostou, me fala.  
- Não tem nada. – Sasuke continuou mentindo veementemente.  
- Tá bom. – Sakura era fria – Então você vai continuar agindo assim?  
- Eu só estou irritado com o Kai. – O moreno disparou.  
- Mentira. – Ela o desafiou – Ele me disse que vocês não brigaram.  
Sasuke a olhou com raiva e tentou tirar os braços dela da cintura dele.  
- O que você está fazendo? – Sakura perguntou exasperada.  
- Vai procurar o Kai. – Sasuke falou sem pensar e com mais raiva do que ela poderia imaginar. Olhava para o lado, evitando encontrar as duas esmeraldas.  
- Você ficou louco? – Sakura o forçou a olhá-la.  
- Não é ele que você quer? – Sasuke ficou desconcertado pelo olhar de indignação que ela lhe lançava.  
- Tudo isso é ciúme? – A garota quase riu de alivio – Eu quero você e apenas você.  
Sasuke parou de tentar empurrá-la e a olhou um tanto cético.  
- Ou você pára com isso ou eu vou dançar com aqueles garotos que me olharam, ou até procuro o Kai. – Sakura o soltou e aparentou irritação.  
- Você não disse que me queria? – Sasuke falou raivoso.  
- Com essa atitude infantil não. – Sakura deu as costas para Sasuke.  
Ele a deixou sair, até que percebeu que ela realmente falava sério e ia em direção da entrada, onde estavam os rapazes que a tinham olhado antes e ainda a olhavam.  
- Deus, como você é convincente... - Com um gesto rápido a puxou de volta, e sem nenhuma palavra a beijou.

Tenten abraçou Neji e sussurrou:  
- Tô com sede.  
- Certo, vem. – Ele disse baixo e a puxou na direção do bar improvisado.  
Eles foram andando até que Tenten pára novamente e o puxa de leve.  
- O que foi? – Neji virou-se para ela, enlaçando sua cintura com um braço.  
- Acho que eu vou ao banheiro primeiro. – Tenten se aproximou dos lábios de Neji e os mordeu de leve.  
- Tá, eu vou te esperar na mesa. – Ele falou ainda com os lábios colados aos dela.  
E assim mesmo aconteceu, Tenten ia em direção ao banheiro enquanto Neji se dirigia até bar. Pegou duas bebidas e deu alguns passos na direção da mesa onde apenas Shikamaru e Temari estavam no momento quando se lembrou de que esquecera de pegar canudos. Virou-se, e seu corpo congelou - Tenten beijava afoitamente um rapaz que utilizava uma máscara de demônio. Neji até poderia querer acreditar que ele estava agarrando-a, mas estava claro demais que aquele não era o caso; sem conseguir se mover daquele lugar, a observou se entregar ao beijo com selvageria, uma selvageria que nunca teve com ele. Ele perdeu o chão, sua respiração falhou e sua única e maior vontade era avançar no desgraçado a sua frente. Quando deu o primeiro passo na direção deles sentiu uma mão em seu ombro o forçando a virar e o guiando entre as pessoas até a mesa. Sem ação, não relutou, apenas ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido:  
- Não acredite em tudo o que seus olhos lhe mostram.  
De repente o peso da mão sumiu, Neji se largou sobre um dos sofás. Shikamaru e Temari ainda não tinham se desgrudado. Olhou para o teto, a imagem de Tenten nos braços de outro ainda em sua mente, até que sentiu um peso em seu colo e um perfume bastante familiar:  
- Que foi? – Tenten sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
Neji abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la, sua boca era apenas uma linha fina e branca, seus olhos perolados começavam a ficar vermelhos devido às lágrimas que se acumulavam. Seu olhar era puro ódio.  
- Meu amor? – Tenten passou os dedos pela parte exposta do rosto de Neji, os olhos castanhos preocupados.  
Neji a empurrou de súbito e Tenten precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair. Quando ouviram o som ao lado deles, Shikamaru e Temari se separaram. Tenten olhava Neji apavorada, e Temari se levantou para ajudá-la.  
- Neji! – Ela o chamou, assustada.  
- Você me traiu e agora quer saber o que foi? – Neji levantou-se irritado, tentou avançar, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Shikamaru.  
- Eu nunca te traí! – Tenten parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso.  
- Mentira. – O tom baixo e frio era cortante – Você estava se agarrando com um cara lá no bar.  
- Nunca. – As lágrimas corriam livremente.  
- Acabou. – Neji se livrou do braço de Shikamaru – Eu não quero mais você.  
O moreno saiu da mesa e atravessou a pista, Tenten amparada por Temari saiu do ginásio. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que Shikamaru também fosse atrás do amigo.

Gaara, que tinha acabado de chegar, apenas viu Tenten sair junto com Temari através da aglomeração de pessoas, ação copiada por Shikamaru. Sem perceber nada de suspeito, o ruivo se jogou em um sofá. Sua acompanhante tinha ido ao banheiro, e enquanto esperava que voltasse manteve os olhos fechados.  
Alguns minutos se passaram, até que sentiu certo peso sobre seu corpo; abriu os olhos esperando ver uma máscara alaranjada, mas no lugar encontrou uma verde de cobra. O que se seguiu aconteceu em questão de segundos: antes que pudesse tomar qualquer providência sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelos da garota, e tão rápido eles também foram afastados. Alguém havia puxado Ino de seu colo, e era fácil prever quem. Uma pessoa com máscara de tigre estava parada de frente para a loira, naquele momento já de pé, o traço fino que seus lábios apertados formavam indicando irritação. Chegava até a ser irônico, um tigre imponente contra uma cobra venenosa, ambos prontos pra dar o bote.  
- Aproveitando a festa? – A voz tinha certo tom gélido, mas ainda assim era macia.  
- Muito. – Ino desafiou com uma alta dose de desdém e cruzou os braços.  
A acompanhante de Gaara curvou os lábios em um sorriso controlado, de lado.  
- Que bom... – O tom então mudou para um estranho humor leve e calmo. - Mas agora some, o lobo ali já tem dona.  
Gaara, estático, apenas observava a cena oscilando o olhar entre uma garota e outra quando percebeu uma pequena mecha de cabelo loiro escapando do capuz e instantaneamente associou à máscara, descobrindo quem era.  
- Vai embora Ino, oferecidas me dão nojo... – Ele aproximou a tigresa puxando-a levemente pela mão e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura. – Caso você não tenha entendido da primeira vez.  
Ino fez um simples barulho de desdém com a língua que não foi ouvido por causa do barulho alto da música e passou empurrando a garota, sem se virar nem mesmo quando ouviu Gaara gritar:  
- E além do mais, eu prefiro as morenas!

Tsunade subiu cambaleando no palco montado perto do DJ e pegou um microfone.  
- Meus amooores! – Tsunade exclamou com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Eu e o professor Orochimaru concordamos que vocês podem beber a vontade a partir de agora!  
O efeito foi imediato, vários alunos correram para o bar. No mesmo segundo, Sasuke, até então ocupado, descolou seus lábios dos de Sakura e olhou atônito para o palco onde Tsunade tentava descer cambaleante com a ajuda de Orochimaru, rindo e de rosto corado.  
- É, acho que o Capitão precisa ir trabalhar... – Sakura riu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- O Kai cuida disso. – Sasuke a apertou um pouco contra o seu corpo.  
- Você vai deixar? – Sakura tinha uma nota de divertimento na voz.  
- Você realmente é muito convincente. – Sasuke a soltou a contra gosto e se levantou. Antes que desse três passos uma mão lhe segurou o pulso e um corpo menor que o seu colou as suas costas.  
- Não adianta, eu não vou preferir o Kai a você. – Sakura tinha os lábios perto do pescoço dele.  
Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou a cabeça de lado, falando sobre o ombro:  
- Te amo.  
- Também. Vou te esperar lá na mesa.  
Sasuke a sentiu se afastar e resolveu tomar logo uma providência, indo em direção ao palco. Sakura foi até a mesa onde Gaara e a acompanhante dele estavam.  
- Oi? – A rosada se sentou ao lado de Gaara.  
- Oi. – Gaara a olhou – Melhor?  
- Sim. – Sakura exibiu um sorriso contagiante – Quem é a menina?  
- Ah... – Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso – A gente se conheceu por acaso no dia que o Naruto cismou de fazer alpinismo.  
- É por isso que você tem desaparecido né? – Sakura perguntou rindo.  
Gaara se resumiu a ficar em silêncio, desviando o olhar para as pessoas na pista.  
- É exatamente por isso que ele tem sumido. – A garota se esticou por cima do ruivo, esticando a mão – Prazer, Sayuri.  
- Sakura. – Apertou a mão da menina mas logo recebeu um puxão, sendo obrigada a ficar de pé. Só pôde perceber a máscara de águia antes que Sasuke se virasse e andasse em direção a pista de dança, ainda segurando seu pulso. Gaara olhava para as costas de Sasuke, e sem ter como dizer nada Sakura apenas acenou para o casal enquanto se afastava.  
Logo percebeu que a pista estava cheia demais. Recebeu um forte esbarrão no ombro e no reflexo virou-se para ver quem era, porém não encontrou nada mais que as costas da pessoa coberta pela roupa negra indistinguível. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu a mão de Sasuke em seu rosto e logo seus lábios eram afagados pelos dele... mas algo estava errado.

Sasuke não tinha conseguido uma resposta concreta de Tsunade, ela apenas insistia que a festa não seria completa sem as bebidas alcoólicas, e muito menos tinha a ajuda de Kai que simplesmente havia desaparecido. Andava em direção a mesa, e quando a encontrou vazia olhou em volta a procura de algum rosto conhecido. Encontrou Neji com uma garrafa na mão, encostado no bar.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Neji? – Sasuke arrancou a garrafa da mão dele e a bateu com força sobre o balcão.  
- Bebendo. – Neji era sarcástico.  
Sasuke olhou para o moreno, de alguma forma ele estava estranho.  
- Cadê a Tenten? – Sasuke perguntou, tentando identificar o motivo da bebida.  
- Deve estar de agarramento com um qualquer aí. – Neji foi ríspido – Quer saber o porquê d'eu querer beber hoje?  
- Quero. – Sasuke estranhou a pergunta.  
- Ela me chifrou. – Neji pegou a garrafa e a levou aos lábios tomando grandes goles. De repente seu olhar se fixou em algum ponto atrás de Sasuke e por um segundo ele ficou parado, até que um riso rouco e nada espontâneo escapou de seus lábios – E é melhor você começar a beber também.  
Neji deu-lhe um leve tapa no ombro e indicou com a cabeça a pista de dança. Sasuke olhou para o local indicado, onde Sakura beijava outra pessoa.

Aquilo era estranho, o beijo dele em si estava estranho.  
Uma mão apertou seu braço e logo foi puxada com violência, dando de encontro com um tórax masculino. Ergueu os olhos e sentiu o ar lhe escapar os pulmões.  
- Sasuke? – Balbuciou.  
O moreno tinha os lábios comprimidos juntos, levantou os olhos porém não viu o individuo que ele queria matar. Tornou a olhar para Sakura, que tinha os olhos arregalados de pavor.  
- Que foi? – A voz antes amorosa agora era furiosa – Surpresa de eu ter pegado você com outro?  
- O quê? Mas... – Sakura olhou para trás e não viu ninguém além das pessoas dançando e rindo.  
- E aquela história de apenas querer a mim? – Sasuke sibilou.  
Ela sentiu a mão dele relaxar e depois soltar seu braço. Acompanhou com os olhos quando ele se afastou e se perdeu em meio às outras muitas pessoas, tentou segui-lo chamando-o pelo nome, mas não surtiu nenhum efeito. Ele não tinha intenção alguma de se virar.

Sasuke correu para fora do ginásio logo que se viu livre do aglomerado, ainda com os chamados dela na cabeça. A voz girava e se fundia com a imagem dela nos braços de outro. Quando se deu conta estava no bosque, e como não havia nenhum som além dos de seus próprios passos presumiu que ela havia parado de lhe seguir – ao contrário, a voz ainda ecoava alto em sua mente. Subiu em uma árvore, retirou sua máscara e se dispôs a observar o céu que parecia zombar dele. A noite estava tão linda quanto no dia em que ele havia pedido-a em namoro - um céu sem nuvens, poucas estrelas pontilhando a imensidão escura e a lua, dessa vez crescente, conservava o mesmo tom amarelado daquela vez.  
Tinha algo que lhe incomodava além da imagem de Sakura nos braços de outro. Os olhos dela quando ele a puxou não era pavor por ter sido apanhada, ela realmente parecia achar que quem estava beijando era ele... mas aquilo era impossível, o cara usava uma máscara de demônio.  
- Sasuke-kun? – Uma voz feminina o chamou.  
Sasuke olhou ara baixo, na direção da voz. A garota retirou a máscara vermelha com riscos amarelos, era Karin.  
- Hum...? – Sasuke se limitou a dizer.  
- Não fica assim, eles não merecem que você fique chateado. – Karin disse em voz mansa.  
- Eles? – Sasuke repetiu a voz indiferente.  
- O Kai e a Sakura. – Karin disse prendendo a respiração.  
Sasuke olhou para Karin de cenho franzido, exatamente ela estava falando o que ele achava que estava?  
- Explique-se melhor, Karin. – A voz saiu abafada já que seu maxilar estava friccionado fortemente.  
Karin abaixou um pouco o rosto, olhando para Sasuke com certa piedade no olhar:  
- Foi tudo planejado, Sasuke-kun. – A voz dela tremia – Tudo planejado entre a Sakura e o Kai.  
Sasuke olhou para Karin com ódio, em seguida olhou para o chão.

Sakura vagava sem destino, percebeu estar na área das piscinas. Retirou a máscara e desabou em uma espreguiçadeira, de repente se sentindo extremamente cansada.

- Era tudo um plano... – Karin continuou – A Sakura deveria fazer você se apaixonar por ela, deveria te deixar comovido. A parte do andaime foi tudo um truque deles. Ela deveria dormir com você e hoje à noite o Kai ficaria com ela na frente de todos.  
- E como você descobriu isso? – Sasuke sibilou raivosamente.  
- Eu os ouvi rindo ontem à noite e falando disso. – Karin olhava para Sasuke como se receasse a reação dele – Eu tentei convencer o Kai a não fazer isso, mas ele não me deu atenção. Pelo contrário, me mandou sair de perto dele.  
Sasuke nada disse, apenas mastigou a língua de olhos fechados. Sua respiração era lenta.  
- Eles combinaram de se encontrar hoje nas piscinas.

Sakura chorava copiosamente ainda deitada. Sentiu que alguém se aproximava devagar, quando abriu os olhos deparou uma máscara de demônio negra com pequenos tribais em vermelho e azul, encarando-a.  
- Quem é? – Sakura sentou-se ainda encarando a pessoa.  
Mãos cobertas por luvas se elevaram para retirar a máscara, revelando o rosto de Kai.  
- Você tá bem? – A voz de Kai era baixa, preocupada – Eu vi o que aconteceu com o Sasuke.  
Sakura ao ouvir a menção do nome de Sasuke deixa as lágrimas rolarem com mais vontade. Kai abaixou ao seu lado e devagar limpou as lágrimas de Sakura.  
- Por que você se importa? – Sakura não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.  
- Por que eu sei que ele te ama. – Kai olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes da menina.  
- Você se importa com ele, não é? – Sakura podia observar dentro daqueles olhos, havia preocupação contida.  
- Nunca deixei de me preocupar nem por um instante sequer. – Kai suspirou pesadamente, e inconscientemente fez carinho no rosto de Sakura.  
Kai se levantou olhando ao redor, sentia que algo estranho estava acontecendo.  
- Você viu o porquê dele ter saído daquele jeito? – Sakura olhava para as costas dele.  
- Não, eu só vi você saindo atrás dele, chamando. – Kai voltou-se para a menina.  
- Eu não entendi muito bem. – Sakura respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de continuar, as lágrimas já não insistiam em cair – Ele ficou estranho comigo, mal falava, e não me tocou o dia inteiro.  
Kai colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça, a fitando de maneira séria.  
- E agora de noite eu tinha conseguido que ele voltasse ao normal. Quando a Tsunade fez o comunicado ele foi resolver o que faria, então eu voltei pra mesa e de repente ele apareceu, me puxando pra pista de dança... Aconteceu muito rápido, eu só pude sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus, mas era estranho. – Novamente parou para respirar, mas agora novas lágrimas voltaram a brotar em seus olhos – Senti me puxarem de novo, e era o Sasuke.  
Ela não conseguia continuar, havia voltado a chorar e seu corpo tremia. Kai se aproximou devagar, novamente se abaixou na frente de Sakura e puxou-a para um abraço. Sakura deixou seu corpo ser levado, encostando a cabeça no peito de Kai que acariciava o topo de sua cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun, você quer ir pra lá? – Karin perguntou o olhando com curiosidade.  
Sasuke nem registrou a pergunta, já tinha descido da árvore e corria em direção às piscinas. Não podia acreditar naquilo, teria que ver com seus próprios olhos... Ela não poderia tê-lo enganado daquela maneira.  
Sasuke finalmente chegou onde queria, mas viu exatamente o que não queria e esperava. Sakura estava nos braços de Kai e este lhe acariciava. O Uchiha deixou os joelhos cederem. Não podia ser verdade, ela havia realmente o traído. Abaixou o tronco em direção ao chão cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, a boca aberta porém sem emitir nenhum som.  
Karin chegou por trás de Sasuke, olhando a cena. Abaixou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou tentando acalmá-lo, mas logo foi repelida.  
- Boa Noite, Karin. – Sasuke se recompôs, levantando do chão e olhando para o mesmo. Seus olhos estavam ocultos da visão dela, sua voz indiferente.  
Karin nada disse, apenas observou ele se afastar em passos lentos. Quando ele finalmente saiu de seu campo de audição ela se virou para os dois que ainda estavam abraçados, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.  
- Obrigada Kai, sabia que você seria esplêndido como sempre. – Ela tinha um brilho de fascinação no olhar.

Kai com cuidado afasta Sakura, a encarando com ternura.  
- Melhor você ir falar com ele. – Seu tom era baixo, tranqüilizador.  
- Ele não vai querer me ouvir. – Sakura apenas olhou para os céus com os olhos ainda marejados.  
- Ei, eu o conheço ok? Eu sei que a essa hora ele entendeu que foi tudo um mal entendido e já se arrependeu. – A olhava com firmeza.  
- Ele mudou. – Sakura também encarou os olhos arroxeados.  
- Ele continua o mesmo metido e frio de antes. – O garoto deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios – Eu te acompanho.  
Kai se levantou, estendendo uma das mãos para ela. Sakura o mirou por uns instantes antes de finalmente segurar sua mão e se deixar ser conduzida de volta à escola.

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cama com as costas encostadas na cabeceira, pela respiração pesada parecia ter corrido quilômetros. Seus olhos fechados com uma força fora do comum queriam reprimir as cenas que havia presenciado e as palavras que tinha ouvido, queria apenas dormir e acordar pensando que tudo não passara de um péssimo pesadelo. Batidas na porta o fizeram acordar daquele desejo, se levantou nem se importando de estar apenas de calça e abriu a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
- O que você quer? – Ríspido nem olhou para o lado, o que talvez tenha sido uma sorte.  
- Posso entrar? – A voz de Sakura tremia.  
Sasuke se afastou para dar espaço para que ela passasse, logo em seguida fechou a porta com força.  
O moreno a encarou com uma frieza anormal, havia colocado as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça, a fraca luz que vinha dos jardins não incidia no local e os deixava na penumbra.  
- Eu não sei nem por onde começar a te explicar. – Sakura falou olhando para um ponto ao lado da cabeça de Sasuke.  
- Talvez você deva falar do seu plano com o Hiwatari, ou se foi divertido me humilhar! – Sasuke à medida que ia falando sua voz ia aumentando e acabou por gritar as ultimas palavras.  
- Sasuke, do que você tá falando? – Sakura havia dado um passo para trás.  
- Do que eu tô falando? – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso debochado no rosto, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente – Você é realmente uma excelente atriz.  
Sakura se aproximou dele com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.  
- Sasuke, eu nunca menti pra você. – Sakura estava bem próxima dele – Eu te juro!  
Ela o abraçou, seus olhos já estavam novamente marejados, porém Sasuke a afastou com violência. A segurava com muita força, a encarando friamente.  
- MENTIROSA! – Sasuke, ainda segurando o braço da garota, foi até a porta e a abriu com uma extrema violência. Olhou os olhos verdes mais uma vez e disse de forma gelada: – Você não tinha o direito de brincar comigo, você não tinha o direito de aparecer na minha vida. Você só tem um direito a partir de hoje, e esse direito é sumir da minha vida, SUMIR!  
Sasuke a jogou com força contra a parede, batendo a porta com raiva.

Kai, que não tinha saído de perto enquanto ouvia os gritos de Sasuke, correu para ajudá-la, mas foi repelido ao chegar perto da menina que dizia entre soluços:  
- Sai daqui, foi tudo culpa sua. – Sakura dava leves socos no peito de Kai tentando afastá-lo.  
- Quê? Sakura, me explica o que eu fiz. – Kai tentava segurar as mãos da menina sem machucá-la.  
- Ele me odeia, e a culpa é sua... – Com a voz fraca, Sakura finalmente desmaia.  
Kai a mirou por alguns instantes, até que levantou seu corpo gentilmente no colo e foi em direção aos dormitórios.

A festa continuava a rolar, a bebida tinha contribuído bastante para os alunos relaxarem. Uma roda foi formada no centro da pista, assim que o DJ começou a tocar uma musica bem conhecida. No centro da roda duas figuras conhecidas começavam a dançar e a cantar:  
- Young man, there's a place you can go! – Neji quase gritava, não parecendo se importar com a platéia - I said, young man, when you're short on your dough...  
- ...you can stay there, – Gaara continuou da mesma forma - and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time!

Temari entrou no ginásio procurando pelo namorado, quando percebe uma aglomeração no centro.  
– O que há aqui? – Perguntou pra uma garota qualquer no caminho, que deu de ombros; parecia estar bêbada. A loira então foi ver por si mesma, dando um jeito de passar entre as pessoas, quando dá de cara com...  
- Não. Acredito. - disse a si mesma, os olhos arregalados de horror enquanto encarava seu irmão e Neji. Eles faziam caras e bocas enquanto dublavam a música, e a pior parte, também dançavam. – Será que ele terminou com a namorada e decidiu virar gay? Deus, ainda levou meu irmão junto!! GAAAAARA!  
Chamava o irmão inutilmente, já que sua voz não se sobressaía em meio a confusão que estava por ali. As pessoas gargalhavam, apontavam para a dupla e falavam entre si. Então ouviu uma voz perto de seu ouvido e quase saltou de susto.  
- Se for esse o caso, é melhor ter cuidado viu! – Uma menina com máscara de tigre que Temari tinha visto com Gaara respondeu ao seu lado, mal podendo segurar o riso. Levantou a mão e indicou o lado oposto, onde outro rapaz se juntava a dupla.  
Os olhos de Temari escancararam quando olhou na direção, assim como sua boca. – Mas que...  
Para seu desespero, os risos da platéia aumentaram. Ao invés de uma dupla agora era um trio, já que Shikamaru havia se juntado à Gaara e Neji.  
- Y.M.C.A, IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y.M.C.A.!! – Eles dançavam em fileira, segurando garrafas de bebida alcoólica como se fossem microfones.  
A loira ficou paralisada, sem palavras.  
- Re... relaxa! – Sayuri -a menina com a máscara de tigre- exclamou entre risos, um braço envolvendo a barriga que chegava a doer – Eles só estão se divertindo!  
- Eles não estão se divertindo, estão quase caindo de bêbados!  
- Bom, dá no mesmo. – A outra deu de ombros, tentando afastar a crise de riso.  
- Não dá no mesmo! Como você consegue rir disso?! – Temari respondeu um tanto alterada, a olhando com certa incredulidade. Também olhou para as pessoas em volta, vendo tal reação se repetir em todos. Ela podia até ver como seria o dia seguinte, três primeiros-cadetes fazendo aquilo no meio do salão daria o que falar...  
- Sem chance, vem. – Temari puxou a tigresa pela mão, indo em direção do namorado, do irmão e do amigo.

{ Vários minutos atrás... }  
- Não seria melhor você pará-los enquanto pode? – Hinata perguntou ao loiro que andava ao seu lado pelos corredores. Tinham saído do ginásio e andavam até os dormitórios a pedido da Hyuuga, que queria retocar a maquiagem.  
Naruto deu de ombros, um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Eles não estão fazendo nada demais. Só acabando com a própria reputação.  
Ele soltou mais uma gargalhada alta, imaginando o que provavelmente estava acontecendo no salão aquele momento. Quando tinham saído de lá uma roda com Gaara e Neji no centro tinha se formado, e com certeza boa coisa não sairia.  
Hinata o olhou de lado de forma um tanto reprovadora, mas não disse nada. Naruto, porém, parou de rir abruptamente quando viraram em um corredor, dando de frente com Kai segurando uma Sakura desacordada nos braços em frente à porta.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hiwatari? – Naruto perguntou sério. Sem esperar resposta se dirigiu aos dois em passos largos e retirou Sakura dos braços de Kai.  
- Nada, eu só estava acompanhando. Ela e o Sasuke brigaram e ela desmaiou. – Kai olhava para o rosto de Sakura.  
Hinata foi rapidamente até a porta, abrindo caminho para que Naruto e Kai entrassem no quarto. Naruto depositou Sakura com cuidado na cama e logo em seguida olhou para Kai como se exigisse uma explicação completa.  
- Olha, a Sakura brigou com o Sasuke na festa, eu só vi e segui ela. Conversamos um pouco e eu consegui fazer com que se acalmasse, então aconselhei a falar com ele e bem, eles acabaram discutindo. Sasuke a jogou no corredor, ela falou algumas palavras sem sentido e acabou desmaiando pela pancada.  
- Será possível que o Sasuke bebeu tanto quanto o Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru juntos? – Naruto suspirou e saiu do quarto para ver o capitão.  
Hinata cuidava da amiga, passava um pano úmido na testa de Sakura enquanto acariciava os cabelos rosados da mesma. Kai a olhava do canto do quarto, se sentia sem jeito ali naquele lugar.  
- Eu vou indo... – Disse de maneira apreensiva.  
- Eu te aviso se algo acontecer, ok? – Hinata tinha um singelo sorriso nos lábios.  
- Certo. – Kai acenou com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

Naruto esmurrava a porta do quarto de Sasuke sem obter resposta resolveu, então começar a gritar.  
- Sasuke, abre esta merda logo! – Bateu com mais força, ainda sem obter resposta – Eu vou arrebentar essa bosta se você não abrir!  
- Olha a boca Naruto. – Sasuke abriu a porta, fitando seriamente o outro.  
- Tá doido de machucar a Sakura?! – Naruto enfrentou o moreno.  
- Ela me traiu desde o início. – Sasuke deu um passo para frente, ficando poucos centímetros do loiro.  
- Olha que vocês vão acabar se beijando hein! – Gaara vinha cambaleando pelo corredor com um sorriso bobo no rosto, amparado pela menina que tinha acompanhado-o a noite inteira. Ela mantinha a máscara.  
- Cai fora Sabaku. – Sasuke nem ao menos o olhou, não desgrudava os olhos negros e frios dos azuis intensos do loiro a sua frente.  
- Tá bom, num quero estragar o romance das duas crianças... – Gaara então abraçou a cintura da menina e a arrastou para o outro corredor.  
- Que história é essa? – Naruto foi firme encarando o amigo.  
- Era tudo parte de um plano dela com o Hiwatari. – Sasuke entrou no quarto, sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.  
- Acho que não Sasuke. – Naruto entrou, fechando a porta. Sasuke apenas levantou os olhos em silêncio e observou enquanto o loiro puxava uma cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentava de frente pra ele. - A Sakura desmaiou depois que você a jogou na parede, então o Kai a levou pro quarto.  
O Uchiha fez um barulho com a garganta insinuando deboche.  
- Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela. – Naruto continuou.  
- Eles estavam abraçados na piscina, ele fazia carinho nela! – Disse com a respiração começando a ficar ofegante pela raiva.  
- Ele estava consolando a Sakura.  
- ELES ESTAVAM COMEMORANDO! – O moreno berrou com força, se levantando e logo em seguida socando a parede com força.  
- Deixa de ser idiota, ela te ama!  
- Sai daqui, Uzumaki. – Sasuke apontou a porta, seu braço tremia.  
- É Uchiha, parabéns. Você vai conseguir perder a garota que é louca por você por babaquice. – Naruto se levantou e já estava quase passando pela porta quando Sasuke falou em voz baixa:  
- Ela nunca foi minha, então não posso perdê-la. – Ele olhava para fora da janela.  
Naruto parou e, sem se virar, respondeu em tom de deboche:  
- Tem razão, eu errei. Me deixe reformular: você, por ser tão fraco, nunca mereceu ter a Sakura. Quem sabe o Kai mereça. – Então saiu e fechou a porta com uma batida seca.  
Sasuke encostou-se à parede e foi deslizando devagar até o chão, deixando finalmente uma única lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. A noite foi dolorosa, mas quem sabe a manhã não fosse curativa, a tarde esclarecedora, e a noite romântica?

**xXxXxXx**

- DEUS! Que dor de cabeça dos infernos! – Shikamaru estava com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, tentava tampar a claridade com a outra.  
- Olha a blasfêmia. – Temari estava ao seu lado – Não mandei você encher a cara ontem. Se a Sayuri e eu não tivéssemos tirado vocês de lá a tempo teria sido pior ainda.  
- Temari, pelo amor de J.C., fala baixo! – Gaara estava de cabeça baixa de frente para a irmã.  
- O que houve Gaara, a noite de ontem foi boa é? – Naruto tinha acabado de chegar com um saquinho de papel na mão.  
Gaara virou a cabeça de lado e lançou para Naruto um olhar mortífero.  
- Naruto, antes que você morra na mão do Gaara... – Neji, que massageava a têmpora sentado ao lado de Hinata, se pronunciou antes que o ruivo pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Me diz que você tá com o remédio aí.  
- Tá aqui, bando de pinguço. – Naruto retirou do saquinho três vidrinhos amarelos e distribuiu – Epoclear, o santo remédio das ressacas.  
Os três viraram o conteúdo das ampolas e fizeram caretas ao sentir o líquido descer suas gargantas.  
- Mas e aí Gaara, acordou aonde hoje? – Naruto se sentou do outro lado de Hinata.  
- Tá querendo saber muito hein Naruto. – Gaara retrucou com deboche – Já sei, o Sasuke falhou ontem à noite e você tá querendo um novo macho é?  
Quando Naruto ia retrucar Hinata colocou a mão por cima da sua que estava na mesa, falando numa voz bem audível:  
- Amor, Gaara tá certo, você tá muito interessado. – Hinata arrancou risada de todos.  
- Até você, Hinata? – Naruto olhou para a namorada, espantado – Como assim, se eu--  
- Naruto, nem ouse completar a frase – Neji o encarou com assassinato descrito em cada milímetro do seu rosto – Posso estar de ressaca mas ainda te mato.  
Depois dessa Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas se dando por vencido fingiu fechar a boca com uma chave e depois jogou por cima do ombro. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para Sasuke chegar até a mesa, e enquanto ele se sentava sem cumprimentar ninguém o loiro fechou a cara.  
- Não disse que a noite foi ruim pro Naruto. – Gaara disse sarcástico.  
Mais uma rodada de risos na mesa até a interrupção de Temari, que notou outra pessoa chegando.  
- Bom dia, Sakura!  
Com a menção do nome Sasuke se levantou bem no momento em que Sakura chegou e saiu sem falar nada. Andou com passos rápidos até o saguão de entrada, até que uma voz bem familiar lhe chegou aos ouvidos.  
- Uchiha. – Sasuke se virou com um semblante assassino para Kai, que se aproximava devagar.  
- O que quer, Hiwatari? – Alguns dos alunos que ali estavam paralisaram com o tom de Sasuke.  
- Conversar. – Kai se aproximou mais um pouco para então acrescentar com a voz baixa – Ficou louco de agredir a sua namorada?  
- Acho que a pergunta certa seria louco de agredir a _sua _namorada. – Sasuke o enfrentou.  
- Eu não tenho nada com a Sakura, enfia isso na tua cabeça. – Kai foi ríspido.  
- Tá querendo me fazer de trouxa, Hiwatari? – Sasuke debochou do capitão a sua frente.  
- Não, trouxa você já é de deixar uma menina como a Sakura. – Kai devolveu sarcasticamente.  
- Tá querendo morrer? – Sasuke parecia uma pedra de gelo.  
- Porque, você vai me matar? – Kai não ficava atrás.  
Sasuke o encarou por uns instantes.  
- Depois do que eu vi ontem, se você não tem nada com a Sakura eu sou um bichinho de pelúcia.  
Sasuke deu as costas para Kai e já havia dado dois passos quando Hiwatari devolveu.  
- Claro que você é um bichinho de pelúcia, agora só falta escolher entre boi e burro.  
Sasuke se voltou e socou Kai com força, fazendo com que este caísse no chão. Kai, devolvendo rápido, chutou o joelho de Sasuke fazendo com que ele também caísse. Alguns alunos saíram correndo enquanto outros, curiosos, faziam uma roda. Ainda no chão, Sasuke socou Kai.

- Cadetes! – Um aluno, que por acaso aparentava ser bem novo, chegou ofegante até a mesa onde o grupo estava e se apoiou ao lado de Naruto – Os capitães estão se matando no salão de entrada!  
Ninguém parou pra pensar duas vezes, largaram tudo como estava na mesa e o mais rápido possível correram para a entrada do prédio principal. Sasuke e Kai estavam embolados no chão, até sangue era visto em algumas partes. Naruto se adiantou e, com o auxílio de Shikamaru, tirou Sasuke de cima de Kai.  
- Ficou maluco?! – Naruto empurrou Sasuke para longe enquanto Shikamaru segurava os braços do moreno por trás. Eles iam na direção da escada – Dar show no meio do salão?!  
Gaara e Neji estavam parados na frente de Kai. Este se sentou devagar, cuspiu um pouco de sangue e se levantou, sendo firmemente observado pelo ruivo e pelo moreno.  
- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Kai falou em voz alta, apenas não tão alta quanto a de Naruto – Você não tem moral nenhuma.  
- Eu? Eu não tenho moral? – Sasuke tentava se livrar, inutilmente.  
- Você mal controla os teus alunos. – Kai falava com calma, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca.  
Sasuke olhou para o teto, a mão restritiva de Naruto repousando em seu peito.  
- Se acalma. – O loiro murmurou.  
Kai começou a olhar em volta entre os alunos, girando o corpo a procura de alguém. Só parou quando encontrou Sakura a sua frente, e como a esta altura estava de costas para Sasuke se virou.  
- Já que você quer tanto que eu diga... – Kai abriu os braços e encolheu os ombros – Eu digo.  
- Então diz. – Sasuke tinha a fala carregada de ódio.  
- VOCÊ. É. CORNO. – Kai gritou pausada e debochadamente.  
Um burburinho correu pelo salão, todos olhavam de Sasuke para Kai. As expressões de ambos eram inteligíveis.  
- _Agora _sim você perdeu o respeito dos seus alunos. – Kai falou sério.  
Sakura não agüentou ficar parada ali sem fazer nada. Avançou para o centro daquela roda e passou por Kai, seus olhos fixos em Sasuke.  
- Naruto, larga ele. – Sakura sussurrou para o loiro.  
Naruto a olhou, se afastou do capitão e fez um aceno para Shikamaru que também afrouxou o aperto até largar Sasuke. Sakura apenas pegou uma das mãos de Sasuke e o puxou na direção das escadas. O moreno foi sem falar nada.

**xXxXxXx**

Esperamos que tenham gostado rsrs


	7. Erros

Sakura puxava Sasuke escada acima, ambos em silêncio o caminho inteiro. Então finalmente eles pararam na frente do quarto dele, as mãos ainda unidas.  
- Abre a porta. – Ela ordenou, a voz era calma.  
- Pra que? – Ele autoritário e seguro de si, como sempre.  
- Você está machucado. – A voz macia alcançava níveis de perigo.  
- E? – O ceticismo da voz masculina parecia seda.  
Sakura finalmente perdeu a paciência, aproximou-se e pegou a chave no bolso da calça dele.  
- Vou cuidar de você. – Um deboche pontuou a voz.  
Ele nada disse, o barulho da chave girando a tranca quebrou o silencio. Ela passou pelo portal, puxando-o, e quando já estavam dentro do quarto Sakura soltou a mão dele e começou a remexer no armário.  
- Senta. – Ela ordenou, segurava uma pequena caixa.  
- Você não acha que está mandando muito, não? – Sasuke era frio.  
Ela suspirou e com a mão o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama. Da caixa retirou uma pelota de algodão e o embebedou em um líquido marrom, passava delicadamente sobre os machucados, ignorava os gemidos que ele deixava escapar.  
Ele notou que ela usava um casaco, engraçado, o tempo não estava frio.  
- Pra que dar um show pros alunos? – A voz feminina indagava com indiferença.  
- Pra que me chifrar? – A voz masculina rebateu.  
Sakura pressionou o algodão sobre um machucado. Ele soltou outro gemido e ela não sentiu pena nenhuma.  
- Eu não te traí. – Sakura disse ríspida – Pelo menos eu não queria.  
Sasuke bufou, fechando os olhos. E se ela realmente não quisesse? E se o Kai a tivesse forçado? E se o Kai tivesse usado a Karin e a ruiva não soubesse de nada? É, varias perguntas, poucas respostas.  
A pressão do algodão sumiu, ele sentiu o toque suave prendendo as gases.  
- Você realmente acha que eu te trairia? – Sakura deslizou os dedos, fazia os contornos do rosto dele.  
- Eu acho que a pantera deu o bote. – Sasuke sentiu os dedos suaves.  
Sakura parou os dedos sobre os lábios dele – Você ouviu. – O sussurro estrangulado de compreensão saiu dos lábios femininos.  
Sasuke soltou a respiração pesada pela boca, abriu os olhos.  
- Você não ouviu tudo. – Sakura levou à mão a nuca dele, massageava devagar.  
- O Kai é o bom e eu sou o cara da galhada. – Sasuke disse cortante.  
- Pra mim o cervo significa força, graciosidade, agilidade, proteção, inteligência e sensibilidade. – Sakura falava de olhos fechados, a voz embargada – Mas talvez e só talvez eu tenha me enganado e você seja apenas o cara da galhada mesmo.  
Sakura o soltou e foi na direção da porta, Sasuke atônito com o que tinha ouvido levantou-se e a segurou com delicadeza no braço, ela gemeu assim que e ele a tocou. Ele franziu o cenho, a soltou e passou a mão com delicadeza percorrendo o braço dela, os olhos seguiam tal movimento. Com a outra mão fez ela se virar para ele repousando a mesma na cintura dela. Deslizou o ombro do casaco braço, sua respiração parou, seus olhos arregalados de surpresa e pavor. Era perfeitamente visível, em um roxo bem vivido, as escoriações que marcavam a pele alva. Sasuke congelou ao reconhecer o que tinha feito e retirou as mãos do corpo dela, encarando os olhos verdes marejados.  
- Melhor você ir falar com a Tsunade. – Ele desviou o olhar.  
- Não. – Sakura subiu o casaco – Tá tudo bem.  
Sasuke tornou a olhá-la.  
- Você estava com raiva. – Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso.  
- Não justifica. – Sasuke fechou os olhos, lembrou-se de tê-la jogado contra a parede e soltou um gemido.  
Abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela já estava quase na porta. Avançou em sua direção e segurou-a da maneira mais leve que conseguiu, ela se sobressaltou e ele sussurrou:  
- Me deixa ver uma coisa. – Ele começou a retirar o casaco.  
A blusa de malha fina e alça também fina não escondia por completo o hematoma.  
- Vai na Tsunade, por favor. – A voz masculina era suplicante.  
- Não. – A voz ríspida e firme – Esquece isso.  
Ele encostou a testa no topo da cabeça dela, o pavor de vê-la machucada substituiu a raiva, sussurrou com os lábios nos cabelos róseos.  
- Eu já te machuquei antes?  
Sakura se assustou antes a voz ríspida, fria, controlada e indiferente agora era suplicante e preocupada. Virou o corpo com cuidado, percebeu o medo que ele tinha de tocá-la, pegou os baços dele envolvendo a própria cintura com eles, colocou uma mão no ombro dele e a outra na nuca do mesmo, o trazendo mais para perto, encostando a testa dele na dela.  
- Não, você nunca me machucou. – A voz dela era um sussurro tranqüilizador.  
Ela tentou esboçar um meio sorriso. Ele plantou um beijo na testa dela e encarou o teto, ela encostou os lábios no pescoço dele.  
- Eu não quis aquilo.  
Palavras soltas passaram a soar na mente dele: Plano, Kai, Sakura, humilhação, mentira, apaixonar.  
O ódio correu quente pelas suas veias. Será que era mais um plano? Resolveu brincar com a situação. Não brincaram com ele?  
Abaixou a cabeça e colou os lábios na pele sensível do pescoço dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo feminino. Devagar subiu o beijo tomando-lhe os lábios com volúpia. O beijo era intenso e desejoso e logo foi interrompido, ele a soltou antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir os olhos, uma das mãos mantinha-se na fina cintura. Sasuke então a pressionou contra o seu corpo tomando mais uma vez os lábios levemente rosados. Quando se separaram Sasuke levou a boca a orelha dela, mordiscou o lóbulo de leve:  
- Agora decide – Os lábios colados na orelha dela, a voz extremamente sedutora – Quem é melhor, o Kai ou eu?  
Sasuke a soltou e deu um passo para trás, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e o olhou.  
- Faz assim. – Ela fechou os olhos, ofegante – Pergunta pro Gaara, ele viu quem foi me buscar na mesa.  
Ela saiu do quarto e ele bateu a porta. Sakura andava pelos corredores, revoltada:  
- Como ele ousou... – Sakura gesticulava para o ar, as mãos fechadas em punhos e os olhos fechados.  
Virou o corredor do dormitório ainda de olhos fechados, gesticulava freneticamente até que acertou algo rígido, deu dois passos para trás atordoada.  
- Ah merda. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o seu obstáculo.  
Kai estava parado as mãos nos bolsos, a blusa social branca suja de sangue, um corte sob o lábio superior, o cabelo bagunçado.  
- Você? – Ela não conseguiu esconder o tom acusatório.  
- É. – Kai respondeu receoso – Eu.  
- Com licença, Capitão Hiwatari. – Sakura falou com uma fria educação.  
Kai encostou as costas na porta do dormitório dela.  
- Sinceramente? – Kai voltara ao tom calmo e desinteressado – Não.  
Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Em um lado a raiva borbulhava, em outro a calma era plana.  
- Você sempre é tão inconveniente? – Sakura cruzou os braços.  
- Sobre o que você se refere? – O tom era levemente interessado.  
- O que você acha? – O tom de deboche era notado.  
- Não. – Kai cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Geralmente eu deixo as pessoas entrarem no dormitório.  
Sakura suspirou impaciente.  
- Eu quero te explicar o porquê disso tudo. – Kai ficou sério.  
- Sério? – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha demonstrando descrença.  
- Eu nunca tive a intenção de te expor. – Kai continuou – Nem você, nem o Sasuke.  
- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Sakura soltou uma risada debochada.  
- Pelo Kai que você viu ontem. – Ele falou olhando para o chão – Por que não acreditar?  
O silencio se fixou por alguns minutos, Kai continuava olhando para o chão, Sakura pensava no que tinha ouvido.  
- Bem, melhor deixar de ser inconveniente. – Kai se desencostou da porta.  
Ela olhou ele se afastar, entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.

Tsunade e Orochimaru conversavam descansadamente no escritório até que ouviram uma batida na porta, era Kakashi que tinha um envelope branco nas mãos.  
- Chegou o resultado dos exames. – Kakashi tinha a voz entediada.  
Tsunade se levantou, estendeu a mão para o envelope, Kakashi saiu da sala. Tsunade pegou alguns papéis dentro do envelope, sua expressão ficando cada vez mais séria. Ela então estendeu os papéis para Orochimaru e foi até a porta.  
- Kakashi, chame os capitães agora. – Tsunade tinha a voz contida – Chame o Uchiha e o Hiwatari.  
Kai estava andando por um corredor próximo a direção, Kakashi o avistou.  
- Capitão Hiwatari. – Kakashi o chamou – Você está sendo chamado na direção.  
Kai mudou o rumo e foi para a direção, bateu na porta:  
- Entre. – A voz ríspida de Tsunade soou.  
Kai entrou, ciente do sangue seco em sua camisa e do corte sobre sua boca.  
- O que? – Orochimaru olhou para o seu aluno, exasperado.  
- É. Eu sei. – Kai estava indiferente.  
Uma batida seca na porta e logo Sasuke entrava na sala.  
- Mas o que? – Tsunade viu Sasuke com um corte no rosto.  
Sasuke e Kai se entreolharam, a indiferença era mútua.  
- A gente brigou. – Sasuke falou em voz baixa.  
- No saguão de entrada. – Kai completou no mesmo tom.  
- Onde vocês dois estão com a cabeça, hã? – Tsunade quase grita – Brigando para que todos na escola possam ver.  
- Perderam o juízo? – Orochimaru estava sentado na poltrona.  
Sasuke e Kai permaneceram perto da porta, ambos olhavam para uma Tsunade furiosa e um Orochimaru que tinha uma das veias saltando no pescoço.  
- Não irá acontecer novamente. – Sasuke bufou.  
- Olha o respeito, Uchiha. – Tsunade lhe sacudiu um dedo intimidador.  
Orochimaru se levantou e foi na direção do bar pegando um pouco de gelo, levando-o até Kai.  
- Ponha isso no lábio.  
Kai obedeceu de má vontade. Tsunade respirou fundo para se acalmar e poder dizer algo muito importante:  
- Bem, não foi por isso que você dois foram chamados então vamos ao que interessa. – Tsunade olhou para Orochimaru, não tinha muita certeza da reação dos meninos.

Sakura afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, algumas lágrimas teimavam em sair. Mordia com força a fronha, tentava entender o porquê daquilo tudo. É, Kai tinha razão, o garoto da noite anterior não teria feito aquilo.

- Posso me retirar? – Sasuke pediu para Tsunade.  
- Pode.  
- Kai? – Orochimaru o chamou em voz baixa, quando o rapaz se voltou para seu diretor este continuou – Eu quero que você descubra quem mais está nessa história.  
Kai fez um aceno com a cabeça e se retirou.  
- Nunca imaginei que esses dois fossem dar tanto trabalho. – Tsunade comentou indo até o bar – Saque?

Sakura ainda estava na cama quando Hinata entrou no quarto.  
- Pelo visto vocês dois brigaram. – A Hyuuga acrescentou – Já é quase uma da tarde.  
- Tudo isso? – Sakura se sentou na cama olhando a amiga.  
- É, você deve estar com fome. – Hinata sentou-se na beirada da cama.  
- Não muita, como está o Sasuke? – Sakura abaixou os olhos à menção dele.  
- Desapareceu. Ele e o Kai foram parar na diretoria, quando o Sasuke voltou pegou uma moto e desapareceu.  
Sakura coçou a nuca olhando para os lençóis seu semblante triste.  
- O Kai pediu pra quando você se sentisse disposta ir falar com ele. – Hinata fitava a amiga com um misto de tristeza e piedade.  
- Hina, não quero ver nem falar com ninguém. – Sakura virou-se para a parede e fechou os olhos.  
Hinata suspirou e saiu do quarto para que a amiga ficasse sozinha, já que era seu desejo.

Tsunade observava do seu escritório duas pessoas paradas protegidas pelas sombras que o bosque oferecia. Pareciam estar rindo, mas exatamente quem era não pôde saber.  
- Pelo menos alguém está feliz. – Um suspiro lhe escapou os lábios, e então retirou-se para resolver certas coisas da competição.

As duas pessoas em questão eram Karin e Sasori e realmente pareciam felizes com algo, tão felizes que não perceberam uma pessoa escondida entre as árvores os ouvindo. Esta pessoa continha duas coisas nas mãos, uma não era possível ser identificada mas a outra era um celular.  
- Bem, acho melhor eu entrar. – Sasori se despediu com uma última fala debochada – Kai deve estar aflito a minha procura.  
Karin soltou uma risada de aprovação:  
- Vou ver como está meu Sasuke-kun.  
Sasori já estava distante quando Karin pegou o celular, alguns segundos depois pode constar que o celular de Sasuke estava dando ocupado.  
- Ah! Sasuke, aonde você foi se meter? – Karin se afastava do local em passos largos.  
A pessoa em questão que ouvia a conversa levou o telefone até o ouvido e disse de maneira conspiradora:  
- O que te falei?  
- Tô voltando pra escola. – A voz de Sasuke saiu cortante.

Naruto estava na quadra de basquete, quicava a bola pela quadra, driblava pessoas invisíveis e marcava pontos.  
- Pelo meu placar já está 20 a 0. – Uma garota encostada no portão de ferro falou.  
Naruto olhou para o portão, observando-a. Ela tinha cabelos loiros curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e olhos verdes claros, também estava vestida de um jeito esportivo. Ele deu um leve sorriso.  
- É que a defesa do outro time praticamente não existe. – Naruto soltou uma pequena risada.  
Ele voltou a fazer dribles pela quadra, a garota observava o suor descer pelas costas do loiro e ficar na barra do short preto que ele usava. Naruto fez mais uma cesta.  
- Muito bom. – A garota se aproximou – 21 a 0.  
Naruto riu, viu-a pegar a bola e se aproximar. Ela não era aluna de Tóquio.  
- Posso? – A garota quicou a bola.  
- Claro. – Naruto se postou um pouco atrás do garrafão.  
A garota ficou na frente dele e quicou a bola na direção dele, Naruto devolveu, ela riu e empurrou a bola no peito dele. Ele deu um passo, ela recuou meio passo, então Naruto pulou lançando a bola que entrou no aro.  
Ela sorriu e foi pegar a bola:  
- Bom.  
Assim que a bola voltou para as mãos do loiro ele pulou, sem dar chance de bloqueio mais uma vez marcou ponto, ela foi novamente pegar a bola.  
Naruto deu dois passos para a esquerda quicando a bola, ela avançou roubando a bola dele, os dois giraram, ela continuou quicando a bola, correu para a direita, Naruto ficou para trás, ela pulou e enterrou a bola.  
- Você joga? – Naruto disse admirado.  
- Um pouco. – Ela pegou a bola e voltou para as posições iniciais.  
Os dois pontuavam, as risadas eram constantes.  
- Último ponto. – Naruto avisou rindo.  
- Você não vai fazer. – Ela devolveu.  
- Veremos.  
Naruto começou a quicar a bola, passava-a por debaixo das pernas enquanto andava para a frente, ele fingiu ir para a esquerda ela tentou bloquear, então ele girou o corpo e foi pela direita correndo, ela o acompanhou bem atrás de suas costas e com um jogo de pernas rápido, novamente fingiu ir para a esquerda, ela o seguiu, então ele girou o corpo, pulou e lançou para a cesta, que entrou sem dificuldade.  
- Achei que você não ia me deixar ganhar. – Naruto riu indo pegar a bola.  
O loiro ofegante encostou-se ao ferro de sustentação da cesta, fechou os olhos sentindo o suor descer pelo seu corpo.  
A garota tinha um sorriso nos lábios, aproximando-se de Naruto. Observava o peito bem definido subir e descer, a boca entreaberta para pegar mais ar; ele ainda não tinha percebido a perigosa aproximação dela.  
- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. – Uma voz fria e autoritária a fez parar.  
Naruto abriu os olhos, se assustando com a aproximação exagerada da garota. Parado no portão estava Kai, seu semblante sério era assustador.  
- Some. – Kai disse se aproximando dos dois.  
A garota saiu da quadra correndo aos tropeços.  
Kai parou na frente de Naruto, que olhava tudo sem entender nada.  
- Você toma cuidado. – Kai parou de braços cruzados na frente do loiro.  
- O que aconteceu? – Naruto olhou para o portão e novamente para Kai.  
- Ela ia te beijar. – Kai falou encolhendo os ombros.  
Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis, encostou a cabeça no pilar.  
- Naruto, presta atenção. – O uso do seu nome fez Naruto abaixar a cabeça na direção de Kai imediatamente – Ontem dos cinco casais que existem no teu grupo de amigos, três foram testados e desses três, dois se separaram.  
- Você ta insinuando que isso foi armado? – Naruto franziu o cenho.  
- Eu não. – Kai falou balançando a cabeça devagar, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Você está.  
Naruto olhou para Kai, o cenho ainda franzido, a expressão de aturdimento foi substituída pela de compreensão:  
- Hinata.  
Naruto largou a bola e saiu correndo pela quadra, Kai o seguiu a passos lentos. Naruto foi então se dirigiu aos jardins, onde uma pequena confusão estava formada. Ele viu Neji se aproximar com uma cara não muito boa.  
- Inuzuka! – Naruto berrou com raiva.  
Kiba beijava Hinata que parecia assustada, as meninas estáticas tinham os olhos arregalados. Naruto chegou antes de Neji e com um puxão tirou Kiba de cima de Hinata, um soco acertando o rosto do moreno. Kai ficou parado observando a cena, e Neji correu para Hinata e a tirou de perto dos dois. Naruto socava Kiba com força. Sasuke apareceu do nada, bateu seu ombro em Kai que o olhou, Sasuke puxou Naruto de cima de Kiba, o empurrou na direção de Kai que segurou os braços do loiro:  
- Tá maluco? – Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o peito do loiro – Dando show pros alunos no meio do jardim.  
- Engraçadinho. – Naruto bufou.  
- Você falou isso pra mim de manhã. – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.  
O loiro continuou bufando, Sasuke virou para o moreno que estava no chão. Shikamaru e Gaara se aproximaram.  
- Levem o Inuzuka pra enfermaria. – Sasuke o olhou com repulsa.  
Gaara e Shikamaru obedeceram, Sasuke se voltou para Naruto que parecia estar mais calmo.  
- Calminho? – Sasuke soltou um risinho fraco.  
- Palhaço. – Naruto retrucou – Pode me soltar, Kai.  
Kai relaxou os braços e Naruto estalou o pescoço.  
- Temos que conversar. – Naruto olhou para Sasuke.  
- Ta. – O moreno deu de ombros e se afastou.  
Hinata olhou para o loiro, Neji ainda a segurava.  
- Naruto. – Ela o chamou.  
O loiro olhou para a garota, e em seguida olhou para Kai.  
- Já volto. – Naruto falou olhando para o gramado.  
Hinata olhou Naruto se afastar com Sasuke, encolheu ligeiramente nos braços do primo. Kai saiu em direção a escola.  
- Que foi? – Sasuke parou de frente para Naruto.  
- Isso foi armado. – Naruto disparou.  
- Ah! Fala sério, o Kiba sempre teve uma queda pela Hinata. – Sasuke riu.  
- Tão tentando separar geral. – Naruto falou perdendo a paciência.  
- E Papai Noel existe. – Sasuke continuou rindo.  
- Você realmente quer ser corno né? – Naruto falou entre dentes.  
- Não vou discutir isso com você. – Sasuke ficou sério e também saiu em direção a escola.  
Naruto suspirou: - É um imbecil mesmo.  
O loiro foi na direção dos amigos que acalmavam Hinata, ele se sentou ao lado de Neji e então estendeu os braços para pegar Hinata. Colocou-a sentada no seu colo.  
- Eu sei que tô suado. – Naruto disse com um pequeno sorriso.  
Hinata o abraçou com força, afundando a cabeça no peito dele. Naruto deu um pequeno beijo na testa dela.  
Sasuke estava entrando na escola quando avistou Karin. Não perdeu tempo e seguiu até a garota, lhe abraçando por trás e desferindo leves beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo ela se virar para ele com rapidez.  
- Sasuke! – Ela respirou fundo e finalmente deixou que ele tomasse seus lábios com destreza.  
Kai observava tudo do alto da escadaria, afinal estavam se agarrando onde qualquer pessoa poderia ver. Passos o fizeram virar a cabeça, Sakura estava vindo em sua direção.  
- Sakura. – Ele se adiantou, a impedindo de continuar – Vejo que está melhor.  
- Sim, estou. – Sakura tenta um esboço de sorriso – Desculpa por tudo?  
- Não tem problema. – Kai a olha docemente.  
- Então como pedido de desculpas eu te pago um lanche, topa? – Sakura vai à direção da escada e antes que Kai a segurasse ela estanca no alto da mesma; olhava Sasuke beijar Karin.  
- Me desculpa, tentei impedir que você visse isso. – Kai parou atrás de Sakura olhando o casal por cima do ombro da menina.  
Sakura olhou para baixo mastigando a língua, quando levantou os olhos para Kai seu olhar indicava desprezo.  
- Cansei de chorar por quem não merece. – A voz dela saiu baixa. – O lanche ainda tá de pé?  
Kai se assustou com a reação dela, mas concordou com a cabeça. Quando finalmente se desgrudou de Karin, Sasuke observou Kai se afastar com Sakura.  
- Eu preciso ir me deitar. – Sasuke olhou para Karin que ainda estava de olhos fechados.  
- Tá cedo. – Ela suplicou.  
- Amanhã tenho competição. – Deu um leve roçar de lábios na menina e saiu em direção aos dormitórios.  
Sasuke chegou ao seu quarto e foi direto ao banheiro escovar os dentes com força.

Kai passou momentos agradáveis na companhia de Sakura, até finalmente pedir o que estava em sua mente:  
- Hum... Sakura. – Kai começou meio sem jeito – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Claro, Kai-kun. - Sakura finalmente estava sorrindo.  
- É que eu tô afim de uma menina, mas não sei como chegar nela. – Kai não encarava Sakura.  
- Que menina é essa, Kai? – Sakura havia erguido uma das sobrancelhas desconfiada.  
Kai registrou que ela não havia utilizado o sufixo carinhoso e a encarou com firmeza.  
- Calma, não é você. – Kai logo a tranqüilizou – É a Ino.  
- Ino, a mesma menina que você deu um fora? – Sakura o olhava descrente.  
- Sou muito ruim em lidar com os meus sentimentos e ela estava sentada no colo do Sabaku. – Kai disse completamente desconcertado.  
- Ta bom. – Sakura reprimiu a vontade louca de rir – O que você quer que eu faça?  
- Eu adoraria se você e a Hinata ficassem fora do quarto e de preferência arranjassem um pretexto pra Ino ir lá. – Kai tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
- Ô garoto! – Sakura deu uma leve tapa no braço dele com um sorriso nos lábios rosados – Tá bom, pega a minha chave, eu vou achar a loira.  
- Obrigado, Sakura-chan.

Kai se dirigiu até o quarto das meninas e se trancou no banheiro, mas antes havia parado para pegar uma garrafa de Contini. Já no banheiro retirou a blusa, abriu a garrafa de Contini e antes de dar o primeiro trago olhou para o teto e disse:  
- Deus, me faz ficar entre lúcido, para fazer o que tenho que fazer, e bêbado, pra aturar essa garota.  
Virou o líquido de um gole só. Despenteou os cabelos molhando-os de leve, passou um pouco de água sobre o corpo e esperou o sinal de Sakura. Alguns minutos se passaram até que:  
- Chegou o disco voador! – Uma porta se abriu e rapidamente se fechou com o barulho de chave virando.  
Ino estava de costas quando Kai saiu do banheiro, esmurrava a porta com bastante força e dizendo:  
- Abre a porta, Sakura!  
- Ela não vai abrir. – Kai a segurou por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido e mordiscando de leve a mesma.  
Ino estremeceu, ficou de frente para o menino reparando em cada músculo que ele exibia.  
Kai bebeu mais um pouco de Contini e ofereceu para menina, esta aceitou então ele derramou uma generosa dose fazendo ela se engasgar, beijava o pescoço dela que estremecia e sussurrava no ouvido masculino.  
- Então o Rouxinol tá querendo sair para brincar é? – Ino descia as mãos pela barriga de Kai - Ele quer brincar na casinha de barro dele, é?  
Kai parou no ato ao ouvir a frase infame em seu ouvido, encarou-a e disse com frieza:  
- Ah não, isso não dá pra agüentar. – Kai se afasta da menina depressa – Já foi embora o disco voador.  
Kai deu lhe um leve aperto na nuca, a fazendo desmaiar de imediato. Depositou-a na cama sem muita gentileza.  
- Será que é possível alguém ser tão burro assim, meu Deus?  
Começou uma meticulosa caçada ao que pretendia encontrar, por fim encontrou o que tanto desejava escondido no fundo do armário de Ino, pegou uma maquina fotográfica e tirou fotos. Quando saiu do quarto respirou finalmente aliviado.

Os amigos estavam reunidos no pátio interno conversando ou apenas olhando para o céu, a noite prometia ser calma.  
Kai apareceu do nada e se aproximou do grupo, Naruto o olhou e logo abriu um sorriso, mas não foi tão bem recebido pelos outros meninos do grupo.  
- Ué Kai achei que você fosse demorar mais. – Sakura olhou para ele maliciosamente.  
Kai a olhou, surpreso, e abaixou-se até chegar ao ouvido da moça e sussurrou:  
- É que ela não agüentou a pressão. – Kai tinha um sorriso nos lábios – Literalmente.  
Quando se afastou Sakura estava corada ao extremo, Kai se sentou do lado de Sakura.  
Sasuke neste instante descia o pátio na direção deles, não olhou para Kai e muito menos para Sakura e disse em voz fria.  
- Bem, eu preciso falar com você, Hyuuga. – Sasuke olhava diretamente para Neji – O assunto é de seu interesse.  
Neji o analisou antes de acenar com a cabeça e se retirar com ele.  
- O que o Kai falou hein Sakura? – Temari olhava para uma Sakura ainda muito corada.  
- Nada. – Sakura suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Sakura-chan, você ta com febre? – Naruto se aproximou colocando a mão sobre a testa de Sakura.  
Kai do lado de Sakura segurava o riso.  
- Não, Naruto, eu estou bem. – Sakura afasta gentilmente a mão de Naruto e passa a observar Sasuke e Neji.  
Sasuke amostrava algo para Neji que eles não podiam ver exatamente o que era no momento seguinte Neji saiu em disparada para dentro da escola, segurando algo. Sasuke apenas o seguiu em passos lentos, Karin o viu e saiu em disparada na direção do moreno, quando este já estava próximo aos amigos ela lhe agarrou pelo pescoço dizendo:  
- Sasuke-kun – Karin se esganiçou – Achei que você ia dormir.  
- Eu ia. – Sasuke deu um sorriso – Mas lembrei que tinha que entregar uma coisa para o Neji.  
Sasuke delicadamente se desvencilhou de Karin deu-lhe um beijo e saiu sem dizer nada aos amigos.

Neji corria que nem um desesperado em direção aos quartos destinados às meninas. Batidas na porta fizeram com que ela acordasse, se levantou sonolenta ao abrir a porta sentiu um corpo colado ao seu, uma respiração ofegante e lábios afoitos a procura dos seus.  
Neji a beijava com vontade e a sentia ceder cada vez mais, a levou com calma até a cama onde finalmente sentiu uma resistência.  
- Neji... – Ela o empurrou pelo peito – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?  
- Pedindo desculpas. – Neji levantou o tronco a encarando.  
- Engraçado você faz tudo o que fez, falou tudo o que falou e agora vem me pedir desculpa e espera ser desculpado. – Tenten o empurrou com mais força.  
- Eu te explico. – Neji estava ajoelhado na cama.  
- Então começa. – Tenten se sentou de frente para ele.

Duas figuras se encontravam em paredes opostas, o recinto que se encontravam estava escuro e no meio uma garrafa de conteúdo transparente era iluminada.  
- Então a que brindaremos? – Uma voz baixa e profunda veio da esquerda.  
- Ao nosso sucesso. – A da direita levantou o copo.  
- A nossa amizade. – A da esquerda fez o mesmo movimento.  
- Talvez ao início dos jogos. – A da direita parecia mirar o copo, pensativa.  
- Perfeito. – A da esquerda concordou.  
As duas figuras beberam juntas.

Temari se dirigia, cansada, ao seu quarto, e por incrível que pareça estava sozinha. Procurava a chave do quarto em um dos seus bolsos, encostou-se à porta e ao fazer tal movimento escutou certas coisas que vinham do interior do quarto, certas coisas que a fizeram corar furiosamente.

Sakura e Hinata estavam andando na direção de Temari que aparentava estar estática.  
- Que foi, Tema? – Sakura se aproximou da amiga.  
Ao chegarem perto o suficiente escutaram o que deixou Temari paralisada. Num impulso Sakura segurou as duas meninas pelo pulso e as tirou de perto do quarto.  
- Acho melhor você dormir no nosso quarto hoje, Tema. – Sakura foi firme.  
- Claro né Sakura, fica meio inviável ela dormir no dela. – Hinata disse com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.  
As três pararam na frente da porta do quarto de Sakura e Hinata e caíram na gargalhada.  
- Sakura? – Uma voz veio flutuando desde o inicio do corredor.  
Sakura se virou deparando com o Uchiha se aproximando. Hinata e Temari entraram quase que correndo no quarto.  
Sasuke finalmente chegou perto de Sakura, seu olhar penetrante era de fazer qualquer uma tremer.  
- Eu vim me desculpar. – Ele falou olhava os olhos verdes, com fervor.  
- Tá. – Seca, assim saiu a voz dela.  
- Eu vi você com o Kai. – A voz dele estava baixa como se receasse a resposta.  
- Bem, você não disse que eu estava com ele? Porque está surpreso agora? – A frase transbordava deboche.  
- Vocês estão juntos então? – Ele a encarou.  
- E se estivermos, você não tá com a Karin? – Frieza.  
Sasuke fez um movimento involuntário com o pescoço, olhou primeiro para a parede e depois para o chão.  
- Você se importa? – Sakura se aproximou de forma provocativa dele – Se eu estiver com outro?  
Sasuke levantou a cabeça, sua respiração ficou imediatamente ofegante.  
- E que esse outro – Sakura aproximou seus lábios da orelha dele e sussurrou as ultimas palavras com um deboche reverenciável – Seja melhor do que você?  
Então se afastou e sem dar chance de resposta entrou no quarto, deixando um Sasuke abobalhado pra trás.

A manhã nasceu com expectativa, a escola estava em agitação extrema com o inicio do torneio. Os meninos tentavam se acalmar como podiam: Sasuke estava com Karin, Neji e Shikamaru resolveram andar a cavalo, Gaara estava com Sayuri nos jardins, ela fazia massagem nele, e Naruto e Hinata ainda tomavam café da manha.  
Sakura sentiu que alguém lhe fazia carinho, o toque era suave e leve, abriu os olhos era Kai que lhe acariciava o rosto.  
- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Sakura se sentou assustada.  
- Calma. – Kai se levantou e ia recuando em direção a porta – Não queria te assustar.  
- Não, tá tudo bem. – Sakura sacudia a cabeça na intenção de clarear as idéias – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não. É que eu to meio nervoso e pensei que você poderia, se não se importar claro, passar a manhã comigo. – Kai encolheu os ombros sem jeito.  
- Tá, tudo bem, eu passo. – Sakura abriu um sorriso.  
Kai esboçou um desenho de sorriso nos lábios finos, pegou uma bandeja de café da manha que ele havia preparado que se encontrava sobre a escrivaninha.  
- Podemos? – Kai disse levantando a bandeja.  
- Claro. – Sakura disse rindo.

Logo a manhã havia se esvaído enquanto o nervosismo e expectativa só aumentavam. As arquibancadas se enchiam rapidamente, o zumbido das conversas excitadas enchiam o local.  
Os meninos estavam no vestiário: Neji colocava a parte superior do quimono, Naruto tagarelava alegremente já pronto, Gaara encostado na parede oposta aos armários de olhos fechados e braços cruzados e Shikamaru já tinha saído do vestiário, estava do lado de fora com as meninas.  
- Naruto, cala a boca! – Neji se voltou irritado.  
- Podemos ir ou ta difícil? – Gaara perguntou no habitual tom frio.  
Os três se retiram do vestiário deixando apenas Sasuke que estava sentado no banco que cortava o ambiente. Estava quieto, seus olhos voltados para o chão pareciam duas pedras de gelo, pois eles não demonstravam nenhuma emoção. Levantou-se, foi até o seu armário onde retirou algumas ataduras e tornou a se sentar, enfaixava as mãos com firmeza.  
- Nervoso? – A voz de Kai surgiu da ponta do corredor que os armários formavam.  
- Não. – Sasuke ergueu os olhos para fita-lo, as mãos continuavam a trabalhar.  
Kai andou com calma e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, olhava para as mãos deste.  
- Não perde essa mania. – Kai falou indiferente.  
- Certas coisas nunca mudam. –Sasuke disse mais acalorado.  
- Vê se não perde, valeu. – Kai disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.  
- Não, eu já disse que ganho de você no final. – Sasuke se levantou despreocupado, estava pegando a parte de cima do quimono.  
- Falando em "eu ganho de você no final" – Kai falou despreocupado – Eu vou pedir pra ficar com a Sakura hoje.  
A frase surtiu um leve efeito em Sasuke, ele congelou, virou o corpo para encarar Kai que tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Este simplesmente se levantou e saiu.  
As lutas foram duras, ninguém se surpreendeu quando o resultado foi anunciado: a luta de decisão do terceiro lugar seria decidida por Naruto e Lee, já a luta que teria destaque seria entre os dois capitães.

Kai andava pensativo pela escola, sua mente trabalhava em um plano para ficar com Sakura, mas não achava uma solução.  
Uma voz doce flutuou até seus ouvidos.  
- Kai!  
Ao virar-se percebeu que Sakura corria em sua direção, parou para que a menina pudesse alcançá-lo.  
- Parabéns. – Sakura o abraçou.  
- Obrigado. – Kai a puxou com um pouco mais de firmeza pela cintura.  
- Vamos ficar com o pessoal? – Sakura deu distancia para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Claro.  
Kai deixou-se ser conduzido, o grupo estava reunido em torno de duas mesas que os meninos haviam juntado. Cada um tomava um copo de suco, as risadas e conversas ocuparam o lugar do nervosismo. Kai puxou uma cadeira para Sakura se sentar e foi à lanchonete comprar dois sucos.  
- Obrigada. – Sakura recebeu o seu e observou Kai se sentar.  
Karin observou os dois que se sentaram justamente na sua frente, olhou para Sasuke e beijou-lhe com vontade.  
Sakura observou a cena com raiva, Kai notando isso teve uma idéia.  
- Incomodada com eles? - Sussurrou no ouvido da menina.  
- Um pouco. – Sakura moveu a cabeça, sua boca encostada na bochecha dele.  
- Quer revidar? – A voz sexy em sua orelha e o hálito lhe acariciando o pescoço fizeram Sakura estremecer.  
- E a Ino? – Perguntou quase cedendo.  
- To nem ai pra ela. – Kai mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha da menina.  
Sakura simplesmente moveu a cabeça, passando o lado de seu rosto no dele. Kai lhe tomou os lábios em algo terno, doce e suave. Todos pararam de imediato ao verem a cena, Sasuke que até então era beijado por Karin descolou seus lábios dos dela e olhou para o casal na sua frente. Sakura não tinha a menor intenção de interromper o beijo.  
Naruto olhou para Sasuke e disse:  
- Que foi Sasuke? – Disse debochado – Não gostou da comemoração?  
- Cala a boca Naruto. – Sasuke disse ríspido, havia se levantado.  
Kai interrompeu o beijo quando ouviu a confusão. Encarou Sasuke com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- O que foi, Hiwatari? – Sasuke perguntou ameaçador.  
- Nada, tô bem demais. – Kai se recostou melhor na cadeira, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca - Você que tá dando chilique.  
- Não brinca com fogo, pode acabar se queimando. – Sasuke disse.  
- É mesmo? – Kai fingiu não entender – Engraçado, tô mesmo com um calor.  
Ao dizer isso retirou a camiseta que lhe envolvia o dorso.  
- Exibido como sempre. – Sasuke foi cínico.  
- Exibido, não realista. – Kai devolveu dissimulado.  
- Ta querendo apanhar né? – Sasuke o fitou sério.  
- Por quê? – Kai deu uma pancada na mesa e se levantou furioso – Você vai me bater?  
Neji olhou para Naruto, era certo que os dois saírem na tapa. Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente sinalizando que ninguém deveria se meter. Sakura pegou de leve a mão de Kai falando:  
- Esquece, Kai. – Sakura olhava para o rosto deste.  
- Não. O Uchiha tem que entender que se ele pode ficar se esfregando com uma qualquer, que qualquer um passa a mão – Kai indicou Karin com a cabeça – Você pode começar algo novo.  
- Novo? – Sasuke disse debochado – Achei que vocêsm era um caso antigo.  
- Ohh, então você já decidiu entre boi e burro? – Kai perguntou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios – Escolheu o boi, uma excelente escolha.  
- Sasuke-kun. – Karin o chamou, indignada.  
- Cala a boca. – Sasuke disse sem desviar os olhos de Kai antes de sair furioso dali. Karin olhou para as costas de Sasuke, logo em seguida olhou para cada um na mesa com um rosto confuso.  
- Ele me mandou calar a boca?!  
- Não, ele mandou o Naruto calar a boca. – Gaara disse sério, mas com deboche. Coisa que Karin não percebeu.  
- Ah tá. – O rosto dela desanuviou.  
- Ô baka, ele mandou você calar a boca. – Tenten esclareceu ríspida.  
- Ué, mas não foi o Naruto? – Karin voltava a ficar confusa.  
- Garota, some daqui vai. – Sakura disse de uma maneira com que cada sílaba soasse com nojo.  
- É, eu vou atrás do meu Sasuke-kun. – Karin tentava sair com um pouco de dignidade, frisando bem a palavra "meu" olhando para Sakura.  
- Olha que do jeito que ele saiu daqui ele não é nem um pouco seu. – Naruto olhava para Karin, sua voz era sarcástica.  
Os amigos riram com gosto das palavras de Naruto, Karin saiu furiosa. Kai se sentou pensativo, Sakura apenas o observou, curvou o corpo passando um dos braços pelos dele:  
- O que tá pensando? – Sakura sussurrou.  
- Nada demais. – Kai deu um leve sorriso.  
- Sakura-chan. – Lee corria na direção deles.  
Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça, Kai olhou para o tampo da mesa e o resto do grupo voltou a conversar.  
- Eu percebi que você finalmente terminou com o ridículo do Uchiha. – Lee ocupou a cadeira que Sasuke ocupara antes.  
- É, terminamos. – Sakura concordou receosa.  
- Que bom. – Lee deu um sorriso – Vim te consolar.  
Todos o olham demonstrando a surpresa pelas palavras proferidas.  
- Vem cá, a tua sobrancelha ta atrapalhando tua visão ou você é burro mesmo? – Kai olhou para Lee.  
- Hiwatari? – Lee disse ríspido.  
- Não, sou Deus. – Kai falou cínico.  
- Olha a blasfêmia. – Todos disseram em uni som entre risadas.  
Lee resolveu ignorar o comentário.  
- Então Sakura-chan, quando poderemos sair? – Lee disse mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Sério, tu é burro? – Kai fingia preocupação.  
Lee o olhou com raiva, quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com um 1° cadete?  
- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Lee disse irritado.  
- Sou um capitão. – Kai disse autoritário.  
- Cala a boca. – Lee disse em voz baixa, havia se esquecido desse detalhe.  
- Como é que é? – Kai se curvou em cima da mesa na direção de Lee, seu tom era baixo e perigoso – Você me mandou calar a boca, foi?  
Lee umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua tentando pensar.  
- Isso, não fala nada. – Kai voltava à posição normal – A propósito, vou fazer algo que você acha que vai conseguir.  
Kai virou o rosto para Sakura, que estava completamente estática, e beijou-a com ternura sendo rapidamente retribuído, fazia com que sua língua explorasse cada mínimo espaço da boca de Sakura, lhe acariciava a língua com a dele.  
Lee ficou estático com o que via, se levantou atônito com aquela cena em sua cabeça e saiu andando sem direção.  
Todos ficaram em silêncio. Kai se separou gentilmente de Sakura, esta abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com olhos arroxeados lhe encarando de volta. Sorrisos cúmplices brotaram nos lábios molhados de ambos.  
O dia se passou tranqüilo, com o cair da noite as meninas passaram a ficar nervosas, afinal no dia seguinte era a vez delas. Todas estavam reunidas no quarto de Temari e Tenten fofocavam alegres.  
- Ô Sakura. – Tenten trocou um olhar com Temari – Dá pra explica o que ta acontecendo entre você e o Kai?  
- Nada demais. – Sakura corou um pouco.  
- Não mente não. – Temari disse debochada.  
- Ele só percebeu que eu estava incomodada com o Sasuke e aquele abjeto acéfalo ruivo. – Sakura olhou para o teto, irritada – e perguntou se eu queria revidar.  
- E você mais do que na hora aceitou né? – Tenten disse com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.  
- Vocês não aceitariam? – Sakura revidou em tom de brincadeira.  
Silêncio, essa foi a resposta das meninas.

Logo a noite se retirava e a manhã avançava em grande velocidade, novamente o nervosismo e a agitação tomavam conta da escola, as meninas se concentravam: Tenten deixava Neji lhe massagear os músculos, Sayuri sumiu com Gaara já que esta não iria competir, Sakura deixava Kai lhe ajudar com alguns golpes que poderiam ser úteis, Sasuke simplesmente sumiu das vistas de Karin, Naruto e Hinata conversavam animadamente afinal Hinata não participaria e Temari havia entrado no bosque com Shikamaru.  
As lutas foram tão surpreendentes quanto as dos garotos, se não mais, já que algumas delas realmente tinham a vontade de enfrentar as outras. O mais surpreendente de tudo foi o final, o terceiro lugar seria decidido por Tenten e Ino e a final seria ainda mais eletrizante com ódio evidente entre Sakura e Karin.

Sakura procurava Kai, que tinha simplesmente desaparecido antes dela entrar para lutar. Andava com calma, estava entrando no bosque quando parou ao reconhecer as vozes que estavam a falar.  
- Acho que as lutas já acabaram. – A voz de Sasuke saiu baixa.  
- Creio que sim. – A voz de Kai saiu alerta.  
- Antes de você ir. – Sasuke parecia estar nervoso – Pára com essa agonia de agarrar a Sakura.  
Kai riu baixinho até dizer:  
- Só estava tentando animar ela. – Kai disse ainda rindo.  
- Tá, é só você maneirar. – Sasuke acabou por rir também.  
- Juro que tento, ok? – O outro respondeu brincando. Sakura se aproximou mais, queria ver o por que deles estarem falando com tanta intimidade e o pior, estarem falando dela.  
Kai virou para se retirar, Sakura só teve tempo de se esconder. Ele então saiu andando, já que sabia que Sakura estava ouvindo e tinha certeza de que ela iria querer falar com Sasuke.  
O Uchiha saiu pelo outro lado penetrando ainda mais no bosque, não queria que Sakura o interpelasse aonde era tão fácil os acharem.  
Sakura o seguiu tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho o possível, seguiu até a clareira onde um dia ele havia contado o porquê da rixa com Kai. Sasuke estava parado no meio da clareira de costas para ela.  
- Você deveria fazer menos barulho, Sakura. – Ele disse em voz alta, fria.  
Sakura se adiantou sem dizer uma única palavra, andou até ficar de frente para ele, os olhos verdes pareciam duas esmeraldas de tão frios que estavam.  
- O que você falava com o Kai? – A voz macia estava áspera.  
- Nada demais. – Sasuke estava irredutível.  
- Sobre mim? – Sakura não deixava seu nervosismo e curiosidade transparecerem.  
- Já disse, nada demais. – Sasuke disse frio.  
- Frio como sempre. – Sakura ia sair.  
Sasuke tomado por um impulso a segurou pelo braço e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, os dois estavam próximos, as respirações lentas acariciavam os rostos um do outro, os corações sincronizados, as bocas indo de encontro uma com a outra. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela em direção as suas costas as dela subiam pelos braços dele em direção a nuca. Sua intenção era aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, mas finalmente o maldito oxigênio resolve interromper, ainda a segurando próximo ao seu corpo ele sussurrou com a voz rouca:  
- Volta pra mim?  
- No dia em que você chorar por mim o tanto que eu chorei por você. – Ela se desgrudou dele e sai em direção à escola.

Sakura estava de pé antes mesmo de o sol nascer, mal tinha dormido naquela noite. Se sentia confusa, afinal não sabia o que ela realmente queria com Kai e o porquê de Sasuke ter pedido para que ela voltasse. Tinha acabado de chegar ao terraço do prédio principal, encostou-se no parapeito deste e fechou os olhos. Cenas se passavam como lampejos pelos olhos fechados:  
Sasuke a pedindo em namoro naquela noite fantástica, o andaime, Sasuke no chão todo ensangüentado, Sasuke e Kai se enfrentando com ódio no olhar de ambos, Sasuke e Kai separando a briga dos meninos, Sasuke a olhando frio, o beijo no baile, Sasuke a joga no corredor, Kai e ela conversando, Kai e Sasuke brigando no meio do salão, Sasuke a beija, Kai a beija, Kai enfrentando Sasuke, Kai e Sasuke conversando em termos amigáveis, Sasuke a beija.  
Sakura inconscientemente leva as mãos à cabeça, sem perceber era observada por um garoto que estava sentado no teto da porta que dava acesso para o terraço, este desce e vai sorrateiramente até as costas dela, abraçando-a.  
- O que está pensando hein rosada? – Kai sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
Sakura se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Kai em sua orelha e seus braços em volta de sua cintura.  
– Nada. – Mentiu.  
- Mentirosa. – Kai a fez virar o corpo de modo a encará-la.  
Silêncio. Ela virou o rosto por não agüentar encarar aqueles olhos roxos.  
- Falou com o Sasuke? – Kai disse distante.  
Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
- Fizeram as pazes?  
- Não. – A voz de Sakura que até então estava presa na garganta finalmente saiu um pouco tremida, mas saiu.  
- Tá triste por causa disso? – Kai a fitou com interesse.  
- Tô confusa. – Sakura mirou o peito do rapaz.  
- Vocês ficaram juntos? – Kai pareceu novamente distante.  
Sakura novamente acenou com a cabeça, por estranho que pareça ela ainda sentia os braços de Kai em sua cintura, pois lá eles tinham permanecido.  
Kai levou uma de suas mãos até o queixo de Sakura e com gentileza ergueu o seu rosto, Sakura percebeu que ele estava sério e seus olhos frios, sentiu seu corpo estremecer.  
- Se você quiser, nós paramos. – Kai disse com a voz profunda, como se aquilo estivesse doendo nele.  
- Eu não sei exatamente o que quero. – Sakura disse com medo.  
Kai a soltou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a olhou por uns instantes e perguntou com calma:  
- Você retribuiu o beijo dele?  
Sakura fechou os olhos e não moveu nenhum músculo, até soltar uma respiração pesada pela boca e balançar a cabeça positivamente.  
- Então você já se decidiu. – Kai era distante – Eu vou estar aqui se você quiser chorar ou rir.  
Com esta frase virou-se para sair, mas foi impedido ao ouvir a voz de Sakura:  
- Você sabe o que é olhar para a pessoa que você ama e ver um completo estranho, mas mesmo assim continuar a amá-la?  
- O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. – Kai disse ainda de costas.  
- Uma citação de Pascal. – Sakura se virou para olhar o nascer do sol – Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto se Pascal amou muito para chegar a esta conclusão.  
- Ele pode ter sido um grande amante ou um grande observador. – Kai abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão.  
- Ou um tremendo imbecil que achava saber das coisas. – Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa lhe acariciar o rosto.  
- Não, esse lugar é do Sasuke. – Kai parou ao seu lado olhando para o horizonte alaranjado.  
Sakura abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para olhá-lo.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele é um tremendo idiota que acha que sabe alguma coisa. – Kai disse frio – Ele cometeu um erro e não sabe como concertar. Ele te quer, mas comete erros bobos.  
- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Sakura o olhou, intrigada.  
Kai desviou o olhar pra baixo, pensou um pouco e logo olhou para Sakura, dizendo em uma voz calma.  
- Por que eu cometi o mesmo erro que ele. Um erro estúpido, mas inevitável.  
- O que? – Sakura pergunta com medo da resposta.  
Kai endireitou o corpo e ficou de frente para Sakura, passou a mão pelo rosto dela e disse:  
- Eu me apaixonei.  
A voz dele era baixa. Se virou e saiu, deixando Sakura atônita. O sol nasceu e a pegou em cheio.

XxXxXxX

Nada a declarar :x


	8. O grande final

Tenten e Neji estavam conversando em voz baixa.  
- Fica calma. – Neji, sentada com Tenten entre suas pernas, a acariciava de leve.  
- Eu quero acabar com ela. – A morena disse olhando para o céu.  
Neji ficou quieto, ela estava inquieta desde o dia anterior quando anunciaram a luta com Ino. Ele sabia que Tenten ainda tinha raiva porque Ino deu em cima dele e pelo que havia aprontado. Sabia que tinha que acalmá-la se não faria besteira no tatame, e numa súbita inspiração moveu sua boca até a orelha dela e mordiscou de leve.  
- Pára Neji. – Ela o repeliu.  
- Por quê? – Neji sussurrou novamente mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.  
- Por que eu não quero. – Tenten se levantou irritada, deixando Neji sentado e bastante irritado.  
Gaara se aproximou enquanto Tenten se afastava e sentou-se ao lado de Neji.  
- Brigaram? – Gaara perguntou, como sempre frio.  
- Parece que ela tá mais interessada na Ino. – Neji disse raivoso.  
- Vai ver ela tá. – O ruivo provocou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.  
- Tá doido pra levar pancada, né? – Neji o olhou com raiva.  
- Entenda, ela tá com raiva. – Continuou calmo, nem parecia que tinha sido ameaçado.  
- Da Ino? – Neji olhou o outro de rabo de olho.  
- Claro né? – O mesmo tom de voz tranqüilo permanecia – A Ino aprontou, não foi? Então ela tá querendo o sangue da loira. Cara, a Ino tentou te agarrar quando você estava deitado no colo da Tenten.  
- Mulheres! – Neji murmurou e saiu.  
Gaara ficou parado por um tempo até sentir um peso nas suas costas e uma voz no seu ouvido.  
- Oi meu ruivo. – Um beijo lhe foi plantado na bochecha.  
- Oi.  
Sayuri se sentou ao lado de Gaara.  
- Tá pensativo. – Sayuri encostou a cabeça levemente no ombro dele.  
- É, tô trabalhando na música... – Disse olhando para o horizonte.  
- Como se você tá sem o violão? – A garota ergueu o corpo para encará-lo.  
- O Neji e a Tenten se completam. – Gaara falou em voz baixa.  
- Gaara, você tá bem? – Sayuri perguntou intrigada.  
- O Sasuke e a Sakura mesmo não admitindo se amam. – Gaara continuou no mesmo tom – O Naruto e a Hinata não se desgrudam.  
- Pronto, baixou a inspiração... – Ela disse brincando.  
- O Shika me enfrentou pra ficar com a minha irmã, num dia em que o tempo estava louco. – Gaara se levantou e disse em voz alta – É isso.  
- Tchau, ruivo! – Sayuri disse em voz alta vendo Gaara se afastar correndo.

Sasuke estava dormindo, quando sente um peso sobre o seu corpo e acorda assustado.  
- Sakura? – Ele pergunta ainda sonolento.  
- Não, Sasuke! – Karin o repreende – Sou eu, Karin.  
- Ah. – Sasuke tenta se levantar empurrando a menina – Você.  
- Sasuke! – Ela exclama indignada.  
- Karin, eu vou tomar banho. – Sasuke se levantou deixando a menina no chão – Sai.  
Ele aponta a porta do quarto e vai para o banheiro. Karin estava estupefata caída no chão, ele estava tão carinhoso antes.

A manhã se passava com velocidade. Kai havia desaparecido da escola, Sakura ninguém sabia onde estava porque não haviam olhado para cima, afinal ela não tinha saído do terraço, Gaara tocava violão perto da piscina acompanhado de Sayuri enquanto Temari dormia até mais tarde e Tenten praticava um pouco, ou seja, o saco de areia estava sofrendo. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru resolveram jogar basquete, Hinata os acompanhou e ficou observando da arquibancada.  
Logo eram 10 horas da manhã e as lutadoras foram se aprontar, Kai se aproximou de Sakura que já estava do lado de fora do vestiário observando as arquibancadas se encherem.  
- Nervosa? – Kai disse quando chegou perto, mas mantinha certa distância da menina.  
- Não. – Sakura se aproximou dele encostando a cabeça em seu peito.  
- Achei que você não iria querer. – Kai disse circulando a cintura de Sakura com os braços.  
- Você não disse que ia estar aqui quando eu quisesse rir ou chorar? – Sakura perguntou ainda escondendo o rosto.  
- E é verdade. – Kai beijou o topo da cabeça da menina.

- Que foi, Ino? – Sai perguntou se aproximando.  
- Nada. – Ino disse seca olhando para Sakura e Kai que estavam abraçados a uma distancia considerável.

Sasuke havia acabado de entrar no ginásio e logo sua visão foi abafada por Karin que se jogava sobre ele.  
- Sasuke-kun! – Ela disse extasiada.  
- Oi. – Sasuke estava seco.  
- O que você tem, hein? – Karin disse fazendo beicinho.  
- Nada, só algumas coincidências. – Sasuke se desvencilhou e foi para o lado oposto, na direção de Kai e Sakura.  
Logo Kurenai estava no centro do tatame e pedia para que as lutadoras que disputariam o terceiro lugar se aproximassem.  
- Quero uma luta limpa, entenderam? – Kurenai era severa. Ino e Tenten apenas acenaram com a cabeça positivamente. Kurenai deu inicio ao combate.  
As duas lutadoras se observaram por alguns segundos, a primeira a tomar iniciativa foi Tenten que segurou Ino pelos braços. Rodaram um pouco pelo tatame, Ino puxou a oponente de encontro ao seu corpo, mas Tenten manteve a guarda se jogando no chão e puxando Ino por cima tendo os pés apoiados na barriga da loira. Como conseqüência Ino caiu de costas no chão e Tenten ficou por cima, sentada em sua barriga, e posicionou o braço de Ino num ângulo em que ele ficasse atrás de sua nuca. Ino tentou desestabilizar Tenten mexendo o quadril, Tenten então a desarmou passando a perna sobre o pescoço de Ino e esticando o Braço dela prendendo-a numa chave. A loira se mexeu tentando sair, mas por fim sentiu uma pressão adicional ao seu pescoço e bateu no tatame desistindo da luta.  
- Nunca mais fique perto do meu namorado. – Tenten sibilou enquanto saia.  
Neji observava tudo com calma encostado ao lado de Sasuke que estava ao lado de Kai, e ao lado deste Naruto.  
Quando Kurenai deu o combate por encerrado e anunciou Tenten como a terceira colocada o barulho foi ensurdecedor, Neji suspirou e levantou a cabeça em direção ao teto fechando os olhos, logo sentiu um encontrão em seu corpo, era Tenten que lhe abraçava:  
- Desculpa? – Tenten sussurrou.  
- Você não tem o que pedir desculpa. – Neji disse em meia voz, e com os braços em volta da cintura dela levantou-a dando-lhe um beijo.  
Logo Kurenai pedia que a ordem fosse restaurada, a torcida ia se acalmando e a tensão ia aumentando. Sasuke e Kai continuaram lado a lado, porém nem se olhavam. Kurenai pediu para que as finalistas viessem ao centro do tatame.  
- Eu quero uma luta limpa. – Kurenai estava mais severa ainda – Vocês me entenderam?  
As meninas sem desviar o olhar um único segundo nem mexeram a cabeça.  
- Eu perguntei, vocês entenderam? – Kurenai disse incisiva.  
Sakura apenas inclinou a cabeça, Karin não fez nada. Kurenai deu inicio ao combate.  
Rodearam o tatame se estudando, então Sakura a pegou a ruiva pela gola do quimono e Karin tentou segurar o braço da menina. Sakura a puxou e Karin numa medida desesperada pulou, circulando a cintura de Sakura com as pernas a puxando para baixo.  
- Você nunca vai ter o Sasuke de volta. – Karin ofegou.  
- Veremos. – Sakura disse em meio tom.  
Karin num acesso de raiva deu uma cabeçada em Sakura, abrindo o supercílio da mesma. No mesmo instante Kurenai paralisou a luta, Kai e Sasuke correram para o tatame. Kai segurava Karin e a olhava com bastante ódio, já Sasuke estava ajoelhado ao lado de Sakura com Kurenai de pé ao seu lado.  
- Você cuida disso, Uchiha? – Kurenai olhava para Sakura – Eu preciso falar com o Hiwatari.  
- Pode deixar. – Sasuke dispensou Kurenai e tentou olhar o ferimento que sangrava.  
- Sai. – Sakura o repelia – Eu quero o Kai, cadê ele?  
- Ele tá ocupado. – Sasuke disse frio, e sem nem pedir permissão a pegou no colo.  
- Eu quero o Kai. – Sakura tentava novamente repelir Sasuke.  
- Pára com isso. – Sasuke a apertou contra o seu corpo, saindo do ginásio.  
- Aonde o meu Sasuke-kun vai? – Karin perguntou histérica.  
- Não é da sua conta. – Kai olhou Sasuke sair carregando Sakura e acrescentou frio – Eu me preocuparia mais com você.

Sasuke andava pela escola com uma expressão pouco convidativa, Sakura estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito sussurrando.  
- Kai. Eu quero o Kai.  
Cada vez que as palavras saiam da boca da rosada uma faca era cravada no peito do moreno, e uma lembrança lhe aflorou a mente:  
FLASHBACK  
Uma mão lhe segurou o pulso e um corpo menor que o seu colou as suas costas.  
- Não adianta, eu não vou preferir o Kai a você. – Sakura tinha os lábios perto do pescoço dele.  
/FLASHBACK  
Logo estavam na enfermaria e Sasuke depositava Sakura em um leito. A enfermeira se aproxima para olhar o corte, passado uns segundos sentenciou.  
- Vou precisar limpar o corte e a mocinha vai levar alguns pontos.  
- Quantos? – Sasuke estava parado um pouco atrás da enfermeira.  
- Uns três ou quatro. – A enfermeira ficou de frente para Sasuke e disse em voz amável – Eu vou buscar a maleta de sutura, devo demorar um pouco. Com licença Capitão.  
Sasuke esperou até a mulher sair do campo de audição deles para se aproximar de Sakura e perguntar em voz baixa.  
- Tá sentindo muita dor? – Seu tom era de preocupação.  
- Eu quero é que você mande chamar o Kai. – Sakura disse de olhos fechados.  
- Pára com isso. – Sasuke disse em tom baixo e frio – O Kai ta com a Karin por que ela é responsabilidade dele, você é responsabilidade minha então quem tem que estar com você sou eu. Quando ele se livrar da Karin vem pra cá.  
Sakura o olhou emburrada, não o queria ali. Toda vez que Sasuke estava com ela se sentia indefesa, com Kai era diferente, ele a encorajava, não se sentia incapacitada, ele a faria rir e se esquecer daquela situação.  
Sasuke estava encostado na parede para qual a cama ficava de lado.  
- O que ela te disse? – Sasuke olhava para a parede oposta.  
- Nada. – Sakura disse seca.  
- Mentira. – Sasuke falou grosso.  
- Ela só disse que eu nunca teria você de volta. – Sakura disse a contra gosto.  
Sasuke a olhou assustado, então aproximou-se da cama, pegou uma das mãos de Sakura e se curvou, beijando as costas da mão dela.  
- Isso nunca seria verdade, meu amor por você será pra sempre. – Sussurrou.  
Sakura o olhou e sentiu que fraquejara, relaxou o corpo, fechando os olhos, estava para dizer que torcia pelo que ele havia dito quando as lembranças da manhã lhe atingiram:  
FLASHBACK:  
- Por que eu cometi o mesmo erro que ele, um erro estúpido, mas inevitável.  
- O que? – Sakura pergunta com medo da resposta.  
Kai endireitou o corpo e ficou de frente para Sakura, passou a mão pelo rosto dela e disse:  
- Eu me apaixonei.  
/FLASHBACK  
Não poderia fazer aquilo com Kai, não queria brincar com os sentimentos de nenhum dos dois, mas não podia negar que ainda amava o Uchiha, embora sentisse uma atração muito forte pelo Hiwatari. Ah, como alguém pode se meter numa confusão dessas?  
- Sasuke, é melhor você sair. – Sakura retirou a mão fazendo com que Sasuke suspirasse e levantasse.  
A enfermeira apareceu nessa hora, se aproximou de Sakura e começou a limpar o ferimento. Sasuke se afastou, logo ela pingou algumas gotas do anestésico para que Sakura não sentisse muita dor. A mulher virou para Sasuke.  
- Por favor, Capitão, o senhor poderia segurar a mão da senhorita Haruno?  
- Por quê? – Sasuke se assusta com a pergunta.  
- Para deixá-la mais calma. – A enfermeira disse bondosamente.  
Sasuke se aproximou e segurou a mão de Sakura, a enfermeira fazia a sutura e Sakura ia apertando a mão de Sasuke que devolvia o aperto só que de leve para não machucá-la, apenas confortá-la.  
- Pronto. – A enfermeira cortou o sobressalente da linha de sutura – Nada de se esforçar muito.  
- Pode deixar, ela não vai. – Sasuke assegurou.  
Ajudou Sakura a se levantar e a conduziu até a porta, assim que a porta bateu ouviram passos apressados na direção deles.  
- Sakura. – Kai a chamava, preocupado.  
Sakura se adiantou deixando Sasuke para trás e Kai examinou o corte e a abraçou, quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Sasuke e ele disse:  
- Tsunade está te procurando, parece que o assunto é sério. – Kai estava com um semblante de culpado.  
- Certo.  
O Uchiha já estava se afastando quando Sakura o chamou, ele se virou para olhar a menina ainda nos braços de Kai.  
- Uma citação apenas. – Ela o olhou triste, abraçada a Kai – "Chegamos um dia acreditar que tudo era pra sempre sem saber que o pra sempre, sempre acaba."  
Sasuke sentiu aquelas palavras lhe atingirem, olhou para o chão, engoliu em seco e disse:  
- "Quando penso em alguém só penso em você, e aí então estamos bem." – Sasuke virou-se e começou a caminhar, mas disse mesmo olhando para frente, em voz alta para que eles pudessem ouvir e de uma maneira triste – É Kai, no final você ganhou.  
Kai olhava para as costas de Sasuke receoso, Sakura olhava para o chão se sentindo um lixo.  
- Por que você fez isso? – Kai se soltou de Sakura e a encarou.  
- Porque acabou. – Sakura o olhou com tristeza – Não quero brincar com vocês, o Sasuke me magoou muito e não quero fazer o mesmo com você.  
- Vem comigo. – Kai a pegou pela mão e a conduziu até o terraço.  
- Que foi? – Sakura o olhou num misto de curiosidade e receio.  
Kai a soltou e deu alguns passos para frente até se virar e olhar a menina, estava sério.  
- Lembra quando eu disse que cometi um erro?  
- Lembro. – Sakura o olhou, estava ansiosa – Mas talvez não tenha sido um erro.  
- Foi. Acho que foi o pior erro que eu já cometi. – Kai disse sério.  
- Kai, eu não to te entendendo. – Sakura deu um passo na direção dele.  
- Você realmente não entendeu? – Kai deu um passo para trás.  
- Não. – Sakura disse intrigada.  
- Sakura, eu...

O grupo de amigos ainda estava no ginásio, haviam ficado para controlar os alunos, mas estes já tinham sido retirados. Hinata abraçou Naruto e comentou:  
- Gente não é melhor vermos como a Sakura está?  
- Não... – Gaara disse se aproximando – Ela já está com o Sasuke e o Kai foi pra lá.  
- Então agente tem que ir pra lá também. – Tenten disse olhando para o namorado.  
- Não, a Sakura deve estar bem, se bobear é o Sasuke e o Kai que estão se matando. – Neji disse sarcástico.  
- Concordo com o Neji. – Shikamaru estava do lado do Hyuuga – Tá na hora deles se acertarem.

Sasuke batia na porta do escritório da diretora, uma voz cansada o mandou entrar:  
- Pediu para me ver? – Sasuke disse curvando a cabeça.  
- Sim. – Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira em que estava foi até Sasuke – Como está Sakura?  
- Bem, levou quatro pontos. – Sasuke mantinha a cabeça curvada.  
- Onde ela está? – Tsunade olhava para a parede atrás de Sasuke.  
- Com o Capitão Hiwatari. – Sasuke não conseguiu evitar um toque de rancor nas suas palavras.  
- Sasuke. – Tsunade o chamou num estranho tom maternal – Fique normal.  
Sasuke levantou a cabeça com o cenho franzido, tinha alguma coisa de muito errado o que estava acontecendo. Tsunade o olhava com um brilho estranho no olhar, o que seria? Pena? Medo? Preocupação?  
- Esta tudo bem, diretora? – Sasuke perguntou preocupado.  
- Venha. – Tsunade o pegou pelo braço de forma delicada, o conduziu até uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele – Precisamos conversar.

Kai estava encostado no parapeito do terraço e Sakura estava ao seu lado, um silêncio estranho se abatia sobre os dois.  
- Quando você vai falar com ele? – Kai disse com a voz rouca.  
- Não sei. – Sakura estava infeliz.  
O celular de Kai começou a tocar. Ele atendeu, falou por alguns segundos e então desligou. Olha para a menina.  
- O pessoal precisa da gente lá em baixo. – Kai disse em voz baixa.  
Sakura virou-se para descer sem dizer uma palavra, mas Kai a segurou pelo braço.  
- Melhor você falar logo com ele.

Tsunade e Orochimaru haviam reunido em uma sala alguns alunos, eles eram: Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Naruto, Temari, Karin e Sasori.  
Quando Kai entrou na sala acompanhado de Sakura, Orochimaru acenou positivamente e indicou a porta de uma antecâmara. Kai repetiu o gesto positivo com a cabeça, mas antes indicou a Sakura uma cadeira entre Gaara e Neji.  
Tsunade se adiantou, entregando para Kai uma chave, então ela e Orochimaru saíram da sala e um barulho de chave na porta trancando a porta foi ouvido. Kai disse com uma voz fria:  
- Ninguém se mexe.  
Deu as costas e foi para a antecâmara. Entrou sem bater, Sasuke estava sentado em uma mesa no fundo desta pequena sala, parecia derrotado.  
- Por que você adiantou? – Kai se adiantou confuso – Achei que faríamos isso amanhã.  
- Ocorreram alguns imprevistos. – Sasuke se levantou pegando uma garrafa de conteúdo transparente e dois copos.  
- Chateado comigo? – Kai olhava para a nuca do moreno.  
- Você fez com que ela se apaixonasse por você, não tem mais nada a falar. – Sasuke estava ocupado preenchendo os dois copos.  
- Sasuke. – Kai o chamou, parecia suplicar – Me deixa explicar.  
Sasuke se virou olhando para o garoto a sua frente: Ônix versus Ametista.  
- Tem explicação? – Sasuke estava frio.  
- Você acha que eu faria isso? – Kai deu um passo para frente.  
- Me explica. – Sasuke pediu – Por que eu sei que você não faria isso.

Karin se remexia incomodada, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, já Sakura estava estática olhando para o chão, o pensamento longe. Karin levantou-se irritada com aquela demora, aquela reunião sem mais nem menos.  
- O que você disse pro meu Sasuke-kun? – Karin avançou em Sakura.  
Neji e Gaara se levantaram de impulso para entrar na frente, e Sasori vendo a cena também se levantou.  
- Encostem nela e vão implorar não ter nascido. – Sasori se adiantou, ficando atrás de Karin.  
Gaara deu dois passos para frente e segurou o braço de Karin, puxando-a para longe, e olhou para Sasori.  
- Tô pagando pra ver. – A voz dele se comparava a pedras de gelo.  
Sasori avançou para cima de Gaara, mas Neji interveio.  
- Melhor se acalmarem. – Ele também era frio.  
- Concordo. – Shikamaru se aproximou.

Dentro da antecâmara Sasuke tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios.  
- Entendeu, Uchiha? – Kai disse também sorrindo.  
- Claro, Hiwatari. – Sasuke se espreguiçou, parecia estar cansado.  
Mas logo sorriso desapareceu, ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro pesado.  
- Que foi? – Kai estranhou a atitude de Sasuke.  
- Não posso. – Sasuke olhou para Kai.  
- Por quê? – Kai franziu o cenho.  
- Vou me afastar da escola. – Sasuke disse em tom de ponto final – Mas não devemos falar disso agora.  
- Como não? – Kai parecia indignado.  
- Chega, Kai. – Sasuke se virou para a mesa e pegou dois copos - Então a que brindaremos?  
- Ao nosso sucesso. – Kai disse recebendo o seu copo.  
- A nossa amizade. – Sasuke levantou o seu e Kai fez o mesmo movimento.  
Os dois beberam juntos, e se entreolharam.  
- E que terminem os jogos. – Apertaram as mãos.

Os ânimos na sala continuavam exaltados, nenhum dos meninos haviam se sentado. Kai e Sasuke entraram na sala e pararam observando a cena, Sasuke percebeu que Karin queria se aproximar de Sakura e Neji e Gaara estavam impedindo, então avançou para Karin que nem um animal, a pegou pelo braço com voracidade. Seu olhar era ódio puro.  
- Encosta nela que eu te mato, me entendeu? – Sasuke disse em voz alta e clara, além de estar fria e irredutível.  
Karin arregalou os olhos completamente apavorada, nunca tinha visto o Uchiha daquele jeito, sabia que ele seria capaz de matá-la se ela se aproximasse de Sakura. Se livrou do aperto em seu braço, que estava vermelho. As marcas eram exatamente os cinco dedos de Sasuke.  
- Calma, Sasuke. – Kai disse em voz baixa.  
Karin se sentou, Sasori observava Sasuke com raiva, e esse fato não se passou despercebido por Gaara e muito menos por Neji e Shikamaru. O ruivo se adiantou.  
- O que foi Akasuna, tá querendo falar alguma coisa? – Gaara estava de frente para Sasori. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho sinistro, assassino – Eu achei que se eu encostasse na Karin você iria me fazer implorar não ter nascido.  
- Agora chega. – Kai se adiantou, se interpondo entre os dois ruivos.  
- Sentem-se nos lugares em que estavam. – Sasuke falou em voz baixa e perigosa.  
Alguns segundos se passaram até eles estarem nos lugares de antes, Sakura não tirava os olhos de Sasuke em momento algum.  
- Por que estamos aqui? – Sasori perguntou de olho em Kai.  
- Por que eu quero. – Sasuke disse ríspido.  
- Primeiro, ninguém fala sem ser chamado. – Kai foi até uma janela lateral e se apoiou de costas na mesma, a janela estava aberta.  
- Segundo, estamos tentando esclarecer algumas coisas e precisamos que vocês acompanhem nossa linha de raciocínio. – Sasuke pegou uma cadeira e colocou na frente deles sentando na mesma, esticando as pernas para frente e cruzando os braços na frente do peito.  
- Eu gostaria que vocês me dissessem algumas coisas que aconteceram no final de semana anterior a chegada da escola Kanagawa. – Sasuke pediu, sustentava o olhar de Sakura.  
- Nós saímos. – Naruto falou.  
- E? – Sasuke perguntou, ainda com o olhar em Sakura.  
- Depois do shopping alguns de nós combinaram de ir pra piscina, mas no fim só fomos a Tenten e eu. – Neji disse pensativo.  
- E? – Sasuke novamente perguntou.  
- Foi quando começamos a namorar. – Sakura finalmente falou, sua voz saiu tremida.  
- Certo. – Sasuke olhou para Kai.  
- Sakura, você dormiu no quarto do Sasuke naquela noite, não foi? – Kai perguntou olhando para Sasuke.  
- Foi. – Sakura simplesmente disse.  
- E depois que você saiu do quarto dele foi para algum outro lugar? – Kai perguntou ainda olhando para Sasuke.  
- Não.  
Kai fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.  
- Tinha algo de estranho no seu quarto? – Continuou, em um tom levemente interessado.  
- Não. – Sakura olhou para o teto, como se tentasse se lembrar.  
- O que você fez quando chegou ao quarto? – Kai pegou um bloco de notas do bolso traseiro da calça juntamente com uma caneta.  
- Tomei banho e depois dormi de novo. – Sakura olhou para Sasuke, parecia ter se lembrado de algo que naquela hora não tinha dado muita importância.  
- Algo estranho? – Sasuke perguntou percebendo a mudança de fisionomia em Sakura.  
- Eu não vi a Ino no quarto, antes de entrar no banheiro ela estava dormindo e depois não estava mais. – Sakura disse pausadamente.  
Sasuke e Kai se entreolharam, parecia ter certa compreensão entre os dois.  
- Hum... Sakura, você saiu do quarto do Sasuke as 6 e alguma coisa, certo? – Kai continuou como se Sakura não tivesse dito nada.  
- É.  
- Então fecho. – Sasuke olhou para Kai enquanto falava.  
- O que? – Shikamaru perguntou.  
- Nosso cronograma. – Kai disse com um sorriso.  
- Não entendi. – Naruto disse.  
- Qual a novidade? – Sasuke provocou.  
- Sasuke. – Kai repreendeu e se virou para os alunos – Prestem atenção – Parou e respirou antes de continuar – Começando as seis, podemos colocar uns dez minutos até ela sair do quarto do Sasuke, então temos a certeza de que ela chegou ao quarto seis e quinze. Tomou um banho e, digamos, as seis e vinte e cinco ela se deitou.  
- Hinata coisinha mais fofa que Deus inventou, – Sasuke disse olhando pra Hinata – Que horas você acordou?  
- Acho que por volta de seis e quarenta. – Hinata disse com um sorriso pela graça que Sasuke havia feito.  
- Tenten minha pequena mestre de armas, – Sasuke se levantou e foi até Tenten – Que horas você e a Temari chegaram ao quarto das meninas?  
- As sete. – Tenten disse passiva.  
- Alguma de vocês viu a senhorita Yamanaka no quarto? – Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
- Não. – As três falaram juntas.  
- Hinata você viu a Ino no quarto quando você foi dormir na noite anterior? – Kai perguntou enquanto fazia anotações.  
- Vi. Eu ainda tava acordada quando ela entrou, tomou banho e dormiu. – Hinata olhou para Kai enquanto falava.  
- Ela estava diferente de alguma maneira? – Kai continuou.  
- Ela parecia um pouco transtornada. – Hinata disse olhando para o teto, parecia tentar se lembrar daquela noite.  
- Quer saber, eu tô confuso. – Sasuke disse indo até Kai.  
- Por quê? – Kai disse sarcástico.  
- Eu me perdi. – Sasuke disse debochado.  
- Então deixa eu fazer assim. – Kai disse rindo – No sábado vocês saíram, foram ao shopping, a noite você e a Sakura começaram a namorar e ela dormiu no seu quarto. Na manhã de domingo ela voltou ao quarto dela, tomou um banho e voltou a dormir. As seis e quarenta a Hinata acordou, deve ter tomado seu banho e passado uns cremes pra ficar linda e as sete a Tenten e a Temari chegaram no quarto, chamando as outras para um banho de piscina. Afinal, que mulher não gosta de pegar uma corzinha né?  
- Não, trouxa, essa parte eu entendi. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente e completou debochado – Eu me perdi no porquê da senhorita Yamanaka não estar no quarto.  
- Ah, isso? – Kai disse brincando – Bem, disso eu também não tenho a mínima idéia.  
- Você pode me explicar, senhorita Yamanaka? – Sasuke a olhou.  
- Eu fui à praia e depois ao shopping. – Ino respondeu imediatamente.  
- Sem tomar banho? – Sasuke franziu o cenho olhou para Kai, dizendo debochado – Tu pegou, filho.  
- Você me dá licença? É rápido, só pra ir ali vomitar. – Kai disse com nojo.  
- Sossega ai. – Sasuke riu – Mas tirando essa nojeira básica, sabe o que eu mais admiro numa mulher?  
- O fato de uma boa parte delas ser inteligente ou asseada? – Kai disse interessado – Isso quando não e os dois juntos.  
- Não tô me referindo a isso. – Sasuke riu novamente – Estou me referindo ao fato de elas terem uma percepção aguçada.  
- Ah, isso é verdade. Mulher tem o dom de notar qualquer coisa, qualquer defeito, por menor que seja. – Kai falou debochado – É incrível, mas mais incrível ainda é o poder que elas têm de falar mal por causa disso.  
- É verdade, principalmente se o alvo é outra mulher ou então os namorados. – Sasuke suspirou.  
- Essa é uma coisa que nós homens nunca entenderemos. – Kai estava olhando para cima, pensativo.  
- Temari, minha querida Tema. – Sasuke foi andando até ela – Você notou se a Ino estava queimada de sol, tipo marca de biquíni?  
- Não, ela não estava. – Temari olhou para as meninas e recebeu a confirmação de cada uma.  
- Mas Sasuke, o sol pela manhã não é muito forte. – Kai disse enquanto andava até uma mesa.  
- Verdade. – Sasuke colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça – Esquece então.  
- Mas sabe que tem uma coisa curiosa nisso. – Kai estava examinando um livro encadernado em couro preto.  
- O que? – Sasuke se virou para olhá-lo.  
- Ah não, eu já digo. – Kai colocou o caderno na mesa e deu um sorriso.  
- Sem graça. – Sasuke disse fingindo irritação e se virou para a parede.  
- Isso foi muito gay. – Neji disse brincando.  
- Concordo. – Naruto disse com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.  
- Eu já sabia. – Lee falou vitorioso.  
- Sou tão gay que namorei a menina que você queria. – Sasuke se virou disparando rispidamente contra Lee.  
- E ganho um chifre do rapaz ai. – Lee indicou Kai com a cabeça.  
Sasuke e Kai se entreolharam rindo.  
- Certeza? – Kai se adiantou.  
- Bem, você beijou a Sakura na minha frente. – Lee continuou.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Sasuke pareceu incomodado.  
- Não gosta de saber que seu amiguinho pego a sua namoradinha, Uchiha? – Lee parecia debochado.  
- Sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar? – Kai disse colocando a mão no ombro de Sasuke ao sentir o perigo chegar a um nível alto – o Sasori é brilhante quando se trata de madeira.  
- É mesmo? – Sasuke olhou para o ruivo.  
- É. – Sasori disse frio.  
Sasuke foi até a mesa em que Kai tinha examinado o caderno e pegou um estojo de madeira onde era possível se observar as letras AS no fecho. Abriu o estojo com cuidado, Sasori se mexeu na cadeira, Kai o observou com atenção e lançou um ultimo olhar a Sasuke antes de retornar a janela que estava se encostando.  
Sasuke colocou o estojo aberto na mesa e pegou dois pares de luvas de borracha. Colocou um, pegou uma talhadeira e um martelo pequeno e foi até Tenten segurando o outro par.  
- Minha pequena mestra. – Sasuke colocou o par na frente dela, que imediatamente os colocou – Você pode me dizer se essa talhadeira e esse martelo são, como posso dizer, capazes de dar um corte de sei lá... - Sasuke olhou para Kai como se pedisse ajuda.  
- Quatro milímetros. – Kai disse prontamente.  
Tenten demorou alguns segundos avaliando os objetos. Sasori não parava quieto na cadeira, sendo observado por Kai.  
- Se a pessoa que os manuseasse fosse precisa poderia com certeza. – Tenten por fim disse.  
- Sabia que a minha pequena mestra não falharia. – Sasuke deu um sorriso e pegou os objetos, mas não os levou até o estojo.  
- Sasori, por que você demorou a chegar? – Kai perguntou incisivo.  
- Minha avó passou mal e eu fui liberado para ver o estado dela. – Sasori disse com raiva.  
- Hum... Machucou a mão? – Kai se aproximou.  
- Machuquei. – Sasori olhou para a mão esquerda.  
Kai segurou a mão sem nem pedir permissão, retirou a gaze que envolvia o machucado e se deparou com um corte fino, reto e aparentemente fundo.  
- Parece que foi feio. – Kai soltou a mão de Sasori.  
- Já está melhorando. – Sasori, indiferente, colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça.  
- Eu diria que esse corte é de uns onze dias atrás. – Kai olhava para Sasori atento – E olha que estranho, é o dia em que a Sakura foi parar no andaime.  
- Eu estava em casa. – Sasori disse num tom definitivo, os olhos estreitos.  
- Te acusei de alguma coisa? – Kai se fez de desentendido.  
- Shika, me diz se isso aqui é o que eu tô pensando. – Sasuke, que até então estava observando a talhadeira, se aproximou de Shikamaru e lhe entregou a mesma.  
Shikamaru ficou observando por certo tempo e então levantou a cabeça para Sasuke, seu rosto se iluminando em compreensão.  
- É. – Foi a única coisa que ele pronunciou.  
- Sabe, depois você tem que me agradecer. – Kai colocou as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Por quê? – Sasori olhou de Sasuke para Kai e de Kai para Sasuke.  
Sasuke colocou os instrumentos sobre a mesa e disse numa voz profunda.  
- O dia parece estar perfeito.  
- Concordo. – Kai disse rindo. Foi até a janela e voltou a ficar encostado.  
- Sabe, eu amo essa palavra. – Sasuke ficou de frente para eles – Porque afinal, perfeito é algo que é simplesmente magnífico.  
- Não entendi, dê exemplos. – Kai falou debochado.  
- Chocolate com morango. – Sasuke disparou.  
- Perfeito. – Kai disse rindo.  
- Chuva em dia quente.  
- Perfeito.  
-Remédio quando se está com dor.  
-Perfeito.  
-Amor.  
-Perfeito.  
-Amizade.  
-Perfeito.  
Sasuke e Kai se entreolham por um instante, Sasuke sorriu maroto antes de dizer:  
- E por ultimo, mas o mais importante de todos...  
Kai franziu o cenho, tinha a ligeira impressão que vinha bomba.  
- O beijo da Sakura.  
- Perfeito.  
Os dois riram baixo, Sakura corou violentamente.  
- Mas agora, falando sério. – Sasuke parou de rir – Sabe o que é mais perfeito?  
- Não, o que? – Kai parou de rir.  
- Saber manipular as pessoas, fazer com que elas tenham idéias, as controlar com facilidade, causar dor, tormento. – A voz de Sasuke ganhou um ódio repentino – Não é, Karin?  
- Não sei do que você está falando, Sasuke-kun. – Karin disse trêmula.  
- Não sabe? – Sasuke foi em direção a menina com passos lentos, a voz era puro e genuíno ódio – Então você simplesmente não me disse que a Sakura e o Kai tinham um caso? Você não me disse que eles queriam me fazer de trouxa? Humilhar-me?  
- Falei? – A ruiva se encolhia na cadeira conforme Sasuke se aproximava, até parar na frente dela.  
- Sim, falou. – Sasuke tremia de leve.  
- Você é que é o idiota, se deixou influenciar. – Sasori disse em voz baixa – Fraco.  
Sasuke mirou Sasori por uns instantes como se o considerasse.  
- Se eu sou fraco, você é burro. – Sasuke por fim disse – Não só você, mas todos os três são.  
- Como disse? – Sasori se adiantou um passo.  
- Burro, por ter nos dado álibis tão fáceis de serem descobertos. – Sasuke o encarou – A Ino nos deu um álibi onde ela iria à praia e depois fazer compras, como? Se nenhum aluno tem permissão de sair da escola antes de oito horas da manhã? Aquele caderno que está sobre a mesa é o caderno de registro e a saída da Ino esta registrada exatamente às oito horas e dois minutos.  
Sasori lançou um olhar rápido para Karin.  
- Você disse que a sua avó estava doente, sendo que o Kai ligou para ela como um velho amigo de família para saber como estava, e adivinha? Ela disse que não tinha passado mal recentemente.  
Sasori recuou um passo.  
- E a Karin, simplesmente disse que foi a praia e depois ao shopping. – Sasuke concluiu.  
Sasori ficou quieto. Sasuke deu as costas para o ruivo, seu olhar recaiu em Naruto.  
- Naruto, a que conclusão você chegou com relação a como colocaram a Sakura no andaime? – Sasuke perguntou novamente se sentando na cadeira.  
- No inicio pensamos que poderiam ser duas ou três pessoas, depois de certo tempo percebemos que a porta traseira do prédio havia sido arrombada, e como o Neji não encontrou rastros que indicassem que haviam apoiado a Sakura no chão achamos que o mais provável seria ter três pessoas. – Naruto disse encarando Sasuke nos olhos.  
- Pois bem. – Kai disse da janela, estava com os braços cruzados e olhava para o chão – Podemos concluir que duas pessoas entraram no quarto e utilizaram clorofórmio para deixar a Sakura apagada, então a carregaram até o prédio em questão onde mais uma pessoa já havia arrombado a porta e estava esperando. Nessa hora colocam uma escada sem um parafuso e retiram dois do andaime, levam a Sakura escada acima; com a janela existente ao lado do andaime fica fácil. Possivelmente também se aproveitam de outra janela onde tinha uma barra de ferro. O mais habilidoso dos três então tem uma idéia, algo bem pequeno mas que causaria estrago... mas algo saiu errado, claro. O clorofórmio usado era fraco, a Sakura começou a despertar e na pressa a pessoa acabou batendo errado com o martelo e se machucando com a talhadeira, mas ainda conseguiu dar o talho na base de ferro.  
- O baile. – Sasuke disse olhando para Sakura – O baile foi o grande final, os três armaram pra cada um aqui. Uma pessoa utilizando duas máscaras, uma delas de coelho, beijou um rapaz com mascara de demônio para que Neji visse e terminasse com a Tenten. Alguém que nós bem sabemos quem beijou o Gaara só por prazer, mas a Sayuri viu. E é lógico alguém utilizando a máscara de águia beijou a Sakura no momento em que me viu voltando para perto dela. E no dia seguinte, a menina que eu sei lá qual é o nome ficaria com o Naruto e o Kiba com a Hinata. Os casais estariam separados.  
- Pra que a culpa recaisse em mim. – Kai disse na mesma posição de antes, parecia cansado – Se aproveitaram de uma antiga rixa minha e do Sasuke para fazer o grande fim. Não é Karin? A propósito, Sasori, me agradece por ter impedido o Neji de te arrebentar a cara.  
- Vocês não podem provar nada disso. – Sasori falou em voz baixa.  
- Eu disse que não participaria do plano um dia antes do baile. – Kai falou olhando para Sasori – Eu sei perfeitamente que foi vocês, mesmo não sabendo qual era o plano.  
- Gaara, quem foi buscar a Sakura na mesa? – Sasuke olhava para Karin.  
- Na hora eu pensei que era você pois usava a mascara de águia, mas eu estranhei porque não pude ver os olhos. – Gaara disse com a voz baixa.  
- Isso não prova nada. – Sasori disse entre dentes.  
- Você quer uma prova de que nós podemos sim provar que foi vocês? – Sasuke perguntou ainda sustentando o olhar de Sakura.  
- Duvido que tenham. – Sasori disse um pouco mais alto.  
Kai retirou do bolso da calça um pequeno controle remoto, apertou um botão e as caixas de som que ficavam acopladas às paredes começaram a funcionar.  
- Foi tudo um sucesso. - A voz gravada de Karin era vitoriosa – Ele acreditou em tudo.  
- É só que eu me ferrei, em partes. – A voz de Sasori era maleável – Ninguém merece aquela Ino.  
- Eu já disse que eu precisava disso para ela não falar nada com relação ao episódio do andaime. – Karin parecia rude – E por que em partes?  
- Eu tenho que admitir, o Uchiha tem um excelente gosto para namoradas. – Sasori era dócil.  
- Poupe-me Sasori. – Karin disse raivosa.  
Sasori começou a rir.  
- Agora me diz, o que o Kai vai fazer? – Sasori era completamente debochado.  
- O Kai me foi bem útil. – Karin ria – Espero que ele se apaixone pela Sakura.  
- Bem, acho melhor eu entrar. – Sasori se despediu com uma última fala debochada – Kai deve estar aflito a minha procura.  
Karin soltou uma risada de aprovação.  
- E eu vou ver como está meu Sasuke-kun.  
Ao final da gravação o silêncio se tornou absoluto, Sasori que ainda estava em pé tinha uma expressão que era puro medo, Karin estava estática olhando para Sasuke e Ino olhava para o chão.  
- Sasuke-kun, eu posso explicar! – Karin começou.  
- Explicar o que? – Sasuke a cortou.  
- Eu te amo e sei que você me ama, afinal você não ficaria comigo a toa. – Karin continuou.  
- Não foi à toa. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente – Graças a você eu e o Kai descobrimos a armação, pela Ino ser burra descobrimos as duas máscaras ainda no armário dela e o vidro de clorofórmio e pelo Sasori ser uma completa anta e inventar álibis furados.  
- Você não ficou comigo porque descobriu que me ama? – Karin parecia estar ficando com ódio.  
- Garota, eu nunca tive tanta repulsa do meu corpo como eu tive quando você me abraçava ou quando eu te beijava. Eu nunca me odiei tanto por fazer quem eu amo sofrer. Então eu acho que eu não te amo, eu te odeio. – Sasuke enquanto falava ia à direção da janela que Kai estava. Este último olhava para Sakura para ver sua reação e não percebeu que Sasori corria na direção de Sasuke, que estava de costas.  
Gritos, foi apenas isso que Sasuke ouviu antes de ser empurrado pela janela, Kai quando percebeu já era tarde demais; empurrou Sasuke e Shikamaru imediatamente avançou junto com Gaara, prendendo o rapaz enfurecido no chão. Tenten, Temari e Hinata correram para deter Karin e Ino, que tentavam abrir a porta. Kai segurava Sasuke que estava pendurado apenas pela mão de Kai, Sakura apareceu ao lado dele, mas Neji se interpôs entre eles segurando a outra mão de Sasuke e o guindando para dentro. Sakura tremia olhando Sasuke voltar para dentro da sala. Quando já estava com os pés no chão o moreno parou, observando a cena. Sasori tinha sangue saindo pelo nariz, sendo fortemente segurado por um Gaara com olhar assassino e observado de perto por um calmo Shikamaru, já Naruto segurava Lee no chão - aparentemente esse inutilmente tentou libertar Sasori de Gaara -, Karin e Ino eram presas por Tenten e Temari, Hinata estava ligando para a direção. Kai olhava para Sasuke que respirava fundo, Neji olhava pela janela a altura da qual Sasuke havia escapado. Sakura tremia olhando para Sasuke.  
- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou baixinho.  
Sasuke dirigiu seu olhar para Sakura, no momento seguinte Tsunade e Orochimaru entravam furiosos na sala.  
- Sasuke, você está bem? – Tsunade correu para o moreno.  
Este apenas acenou com a cabeça. Orochimaru olhava para Sasori com severidade.  
- Só tenho mais um comunicado. – Sasuke disse em voz alta – Eu vou me ausentar da escola por um período ainda não determinado, por isso, Gaara, você é o novo capitão e está responsável pela escola.  
Uma rara expressão de surpresa apareceu no rosto do ruivo, mas Sasuke não disse mais nada; saiu da sala sem olhar para ninguém. Todos estavam estáticos pelo último pronunciamento. Sakura olhou o moreno sair da sala, logo seu olhar ia para Kai, este fez apenas um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sakura saiu da sala em disparada.  
Tsunade pediu para que todos os acompanhem até o escritório dela.  
- Todos exceto – Tsunade já estava na porta quando se virou para olhá-los – Sasori, Ino e Karin. Se você concordar, Prof. Orochimaru, eu gostaria de deixá-los com Kakashi e Kurenai.  
- De pleno acordo. – Orochimaru continuava a olhar Sasori.  
Os alunos iam saindo pela sala com a exceção de Kai que ficou exatamente onde estava, olhava pela janela.  
- Kai. – Tsunade o chamou, quando o rapaz a olhou – Você também.  
Kai foi com Tsunade sem falar nada. Sasuke estava sentado em uma escada lateral que dava acesso ao andar logo abaixo, estava de olhos fechados, passos nas escadas fizeram ele se levantar de pressa e olhar na direção, Sakura estava a alguns degraus dele.  
- Oi? – Sakura desceu os degraus que os separavam.  
- Oi. – Sasuke fez menção de sair, mas sentiu a mão dela em seu pulso.  
- Espera vai, a gente precisa conversar. – Sakura pediu.  
- Sobre o que? – Sasuke se voltou para ela – Sakura, eu tô indo embora e não sei se volto.  
- Vai pra onde? – Sakura perguntou exasperada.  
- Não posso dizer. – Sasuke inclinava a cabeça para o chão de olhos fechados.  
- Você tá zangado comigo? – Sakura não o soltava.  
- Sinceramente, tudo o que eu queria era que nada disso tivesse acontecido. – Sasuke desprendeu seu pulso com delicadeza – E que eu só pudesse seguir a minha vida, sem você.  
Sasuke passou por Sakura sem dizer mais nada.

Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa e enfrentava uma profunda discussão com Lee.  
- POR QUE ESSE 2° CADETE DESGRAÇADO VAI SUSBITITUIR O UCHIHA? – Lee gritava.  
- Primeiro, abaixe o tom para falar, meu rapaz. – Tsunade se levantou irritada – Segundo, a decisão foi do CAPITÃO Uchiha.  
- Grandes coisas que o Uchiha é. – Lee disse em tom baixo.  
- Garoto. – Tsunade o repreendeu – Sasuke fez uma ótima escolha, nenhum primeiro cadete poderia substituir ele, afinal vocês já têm as suas atribulações.  
- Eu posso muito bem acumular mais uma responsabilidade. – Lee disse prontamente.  
- Não, está decidido, Gaara irá substituir Sasuke. – Tsunade se sentou, parecia que tinha envelhecido muito em pouco tempo.  
- Então eu saio. – Lee disse revoltado ia para porta quando Tsunade falou.  
- Eu te expulso se é isso que você quer. – Tsunade olhava para as costas de Lee – Mas só quando Sasuke voltar, assim Gaara assume as aulas de luta.  
Lee lançou um olhar fulminante a Tsunade e saiu batendo a porta com força.  
- Diretora. – Neji disse em voz baixa – A senhora poderia nos informar para onde o Sasuke vai?  
Tsunade olhou para Neji e imediatamente seu semblante se suavizou; se tornou algo mais triste.  
- Infelizmente não posso. – Tsunade soltou um pesado suspiro pela boca – Vocês estão dispensados.  
Os alunos iam saindo com calma. Quando Kai estava na porta Orochimaru o chamou de volta.  
- Sim? – Kai se aproximou curvando a cabeça.  
- Prepare os alunos, nós voltamos no sábado pela manhã. – Orochimaru olhava para Tsunade enquanto falava.  
- Sim, senhor. – Kai novamente se dirigiu a porta quando Tsunade falou.  
- Kai? Não seja muito duro com ele. – Tsunade fez com que Kai virasse para olhá-la – Ele tem um excelente motivo para ir embora.  
- Espero que tenha. – Kai disse seco e saiu da sala.

O grupo estava descendo as escadas indo para os jardins quando Kai os alcançou.  
- Desculpa. – Kai ficou na frente do grupo – Eu queria me explicar pra vocês.  
- Eu acho que não precisa. – Naruto colocou a mão no ombro de Kai – Você é amigo, não é galera?  
Sorrisos e acenos positivos, apenas isso que o grupo fez. Um tropel de passos fez todos se virarem para olhar, era Sakura que corria na direção deles. Parecia chorar, então num impulso ela se jogou nos braços de Kai.  
- Sakura. – Ele falou em voz alta, estático. Não esperava aquela reação da menina.  
Naruto e Neji se entreolharam, algo de errado havia acontecido.  
- O que aconteceu? – Temari perguntou se aproximando.  
- Ele não me perdoa. – Sakura agarrou com força a camisa de Kai, este ainda sem ação.  
- Cuidem da Sakura. – Naruto já tinha dado meia volta.  
- Você vai pra onde? – Hinata o chamou.  
- Nós vamos resolver uma coisa. – Neji disse acompanhando Naruto.

Batidas na porta, parecia que a pessoa chamando queria derrubar a mesma. Sasuke abriu, intrigado.  
- A escola tá pegando fogo? – Sasuke estava de frente para Naruto e Neji.  
- Podemos entrar? – Neji perguntou sério.  
Sasuke deu passagem, fechou a porta e logo em seguida Neji se sentou na beirada da cama e Naruto pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha, a colocando ao lado de Neji. Sasuke sem opção se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede.  
- Aconteceu algo? – Sasuke estava sério, percebeu o clima pesado que se instalara.  
- Me diz você o que aconteceu? – Naruto se curvou, apoiando os braços sobre as coxas e entrelaçando os dedos.  
- Eu acho que tudo já foi bem explicado na nossa pequena reunião. – Sasuke dobrou as pernas e apoiou os braços em cima dos joelhos, assim como Naruto.  
- Você se refere às armações do trio ternurinha ou ao seu comunicado? – Neji disse ríspido.  
- Aos dois. – Sasuke devolveu no mesmo tom.  
- O que aconteceu com você? – Naruto parecia decepcionado.  
- Nada. – Sasuke se tornou frio.  
- Me diz uma coisa? – Neji se curvou, apoiando as mãos na cama – Você realmente sempre foi frio, egoísta, sarcástico, debochado e autoritário?  
- Sempre. – Sasuke olhava para o chão.  
- Não. Você tá errado. – Naruto continuou – Você mudou quando conheceu a Sakura.  
- Então foi um erro. – Sasuke levantou os olhos e encarou os azuis.  
- Quer saber, você antes da Sakura era um cara maneiro, tirando alguns momentos. – Neji parecia completamente enraivecido – Depois da Sakura você se tornou alguém um pouco melhor e você diz que isso foi um erro?  
- Foi.  
- Eu queria ver o Sasuke apaixonado, aonde ele foi parar? – Naruto começava a se irritar.  
- O Sasuke que era fiel aos amigos? – Neji falou em seguida a Naruto.  
- O Sasuke que odiava brincar com as pessoas? – Naruto falou de olhos estreitos.  
- Ele vai voltar? – Neji disse agressivo.  
Sasuke deixava as palavras resvalarem nele, as deixava entrar em sua alma. Eles não entendiam? Aquilo era por Sakura, era pelos amigos dele.  
- Ele nunca se foi. – Sasuke apenas mexeu os lábios.  
- É. – Neji se levantou – Então dê mais ênfase a ele, porque a garota pelo qual aquele Sasuke se dizia apaixonado só quer o perdão dele.  
Neji se encaminhava para a porta, mas a voz de Sasuke o fez parar.  
- Não posso.  
- Por quê? – Naruto se levantou irritado.  
- Eu estou indo embora. – Sasuke disse desesperado.  
- Covarde. – Neji praticamente cuspiu a palavra com nojo.  
- Eu posso pedir uma coisa? – Sasuke encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.  
Neji e Naruto se entreolharam até o loiro dizer – Fala.  
- Me prometam que enquanto eu estiver longe vocês vão cuidar da Sakura e que ninguém vai se aproximar dela? – Sasuke manteve os olhos fechados.  
- Hipócrita. – Neji deus dois passos na direção de Sasuke, mas o braço de Naruto o parou – Você mesmo disse que está indo embora, então a deixe seguir a vida.  
Hyuuga virou-se irritado, a mão já estava na maçaneta quando Sasuke falou.  
- Neji... – Era um pedido.  
- Pelo Sasuke que eu conheci, pelo meu amigo, eu vou fazer. – Neji encostou a cabeça na porta – Mas não pelo lixo que ele se tornou.  
A porta bateu com força, Neji havia saído do quarto e as últimas palavras dele ainda retumbavam nas paredes.  
- Naruto. – Sasuke o chamou.  
- Lembra quando eu disse que você não merecia a Sakura e que talvez o Kai a merecesse? – Naruto olhava pela janela.  
- Lembro. – Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Naruto.  
- Eu te chamei de fraco naquela noite. – Naruto olhou para Sasuke – E eu ainda acho que o Kai a merece e que você está demonstrando fraqueza.  
Naruto foi para a porta, abriu, parou no portal, olhou para Sasuke e disse:  
- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porquê você está indo embora e sinceramente não sei se me interessa. – Naruto continuou parado - Só espero que você tenha um motivo muito forte para ir. Não se preocupe, eu cuido dela.  
Sasuke olhou a porta se fechar. Neji tinha razão, ele era um lixo, devia ter explicado o que estava acontecendo. Nunca deveria ter dito aquilo a Sakura, mas agora era tarde demais.

Sasuke se levantou e foi na direção dos jardins, mas precisamente para o bosque. Lá notou que não estava sozinho.  
- Oi? – Sasuke chamou Kai que não estava muito longe.  
Kai o olhou, estava sério. Deu alguns passos na direção de Sasuke e parou a centímetros dele.  
- Posso saber o porquê da maluquice? – Kai falou frio.  
- Não posso te falar. – Sasuke o fitou receoso.  
- Você ta deixando ela aqui. – Kai começava a elevar a voz.  
- Você se importa? – Sasuke se sentia irritado – ou vai me dizer que se apaixonou?  
- Pelo visto você não se decidiu entre boi e burro e preferiu ficar com os dois. – Kai era debochado, mas os olhos eram de puro ódio.  
- Se você a quer tanto... – Sasuke era gelado – Aproveita que talvez eu não volte.  
Kai o olhou com raiva, avançou em Sasuke e deu-lhe um soco na boca.  
- Lembre-se disso quando pensar nela. – Kai saiu que nem um furacão, Sasuke apertava o lábio inferior que sangrava.  
- Inferno! – Sasuke rugiu.  
Foi na direção da árvore mais próxima e subiu por cima dela. Gaara o observou de longe, até que decidiu se aproximar devagar.  
- Sasuke. – O ruivo chamou.  
- Vai me julgar também? – Sasuke olhava para o céu.  
Gaara também subiu na árvore, se sentando no galho acima de Sasuke.  
- Não. – Gaara parecia entediado – Vim ver como você estava.  
- Por quê? – Sasuke ainda olhava para o céu.  
- Por que você deve ter um motivo ótimo para ter feito aquilo. – Gaara parecia ainda mais entediado de ter que explicar isso.  
- Só tô cansado. – Sasuke mentiu.  
- Você é louco pela Sakura. – O ruivo disse.  
- Não. – Sasuke novamente mentiu.  
- Isso não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. – Gaara era frio.  
- Hoje é o dia de "Vamos perturbar o Sasuke?" – Sasuke perguntou com sarcasmo.  
- Não. – Gaara olhou para o moreno – Hoje é o dia de "Que tal deixar de ser um babaca e falar que a ama?"  
- Não é fácil assim. – Sasuke tornou a olhar para o céu.  
- Desde quando o que é fácil é o que realmente tem valor? – Gaara olhou para o chão – E pelo o que eu saiba ninguém disse que seria.  
- Ninguém me avisou também que o meu melhor amigo se meteria nisso. – Sasuke fitou Gaara.  
- Nem que o seu irmão iria resolver aprontar. – Gaara tornou a olhar para Sasuke, estava sério.  
- Quem te contou isso? – Sasuke parecia aturdido.  
- Tsunade me disse antes de me levar para a sala onde vocês fizeram a "declaração". – Gaara sustentou o olhar de Sasuke.  
- Contou pra alguém? – Sasuke estava completamente atordoado.  
- Não, isso é uma coisa que você deve falar. – Gaara encolheu os ombros.  
- Tem certas coisas que não devem ser ditas. – Sasuke disse cansado.  
- Mesmo pra pessoa que você ama? – Gaara parecia confuso.  
- Principalmente para essas pessoas. – Sasuke olhou para o chão triste – Eu não sei se vou voltar, então pra que dar esperanças?  
- Quer saber, eu não entendo o amor – Gaara continuava confuso – Procurei no dicionário hoje de manhã e encontrei a seguinte definição.  
Gaara pegou um pedaço de papel no bolso da calça e leu em voz alta:  
- Amor: viva afeição que nos impele para o objeto dos nossos desejos; inclinação da alma e do coração; objeto da nossa afeição; paixão; afeto; inclinação exclusiva; graça, mercê. E ainda tem os tipos de amor. Conjugal: amor pelo qual as pessoas se unem pelas leis do matrimônio; platônico: intensa afeição que não inclui sentimentos carnais; possessivo: amor que leva a subjugar e monopolizar a pessoa que se ama.  
- Pra que você procurou isso? – Sasuke olhou confuso para o papel que Gaara segurava.  
- Pra entender. – Gaara olhou para Sasuke com simplicidade – Se você entende o porquê fica fácil entender a essência.  
- Você tá drogado. – Sasuke franziu o cenho.  
- Não. – Gaara começava a ficar impaciente – Entende que você precisa falar com a Sakura.  
- Por quê? – Sasuke demonstrou cinismo.  
- Por que é isso que o amor causa. – Gaara disse impaciente – Você não tá fazendo isso pra que ela fique bem?  
- Tô.  
- Então entende que ela só vai ficar bem ao teu lado. – Gaara começava a demonstrar alguns sinais de raiva – Anda, vai lá, diz que vai voltar... que vai voltar por ela.  
Sasuke olhava para o ruivo que demonstrava determinação. Ele estava certo. Sasuke pulou do galho em direção ao chão e começou a correr na direção da escola, parando apenas para olhar para Gaara e dizer em voz alta:  
- Agora eu realmente entendi do porquê de ter te nomeado meu substituto!  
Sasuke se virou para voltar a correr, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, uma idéia se iluminou na cabeça do moreno.

Kai estava com todas as meninas no quarto de Hinata e Sakura, conversavam animados e Sakura aparentava estar mais calma. Batidas na porta fizeram Hinata se levantar para atendê-la.  
- Sasuke. – Hinata falou assustada.  
- Oi, posso entrar? – Sasuke pediu olhando nos olhos perolados, implorando mentalmente que Sakura quisesse falar com ele.  
Hinata olhou para dentro do quarto buscando o olhar de Sakura, esta fez um aceno com a cabeça. Hinata deu espaço para o Uchiha entrar, ele estava segurando uma bolsa.  
- Bem, eu tô indo, já tá tarde e eu preciso falar com o Shika. – Temari se levantou.  
- Tô indo também. – Tenten fez o mesmo movimento que a amiga, ambas olharam para Hinata.  
- Eu vou atrás do Naruto. – Hinata segurava a porta aberta, então elas saíram do quarto.  
Kai permaneceu sentado por mais alguns segundos. Por fim olhou para Sakura, se levantou, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sussurrou:  
- Se precisar de mim chama.  
Foi na direção de Sasuke e parou. Os dois ombros se encostavam, a boca de Kai estava no ouvido de Sasuke e a frase saiu raivosa e baixa:  
- Se você for embora e a fizer sofrer de novo eu te mato, nem que para isso eu tenha que te caçar no inferno.  
- Eu te espero lá, afinal meu lugar já está reservado mesmo. Aproveito e faço a tua reserva. – Sasuke sussurrou frio, olhava para Sakura.  
Kai saiu andando e empurrando Sasuke com o ombro. A porta bateu indicando que os dois estavam sozinhos. Sasuke se aproximou cauteloso, Sakura estava sentada na cama com os pés encima da mesma.  
- Posso? – Sasuke indicou com a cabeça o lugar vago na cama.  
- Pode. – Sakura estava receosa – O que foi isso no seu lábio?  
- Presente de despedida do Kai. – Sasuke disse na tentativa falha de fazer graça – Eu preciso falar com você. – Se sentou de frente para ela.  
- Eu acho melhor deixar tudo como está. – Sakura disse de forma ríspida.  
- Você não quer me ouvir explicar? – Sasuke olhava para o colchão.  
- Não. – Sakura tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida.  
Sasuke a pegava delicadamente pelo braço, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. A puxou com firmeza, fazendo com que ela caísse em seu colo, e sem demora lhe tomou os lábios. Porém Sakura interrompeu o beijo.  
- Tá ficando louco? – Sakura se levanta irritada.  
- Não. – Sasuke também se levanta – Eu sou louco.  
- Ótimo saber. – Sakura deu um passo para trás.  
- Louco por você. – Sasuke se levantou, mas não se mexeu na direção dela.  
- Você me disse que não queria que a nossa história existisse. – Sakura estava completamente confusa.  
- Eu não queria te machucar, mas acabei machucando. – Sasuke se sentou na cama, fitava os olhos verdes – Eu tô indo embora e não sei se volto.  
- Você não podia ter simplesmente dito que foi bom, mas que não poderíamos continuar? – Sakura se aproximou dele.  
- Poderia. – Sasuke a viu se ajoelhar na sua frente – Mas doeria menos?  
- Não. – Sakura encostou a cabeça na perna de Sasuke – Desde quando você decidiu que me amava? Há uns dez minutos?  
- Não. – Sasuke estava parado sem ação – Eu te amei na primeira vez em que te vi, mas não sabia o que era. Eu te amei cada dia, e depois daquele sentia um ciúme irracional do Lee. Eu te amei no dia seguinte ao baile mesmo me mordendo de raiva. Eu te amei em todos os segundos que se transcorreram até aqui. Eu te amei a um segundo atrás e principalmente eu sei que vou te amar amanhã e todos os dias até a morte me encontrar.  
- Por que você está aqui? É apenas pra brincar comigo? – Sakura mordia o lábio inferior com força, reprimindo as lágrimas.  
- Porque eu vou voltar. – Sasuke acariciava o topo da cabeça de Sakura – Vou voltar por você.  
O silencio tomou conta do lugar por um tempo, até Sasuke o quebrar.  
- Lembra quando você disse que só voltaria pra mim no dia que eu chorasse por você como você chorou por mim?  
- Lembro. – Sakura o olhou, estava confusa. Pra que se lembrar disso agora?  
Sasuke puxou a bolsa mais para perto e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira, da cor preta.  
- Abre. – Ele mandou.  
Sakura pegou a caixa, curiosa retirou a tampa e se deparou com pequenas ampolas cheias de um líquido transparente.  
- O que é isso, Sasuke? – Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
- Minhas lágrimas. Servem para provar que eu chorei por você. – Sasuke disse manso.  
- Suas lágrimas estão aqui? – Sakura pegou uma das ampolas e a mirou, num misto de descrença e felicidade.  
- As que eu consegui pegar, sim algumas escaparam. – Ele deixou escapar um riso. A olhava como se quisesse saber o que ela tinha achado – Não acredita?  
- É a declaração mais linda que eu já ganhei. – Sakura o olhou – Só acho improvável.  
- Por quê? – Sasuke pareceu intrigado.  
- Você recolheu as suas lágrimas em ampolas para provar que chorou por mim. – Sakura tornou a olhar as ampolas – Não sei dizer.  
- Então não diz. – Sasuke a pegou delicadamente pelo queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse – Só me perdoa por tudo o que te fiz passar.  
- Sim. – Sakura suspirou.  
Sasuke curvou o corpo e deu um selinho na menina.  
- Me diz pra onde você vai? – Sakura o abraçou pelo pescoço, impedindo que ele voltasse a se sentar direito.  
- Só basta você saber que eu to fazendo isso pra te deixar segura, você e os nossos amigos. – Sasuke disse sereno.  
Sakura o olhou com uma mescla de medo e apreensão.  
- Medo? – Sasuke viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela.  
- Só de te perder. – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.  
- Não vai. – Sasuke brincou um pouco com uma mecha do cabelo dela – Eu vou estar com você seja no seu coração, na sua mente ou na sua alma. Eu vou estar.  
O olhar deles se encontrou e a compreensão era mutua, Sakura sabia que Sasuke tinha que ir, mas que ele nunca a abandonaria por que o coração dele era dela e só.  
- Eu tenho que ir arrumar umas coisas. – Sasuke por fim disse.  
- Não, fica mais um pouco. – Sakura tentou fazer com que ele não se levantasse.  
- Não posso. – Sasuke se levantou com cuidado pra não machucá-la – Eu tenho que sair cedo amanhã.  
- A gente se vê antes de você ir? – Sakura se levantou, ficando de frente para Sasuke.  
- Talvez não, mas eu dou um jeito de me despedir de você. – Sasuke enlaçou a cintura dela, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Sasuke foi direto para o seu quarto. A noite passou calma e sem maiores complicações, logo a manha vinha trazer a tristeza.  
Sakura se mexia devagar, sabia já ser de manhã mas tinha receio de abrir os olhos. Ao finalmente abri-los se deparou com uma rosa vermelha e um cartão, pegou a rosa reparando que os espinhos tinham sido removidos. Pegou o cartão e leu.

_Comparo-te a esta rosa:  
É delicada, perfumada, harmoniosa, linda  
Já eu sou os espinhos:  
Eu protejo, machuco, atrapalho,  
mas estou sempre com a rosa não importa onde  
Mesmo sendo arrancado,  
Pode se perceber que lá estive._

Retirei os espinhos, pois não quero que se machuque.  
Do sempre, sempre teu.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sabia que aquela tinha sido a maneira que ele havia arranjado de se despedir dela. Virou o rosto e olhou para a mesa de cabeceira, os espinhos da rosa estavam sobre um papel branco onde a letra de Sasuke era visível:  
_Mas não custa nada guardá-los._  
Sakura soltou um risinho fraco, ficando ali abraçada com a rosa. Pensava onde Sasuke poderia estar naquela hora.

As horas se passavam, os alunos estavam reunidos no ginásio. Pareciam excitados para as lutas finais masculinas. Tsunade pegou um microfone:  
- Silêncio! – Ela estava severa, mas do que nunca – Devido a alguns problemas pessoais o Capitão Uchiha não pode comparecer a esta final e se ausentará da escola por um tempo indeterminado, sendo substituído pelo agora Capitão Sabaku. – Tsunade indicou Gaara que estava mais atrás dela – Por isso o Capitão Kai Hiwatari é o campeão desta competição – Os alunos irromperão em protestos e aplausos de aprovação – O segundo e terceiro lugares serão decididos pelos primeiros cadetes Uzumaki e Rock.  
Ninguém parecia acreditar naquilo, alguns até zombavam dizendo que Sasuke havia fugido de medo. Naruto estava parado ao lado de Neji conversando em voz baixa:  
- Sakura ainda não desceu? – Neji olhava para a entrada do ginásio.  
- Creio que hoje ela não aparece. – Naruto estava se alongando.  
Kakashi falava em voz baixa com Tsunade até receber a autorização de iniciar a luta. Pediu para que os dois lutadores fossem até o centro do tatame:  
- Luta limpa, me entenderam? – Kakashi olhava de uma para o outro.  
- Claro. – Naruto estava sorrindo.  
Lee apenas mexeu a cabeça.  
Kakashi deu inicio ao combate. A luta foi rápida e limpa, logo Naruto fez com que Lee chapasse as costas no tatame e por isso expelisse uma generosa quantidade de sangue pela boca. Kakashi encerou a luta neste instante, declarando Naruto como o segundo colocado e Lee sendo o terceiro. Lee não aceitou muito bem isso e saiu do ginásio bastante irritado. Já Naruto foi agarrado pelos amigos, mas o que ele realmente queria era que Hinata lhe desse um beijo, o que não demorou muito. A euforia da vitória os acompanhou até um merecido descanso a beira da piscina com sucos variados, risadas, brincadeiras, conversas, descontrações... Parecia que os últimos dias não tinham existido.  
Sakura se aproximava do grupo.  
- Oi? – Gaara tinha acabado de ver a garota.  
- Oi. – Sakura se sentou de frente para Hinata – E aí, quem ganhou?  
- Eu. – Naruto disse com um sorriso contagiante nos lábios.  
- Parabéns, Naruto-kun. – Sakura deixava um sorriso sincero lhe brotar nos lábios.  
- Brigado. – Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata, a levando até os lábios e dando um rápido beijo.  
- Você tá bem? – Tenten se esticou por cima de Gaara para olhar a amiga.  
- Tô ótima. – Sakura deixou as linhas de sua boca aparentar a formação de um novo sorriso.  
- Que bom. – A voz soou em sua orelha, ao se virar reparou ser Kai.  
A conversa voltou a fluir normalmente, o dia era interessante, as brincadeiras constantes, ninguém se incomodava ou pensava no que havia acontecido mais cedo. O sol já estava se punha quando Tenten disparou a pergunta que todas as meninas todas haviam pensado:  
- Kai? – Ela chamou o garoto que estava rindo ao lado de Sakura – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Kai olhou para Tenten com interesse, assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Você... – Tenten corou repentinamente e perdeu a coragem de fazer a pergunta – Você realmente vai amanhã?  
- Vou. – Kai arqueou as sobrancelhas estranhando a atitude da menina.  
Neji olhava para Tenten intrigado, Temari reparando o perigo no qual a amiga havia se metido logo emendou:  
- A pergunta que a Tenten queria fazer na verdade é uma discussão que andamos tendo. – Temari lançou um olhar rápido a Tenten e a Hinata – E é sobre você, Kai.  
Kai deixou o semblante sério, olhava para o tampo da mesa. Quando levantou os olhos fitou Temari friamente e disse em voz baixa e autoritária.  
- Pergunte.  
- É, eu percebi agora o porquê da Tenten ter perdido a coragem. – Temari falou sem graça.  
Os amigos riram um pouco, Kai não tirava os olhos frios de Temari, mas seu celular tocou.  
- Desculpe, com licença. – Kai se levantou, pegando o aparelho.  
Enquanto Kai se afastava as meninas se curvavam por sobre a mesa, em direção a Sakura:  
- Você adora um homem frio, hein? – Tenten olhava as costas de Kai.  
- Ele não é frio. – Sakura tentou defender – Ele só é um pouco reservado.  
- É, e vocês ficarem agindo como se nós não estivéssemos aqui é maravilhoso. – Neji reclamou.  
Sakura riu baixo enquanto as meninas voltavam às posições iniciais um tanto sem graças. Kai voltou logo em seguida, o semblante ainda mais fechado; certo ar de raiva parecia emanar dele.  
- Tá tudo bem? – Sakura perguntou estranhando a fisionomia dele.  
- Tá. – Kai suspirou e disse em voz baixa – Tô indo, a gente se vê depois.  
Sakura observou Kai se afastar, ele parecia estar inquieto.

O resto do dia foi calmo as brisas leves tocavam a relva, acariciavam as copas das altas arvores. Sakura subia as escadas automaticamente, tinha escolhido aquele lugar como o seu favorito, afinal era isolado, calmo e ela poderia pensar a vontade sem ninguém ao seu lado.  
Ao abrir a porta pode ver que o sol estava começando a se pôr, tingindo de leve a propriedade de laranja. Se aproximou com calma, a brisa leve brincava com seus cabelos:  
- Gostou mesmo do telhado, hein? – uma voz veio do alto.  
Sakura olhou na direção e viu Kai sentado no mesmo lugar de antes, no alto do teto da porta. Deixou um mínimo sorriso transparecer, Kai desceu de um pulo e foi até a beirada do terraço. Sakura o seguiu.  
- Você ainda me parece perturbado. – Sakura apoio o corpo no muro de proteção.  
Kai apenas deu um sorriso de canto. Ficaram em silencio por certo tempo apenas apreciando a vista.  
- Pensando nele? – Kai perguntou frio.  
- Tô tentando não sentir tanta falta. – Sakura olhou para Kai e perguntou debochada – E você também tá pensando nele?  
Kai riu e olhou para Sakura, mas calorosamente.  
- Que foi? Aquele telefonema te deixou mais perturbado do que você já é. – Sakura passou de leve a mão pelo rosto dele.  
- Que bom saber que eu sou perturbado. – Kai disse rindo. Cruzou os braços ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e deu as costas para a paisagem encostando-se ao muro – Não foi nada demais.  
- Sei. – Sakura se moveu até ficar na frente dele – Você finge que me engana e eu finjo que acredito, tá bom?  
- Tô de pleno acordo. – Kai disse debochado com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.  
- Kai. – Sakura disse em tom de repreensão.  
- Oi? – Ele estava se fazendo de desentendido.  
- Sr. Hiwatari. – Sakura o olhava séria.  
- Era ela. – Kai olhou para o céu irritado.  
Sakura encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Lembrava-se das palavras dele:

FLASHBACK:  
- Kai, eu não to te entendendo. – Sakura deu um passo na direção dele.  
- Você realmente não entendeu? – Kai deu um passo para trás.  
- Não. – Sakura disse intrigada.  
- Sakura, eu... não estou apaixonado por você. – Kai suspirou pesaroso.  
- Mas você disse hoje cedo que tinha se apaixonado. – Sakura olhou para ele confuso.  
- Eu disse que cometi o mesmo erro que o Sasuke. – Kai deu as costas para Sakura e foi na direção do muro de proteção – Eu me apaixonei por uma aluna nova da escola.  
- Hm, acho que fiz papel de idiota. – Sakura estava encabulada.  
- Não, não fez. – Kai se virou para Sakura – Eu que me expressei mal.  
Sakura se aproximou devagar, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Quem é a menina? – Sakura estava encostada no murinho.  
- Kawano Takeo. – Kai disse em voz baixa.  
- E por que não fica com ela? – Sakura perguntou olhando para os terrenos.  
- Por que ela tem namorado. – Kai olhava de rabo de olho para Sakura – Não tô a fim de me meter em confusão.  
- Você não é o grande Hiwatari? – Sakura o olhou, tentando brincar – Usa seu charme.  
- Ela gosta dele, então pra que fazê-la sofrer. – Kai olhava pela propriedade.  
Ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio constrangedor, tenso, intenso.  
- Quando você vai falar com ele? – Kai disse com a voz roca.  
- Não sei. – Sakura estava infeliz.  
/FLASHBACK

Kai circulou a cintura de Sakura a trazendo mais pra perto.  
- O que ela queria? – Sakura sussurrou com a boca ainda no pescoço de Kai.  
- Brigou com o namorado. – Kai sussurrou na orelha dela – Me pediu conselhos.  
- E você? – Sakura entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo dele.  
- Disse que ele era um idiota e que ia voltar para ela. – Kai a apertou um pouco mais contra o seu corpo.  
- Você não devia ter falado isso. – Sakura afundou um pouco mais a cabeça no pescoço dele – Assim ela não vai te dar chance.  
- Sou paciente. – Kai passou a mão de leve pelas costas dela, causando um leve arrepio.  
Neste exato instante o celular de Kai tocou. Ele olhou no visor e congelou.  
- É ela. – Kai apenas sussurra.  
Sakura soltou um leve suspiro, levou a boca até a orelha de Kai, deu uma leve mordida e disse: - Apenas não se esqueça de que você é humano e também tem sentimentos.  
Então se desgrudou dele com um pequeno sorriso e desceu as escadas sem nem olhar para trás.

Logo já era hora da partida e estavam todos se despedindo de Kai.  
- Temari, você queria me perguntar algo ontem, não era? – Kai se virou para Temari depois de apertar a mão de Shikamaru.  
- É. – Temari permitiu que ele lhe abraçasse – Mas esquece isso.  
- Ah vai, eu quero saber. – Kai se afastou para olhar a menina.  
- A gente estava se perguntando se você não teria se apaixonado pela Sakura. – Temari soltou tudo de uma vez.  
- Ah, isso. – Kai disse rindo se virou para Sakura – Não, eu não me apaixonei.  
As meninas ficaram lívidas com as palavras dele, mas não tocaram mais no assunto. Sakura olhou Kai partir rezando que ele tivesse sorte com a menina. Para ela a única coisa que restava era a volta de Sasuke… o que ela rezava para não demorar a acontecer.

XxXxXxXx

Demorou, por que acabamos nos preocupando com outras fics e com alguns problemas. Bjs.


	9. O ódio do amor

Uma semana já tinha se passado desde a partida de Sasuke e Kai a semana foi até certo ponto agitada. Alguns alunos resolverão matar algumas aulas, afinal o capitão não estava. Gaara ficou possesso quando recebeu as reclamações dos professores.  
- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Gaara pronunciou friamente, se encontrava atrás dos infratores.  
- Jogando Uno. – O rapaz respondeu despreocupadamente.  
- Bonito muito bonito. – Gaara cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o uniforme novo lhe caia perfeitamente.  
- Valeu. – Um segundo rapaz respondeu enquanto arriava uma carta.  
Gaara se agachou entre eles, o rosto tinha feições duras.  
- Vocês tão achando que estão num parque de diversão né? – Gaara encarou o que estava na sua frente, seu melhor olhar psicopata.  
O garoto estremeceu ao reconhecer quem falara. Um a um eles iam se virando para olhar o ruivo.  
- Então o que eu faço com vocês? – Gaara se levantou, colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Naquela noite estavam todos reunidos no jantar.  
- O que você fez com os alunos? – Neji perguntou a Gaara.  
O ruivo pousou os talheres, suspirou e disse:  
- Vão limpar e polir todas as armas e isso inclui os sabres. E disse que você passaria alguma tarefa.  
Neji soltou uma pequena risada.  
- Cara tem certeza que o teme foi embora? – Naruto olhava para Gaara e completou sem pensar – Talvez ele tenha morrido e você tenha encarnado o espírito dele.  
Sakura que estava ao lado de Tenten largou os talheres no prato, suas mãos tremiam.  
- Pensando bem ele ainda não deu noticias. – Naruto continuou pensativo.  
Hinata apertou o braço do namorado. Sakura estava de pé olhava para o tampo da mesa.  
- Sakura-chan. – Naruto suspirou.  
- Eu vou subir. –Sakura tentou esboçar um sorriso – Depois falamos.  
- Lesado. – Temari esperou até que Sakura estivesse longe para ralhar com o loiro.  
- Eu vou falar com ela. – Hinata já se levantava.  
- Pode deixar Hina. – Gaara se levantou mais rápido, foi na direção que a garota tinha partido.

Sakura não tinha entrado na escola, ia à direção do ginásio Naruto estava certo Sasuke ainda não tinha dado noticias.  
- Sakura-chan. – Uma voz maliciosa chegou até ela.  
Sakura se sobressaltou, aquela voz estava perto de mais.  
- Lee? – Sakura se virou, ele estava quase colado na garota.  
O garoto tinha um sorriso nos lábios, Sakura sentiu um frio lhe descer pela espinha. Lee se aproximava, ela estava congelada.  
- Não ouse. – Uma voz fria e autoritária estava um pouco distante, mas mesmo assim clara.  
Sakura fechou os olhos e se lembrou de Sasuke, Lee se virou e viu Gaara parado a poucos metros dos dois.  
- O que é? – Lee o desafiou – Só quero acalmá-la, pela morte do Uchiha.  
Lee se aproximou mais um pouco, segurou Sakura pela cintura.  
- Eu mandei você sair. – Gaara avançou um pouco, Sakura reprimiu um sorriso se lembrando das palavras de Sasuke.  
Lee engoliu em seco, Sasuke parecia estar presente entre eles, o moreno soltou a garota e se afastou.  
- Claro capitão. – Lee tinha deboche gravado em cada linha de sua expressão.  
- Não me força te arrebentar a cara de novo. – Gaara parou na frente do moreno, parecia entediado – E pelo que eu saiba Sasuke não esta morto.  
- Ele não deu noticias. – Lee enfrentou o ruivo.  
- Isso não significa nada. – Gaara encerrou a questão o tom de voz autoritário – Saia.  
Lee passou com passos duros, mas não contestou a ordem, Gaara se virou para Sakura que permanecia de olhos fechados.  
- Naruto está certo você esta, idêntico a ele. – Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, encarava Gaara.  
- É só impressão. – Ele se aproximou devagar, tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.  
Ela abaixou a cabeça, também esta sorrindo, um vento frio passou por eles. Ela por instinto se abraçou para evitar o frio.  
- Toma. – Gaara lhe estendeu o casaco que ele usava.  
- Brigada. – Ela aceita, ainda sorria – Você acha que ele vai demorar?  
- Não. – Gaara se pois a andar, sendo seguido pela garota.  
Os minutos se passavam em silencio, eles estavam deitados perto do ginásio, olhavam para o céu estrelado. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentiu o perfume dele.  
- Gaara. – Ela chamou o ruivo enquanto se sentava.  
O ruivo ainda deitado moveu a cabeça na direção dela, indicando que estava ouvindo. Ela permaneceu em silencio, Gaara percebendo que ela não estava bem fala em voz baixa:  
- Ele vai voltar. E sim eu uso o mesmo perfume que o Sasuke.  
Ela deu uma risada baixa – Como você consegue ter tanta certeza?  
- Não tenho. – Gaara se sentou – Eu apenas sei.  
- Como assim? – Ela se aproximou dele.  
- Esperança. – Gaara a olhou com carinho, soltou uma risada rouca – Vamos você pode dormir no quarto do Sasuke hoje.  
Ela riu e deixou que ele a ajuda-se a se levantar, foram andando até a escola.

Na manhã seguinte Neji foi o primeiro a levantar, estava no pátio interno, pensava em algumas coisas, coisas que lhe davam prazer.  
- Bom dia. – Tenten tinha acabado de lhe abraçar.  
- Dia. – Ele respondeu em voz baixa.  
- Pensando? – Ela tinha os lábios perto do pescoço dele.  
- Estava lembrando que não é muito bom de contrariar. – Ele soltou uma risada baixa enquanto se virava para a garota.  
- Não entendi? – Ela franziu o cenho, passou um dedo pelos lábios dele.  
- Terceira colocada no torneio. – Ele riu mais um pouco, puxou-a contra seu corpo.  
Tenten soltou uma risada baixa, o deixou lhe envolver com os braços, recostando a cabeça no inicio do pescoço dele.  
- A Ino mereceu tudo o que aconteceu com ela. – Tenten murmurou.

FLASHBACK  
Antes da partida de Kai eles foram convocados para a sala de Tsunade.  
- Expulsos. – Tsunade proferiu a palavra pela centésima vez desde que entraram na sala.  
- Repito que não tem o porquê sermos expulsos. – Sasori enfrentou Tsunade.  
- Não tem? – Orochimaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela manhã – Vocês quase mataram uma cadete, fizeram da escola um inferno e não tem o porquê serem expulsos.  
- Não. – Karin olhou para Kai buscando apoio.  
- Eu tenho uma sugestão. – Kai se pronunciou, todos os olhares convergiram para ele.  
- Fale. – Tsunade ordenou.  
- Tentativa de homicídio é crime. – Kai cruzou os braços sobre o peito, estava encostado na parede – Prisão.  
- Kai! – Karin não acreditava no que ele tinha falado.  
- Concordo. – Orochimaru olhou para Tsunade – O que você acha?  
- Perfeito. – Tsunade deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.  
/FLASHBACK

- Você tem que parar de guardar rancor. – Neji tentou esconder o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.  
- Ta brincando né? – Ela tinha o cenho franzido, quando se desgrudou dele.  
- To. – Ele riu.  
Gaara entrou no pátio, parecia cansado.  
- Gaara. – Neji o chamou.  
O ruivo se virou para o casal, tinha a expressão vazia  
- Que foi foguinho? – Tenten disse carinhosamente.  
Gaara soltou uma risada fraca ao ouvir o apelido.  
- Nada. – Ele sentou-se, sendo seguido pelo casal.

Já estavam a comer quando o resto do grupo*tchurminha* chegou, o silencio era interrompido apenas pelo barulho dos talheres, volta e meia alguém falava alguma coisa, mas a voz logo morria. A semana se passou assim, no silencio, nas conversas que continham poucas palavras.

A manhã de quinta-feira passou rápida. Naruto preparava os sabres, na hora em que a turma entrou já devidamente equipados.  
- Peguem os sabres. – Naruto ordenou, ele próprio estava equipado tinha um sabre nas mãos.  
Os alunos olharam excitados para Naruto, afinal só tinham treinado com as Bokkens.  
- Andem, vamos começar os sabres hoje. – Naruto parecia impaciente.  
Enquanto os alunos apanhavam os sabres, Naruto brincava de girar a arma sobre a mão, andava pelo tablado distraído.  
- Uzumaki. – Uma voz rouca e raivosa o chamou.  
Naruto apenas virou a cabeça e percebeu o corte prateado que passava pelo ar. Naruto pulou para o lado, a lâmina ficou cravada na madeira, o olhar do atacante era de puro ódio.  
- Ficou louco? – Naruto bradou, a turma estava paralisada – Me responda Inuzuka.  
Kiba retirou o sabre da madeira.  
- Vem. – A voz baixa e roca, ele impunha aquele pedaço de metal de forma ameaçadora.  
Naruto sentiu a ameaça, levantou o próprio sabre que até então era apontado para o chão. O barulho dos dois metais, se acariciando, era fino, agudo era paralisante. Os dois se encaravam o ódio congelado entre eles. Começaram a se rodear, os dois sabres ainda estavam em contado, pareciam cúmplices. Kiba foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato, partiu para cima de Naruto, o atacava com ferocidade parecia um cachorro louco. Naruto defendia com leveza e elegância, uma verdadeira raposa.  
- Gaara. – Hinata ofegou, apertou o braço do ruivo que estava ao seu lado, o sabre tinha acabado de ser arrancado da mão de Naruto.  
Kiba tinha um olhar vitorioso, Naruto ignorava aquela ponta afiada que estava perigosamente perto do seu rosto.  
- Termine. – A voz, anormalmente fria, saiu dos lábios de Naruto.  
Kiba arregalou os olhos de surpresa, a mão tremeu de leve. Uma risada baixa saiu dos lábios de Naruto, com apenas dois dedos ele começou a percorrer a lâmina afiada.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? – Naruto acompanhava com os olhos o movimento dos dedos – Se você não tem coragem de terminar – Ele parou, os dois dedos sobre a ponta afiada, seu olhar encontrou com o de Kiba, duas águas marinhas congeladas – Não comece. – Ao final das palavras ele deu uma tapa na ponta da espada que pendeu frouxamente na mão de Kiba.  
Sem perder tempo com a reação do moreno, Naruto lhe avançou com um forte sovo, Kiba desabou no chão.  
- O melhor dos cachorros loucos é que eles sempre são sacrificados. Fora! – Naruto apontava para a porta.  
Kiba continuou no chão, desafiou Naruto com o olhar. O loiro perdeu o pouco de paciência que tinha, pego o moreno pelas pernas e foi o arrastando até a porta.  
- Mandei sair. – O loiro rugiu.  
Gaara se adiantou a situação já estava fugindo do controle.  
- Vai embora, Inuzuka. – Gaara parou ao lado de Naruto, a expressão impassível.  
- Claro, meu capitão. – Kiba levantou-se, inclinou a cabeça de leve para Gaara, saiu sem olhar Naruto.  
- Maldito. – Naruto xingou em voz baixa.  
- Naruto. – Gaara manteve o tom dele, mas com um toque de autoridade – Não de show para os alunos no meio da sua aula.  
Naruto olhou para Gaara, a voz de Sasuke lhe ecoando, de repente o rosto do loiro se contorceu em fúria.  
- Pare com isso. – A voz era ríspida – Pare de falar como ele.  
Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
- Você não é o Sasuke. – Naruto passou, empurrando Gaara.  
Gaara acompanhou Naruto com o olhar, estava começando a se sentir tenso com as comparações. Hinata se aproximou cautelosa.  
- Gaara? – Ela tinha o tom de voz baixo para que os alunos não os ouvissem.  
Gaara se virou para a garota e fez u aceno com a cabeça.  
Hinata passou quase correndo pelo ruivo, Gaara resolveu então dispensar o resto da turma não ia ter cabimento a aula continuar.

Hinata andava pela escola, não tinha idéia de onde Naruto poderia estar, continuou andando até entrar no bosque, talvez ele tivesse entrado ali para pensar.  
- Naruto. – Ela o chamava.  
Ouviu barulho de água corrente, continuou andando na direção do barulho entrando mais no bosque, se deparou com uma pequena queda d'água.  
O loiro estava parado perto de um pequeno rio que a queda d'água fazia, tinha retirado a parte de cima da roupa e olhava atentamente para a água.  
- Naruto? – Ela o chamou em quanto se aproximava.  
O loiro virou o rosto para olhá-la, ainda aparentava a frieza com que agira com Kiba e com Gaara. Hinata deu mais alguns passos, se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Por que ele ainda não deu noticias? – Naruto tinha o olhar na água.  
- Talvez ele esteja sem tempo. – Hinata ponderou receosa.  
Naruto continuou quieto, o semblante anormalmente frio e indiferente.  
- Ei. – Hinata o chamou, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros e despenteados dele – Vamos parar com isso, hein?  
Naruto continuou quieto.  
- O Gaara não merecia o jeito com que você falou dele. – Hinata continuou falando.  
- Então ele não deveria estar agindo como o Sasuke. – Naruto falou ríspido, afastou a cabeça da mão que ainda afagava os cabelos.  
Hinata ficou encarando o perfil do loiro, a face se tornou impassível, se levantou.  
- Vai aonde? – Naruto a olhou.  
- Deixar você ficar pensando no Sasuke. – Hinata tinha a fala ríspida.  
Naruto se assustou, nunca tinha visto a namorada falar daquele jeito, a garota já estava longe quando ele resolver correr atrás dela.  
- Espera. – Ele a segurou pelo pulso – Desculpa?  
- Naruto você tem que entender que ele fez a escolha dele. – Hinata olhava para o loiro, olho no olho.  
- Eu só… - Naruto parecia procurar as palavras - To preocupado.  
Hinata passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, o trazendo mais pra perto, encostando a cabeça no peito desnudo dele.  
- Se acalma, vai tudo dar certo no final. – Ela sussurrou.

Neji andava na direção do estande de tiro, pensava nos acontecimentos recentes, ouviu uma voz familiar.  
- To dizendo agora. – Parecia a voz de Lee.  
Ao erguer a cabeça, Lee puxava Sakura pelo braço, parou no ato ao ver Neji se aproximando.  
- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo? – O Hyuuga tinha a voz fria e penetrante.  
Lee solto a garota, que recuou até Neji.  
- Nada que seja da sua conta Hyuuga. – Lee tinha um tom petulante.  
- Tem certeza? – Neji olhava para Sakura, recebeu uma confirmação apenas com o olhar que trocaram – Eu acho que não Lee, eu acho que é do meu interesse.  
Neji andava na direção de Lee, que permaneceu, um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios de Lee que parecia estar gostando da situação.  
- Primeiro o Sabaku agora você Hyuuga? – Lee debochou – Acho que o Uchiha perdeu o espaço.  
- E olha que engraçado, você é tão incompetente que não consegue o lugar dele. – Neji tinha um tom sarcástico, misturado a nojo.  
O sorriso de Lee murchou, em troca um olha carregado de ódio se intensificou.  
- Não fale do que não sabe Hyuuga.  
- Do que eu não sei? – Neji deixou um pequeno sorriso debochado aparecer – Você tenta algo desde o primeiro dia de aula, e não cansa de levar "não", de apanhar, de ser humilhado.  
Lee mexeu a cabeça desconfortavelmente.  
- Sabe existe algo chamado orgulho. – Neji estava parado a um metro de Lee – Você tem, não tem?  
Lee avançou, Neji desviou, o Hyuuga ria alto.  
- Acha que tudo se resolve assim? – Neji debochava – Não sei se você andou notando, mas isso não tem funcionado muito pra você.  
- Cala a boca, Neji. – Lee vociferou – Cala a boca.  
- Que foi não agüenta uma guerrinha de palavras? – Neji deixou o sorriso debochado ser substituído por um olhar superior.  
- Neji. – Lee gritou.  
- Gosto do meu nome. – Neji suspirou teatralmente.  
Lee avançou mais uma vez, Neji novamente desviou.  
- Lento de mais, ta perdendo o jeito. – Neji falava enquanto ia desviando dos golpes de Lee.  
Neji observou uma abertura na guarda de Lee, chutou com força.  
- Lento de mais, fraco de mais. – Neji se afastava, mas continuava de frente para Lee, tinha um tom decepcionado – Você já foi mais divertido.  
Lee cuspiu um pouco de sangue, limpou o que restou com as costas da mão.

Naruto vinha saindo do bosque com Hinata, conservava as feições preocupadas, viu Neji de longe.  
- O que é aquilo? – Ele sussurrou para Hinata.  
- Neji. – Hinata parou um pouco tentando ver quem era o outro – Acho que ele e o Lee tão brigando.  
O sinal toca, anunciando o fim das aulas daquele dia. Naruto solta Hinata e vai à direção do trio parando antes para sussurrar.  
- Vai chamar o pessoal.

Neji tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios, era puramente a superioridade misturada ao deboche.  
- Neji? – Naruto o chamou.  
Neji se virou para olhar Naruto, sentiu um murro no meio das suas costas.  
- Não tão devagar, Hyuuga. – Lee desferiu outro.  
Neji sentiu o soco em sua nuca, Naruto se adiantou, mas foi parado por dois braços.  
- Não. – Era Shikamaru que falava.  
- Lee. – A voz fria de Gaara se fez presente.  
Lee parou na hora que ia desferir mais um soco.  
- Ora, ora, ora se não é o capitão Sabaku. – Lee inclinou a cabeça de forma debochada.  
Hinata estendeu a mão para Neji e o puxou de perto de Lee.  
- Se não é o primeiro cadete Rock. – Gaara respondeu em tom de ironia, olhou para Neji – Tudo tranqüilo ai?  
Neji balançou a cabeça, mal humorado, Gaara voltou sua atenção para o moreno na sua frente.  
- Num cansa, não? – Gaara parecia extremamente descontraído enquanto se dirigia a Lee.  
- Você queria tanto a vida do Uchiha, pois agora você tem a patente, os alunos e principalmente a mulher, meus parabéns Gaara.  
Gaara endureceu a face, Naruto se virou para olhar o ruivo, seu olhar era puro ódio.  
- Não sabia disso, por que você não me disse Gaara? – O ruivo se virou, Sayuri estava parada ao lado de Sakura e parecia levemente interessada.  
Gaara sentiu o olhar de Naruto sobre suas costas, o ódio por Lee crescendo.  
- A você não sabia? – Lee ria, sentia o sabor da vitória – Ele passou a noite de segunda-feira com a Sakura.  
- Passo? – Sayuri olhou para Gaara, agora ela parecia ofendida.  
- Deu até o casaco que ele estava para ela. – Lee continuou.  
- O casaco que você estava naquela noite, foi o que eu te dei. – Sayuri pareceu por um instante estar revoltada.  
Gaara trincou o maxilar, as mãos se fecharam em punhos.  
- E se eu não me engano eles se beijaram. – Lee mentiu um brilho alucinante no olhar.  
Sakura fez um semblante assustado pela mentira deslavada de Lee, Naruto tremia dos pés a cabeça, Neji olhava para Gaara com repulsa. Sayuri arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou.  
- Sabia que você gostava de mulher que tem S e A no nome foguinho. – Ela deu um sorriso – Mas eu também acho que o Lee ta mentindo.  
Gaara soltou um suspiro imperceptível, ela estava apenas brincando, sabia que não teria a mesma sorte com Naruto ou Neji.  
Neji andou até as costas de Gaara, estava mais controlado do que Naruto que era claramente contido por Hinata, Neji fechou uma das mãos em punho, Lee sorriu de satisfação, Neji rapidamente se virou e socou Lee com toda a força que reuniu.  
- Some! – Mandou a voz claramente carregada de ódio.  
Gaara olhou por cima do ombro um Lee caído no chão olhando bobamente para cima.  
- Não ouviu? – Dessa vez Gaara foi quem falou – Some daqui.  
Lee se levantou meio tonto e saiu correndo.  
- Gaara. – Naruto tremia de raiva.  
Gaara se virou para o loiro, encararam-se por alguns segundos, Naruto tinha ódio nos olhos.  
- Você se atreveu. – A voz saiu tremida.  
- Não.  
- Você se atreveu. – Naruto não o perguntava acusava – Você não é ele.  
- Já disse que não. – Gaara colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o perfil era sério.  
- E eu não quero você perto. – Naruto se soltou de Hinata e parou na frente de Gaara.  
- Você não manda em mim. – Gaara falou entre dentes.  
- Claro você ocupou o lugar do Sasuke, mas por pouco tempo. – Naruto saiu, chocando seu ombro no de Gaara.  
Neji olhou para Gaara, se aproximou e sussurrou.  
- Melhor você sair, agora. – O sibilo era raivoso.  
Neji seguiu Naruto, Sayuri tentou se aproximar de Gaara, o segurando pelo braço ele retirou o braço e foi andando para o estacionamento.  
Sakura observou Gaara se afastar, seguiu, a passos duros atrás de Neji e Naruto, as meninas seguiram a rosada, Shikamaru ficou ainda por um tempo observando Gaara se afastar.

- Vocês dois não tem o direito. – Sakura rugiu ao se aproximar dos dois.  
- Você não tinha o direito. – Naruto se voltou agressivo.  
- Você também não é ele. – Sakura o enfrentou.  
- Não fui eu que traí o Sasuke. – Naruto cuspiu as palavras.  
- Eu também não. – Sakura deu as costas para Naruto, mas Hinata a segurou pelo braço – Eu não traí, é impossível você trair alguém que não está presente fisicamente apenas em pensamento.  
Os ânimos foram ficando mais calmos, com o passar dos minutos.

Gaara estava parado na frente de um portão, de grades negras. Dois alunos trajando o uniforme negro, olharam para ele com um respeito que beirava o deboche.  
- O que o capitão de Tóquio deseja aqui? – Um dos cadetes tinha um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.  
- Avisa pro teu capitão que eu quero falar com ele. – Gaara se aproximou, exalava frieza.  
- Fale o que deseja e daremos o recado. – Um segundo cadete rosnou.  
- Mande chamar o teu capitão. – Gaara se dirigiu a um cadete ligeiramente menor que vinha na direção deles.  
- Sim senhor. – O aluno voltou correndo.  
- Essa praga. – O primeiro a falar cospe no chão – Nenhum aluno de Tóquio é bem-vindo.  
- Não sou aluno de Tóquio. – Gaara se virou e foi até a moto, encostando-se a ela – Sou um dos capitães dela.  
Demorou pouco até Kai aparecer.  
- Por que não abriram o portão? – Kai perguntou autoritário.  
- Ele é um aluno de Tóquio. – Um dos rapazes, se adiantou, agressivo.  
-Ele é capitão de Tóquio. – Kai parou na frente do garoto, completamente autoritário – Você deve respeito a ele, por isso e por que ele é meu convidado.  
Gaara manteve a expressão impassível, escondendo a sua surpresa, ele tinha aparecido sem avisar.  
Os alunos se entreolharam, Kai parecia estar furioso, o que estava mais perto do portão o abriu.  
- Posso levar a sua moto para o estacionamento capitão? – Ele perguntou, curvando a cabeça.  
- Claro. – Gaara estendeu a chave, levantou-se para acompanhar Kai.  
- Venha. – Kai abriu um dos braços, o chamava com a mão recoberta pela luva negra.  
Andaram lado a lado, só falando quando já estavam longe dos alunos.  
- Desculpe. – Gaara sussurrou – Não tive a intenção de te causar problemas.  
- Não causou. – Kai deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Preciso falar com você em particular. – Gaara falou mais baixo ainda, estavam passando por um grupo de alunas que cochichavam e olhavam para Gaara de maneira inquisitória.  
- Vamos a minha sala. – Kai olhou para as alunas e acrescentou – Perderam algo?  
As alunas se apressaram em sair das vistas do capitão, Kai subiu um lance de escadas, Gaara o seguiu meio desconfortável pelos olhares que ganhava.  
- Pronto aqui podemos falar mais confortavelmente. – Kai fechou a porta assim que Gaara passou.  
O ruivo parou no meio da sala bem mobiliada, a escrivaninha ficava de frente para a porta, um sofá de couro estava em um canto, a janela grande atrás da escrivaninha iluminava a sala.  
- O que foi Gaara? – Kai perguntou, retirava o paletó.  
- Estou com problemas. – O ruivo se virou, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos.  
Kai franziu o cenho, indicou com uma das mãos o sofá – Por favor.  
Gaara sentou-se, curvou o tronco, entrelaçou os dedos.  
- O que aconteceu? – Kai se sentou ao lado do ruivo.  
- Acham que eu quero ser o Sasuke. – O ruivo tinha os olhos fechados, respirava com força.  
- O quê? – Kai tinha o cenho franzido.  
- O pessoal, cismo que eu ando, falo e quero tudo como o Sasuke queria, andava e falava. – Gaara tinha se levantado, andava de um lado para outro, parecia descontrolado.  
- Gaara se acalma. – Kai se levantou, segurou o ruivo pelos ombros o forçando a parar.  
- Eu faço a Tsunade te oferecer uma capitania conjunta. – Gaara tinha um olhar quase suplicante.  
Kai o soltou, era estranho ver o ruivo que sempre era frio e indiferente agora suplicante e desesperado, que antes era seguro de si agora inseguro e apavorado.  
- Não. – Kai foi firme – Eu nunca aceitaria.  
- Kai.  
- Já disse que não. – Os olhos roxos lampejaram, com fogo – Seria um inferno entre as duas escolas e um insulto ao Sasuke.  
- Você como capitão das duas escolas? É claro que não teria problemas.  
- Primeiro que Tóquio nunca me aceitaria e segundo que o Sasuke ficaria furioso.  
- Como se ele ligasse. – Gaara andou até a mesa, apoiou o corpo nela – Se ele ligasse tinha indicado o Naruto para a posição.  
- Ele viu em você, uma força, uma liderança. – Kai falou entre dentes.  
- O Naruto também. – Gaara o encarou.  
- Você faz as pessoas te respeitarem só de falar ou olhar. - Kai deu alguns passos na direção de Gaara – O Naruto, apenas cativa as pessoas, mas é raramente levado a serio.  
Gaara o fitou, estava mais calmo.  
- E nunca mais – Kai parou na frente do ruivo – na minha frente você vai dizer que o Sasuke não se importa com a escola.  
- Foi mal. – Gaara abaixou a cabeça.  
Kai colocou a mão sobre a nuca de Gaara, levou os lábios perto da orelha do ruivo e falou:  
- Ele confiou em ti, não o decepciona.  
Nesse exato instante a porta se abriu e uma cadete, os cabelos arroxeados iam até a altura do ombro, os olhos azuis eram espertos e astuciosos, as curvas do copo eram sinuosas, as linhas dos lábios eram cheias e bem delineadas, parou estupefata observava a cena:  
Gaara estava apoiando o corpo na mesa, o ruivo estava de costas para a janela, Kai estava próximo a ele, com a mão na nuca do ruivo e ambos tinham um olhar assustado para a porta.  
- Me desculpe capitão. – A garota tinha os olhos arregalados – Não quis interromper. Achei que o senhor estava no pátio.  
Kai abriu a boca algumas vezes antes de olhar para Gaara, finalmente recuperou o ar frio e indiferente.  
- Não tem problema, eu deveria ter trancado a porta.  
A garota encabulada desviou o olhar, ela observava a mão de Kai que ainda estava sobre a nuca de Gaara.  
- Eu queria apenas deixar esses relatórios. – A garota estendeu uma pequena pilha de papéis.  
- Você poderia por na mesa, por favor? – Kai lançou um olhar divertido para Gaara.  
- Claro capitão.  
A garota quase tropeçou ao entrar na sala, andou até a mesa, depositou os papeis sobre a mesa.  
- A senhorita aceita um chocolate? – Kai havia, pego um recipiente de vidro que tinha até a metade de chocolates, usou um tom malicioso.  
- Claro capitão. – A garota mergulhou a mão dentro do pote, o olhar de Kai a capturou um olhar penetrante.  
- Conhece o capitão Sabaku? – Kai olhou para Gaara e depois para a menina.  
- Não. – A garota andou até parar ao lado dos dois – Prazer capitão me chamo Kawano Takeo.  
- Prazer. – Gaara estendeu a mão.  
- Se os senhores me dão licença. – Takeo fez uma leve mesura e saiu.  
Antes de fechar a porta, abriu o chocolate e o levou até os lábios, passou a língua de leve, olhou para Kai e acrescentou maliciosa – Você tem um ótimo gosto, Kai. – Ela colocou o chocolate na boca e saiu da sala.  
- Deus. – Foi a primeira palavra de Gaara.  
- Ela falou do chocolate? – Kai ainda olhava a porta.  
- Ou de mim? – Gaara também olhava a porta.  
Os dois se entreolharam, os rostos surpresos, Kai foi o primeiro a se recuperar.  
- Eu… hã? – Kai deu a volta na mesa, passou a mexer nos papéis – Preciso tratar outra coisa com você.  
- Claro o que? – Gaara se virou para o rapaz.  
- Sente-se. – Kai indicou a cadeira na frente da mesa, se sentando também – Sakura.  
- O que tem ela? – Gaara franziu o cenho.  
- Eu já falei com o professor Orochimaru e ele concordou de deixá-la passar o próximo final de semana aqui, é lógico se você e a professora Tsunade concordarem.  
- Aqui? – Gaara se ajeitou melhor na cadeira.  
- É, qual o problema. – Kai olhou interessado.  
- O problema. – Gaara soltou um risinho – Ta loco, vão matar ela aqui.  
- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer. – Kai encolheu os ombros.  
- Kai.  
- Não vai acontecer nada com ela. – Kai se manteve firme – Eu me responsabilizo eu só preciso dela aqui.  
- Por que vocês não passam o final de semana longe da escola. – Gaara sugeriu.  
- Por que no domingo a noite eu vou precisar que você venha buscá-la, eu vou embora, na madrugada de segunda.  
- Vai embora? – Gaara franziu o cenho novamente – Pra onde?  
- Eu vou ter que me afastar da escola. – Kai apoiou os braços na mesa.  
- Igual ao Sasuke?  
- É igual ao Sasuke.  
- Vai pro mesmo lugar que ele? – Gaara se aproximou da mesa.  
- Não sei. – Kai resolveu desconversar – Vamos Gaara, eu preciso resolver umas coisas com a Sakura antes de ir embora.  
- Tem a ver com o Sasuke? – Gaara se manteve impassível.  
- Tem.  
- Noticias?  
- É.  
- Vou falar com ela. – Gaara se levantou.  
- Só não avise que é noticias, por favor. – Kai também se levantou.  
- Claro. – O ruivo olhou para a porta – Melhor eu ir.  
- Te levo até o portão.  
Os dois foram andando pela escola, algumas pessoas se viraram para olhá-los, outros cochichavam Kai para fazer uma graça sussurrou para Gaara:  
- Eu acho que eles já sabem da gente, amor.  
- Só não pense em me trair com a Sakura hein garanhão. – Gaara deu um sorriso, se adiantou para pegar a moto que estava estacionada no pátio externo.  
- Ah que pena eu estava pensando nisso. – Kai falou em voz alta, fazendo Gaara rir.  
O ruivo subiu na moto, colocou o capacete e já dava a partida quando Kai falou.  
- Nos vemos na sexta.  
Gaara apenas acenou com a mão, havia entendido o recado.

- Mas Sakura-chan. – Naruto tentou pela milésima vez discordar da garota.  
- Chega Naruto. – Ela se levantou – Eu acho que sei cuidar de mim mesma.  
- Concordo com a Sakura. – Shikamaru por fim falou.  
Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no final do pátio externo, discutiam, Naruto falava, se iriam reivindicar um novo capitão a Tsunade e o que eles alegariam seria abuso de poder.  
- Shika. – Neji franziu o cenho em sinal de reprovação.  
- O que? – O moreno revidou – Vocês estão ficando loucos, o Gaara consegue manter a paz reinando na escola e eu só vi o Sasuke conseguir isso, é ele ta parecido com o Sasuke e vocês só perceberam isso por que o Sasuke saiu.  
- O Shika tem razão. – Tenten tinha o rosto pressionado contra a madeira – E não adianta, me olhar desse jeito, Neji.  
- Vocês estão falando do meu irmão. – Temari tinha o maxilar friccionado.  
- Então vai embora. – Naruto disse ríspido, tinha se levantado.  
- Naruto. – Shikamaru também se levanta, não gostava do tom do loiro.  
Neji se interpôs entre os dois.  
- Algum problema aqui? – Gaara estava parado atrás de Temari.  
Todos se viraram para olhar o ruivo.  
- Sakura, quero falar com você. – Gaara olhou para a garota antes de se afastar.  
Naruto segurou o pulso de Sakura, ela lhe lançou um olhar de raiva desprendeu-se do loiro e seguiu o capitão.  
- Gaara. – Ela o segurou pelo pulso, tinham se afastado um pouco do grupo.  
- O Kai me pediu para você passar o final de semana com ele. – Gaara tinha se virado para ela.  
- Você deixou? – Ela tinha um brilho no olhar.  
- Deixei. – Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, não estava preparado para o que estava para acontecer, Sakura o abraçou com força – Hum… Sakura o pessoal.  
- Ah! Desculpe. – Ela corou um pouco e se afastou.  
- Tsunade também deixou. – O ruivo de um pequeno passo para traz – Eu vou te levar lá amanhã depois do almoço.  
- Brigada foguinho. – Ela riu e acariciou o queixo dele.  
- De nada rosada. – Gaara soltou uma leve risada.  
Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha de Gaara e saiu, Gaara voltou para perto do grupo.  
- Meninas, a Sakura vai precisar da ajuda de vocês. – Gaara falava amistoso.  
- Por quê? - Naruto perguntou agressivo.  
- Ela vai passar o final de semana com o Kai. – Gaara respondeu frio.  
-Você deixou? – Naruto tinha o cenho franzido.  
- Deixei, afinal sou o capitão. – Gaara tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um ar de espanto no rosto – Tinha que te pedir permissão?  
- Bem, é melhor agente ir. – Tenten se levantou.  
As meninas estavam saindo, Hinata ficou para traz.  
- Para com isso. – Hinata sussurrou para Naruto, um olhar de censura nos olhos de lua cheia.  
Os rapazes finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Gaara andou até ficar ao lado de Shikamaru.  
- Só vou falar uma vez. – O tom do ruivo era perigoso – Não sou o Sasuke, não quero o lugar dele.  
- Então pare. – Naruto foi parado pelo braço de Neji.  
- Eu nem comecei. – Gaara estava parado atrás de Shikamaru.  
- Vamos parar. – Shikamaru falou em voz baixa – O Gaara tem todo o direito de dar permissão para a Sakura, e você Naruto não tem do que reclamar.  
- Shika. – Naruto reclamou.  
- Chega Naruto. – Neji foi quem falou.  
Naruto fechou a cara e deu as costas, bufando.  
- Não vou continuar essa briga sem sentido. – Gaara respirava de forma lenta – Mas não quero essas comparações.  
Neji concordou com a cabeça.  
- Você está certo, agora acabou. – Ele dirigiu a ultima parte para Naruto – Gaara já disse que não aconteceu nada entre ele e a Sakura, e o Shika ta certo.  
Naruto tornou a bufar, mas assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Ta. – Respondeu entre os dentes.  
Gaara se afastou.

As meninas remexiam pelo quarto atrás das coisas que Sakura iria precisar.  
- E agora? – Tenten perguntou finalmente se sentando no chão.  
- O que? – Sakura parou de mexer na mochila e olhou Tenten.  
- Você o Kai. – Temari que respondeu, estava apoiada na escrivaninha.  
Sakura revirou os olhos, Hinata soltou uma risadinha baixa.  
- Ta, entre você e o Gaara não rola. – Tenten continuou falando – Isso é fato consumado.  
- Agora entre você e o Kai. – Hinata usou um tom desentendido.  
- Hina. – Sakura voltou a mexer na mochila – Me faz um favor e controla o Naruto.  
- Eu tento. – Hinata suspirou – Mas Naruto anda mais impossível.  
- Ele e o Neji só estão preocupados. – Tenten tinha o cenho franzido para a parede.  
- E o meu Irmão que paga o pato? – Temari falou de forma agressiva.  
- Ei! – Tenten dirigiu o olhar para a loira – Agente não ta contra o Gaara então não morde.  
Temari suspirou e virou o rosto.  
- Então o que você vai fazer? – Tenten olhou para Sakura.  
- Continua azucrinando a Temari. – Sakura respondeu rindo – brincadeira.  
- Então responde. – Hinata se sentou na cama.  
- Eu não sei. – Sakura parou e olhou para a parede – Ele não vai tentar nada.  
- Mas se tentar. – Temari insistiu.  
Sakura ficou em silencio, se lembrou de Sasuke bem ele prometera voltar para ela.  
- Acho que resisto. – Sakura concluiu em duvida.  
- Acha? – Hinata riu.  
- Ela cede. – Tenten e Temari falaram juntas.

A noite passou tranqüila, as poucas palavras que eram trocadas eram de certa maneira mais amigáveis do que as da ultima semana. Naruto falava cordialmente com Gaara que lhe respondia com palavras agradáveis.  
- Ei rosada. – Gaara se aproximou, já era quase hora do almoço de sexta-feira.  
Sakura se virou, estava conversando com as meninas perto do pátio interno.  
- Vamos? – Gaara parou ao lado da garota.  
- Vou pegar as minhas coisas. – Sakura voltou correndo para a escola só ouviu Gaara gritando.  
- Vou estar no estacionamento.  
Sakura entrou no quarto, a mochila que ela havia preparado estava do lado da escrivaninha, pegou a bolsa quando estava para sair pensou em algo.  
- Talvez.  
Dirigiu-se para a sua mesa de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e retirou de lá uma caixa de madeira negra, abriu. Dentro tinha algumas ampolas e um pequeno saquinho com alguns espinhos, pegou uma ampola.  
- Saudades. – Ela sussurrou – Será que você ficaria irritado se soubesse disso?  
Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, fechou a caixa e tornou a guarda - lá, levantou-se e guardou a pequena ampola na mochila.  
Gaara estava parado encostado na moto, Sakura se aproximou observando a moto que estava de frente para ele.  
- É a do Sasuke. – Gaara comentou quando a viu.  
- Eu sei. – Ela falou em voz baixa.  
Gaara subiu e ajudou Sakura, o caminho passou em silencio. Pararam perto de um portão de grades negras.  
- Tem certeza? – Gaara perguntou recebendo o capacete que ela lhe estendia – Eles não vão te dar moleza.  
- Preciso disso. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.  
Sakura voltou-se para o portão e deu alguns passos.  
- Em que podemos ajudar a aluna de Tóquio? – Um garoto falou de forma impertinente.  
Gaara levantou e parou ao lado de Sakura.  
- Lembra de mim? – Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso ameaçador.  
Os alunos engoliram em seco.  
- Deseja falar com nosso capitão? – O segundo falou de forma respeitosa.  
- Sim, trouxe a aluna que ele solicitou. – Gaara passou o braço pela cintura de Sakura.  
Um dos alunos foi chamar Kai, o outro permaneceu, olhava Gaara de maneira debochada.  
- Se quiser ir embora você me liga que eu apareço em dois tempos. – Gaara sussurrou para Sakura.  
Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Kai se aproximou, o semblante era vazio.  
- Por que não entraram? – Ele perguntou, a voz fria ele se dirigia ao aluno perto do portão.  
- Dessa vez não quis incomodar, capitão Hiwatari. – Gaara tinha a fala respeitosa.  
- Bem, abram o portão. – Kai olhou para os alunos de maneira severa.  
O portão foi aberto.  
- Poderia falar com o senhor? – Gaara soltou Sakura e se adiantou um passo – Aqui fora.  
Kai saiu e se afastou um pouco, Gaara o acompanhou deixando Sakura a alguns passos.  
- Não quero que ela saia mais machucada. – O ruivo falou em voz baixa.  
- Não posso prometer nada. – Kai suspirou – Mas garanto que os meus alunos não vão provocá-la.  
- Kai. – Gaara pareceu por um instante ameaçador.  
- Gaara. – Kai se manteve frio – Eu te garanto.  
Gaara suspirou passou a mão pelos cabelos parecia estressado.  
- Ta. – O ruivo por fim concordou.  
Kai foi à direção da garota.  
- Vamos? – Ele tinha a fala mais mansa.  
- Ta. – Sakura tentou sorrir mais não conseguiu – Tchau Gaara.  
- Domingo à noite venho te buscar. – Gaara falou em voz alta e fria.  
Sakura levantou a mão em sinal de entendimento, Kai a conduzia para dentro da escola, sussurrou:  
- Primeira coisa é a senhorita colocar uma roupa normal.  
Sakura ciente dos olhares que ganhava da mão de Kai em sua cintura e o porquê de ter que trocar de roupa.  
Kai a guiou até o corredor que ficava o seu quarto, um grupo de cadetes vinha na direção deles.  
- Capitão. – Uma das garotas se surpreendeu.  
- Sim? – Kai respondeu frio, apertou de leve a mão que estava na cintura de Sakura.  
- Uma cadete de Tóquio? – Uma segunda arqueou as sobrancelhas de maneira inquisitória.  
- Sim, Takeo uma cadete de Tóquio. – Kai estava parado na frente de uma porta, abriu a mesma e olhou para as alunas – Se as senhoritas me dão licença.  
Sakura entrou no quarto, Kai entrou logo em seguida e fechou a mesma.  
- Takeo? – Ela se virou instantaneamente para ele.  
- É. – Kai se jogou na cama.  
- Mas ela não era… - Sakura começou confusa, apontou para a porta e depois para Kai enquanto falava.  
- É. – Kai a interrompeu – E agora ela e a escola inteira acham que eu tenho um caso com o Gaara. – Ele terminou com uma gostosa gargalhada.  
Sakura fez um semblante incrédulo e assustado.  
- É o que?  
- Longa história. – Kai levantou-se – Você vai ficar aqui no meu quarto.  
- Hum…  
- Eu infelizmente vou ficar na minha sala. – Ele fez um semblante carrancudo, mas o brilho de brincadeira ainda era visto – Mas você bem que poderia me deixar dormir aqui.  
- Não, você vai ficar bem na sua sala. – Sakura comentou displicente, pousou a bolsa do lado dele.  
Kai a abraçou, o primeiro abraço de verdade que ele dava desde que tinham se afastado, ela correspondeu sentiu a cabeça dele afundar em seu pescoço e a respiração quente lhe acariciar a pele. Um arrepio gostoso passou pelo corpo de ambos.  
- Você esta bem né? – Ele sussurrou.  
- Indo. – Ela respondeu, deixou seus lábios pousarem na pele do pescoço dele.  
Ele a apertou mais um pouco, queria apenas confortá-la.  
- Ele é louco. – Apenas sussurrou.  
Sakura soltou uma risada baixa.  
- Louco por ir embora e te deixar aqui comigo. – Kai tinha um tom de brincadeira – Mas eu entendo aquele louco.  
Sakura tratou de se afastar, as coisas poderiam se complicar.  
- Me explica essa tua história com o Gaara. – Ela pediu, mantinha uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele.  
- Assim que você trocar de roupa. – Kai revirou os olhos – To lá fora.

Neji estava olhando uns relatórios, uma batida na porta o fez levantar a cabeça.  
- Entra. – A voz fria.  
Tenten entrou, parecia perturbada, ela fechou a porta com força, Neji franziu o cenho, o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi: Maldita seja a TPM.  
- Tudo bem? – Ele começou cauteloso.  
Tenten bufou e se sentou de frente para ele, Neji soltou os papéis e se espreguiçou na cadeira.  
- Tenten. – Ele tornou a falar.  
Ela virou o rosto ele manteve o rosto impassível escondendo o riso, ela havia feito um pequeno biquinho com os lábios.  
- Algum problema com algum aluno? – Ele mantinha o tom sério.  
- Sim.  
- Quem? – Ele suspirou, não era a malvada da TPM.  
- Você. – Ela se levantou e saiu.  
Neji arregalou os olhos de leve, mas que raios ele havia feito?

Kai estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a cabeça inclinada para frente e os olhos fechados, a porta se abriu e com uma batida mínima se fechou.  
- Kai. – A voz era próxima, muito próxima.  
Ele abriu os olhos e deu de encontro com dois orbes verdes lhe mirando com curiosidade, ela estava próxima, muito próxima.  
- Então capitão Hiwatari, o que vocês fazem para se distrair aqui? – Sakura passou um dos braços pelo pescoço dele.  
- Estava pensando em te contar o que aconteceu. – Kai circulou a cintura dela.  
- Pode ser. – Ela sorriu.  
Ele há puxou um pouco mais e foram andando pelo corredor enquanto Kai falava em voz baixa.

Naruto estava terminando de retirar a cela de um dos cavalos, Hinata entrou.  
- Naruto-kun. – Ela o chamou em voz baixa.  
Naruto se virou e deu um sorriso bobo.  
- Vamos andar a cavalo um pouco. – Ela pediu se aproximou e abraçou Naruto.  
- Ta.  
Naruto pegou outra cela e preparou apenas um cavalo.  
- Um? – Ela o viu montar o cavalo com agilidade.  
Ele sorriu, pressionou os flancos do cavalo de leve o fazendo dar um leve trote, puxou as rédeas tinha parado do lado de Hinata.  
- Vem. – Ele se curvou e estendeu a mão para ela.  
Hinata se segurou e ele a guindou, fazendo a garota se sentar de lado na frente dele. Hinata passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele encostando a cabeça no peito do loiro.  
Naruto novamente pressionou os flancos do cavalo que começou um galope.

Sakura estava sentada no gramado, apoiando as costas na parede, Kai estava deitado ao seu lado mastigava uma folha de capim.  
- Você realmente esta falando sério? – Ela perguntou, tinha lagrimas nos olhos.  
- To. – Ele confirmou mal humorado.  
Ela soltou mais algumas risadas, não conseguia se controlar desde que ele havia lhe dito o porquê dos alunos acharem do caso dele com Gaara.  
- Eu acho que ela falava do Gaara. – Ela disse desinteressada.  
Kai fechou os olhos, trincou os dentes.  
- To brincando vai. – Sakura o cutucou.  
- Não tem graça. – Ele respondeu entre dentes.  
- Você estava rindo. – Ela rebateu sabiamente.  
- Foi antes de você concordar com eles. – Kai abriu os olhos e a olhou de forma acusatória.  
Sakura se calou, ele realmente tinha ficado chateado.  
- Eu não acredito, mas pareceu. – Ela se deitou ao lado dele.  
Kai fez um semblante debochado e girou o seu corpo sobre o dela.

Gaara estava andando pela escola, sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso.  
- Ei lobo.  
Gaara deixou as linhas em volta da sua boca, relaxarem, Sayuri colocou seu queixo sobre o ombro dele. Gaara a pegou pela mão e continuou andando, o dia estava quase no final os alunos se arrastavam pelos corredores. Finalmente um corredor vazio. Gaara a puxou contra o seu corpo, encostando suas próprias costas na parede.  
- Eu só queria dizer "oi". – Sayuri passou um dos dedos pelo pescoço dele.  
- Eu também. – Ele se aproximou um pouco.

Neji estava em pé, apoiava as mãos na mesa.  
- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – Ele não parava de se perguntar – TPM?  
Ele solta um suspiro, sente seu celular vibrar, era Shikamaru.  
- Fala? – A voz torna a ser fria.  
- To com um problema aqui. – Shikamaru tinha um tom firma.  
Provavelmente tem aluno por perto, Neji pensou.  
- Ta na tua sala de aula? – Neji se dirigia para a porta.  
- To.  
Neji desligou o aparelho enquanto saia da sala, mas parou na metade do corredor, havia esquecido a carteira. Voltou quando entrou na sala deu a volta na mesa e abriu uma gaveta, pegou a carteira e se deparou com uma coisa, arregalou os olhos de leve.  
- Mas que droga…

Sakura teve a respiração imediatamente alterada, ofegante, Kai estava próximo, muito próximo, ele se curvou miseravelmente devagar, devagar de mais era quase uma tortura, encostou a boca exatamente no canto da boca feminina.  
- Ainda parece? – Ele tinha a voz sedutora, baixa e firme.  
Ela deixou as ondas de loucura, passearem pelo seu corpo, uma voz, baixa e irritante no fundo da sua cabeça gritava: ISSO É UMA LOUCURA.  
- Kai? – Uma voz tensa os surpreendeu.  
Juntos olharam para cima, o mesmo grupo que tinham passado por eles no corredor, agora os encaravam, olhares surpresos para Kai e olhares mortais para Sakura.  
- Kai? – Takeo tornou a chamá-lo.  
- Eu ouvi da primeira vez. – Ele respondeu cortante, se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Sakura – Algo interessante para me dizerem, já que me interromperão?  
Takeo deu meia volta e saiu, pisava duro, as amigas logo a seguirão. Kai as acompanhou com os olhos.  
- Eu acho que elas não gostaram de mim. – Sakura comentou.  
- Por que você acha isso? – Kai fingia inocência.  
- Por que ela saiu realmente zangada. – Sakura debochou – Melhor você ir atrás dela.  
- Não.  
- Kai…  
- Você quer mesmo discutir isso? – Ele a cortou.  
- Não temos nada melhor pra fazer. – Sakura falou de forma inocente.  
Kai arqueou as sobrancelhas, ela só podia estar brincando.  
- Certeza? – Ele curvou o corpo, apoiando os braços no chão para sustentar o corpo.  
- Você sabe que é errado. – Ela ponderou.  
- E quem disse que o certo é o certo e o errado é o errado? – Ele deixou a boca pairando a centímetros da dela, não agüentou e cobriu a mínima distancia que tinha.

Neji entrou na sala que Shikamaru estava aparentemente o Hyuuga estava calmo. A sala vazia.  
- Desculpa a demora. – Neji tinha a voz baixa.  
Shikamaru levantou a cabeça, parecia ler um papel.  
- Tranqüilo. – Ele estendeu alguns papeis – Os alunos que precisam de aula de reforço.  
Neji pegou os papéis, passado alguns segundos, ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para Shikamaru.  
- Você não ta legal. – Shika observou.  
- Tenten ta irritada comigo. – O Hyuuga mordeu de leve o lábio.  
- O que foi dessa vez? – Shika largou a caneta que segurava e se encostou melhor na cadeira.  
- Vou precisar da tua ajuda e da ajuda do pessoal. – Neji tinha a fala calma, parecia ter um plano.

Hinata mantinha os olhos fechados, sentia a brisa e a leve carícia que Naruto fazia em seu braço. Estavam em um campo, destinado somente para as aulas de equitação, a sombra de uma solitária arvore eles repousavam. Naruto observava os cavalos pastarem, Hinata estava deitada sobre o loiro, a cabeça encostada no peito dele.  
- Naruto-kun. – Ela o chamou em voz baixa, mexia o corpo ajeitando-se melhor sobre ele.  
Naruto sorriu e a abraçou com força.

- Você é um idiota. – Temari sentenciou.  
- Você já me fez acreditar nisso. – Neji respondeu frio – De tanto que você repete.  
- Você é um idiota. – Temari respondeu satisfeita – É só pra constar.  
Neji suspirou, precisava da ajuda deles.  
- Vai me ajudar? – Neji fechou os olhos.  
- Ela merece.  
- Bem precisamos do Gaara, Naruto e Hinata. – Shika considerou pegando o celular.

Ele estava deitado ao lado dela, ainda sentia o rosto arder de leve, aparentemente o que é errado, É errado.  
- Desculpa. – Kai murmurou.  
- Ta.  
- Hum… - Kai continuou incerto – Posso te levar em um lugar?  
- Claro. – Ela respondeu apenas por responder.

Naruto se mexeu devagar, tinha acabado de falar com Shika.  
- Quem era? – Hinata sussurrou.  
- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – Naruto beijou de leve o topo da cabeça da garota – Teu primo ta precisando da nossa ajuda.  
Hinata levantou-se rindo.  
- Então ele lembrou? - Ela ainda ria.  
- Tenten aparentemente está irritada. – Naruto também se levantou.

Gaara e Sayuri ainda estavam naquele corredor, vazio.  
- Gaara. – Neji chamou o ruivo.  
O ruivo a muito contra gosto retirou os lábios do pescoço de Sayuri e ergueu a cabeça.  
- Preciso da tua ajuda. – Neji aproximou-se – Na verdade da ajuda dos dois.  
Sayuri que tinha a cabeça no pescoço do ruivo uma das mãos ainda segurando o cabelo vermelho com força.  
- Minha? – Ela manteve a posição.  
- Seria de grande ajuda, por favor? – Neji ainda olhava para Gaara.

Shikamaru esperava Naruto e Hinata no estábulo, um galope anunciou a chegada de ambos.  
- Finalmente. – O moreno suspirou.  
- Estávamos ocupados. – Naruto desceu Hinata.  
- Não deixa o Neji ouvir isso. – Shika comentou descansadamente.  
Hinata corou de leve, Naruto levou o cavalo até a baia e retirou a cela.  
- Vamos? – Shikamaru espreguiçou-se.  
Naruto esticou o braço e pegou Hinata pela mão, foram na direção da escola.

Neji, Gaara e Sayuri iam à direção do pátio interno, onde Temari estava.  
- Como você fez isso? – Gaara riu.  
Neji ficou quieto, avistou Temari. Shika, Naruto e Hinata entram no pátio um pouco depois, assim que se acomodarão Neji de pronuncia.  
- O plano é o seguinte…

Kai e Sakura andavam pela areia, lado a lado, o silencio quebrado pelas ondas.  
- Por que me trouxe aqui? – Sakura olhava para a areia.  
- Eu e o Sasuke vínhamos aqui quando precisávamos pensar. – Kai olhava para o céu alaranjado – Foi pra cá que ele veio no dia seguinte ao baile.  
Sakura andou na direção d'água, Kai parou observando-a. Ela sentia a água gelada tocar de leve os pés desnudos, a imensa bola laranja já começava a ser tragada pela imensidão azul.  
- Me desculpa? – Kai estava parado mais atrás.  
- Tudo bem. – Ela olhou para cima, as nuvens tingiam de um laranja avermelhado – Por que me trouxe aqui?  
- Achei que gostaria de pensar. – Ele encolheu os ombros.  
Ficaram em silencio observando o por do sol, Kai se afastou e sentou na areia.

Hinata batia na porta de leve, Tenten a atendeu não parecia estar querendo conversar.  
- Oi Hina. – Ela parecia claramente decepcionada.  
- Oi. – Hinata aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou – Ele não presta.  
Tenten deixou-se levar até a cama.  
- Ele não merece que você fique assim. – Hinata havia se acomodado na cama, Tenten estava com a cabeça apoiada em suas pernas.  
- Ele é seu primo. – Tenten falava entre soluços.  
- Por isso que eu falo que ele não presta. – Hinata acariciava os cabelos da menina.

Gaara e Naruto tinham saído para fazer compras.  
- Você acha que isso dá? – Naruto olhava para o carrinho abarrotado de coisas.  
- Bem agente compro tudo o que ele pediu. – Gaara passou a remexer nos produtos.  
Naruto sente seu celular vibrar.  
- Fala.  
Conforme ele ia ouvindo os olhos azuis iam se arregalando de leve.  
- Gaara. – Ele chamou o ruivo assim que desligou o aparelho.  
- Fala. – Gaara ainda olhava os produtos.  
- Eu sei que agente ando se desentendendo. – Naruto falava em voz alta – Que andamos realmente amargos um com o outro, por isso eu quero que você me compre chantilly.  
Gaara e as pessoas em volta olharam para Naruto.

-Temari acho que ele não vai querer usar isso. – Sayuri olhava para as peças de roupa que Temari segurava.  
- Vai. – Temari repetia teimosa.  
- Por que agente não aproveita que o Neji deu carta branca e não compra algo mai ousado. – Sayuri sorriu maliciosamente.  
Temari olhou para a garota e soltou uma risada.

Kai esperava pacientemente, finalmente o sol já havia se posto, Sakura vinha em sua direção.  
- Desculpa? – Ela sussurrou enquanto secava as lagrimas.  
Kai a abraçou fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Um homem já aparentava certa idade, os cabelos brancos e compridos, o terno era vermelho, estava encostado em um blazer preta, observava um rapaz que estava um pouco na sua frente. Sasuke tinha a expressão fria, suas roupas eram completamente pretas, aparentemente os últimos raios de luz e calor que o sol lançava na praia não lhe faziam efeito, olhava rigidamente para frente para um casal a poucos metros de si.

Sakura se mexia inquieta.  
- Vamos? – Ela tinha a voz baixa.

Sasuke viu os dois se mexerem, estava na hora de ir.  
- Vamos, Jiraiya-sama. – Sasuke tinha a voz vazia de emoção.

Sakura se levantou, Kai tinha se curvado para pegar seus tênis, ela olhou na direção da pista, seu coração falhou.  
Ao falar Sasuke permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para se arrepender ela tinha lhe visto. Deu as costas e entrou no carro.  
- Sasuke. – A voz saiu fraca.  
Kai não tinha ouvido endireitava o corpo.  
- Sasuke. – A voz saiu mais firme, mais clara.  
Kai levantou a cabeça a olhando de forma interrogativa.  
- Sasuke estava ali. – Ela indicou para a pista.

- Eu não vou me vestir de super-man. – Neji já estava vermelho.  
- Mas é a fantasia dela. – Temari insistia.  
Os garotos rolavam de tanto rir pelo chão.  
- Bem ou é isso ou a fantasia de Batman. – Sayuri estendeu a outra fantasia.  
- Vocês só podem ta de sacanagem. – Neji segurava as duas fantasias, incrédulo.  
- Não. – Temari foi firme – A Tenten ama super-herói.  
- Pelo menos não foi Robin o menino prodígio. – Gaara tinha a voz falha de tanto rir, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- É pensa bem se fosse o homem-aranha você viveria apanhando, nunca teria dinheiro, nunca ficaria com a garota. – Naruto falava sabiamente – Pelo menos esses dois têm tudo isso.  
- E se fosse o Flash agente ia acabar dizendo que você era rapidinho. – Sayuri estava pensativa – Eu poderia comprar essa pro Gaara.  
O ruivo parou imediatamente, não se pode dizer o mesmo dos outros presentes.  
- Quero dizer. – Ela tentou remediar quando viu a expressão dele – Vocês são parecidos.  
Gaara levantou-se Naruto rolava literalmente de rir, Shika percebeu o perigo e parou de rir, Neji ainda estava olhando para as fantasias.

-Fica aqui. – Kai fez Sakura sentar-se.  
- Ta. – Ela ainda sorria.  
Tinham voltado para a escola, Sakura se negara a acreditar que o que ela tinha visto era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.  
- Fora! – Ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si.  
Sakura nem precisou se mexer para saber quem era.  
- Boa noite para você também Takeo. – Sakura estava calma.  
- Eu mandei você sair. – A garota se sentou de frente para Sakura – Se afasta dele.

Kai tinha acabado de entrar no seu quarto, remexia na escrivaninha enquanto fazia uma ligação.

- Como? – Gaara tinha o cenho franzido, o celular tremia de leve – Eu te avisei.  
O ruivo fechou os olhos, todos os presentes olhavam para ele.  
- Kai. – A voz era controlada, baixa e aveludada, Temari encarou o irmão sabia que aquilo era perigoso – Ela quer ir embora?  
Naruto se adiantou alguns passos, começava a se sentir nervoso.  
- Quando eu chegar ai. – Gaara estremeceu de leve – Você me paga.

- Por que eu deveria? – Sakura sorriu de leve.  
- Talvez por que ele não serve pra você. – A voz era fina e debochada.  
- Acho que também não serve pra você. – Sakura comentou casualmente – E do mesmo jeito eu sou namorada do Capitão Uchiha.  
Takeo franziu o cenho de leve, se endireitou na cadeira.  
- Você é a namorada do Uchiha. – A voz tinha surpresa.  
- Sim. – Sakura sorriu – E com relação ao Kai, eu gosto muito dele ele é um excelente amigo. E ele gosta muito de você, mas se você não enxerga isso não posso fazer nada.  
- Gosta? – A voz agora era de surpresa e alivio.  
Sakura riu e confirmo com a cabeça.  
- Você ganho da Karin não foi? – Takeo tinha um tom de desconfiança.  
- Ela foi desclassificada. – Sakura tomou um tom de amargura.  
- Golpe sujo? – Takeo se curvou sobre a mesa.  
- Sim entre outras coisas. – Sakura continuou no mesmo tom.  
- Takeo? – A voz fria e cortante veio de traz da garota.  
- Kai. – Ela virou-se para olhar.  
- Espero que você não esteja me causando problema. – A voz era autoritária.  
- Nenhum. – Sakura quem respondeu.  
Takeo achou melhor se retirar, Kai tomou o lugar da garota.  
- Por que você a trata assim? – Sakura o repreendeu em voz baixa.  
- Ela ainda tem namorado. – Kai estava descansado, colocou dois pedaços de papel dobrados na sua frente.  
- O que é isso? – Ela olhava curiosa.  
- Cartas do Sasuke. – Ele falou em voz baixa e triste, ela ergueu a cabeça imediatamente para ele.

- Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – Tenten reclamou novamente, Temari, Hinata e Sayuri tinham lhe vendado os olhos e agora a guiavam pela escola.  
- Quieta. – Temari sussurrou.

- Neji tu vai querer o quarto só pra tu né? – Naruto falava displicente.  
- De preferência. – Neji terminava de se arrumar.  
Os dois estavam no quarto, Naruto jogado em sua cama, Neji na frente do espelho.  
- Vou falar com a Hina. – O loiro se levantou.  
Neji lançou um olhar para Naruto pelo espelho, o loiro riu e saiu do quarto.

-Cartas? – Sakura olhou para Kai – Que cartas?  
- Ele me mandou essas cartas na quinta-feira. – Kai suspirou – É por isso que eu pedi para o Gaara deixar você ficar aqui.  
- Quero ver. – Ela pediu.  
- Essa, primeiro depois a outra. – Kai com um dedo empurrou um dos papéis.  
Sakura desdobrou a carta e começou a ler.

_Kai,_

Eu sei que você ainda deve estar zangado, mas te garanto que tudo foi necessário. Mando essas cartas para você, pois as mando escondido, ou seja, não me escreva de volta. Ninguém tem noticias minhas. Você é o único, te peço encarecidamente que não as divulgue guarde apenas para você e é lógico para a outra pessoa que a outra carta é destinada. Hoje estou cheio de pedidos para lhe fazer e novamente lhe imploro que você os cumpra que esqueça sua raiva e os faça.  
Faz pouco tempo desde que parti, mas ando cansado e com medo, sim com medo, tenho que ajeitar as coisas, antes que seja tarde de mais.  
Talvez eu não volte, talvez seja esse o desejo de todos no final das contas. Eu te peço, eu apenas te peço que quando ela chorar, você seque as lágrimas dela. Que quando a dor começar, você esteja lá para acalentar o sofrimento, que você segure a mão dela e nunca a solte. Posso até estar enganado, mas sinto que a minha presença ainda se impõe para eles, te peço que os faça esquecer e que eu me torne uma boa lembrança, mas apenas uma lembrança. Fazendo esses pedidos eu abro a força em minha própria carne, as feridas que eu sei que eles sentiram, as dores, reparadas serão pelo tempo, a dor é algo que lhe é tomado na calada da noite, que é insistente, irreparável e na maioria das vezes as pessoas a sofrem em silencio.  
Mais a solução para essa dor, é o tempo, a fé e o amor, então eu lhe peço, lhe suplico, lhe rogo, lhe imploro, me humilho para que você tome meu lugar, no coração dela e no coração de todos os outros, pois meu irmão eu só confio essa tarefa a ti e apenas em ti, meu querido irmão. A dor que eu sinto as feridas que eu abri não iram cicatrizar, pois eu não permitirei isso, nessa árdua tarefa o tempo não é meu aliado ele é apenas teu aliado. Diga a ela que eu me fui e nunca, nunca mesmo deixe-a sozinha.

Do seu irmão, Uchiha Sasuke

Neji andava devagar até o local que eles haviam armado, não demorou muito para chegar, Tenten estava sozinha no local, em pé e ainda vendada. Estavam em uma clareira não muito longe da entrada do bosque, era iluminada por velas em pequenos castiçais apenas para que elas não entrassem em contato com o chão, Shika e Neji haviam passado fios por cima da clareira, pendurando algumas outras velas, com a ajuda de Gaara e Naruto haviam pegado uma mesa que agora estava abarrotada de frutas e doces, o chão estava forrado por uma longa toalha. Ele se encaminhou até a mesa, escolheu uma fruta, optou por uma pêra, com uma faca cortou um pedaço, foi até Tenten que murmurava mal humorada.  
- Era só o que me faltava eu ainda mato aquelas três.  
Ele escondeu o riso, de leve passou a fruta pelos lábios dela, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas entreabrindo os lábios de leve para melhor sentir o gosto. Neji retirou a fruta e aproximou os seus lábios, passando a língua de leve para sentir o gosto da fruta que estava nos lábios dela.  
- Neji. – Ela sussurrou.  
Ele riu baixo – Hum…  
- Da pra tirar a venda? – O tom mal humorado entrou em vigor.  
Ele rolou os olhos e mordeu a fruta, a prendendo entre os dentes, enquanto tirava a venda.

Sakura olhava para o pedaço de papel, incrédula no que tinha lido o papel tremia de leve.  
- Mas o que? – Ela balbuciou, olhou para Kai que estava inflexível.  
Ele nada disse apenas empurrou a segunda carta.

Tenten sentiu a venda cair, a primeira coisa que viu foi a fruta entre os lábios dele, mordeu a fruta com vontade, ele sentiu os dentes dela roçarem em seus lábios e a puxou para um beijo.

Sakura pegou o papel com os dedos trêmulos, sorriu ao ler a primeira frase.

_Meu amor,_

Você deve estar estranhando eu mandar a carta pelo Kai invés de mandar para a escola, mas é preciso manter o sigilo. Por favor, não fale para ninguém sobre isso, meu amor tenho algumas coisas para te pedir e não, não tente discutir comigo, mesmo que seja falando com o papel.  
Eu sei que te prometi voltar, mas talvez isso seja impossível te peço perdão desde já. Mas até o ultimo instante eu tentarei cumprir a minha promessa.  
Mais não se esqueça eu fui embora, fui por que quis, ninguém me obrigou, fui por que era o melhor para todos. Novamente te peço perdão por isso.  
Peço-te, se esqueça de mim, me deixe partir isso será o melhor para nós, se liberte de mim, pois eu estou lhe dando sua liberdade, se não te libertar agora acho que não teria paz. Tornei-me alguém sem alma, alguém que não te merece, isso eu não te mereço, não mais.  
Não se sinta mal se você se apaixonar por alguém, saiba que eu não me importarei, isso é o melhor e mais apropriado. Viva e deixe viver, desfrute, você tem a vida toda pela frente.  
Não deixe a dor tomar conta de você, não deixe a escuridão te pegar, o amor não é bonito, a dor é apenas a dor e faz parte do amor. Grite se isso lhe doer, chore, mas tenha alguém ao seu lado para secar as suas lágrimas, para lhe abafar o grito, para lhe dar conforto. Eu não estarei ai, novamente lhe peço não se prenda a mim, não me ame.  
Não viva, a o que ficou ai, não viva a sua vida em função da minha. Eu não estou vivendo a minha em função da sua. Quantas vezes eu te fiz chorar? Quantas vezes eu te fiz sentir dor? Quantas vezes eu te feri? Muitas. E esta é apenas mais uma delas. Mas a verdade, a verdade é que eu utilizo todas as minhas forças para te dizer isso, a verdade é que a lembrança da tua voz me deixa louco, a verdade é que eu queria sentir tua pele mais uma vez. A verdade é que eu não posso nada disso. Não quero nada disso para você, eu te imploro não me ame, me esqueça, eu te imploro. Se eu voltar, e você estiver com outro, feliz e segura, pode ter a certeza que voltei apenas para cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz.  
E eu me visto de saudades do que já não somos nós, não somos mais nada.

Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura olhava para Kai, tinha terminado de ler a carta, os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas, uma única e solitária desceu pelo rosto da garota. Kai levantou a mão e secou a lagrima que escapara com um único dedo.  
- Não. – Ela retirou a cabeça – Eu não vou fazer o que ele me pediu.  
- Nem eu. – Kai falou em voz baixa.  
Eles trocaram um olhar antes de Kai continuar.  
- Eu vou embora. – Ele continuou falando em voz baixa – Resolveram me mudar de escola.  
- Mentira. – Ela falou de repente.  
Ele a olhou assustado.  
- Eu sei quando você mente. – Sakura tinha um semblante triste.  
- Ta bom. – Kai soltou a respiração pela boca – Eu menti.  
- Pra onde você vai? – Ela beirava a quase desespero, havia perdido o Sasuke e agora o Kai?  
- Não sei. – Ela o viu encolher os braços – Não me falaram, e eu também não posso te falar.  
- Ótimo. – Ela se levantou, pegou as cartas e as enfiou na bolsa.  
- Sakura. – Ele se levantou, tentou segura-la pelo braço.  
Gaara se aproximou as mãos fechadas em punho e o olhar gelado.  
- Gaara. – Sakura quase gritou, correu para o ruivo e o abraçou – Me tira daqui.  
Gaara trocou um olhar com Kai, era puro perigo.  
- Adeus, Haruno. – Kai disse em uma voz controlada.  
- Hiwatari. – Ela tinha a voz abafada pela roupa de Gaara.  
Gaara passou os braços pela cintura de Sakura e a puxou para a saída, Sakura mantinha o rosto próximo ao peito de Gaara, ele parou perto da moto.  
- Olha pra mim. – A voz era baixa.  
Sakura se limitou a balançar a cabeça.  
- Quer ir pra escola? – Gaara voltou a falar em voz baixa.  
Sakura tornou a negar.  
- Pra onde? – Gaara a apertou com um pouco mais de força.  
- Praia. – Foi a única coisa que ela falou.  
Gaara a fez subir na moto, ela ia falando baixo, dizia para que praia queria ir.

Os lábios se separaram em busca de ar, Tenten levou o rosto para a curva do pescoço dele.  
- Neji?  
- Hm…  
- Por que raios você ta vestido de Batman? – Ela riu e se afastou.  
- Não gostou? – Ele olhou para a roupa ridícula que usava, até a capa.  
- Bem, eu não gosto desse seu novo estilo de se vestir. – Ela conteve o riso.  
- Temari disse que era a sua fantasia. – Ele utilizou um tom baixo e perigoso.  
Tenten não agüentou e explodiu na gargalhada.  
- Menos uma loira no mundo. – Neji grunhiu e começou a se livrar da roupa.  
- Pensa assim. – Tenten se aproximou, segurou as mãos dele – Vamos fazer o caminho inverso.  
- Inverso? – Ele olhou-a confuso.  
- Primeiro a cueca, depois a calça. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
Neji deu um pequeno sorriso, a abraçou, beijando o pescoço da garota logo em seguida.  
- Seu presente. – Ele estendeu um embrulho.  
Ela abriu curiosa, era um delicado anel de ouro.

Gaara parou a moto, perto da areia, ela desceu e correu para aquela parte móvel, branca, os grãos de areia passavam pelos seus pés, os sapatos ela tinha largado perto da moto.  
- Sakura. – Gaara a chamou quando ela caiu de joelhos.  
Ela parecia não ouvir, apenas chorava. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, ficou em silencio apenas as ondas faziam barulho.  
- Por quê? – Ela falou depois de alguns minutos.  
Gaara a olhou, ela o encarava, o rosto vermelho pelas lagrimas, os olhos verdes molhados, e vermelhos, o cabelo revoltado.  
- Por que você está aqui? – Ela tornou a falar.  
- Por que você precisa de mim. – Ele disse em voz baixa, com a mão secou as lagrimas dela, com a outra a segurou pela mão.  
Ela não agüentou desabou, a cabeça apoiada no colo dele, o choro mais uma vez tomou conta do seu corpo.  
- Eu o odeio. – Sakura falava, apertava a calça de Gaara – Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças.  
- Quem? – Gaara olhava para a água com um olhar vago.  
- Uchiha Sasuke.  
Gaara ficou quieto, passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela.  
- Gaara? – Ela o chamou.  
- Hum. – Ele continuou acariciando os cabelos dela.  
Ela permaneceu em silencio, o choro mais calmo.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Gaara falou em voz baixa.  
Ele começou a cantarolar baixinho, ela fechou os olhos, sentia a mão dele, passar pelos seus cabelos, aquilo era bom.  
- Gaara. – Ela tornou a chamá-lo.  
- Hum. – Ele parou de cantarolar.  
- Que musica é essa? – Ela se ajeitou melhor no colo dele.  
- Fiz hoje de manhã. – Gaara parou o carinho, olhou para a garota – Me baseei em você e no Sasuke.  
- Canta pra mim. – Ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

**Como você vai, sem olhar pra trás?  
Você sabe muito bem que indo embora não vai resolver  
Deixará de me amar dando um mero tchau**

O som das ondas era a única coisa que ela ouvia além da voz de Gaara, o vento era a única coisa que sentia além do carinho que ele lhe dava.

**Me desespero, você vai lembrar de nós  
Levo trejeitos e os nossos beijos de amor  
A vida passa e tudo muda mas...  
Sei que te espero mesmo sabendo que vai**

Era verdade ela ainda o esperaria, nem que esperasse a vida inteira, tinha saudade dele, dos beijos dele e ele também tinha saudades dela, ele tinha que ter saudades dela, afinal ele tinha dito na carta.

**E o que ontem foi hoje não é mais  
A distância vai estar só nos quilômetros das estradas  
Não insisto mais, vai!**

Ele insistia em dizer que não queria prende-la será que apenas ele não percebia que ela estava presa nele, desde a primeira vez em que mergulhou naqueles olhos negros.

**Me desespero, você vai lembrar de nós  
Levo trejeitos e os nossos beijos de amor  
A vida passa e tudo muda mas...  
Sei que te espero mesmo sabendo que vai**

Como o Gaara conseguia entender isso tão perfeitamente? Como ele entendia que ela não se renderia que ela não o esqueceria?

**Ainda te espero...  
Você vai lembrar de nós...  
A vida passa e tudo muda...  
Ainda te espero, você vai lembrar de nós**

Gaara cantou a ultima parte, o silencio pairou por alguns segundos, Sakura se levantou olhou para Gaara, parecia mais calma.  
- Obrigada foguinho. – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.  
- Seja lá o que ele tenha feito, saiba que aquele louco deve ter tido um bom motivo. – Ele acariciou a face dela.  
Sakura fechou os olhos, beijou a palma da mão dele.  
- Pronta pra ir? – Gaara perguntou receoso.  
- Sim. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste.  
Levantaram-se limpando a areia da roupa, Sakura estendeu a mão para Gaara ele segurou-a, andavam de volta para a moto.  
- Você ainda o odeia? – Gaara parou perto da moto.  
- Não conseguiria nem que tentasse. – Sakura olhou para a praia.  
- Por que a praia? – Gaara estendeu o capacete para ela.  
- Kai me trouxe aqui, disse que era onde o Sasuke se sentia melhor. – Sakura parou mordia o lábio enquanto olhava para Gaara – Acho que ia me sentir próxima a ele.  
Gaara ficou a fitando por alguns segundos, algo estava errado, mas não comentaria.  
Assim que subiram na moto, Sakura passou um dos braços pela cintura dele e se lembrou de uma parte da carta.  
**"Grite se isso lhe doer, chore, mas tenha alguém ao seu lado para secar as suas lágrimas, para lhe abafar o grito, para lhe dar conforto."**  
Um nome lhe veio à mente: **Gaara.**

xXxXxXxXx

Próximo cap vai ser curto, mas cheio de surpresas. E essa história terá uma 2ª temporada *---------*


	10. A morte

Três meses haviam se passado e Sasuke não tinha dado noticias, isso já estava angustiando os amigos, afinal pra que se ausentar da escola. Tsunade era a que mais estava aflita afinal ela sabia para onde Sasuke tinha ido e sabia dos perigos que ele estava enfrentando. Logo um telefone ao lado de Tsunade tocava a despertando de seus devaneios:  
- Alô. – Tsunade não havia levantado a cabeça do papel que lia.  
Levantou o rosto, pálido os olhos castanhos arregalados de culpa.  
- Certeza? – A voz tremida e insegura.  
Tsunade desligou o fone assim que ouviu a resposta, uma única e solitária lágrima se brotou em seus olhos desceu pelo rosto e morreu nos lábios. Como contaria isso aos cadetes? Como havia permitido aquilo? Tinha que se recompor respirou fundo algumas vezes. Pelo interfone que ficava na mesa chamou Kakashi, assim que ele entrou na sala Tsunade falou.  
- Chame o Capitão e os primeiros cadetes, por favor, Kakashi. – Tsunade ainda tentava se controlar – Noticia de Sasuke.  
Kakashi olhou assustado para o rosto de Tsunade algo de muito grave deveria ter acontecido, correu para achar os alunos e logo os encontrou estavam deitados na grama conversando descansadamente,

Gaara dedilhava o violão entretendo a todos. Neji logo avistou Kakashi indo na direção deles.  
- Aconteceu algo? – Ele logo se manifestou, Kakashi estava sério e isso era estranho.  
- Tsunade-sama pede para que o Capitão e os Primeiros cadetes irem para o escritório dela imediatamente. – Kakashi disse preocupado e para responder os olhares inquisidores – Ela aparentemente recebeu noticia de Sasuke.  
Ao som do nome do amigo eles levantaram de um pulo, Sakura congelou Kakashi estava sério de mais será que algo havia acontecido? Não ele tinha prometido que voltaria e ela não tinha cumprido o que ele pedira.

Seguiram para a direção quase que correndo o único que parecia despreocupado era Lee, na porta do escritório Naruto estancou, se virou para os amigos:  
- Seja o que for, sabemos que ele vai voltar. – O loiro estava confiante.  
Os amigos apenas acenaram com as cabeças tinham medo dos seus pensamentos.

Tsunade estava encostada na mesa quando eles entraram, olhava para o chão.  
- Sentem-se. – Parecia mais um pedido do que uma ordem.  
Logo foi atendida, Naruto e os outros tentavam identificar o que estava acontecendo, mas a cada troca de olhares entre eles mais apreensivos ficavam.  
- Recebi um telefonema quase agora. – Tsunade levantou os olhos passando a encarar o grupo – Vocês precisam saber de umas coisas antes de receber a noticia.  
Ninguém se mexia tamanha a expectativa.

**FLASHBACK:**

- Venha. – Tsunade o pegou pelo braço de forma delicada o conduziu até uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele – Precisamos conversar.  
- A senhora esta me preocupando. – Sasuke se sentou intrigado.  
- Recebi um telefonema hoje pela manhã. – Tsunade o encarava – Onde me informaram que o seu irmão se juntou a um grupo terrorista.  
- Itachi? – Sasuke franziu o cenho.  
- Sim. – Tsunade se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira – E os planos desse grupo é atacar a escola.  
- O que? – Sasuke agora era pura incredulidade.  
- Eles querem atingir o país, atingindo uma pequena força militar, no coração do país. – Tsunade o olhava com olhos atentos.  
Sasuke olhou pela janela.  
- O comandante da divisão Antiterrorismo me pediu para ceder o meu melhor aluno. – Tsunade ainda o olhava – Me pediram para ceder você.  
Sasuke a olhou com calma, sabia o que ela estava falando ele teria que ir para proteger não só seus amigos e o seu amor como também a escola e seus alunos.  
- Quando eu vou. – A voz dele saiu moderada e fria.  
- Você entende os riscos desta missão? – Tsunade soava preocupada – Você entende que eles estão pedindo pra que você mate. Mate seu irmão.  
Sasuke respirou lentamente, nunca ligara muito para Itachi, mas ele não deixava de ter o seu sangue ser filho dos pais dele, mas ele ameaçava o que ele mais amava e isso ele não poderia deixar que continuasse.  
- Quando eu vou? – Sasuke tornou a repetir frio.  
- Amanhã pela manhã. – Tsunade sabia que não teria como argumentar com ele – Entenda que você não é obrigado.  
- Sou obrigado a partir do momento que ele ameaça tudo o que eu mais amo. – Sasuke se levantou não queria ficar parado – Posso adiantar o combinado com o Kai?  
- Pode. – Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça – Sasuke.  
Ele parou na porta, percebeu que ela havia lhe chamado pelo nome em vez do sobrenome se virou com um pequeno sorriso de canto um pouco triste.  
- Não se preocupe sou um aluno seu. – Sasuke tentou injetar coragem em seus olhos e certeza em sua  
voz – Vou voltar.

**/FLASHBACK**

Tsunade respirava fundo antes de prosseguir talvez aquela certa frase aquela certeza na voz tornasse ainda pior o que ela tinha para falar:  
- A noticia. – Tsunade olhou para cada rosto preocupado naquela sala e travou.  
- Ele vai voltar não vai? – Naruto falou com esperança – Ele nos prometeu a mim e ao Neji no dia em que foi embora de que ele ia voltar.  
As lembranças afloraram na memória do loiro.

**FLASHBACK:**

Sasuke estava parado na frente dos amigos, sem jeito por tudo o que havia acontecido se aproximou de Neji e Naruto e apenas sussurrou:  
- Eu vou voltar prometo, aqui tem tudo o que eu quero e por isso eu tenho que voltar. – Lançou um olhar aos amigos não era um adeus e sim um até logo.

**/FLASHBACK**

Tsunade engoliu em seco as palavras de Naruto e por fim disse em uma voz arrasada.  
- Não, não Naruto ele não vai voltar. – Ela olhou para cada rosto assustado – Sasuke morreu nas mãos de Uchiha Itachi.

XxXxXx

O Uchiha ta morto hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha tchau pra vcs.


	11. A promessa

Todos estavam estáticos olhando Tsunade sem acreditar, Naruto olhava para o chão com raiva, Neji mirava a parede, Shikamaru segurava as mãos de Tenten e Temari, e encarava Tsunade, as meninas estavam com os olhos rasos d'água, Gaara havia jogado a cabeça para trás e encarava o teto, Lee tinha um sorriso minúsculo nos lábios.  
- Certeza? – Neji arrancou as palavras da garganta.  
- O identificaram através da roupa e da identificação que estava na roupa. – Tsunade disse de olhos fechados e respirando rápido.  
- Por quê? – Naruto falou com raiva ainda olhando pro chão.  
- O rosto dele foi desfigurado pelo que me disseram. – Tsunade suspirou, as meninas reprimiram um grito.  
- E o Itachi. – Gaara rosnou.  
- Fugiu. Mandaram outro capitão caso o Sasuke falha-se. – Tsunade olhou para o ruivo – Mandaram o Kai ele conseguiu acabar com o grupo que se intitulava Akatsuki e recuperou o corpo do Sasuke, mas não conseguiu matar o Itachi.  
- Kai? – Shikamaru perguntou abruptamente.  
- É. – Tsunade olhou pela janela – Dizem que ele é o melhor depois de Sasuke.  
O silencio se instalou na sala, todos estavam imersos em lembranças.  
- Vocês podem ir. – Tsunade por fim disse – Eu preciso ir reconhecer o corpo.  
Um a um eles saíram da sala os corpos pesados, as culpas se abatendo sobre eles.

Logo já estavam se aproximando de onde Hinata e Sakura os esperavam pareciam impacientes Naruto e Gaara que iam mais à frente se entreolharam.  
- Naruto, Gaara. – Sakura falou preocupada, enquanto se aproximava.  
Os dois tornaram a se entreolhar, aquilo seria difícil.  
- Oi Sakura-chan. – Naruto a olhou com tristeza.  
- Qual era a noticia? – Sakura estancou na frente do loiro.  
- Sakura. – Naruto parou para respirar – O Sasuke não vai voltar.  
Sakura o encarava sentindo uma dor lhe perfura o peito, o corpo ficar dormente. Não, não poderia ser o que ela pensava.  
- Sasuke. – Ela apenas moveu os lábios.  
- Ele morreu Sakura. – Naruto olhou nos olhos verdes da menina.

Sakura não queria ouvir mais, saiu correndo em direção a escola corria para onde ela sabia que se sentiria bem, logo escancarava a porta do quarto que era de Sasuke. Jogou-se na cama sentindo o perfume dele apertava o travesseiro contra o peito enquanto as lagrimas rolavam e ela sussurrava:  
- Você prometeu voltar.

Os amigos parados no jardim estavam atônitos, Naruto olhava para a entrada da escola com certa esperança no olhar:  
- Ele não vai voltar Naruto. – Lee disse em voz baixa e zombeteira – Essa é uma promessa que ele não vai cumprir.  
Em um único movimento Neji e Gaara avançam em Lee, mas Naruto chega primeiro socando o rapaz com bastante força:  
- Imbecil. – Naruto cuspiu as palavras.

O céu estava escuro a chuva começava a lavar os gramados, as arvores, mas não conseguia lavar a dor que eles sentiam nem ao menos diminuí-la. A culpa os consumia como o fogo podia consumir a madeira seca. Sakura se levanta andando pelo quarto podia sentir a presença de Sasuke em cada objeto que estava ali, mexeu nas gavetas, achou algumas anotações, textos e por fim três chaves, as reconheceu era as chaves do quarto, da casa dele e da moto. Tomou a decisão sem nem pestanejar, rabiscou um bilhete e saiu do quarto correndo. A chuva descia com força ninguém pareceu notar a menina que se encharcava na chuva e corria em direção ao estacionamento, pegou uma moto e saiu da escola. Seu destino? Encontrar a pessoa que amava nem que isso significasse a morte.

Hinata procurava Sakura pela escola, mas não encontrava-a, os amigos estavam reunidos na sala que um dia foi de Sasuke. Hinata pensou que o lugar para onde ela iria seria o quarto de Sasuke notou que ela esteve lá afinal à cama estava desarrumada, quando ia sair notou o papel sobre a escrivaninha e percebeu ser a letra de Sakura, no papel dizia:

Não se preocupem, estou bem só querendo pensar um pouco sozinha. Prometo voltar  
Em uma hora ou menos.  
Bjs.

Hinata suspirou, sabia que a amiga estava mal olhou pela janela a tempestade começava a aumentar e alguns raios já estavam cruzando os céus. Sakura dirigia a toda pela cidade a chuva açoitava a moto e o capacete às vezes era difícil enxergar. Uma hora já tinha se passado e Hinata estava preocupada, Naruto vendo o estado da namorada pegou o celular:  
- Kai? – O loiro perguntou em voz baixa.  
- Fala Naruto. – A voz de Kai veio pelo fone.  
- A Sakura saiu e ainda num deu noticia. – Naruto foi à direção da janela.  
- Como assim? – Kai parecia preocupado.  
- Ela saiu não avisou para onde ia e a chuva só aumenta. – Naruto olhava pela janela.  
- Deixa comigo vou achar ela. – Kai disse com um suspiro no final.  
Naruto desligou o telefone.  
- O Kai vai atrás dela, melhor agente ir também. - Naruto guardou o celular – Cadê o Gaara?  
- Já foi. – Neji respondeu enquanto saia da sala.

Sakura andava sem rumo quando se deu conta estava na praia, à chuva caia com bastante força, trovões retumbavam parecia que o céu ia desabar. Sakura caiu de joelhos na areia as sensações de vazio e solidão só se intensificavam naquela tempestade. Uma figura andava pela praia viu Sakura de longe pegou o celular e fez uma ligação:  
- Achei.

Ela andava em direção ao mar revolto, viu ela se atirar na água gelada e sem pestanejar correu para dentro d'água.

Finalmente ia encontrar o seu amor na eternidade.

XxXxXxXxXx

Escolham, Gaara ou Kai? Particulamente? Eu escolho os dois, mas ai é com vocês.


	12. Dezesseis motivos pra você ficar comigo

A água gelada ia lhe torturando devagar, o ar começava a faltar e ela apenas deixava as ondas se arrebentarem sobre ela a levando cada vez mais para o fundo, cada vez mais para perto do seu coração que ele tinha levado e em troca deixado o dele. Os pulmões começavam a gritar pelo tão maldito oxigênio que por vezes interrompia os beijos que ela simplesmente queria pela eternidade, mas isso agora não era nada nenhum sofrimento ou dor era comparado ao alivio de saber que o encontraria na eternidade. Sentiu os braços de alguém lhe envolvendo e logo o ar frio lhe acariciava o rosto e o tão maldito ar tornava o que lhe era de direito os pulmões dela, era carregada, mas não queria abrir os olhos não agora que o desespero se abatia sobre o seu corpo, amaldiçoava a criatura que lhe tirara d'água, que lhe tirara ele.  
Sentiu seu corpo tremer com os soluços secos que lhe escapavam os lábios, a areia onde ela estava sendo depositada, sentiu mãos lhe apalparem o rosto retirando os cabelos molhados. Estava enlouquecendo aquele era o toque dele, a pele dele, um murmúrio fraco escapou-lhe os lábios:  
- Você prometeu que voltaria.  
Gaara a pousou na areia, tirando os cabelos que estavam grudados no rosto dela. Sakura tinha a visão turva, agarrou as roupas molhadas de Gaara e o puxou mais para perto.  
- Você me prometeu.  
Gaara fechou os olhos e encostou a sua testa na dela.  
- Se acalma. – Ele sussurrou.  
Ela não escutava direito, ela não via direito apenas sentia o cheiro de Sasuke, os lábios de Sasuke perto dos seus, não agüentou. Gaara a sentiu encostar seus lábios aos dele e a língua dela pedir passagem para entrar em sua boca, ele tentou sair, mas a mão que ela levou a sua nuca o impedia.  
- Sasuke. – Ela tornou a chamá-lo quando viu que ele não lhe daria passagem – Eu ainda te amo.  
Ele a viu desmaiar, estava delirando, ela realmente pensava que ele era o Uchiha.  
Gaara fez com que ela o soltasse se sentou na areia, Sayuri lhe veio à mente.  
- Mas que merda, o que eu to fazendo. – Gaara passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
- Assumindo o meu lugar. – Uma voz fria surgiu atrás de Gaara.  
Gaara se virou rápido, Sasuke estava parado, completamente molhado, e frio.

Kai estava parado meio escondido, encostado na moto, observava Gaara retirar Sakura d' água, sentiu ele se mover impaciente ao seu lado.  
- Se ela fez o que foi pedido, não é culpa dela. – Kai sentenciou de maneira fria.  
- Hm…  
Kai continuou parado, observou Gaara pousar Sakura na areia. Novamente o sentiu roçar em seu braço agitado. Prendeu a respiração, Sakura havia puxado Gaara e os dois estavam se beijando ao que parecia.  
- Calma. – Ele apenas conseguiu sussurrar quando viu o moreno correr para os dois.

- Sasuke. – O nome saiu baixo e surpreso.  
Sasuke se adiantou e ajoelhou ao lado de Sakura, passou a mão pelo rosto dela, soltou um suspiro pesado. Gaara o olhava, sem expressar sua confusão.  
- Ela esta bem? – Sasuke olhou para Gaara, perguntou friamente.  
- Acho que sim, eu há tirei um pouco depois dela ter entrado. – Gaara respondeu no mesmo tom.  
Um raio cortou os céus iluminando os três, os dois rapazes se encaravam e a garota jazia entre eles desmaiada.  
- Você não vai contar pra ninguém. – Sasuke se levantou e começou a andar.  
- Sasuke? – Gaara se levantou e deus uns passos na direção de Sasuke.  
- Fica aqui. – Sasuke mandou olhando sobre o ombro, continuava andando.  
- Sasuke. – Gaara continuou andando.  
Sasuke para e volta, parando a alguns centímetros de Gaara.  
- Mandei ficar, ainda sou o capitão. – O ódio era evidente – Você vai cuidar dela e eu vou chamar um taxi.  
- Também sou Sasuke. – Gaara o enfrentou.  
Sasuke sorriu, era um sorriso vazio. Virou as costas e tornou a andar.  
- Sasuke. – Gaara gritou.  
O moreno não voltou, Gaara voltou para perto de Sakura, passava a mão pelo rosto dela limpando as gotas de água que o céu mandava.  
Kai esperava impaciente.  
- O que te deu? – Kai perguntou assim que Sasuke apareceu.  
- Eles estão juntos? – Sasuke disparou.  
- Não sei. – Kai respondeu emburrado – Vai fazer o que?  
- Não sei. – Sasuke suspirou – Me faz um favor?  
- Pede.  
- Liga pra um taxi e depois some. – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Claro. – Kai observou Sasuke se afastar.

Não demorou muito até Sasuke voltar, olhou para Gaara sentado ao lado de Sakura acariciando o rosto pálido.  
- Pegue-a e vamos. – Sasuke mandou.  
Gaara olhou para cima, começava a ficar irritado.  
- Por que você não a pega? – Respondeu entre dentes.  
- Por que eu estou mandando você pegar. – Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
Gaara se levantou furioso.  
- Você não manda em mim Sasuke. – Gaara tornou a enfrentá-lo – Você sabe perfeitamente que você não manda em mim.  
- Por favor, pegue-a e vamos. – Sasuke deu mais um sorriso vazio.  
Gaara trincou o maxilar, ele estava realmente brincando.  
- Pegue você. – Gaara não iria se curvar para Sasuke embora realmente quisesse pegar Sakura no colo e a tirar dali.  
Sasuke observou Gaara se afastar, olhou para baixo mastigou a língua por alguns segundos antes de ir até Sakura e a pegar no colo.  
Gaara estava encostado ao lado do carro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sasuke se aproximou.  
- Devo colocá-la sobre o banco ou você vai querer apoiar a cabeça dela. – Sasuke parecia interessado.  
Gaara deus dois passos e retirou Sakura do colo de Sasuke.  
- Apóie você, vou de moto. – Gaara disse rispidamente.  
Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada fria e entrou no quarto, Gaara a colocou sobre o banco apoiando a cabeça dela no colo de Sasuke, antes de sair.  
- Pra onde senhor? – O motorista olhou pelo retrovisor.  
- Colégio Militar de Tóquio, por favor. – Sasuke falou, olhava para o rosto de Sakura.  
Durante o caminho Sasuke não retirava os olhos do rosto de Sakura, acariciava-lhe os lábios, os cabelos, seguia com os dedos a linha do maxilar.  
Gaara estava parado, encostado na moto com o portão aberto. O taxi parou, Gaara se adiantou para abrir a porta, quando estendeu os braços para pegar Sakura:  
- Eu a levo. – Sasuke ainda estava submerso olhando para o rosto dela.  
Ele com cuidado levantou a cabeça de Sakura e a apoiou no banco antes de sair do carro, a pegou com cuidado nos braços. Gaara se afastou para dar passagem a eles:  
- Paga pra mim, por favor? – Pela primeira vez a voz dele não soava como uma ordem ou zombaria estava mais para um pedido, ele olhava para o rosto de Sakura perto de seu peito – Te peço que você não diga para ninguém que eu to vivo.  
- Claro Sasuke. – Gaara utilizou um tom mais brando do que antes, parecia que o seu antigo amigo estava voltando.  
Sasuke entrou pela escola com Sakura nos braços, estava tudo tão escuro, a chuva ainda caia com intensidade. Ele andou até o seu próprio quarto, depositou-a com cuidado na cama.

Sakura estava num lugar lindo era um campo cheio de rosas, rosas, brancas, amarelas, azuis, vermelhas, roxas. Tudo era tão calmo, tudo tinha tanta paz, e lá estava ele, todo de branco segurando uma única rosa vermelha.  
- Sabia. – Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto se aproximava.  
Ele sorriu e estendeu à rosa, assim que pegou sentiu o espinho lhe ferir o dedo, o sangue escorreu.  
- Dessa vez não tirei, desculpa. – A voz de Sasuke era distante, ele pegou a mão dela e levou o dedo que sangrava aos lábios sugando o sangue.  
Ficou tudo tão escuro, parecia breu, ele estava de roupa negra agora, a expressão vazia, o cabelo longo e desgrenhado como ela se lembrava, o sorriso era vazio era estranho.  
- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou em voz baixa.  
- Eu te disse para me esquecer. – A voz distante – Eu só causo dor.  
Ele se afasta, é tragado pela escuridão. É dia o sol esta a pino, ele esta novamente na frente dela, os braços dele lhe envolvendo a cintura.  
- Você sabe que eu te amo. – A voz rouca e amável.  
Ela esta sozinha no escuro, um corredor, ela corre, ela corre atrás dele, ele se funde com a parede só a cabeça dele está para fora. De repente a face vazia de expressão se torna um esgar de dor.  
-Some. – Ele grita, os olhos estão irradiando ódio, estão vermelhos de ódio.  
A parede se abre ele cai de joelhos, ela tenta segurá-lo, ele esta ofegante, ele esta cansado, ele está sangrando. Ela não sente nada, ele está morrendo e ela não consegue sentir desespero, ele está morrendo e ela apenas o observa.  
Eles estão deitados embaixo de uma arvore, ele esta a abraçando forte contra o seu peito.  
- Você tem minha liberdade, meu coração, minha alma. – Sasuke sussurrava no ouvido dela – Você é a minha força, minha sanidade, minha insanidade.  
Ela sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo dele e se sentiu confortável.  
- Algum dia você vai me perdoar? – Ele sussurrou.  
Ela sorriu com rosto pressionado contra o peito dele.  
Novamente tudo muda, não é ensolarado, não é escuro, é apenas névoa. Ela gira no mesmo lugar tentando enxergar, ele esta, parado próximo a ela, esta de calça preta e blusa branca, ele esta, estranho os olhos não tem brilho, mas o sorriso era o que ele sempre dava para ela.  
- Sakura. – Ele estende a mão, mas não a toca.  
Ela fecha os olhos, mas não o sente, ao abri-los o sorriso já sumiu a expressão esta serena.  
- Eu nunca deveria te prometido. – Ele olhou para baixo, abaixou a mão – Eu não posso cumprir certas coisas, eu não sou tudo aquilo que você acha ou que você conheceu.  
Ela deu um passo para frente, ele recuou um.  
- Eu nunca deveria ter te causado dor, eu nunca deveria ter me apaixonado. – Ele continuou falando, falava de maneira pesarosa – Eu não me arrependo, mas eu cometo os meus erros.  
- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou a voz firme.  
Ele levantou a cabeça, ela tinha os olhos marejados, ele não agüentou se aproximou mais não a tocou.  
- Acorde meu amor, tudo é um sonho. – Sasuke tinha uma expressão atormentada – Acorde e eu te juro, que tudo é um sonho.  
Sakura o abraçou, não pegou nada ele evaporou, reapareceu ao seu lado.  
- Acorde.

Um raio cortou o céu e um trovão alto fez as paredes da escola tremer, Sakura acordou assustada, se sentou na cama o peito subia e descia com a respiração desregulada, empurrou a coberta para longe de si, estava com outra roupa. Olho pelo quarto e reconheceu no ato ser o quarto de Sasuke, uma figura estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do rosto, mas ela não sabia quem era estava muito escuro.  
- Gaara? – Ela chamou em duvida.  
Sasuke fechou os olhos, ele já tinha uma idéia de que ela tinha feito o que ele tinha pedido, mas ouvir na voz dela era mais doloroso.  
- Não. – Ele respondeu com a voz seca.  
Ela arregalou os olhos, era a voz de Sasuke. Ela pulou da cama e foi na direção dele.  
- Não. – Ele tornou a falar a fez parar no meio do quarto – Eu disse que se você fizesse o que eu pedi eu voltaria apenas para cumprir a promessa.  
Ele se levantou, abaixou e pegou uma bolsa.  
- Pra onde você vai – Ela não entendia nada.  
- Embora, não vou ficar. – Sasuke deu um passo para a porta.  
Ela correu e o abraçou, enterrando o rosto no peito maciço dele, algumas lagrimas escorriam. Sasuke ficou sem ação, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ela o abraçar, sentiu-a molhar sua camisa, se sentiu um imbecil  
- Não chora, não mais, não desse jeito, eu prometo que não volto. – Ele tentava sair.  
- Você não é muito bom para manter suas promessas. – Ela riu contra o peito dele.  
- Por que ta dizendo isso? – Ele franziu o cenho.  
- Você prometeu voltar pra mim. – Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto dele, parecia uma mascara fria que agora continha algumas rugas.  
- Infelizmente algumas são quebradas. – Ele a olhava, tentando decifrá-la.  
- E infelizmente. – Ela passou os dedos pelos lábios dele e com a outra se embrenhou pelo cabelo negro – Eu te amo e você não vai me negar isso.  
Sasuke sentiu ela o puxar, os lábios se tocaram e os dela se entreabrirem. Ele não resistiu deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca a puxando com força, contra seu corpo.

Gaara andava pela penumbra evitava ser visto, parou ao lado de uma porta, retirou o celular e digitou rapidamente, esperou por poucos minutos até ela se abrir.  
- Gaara? – A voz de Sayuri era baixa.  
Gaara a segurou pela mão, a puxou de leve enlaçando a cintura fina.  
- Vem comigo. – Ele sussurrou os lábios no canto da boca da garota.  
Eles andavam com cuidado, Gaara a puxou por uma escada lateral, ela estancou e o puxou de volta.  
- Sabia que já é madrugada? – Ela sussurrou.  
- Preciso falar com você. – Ele olhava por cima da cabeça da garota.  
- Acho muito bom o assunto ser você me beijando. – Sayuri sussurrou no ouvido dele e voltou a subir a escada.  
Gaara ficou parado até ela se virar e sussurrar.  
- O ruivo eu acho bom você se apressar.  
Gaara se virou e a acompanhou, destrancou a porta de sua sala e entrou, Sayuri passou logo depois, ele estava de costas trancando a porta quando sentiu ela lhe abraçar a cintura.  
- Agora o que foi foguinho? – Ela sussurrou como sempre fazia quando estava sozinhos ela transmitia o que sentia dessa vez era preocupação.  
- Precisamos conversar. – Ele disse em meio tom.  
Ela o soltou e encostou-se à mesa.  
- Fala. – Ela pediu enquanto sentava sobre o móvel.  
- Eu. – Gaara começou, parou antes de completar, se aproximou dela ficando entre as pernas da garota – Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa.  
Ela entrelaçou os braços atrás do pescoço dele.  
- Eu já sei que você me ama foguinho. – Ela riu se aproximou dele, mas parou sem encostar os lábios.  
- É outra coisa. – Ele receou – Sakura me beijou.  
Passou alguns momentos de silencio, em que os dois se olhavam, mesmo estando escuro, mas a proximidade entre eles os permitia tal visão. Um raio cortou o céu e um trovão fez a escola tremer.  
- Achei que era alguma coisa séria, Gaara. – Sayuri o repreendeu, rindo.  
- Você ta falando sério? – Gaara arregalou de leve os olhos.  
- To. – Sayuri parou de rir e fez um semblante pensativo – Por que você quer que eu saia daqui, apenas de camisola, quebre a escola inteira, vá ao quarto da Sakura, pegue ela pelos cabelos desbotados, arraste ela pelas escadas, coloque-a no meio do jardim faça um para-raio e coloque no meio da cabeça dela e espere a natureza agir? Pensando bem, acho que vou fazer isso.  
- Bem, qualquer namorada normal faria isso. – Gaara brincou.  
- Gaara, ela ta sofrendo, o Sasuke ta morto. – Sayuri afastou o rosto – Deus já deu o castigo dela.  
- Na verdade o Sasuke ta vivo e esta com ela nesse exato momento. – Gaara olhou para a parede.  
- Deus me odeia. – Ela suspirou – Peraí que eu já volto, vou pegar uns metais.  
Ela tentou sair, Gaara a segurou pelas pernas, ela tinha o rosto perto do ombro dele, ele subiu a camisola de leve e levou o rosto para perto do pescoço dela, sussurrou:  
- Acho que não.  
- Você não queria uma namorada normal? – Ela riu, enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas.  
- Quero você. – Ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – Sayuri sussurrou, mordendo de leve o lóbulo dele.

Sasuke deu alguns passos na direção da cama, prendendo Sakura junto a si. Ela se prendia como podia a ele, sentiu o colchão em baixo do seu corpo, ele se separou dos lábios dela, passou a beijar o colo. Arrancava suspiros, gemidos.  
- Melhor parar. – Ele se afastou ofegante.  
Ela o olhou estava incrédula, sentou na cama, ele estava ajoelhado entre as pernas dela.  
- Você ainda não entendeu que você não vai me negar isso. – Ela o puxou pela gola da camisa.  
- Só acho melhor pararmos antes que você se arrependa. – Ele evitou o beijo.  
- Não vou me arrepender. – Ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.  
Ela passou a morder e passar a língua pelo pescoço dele, ele tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada.  
- Sakura. – A voz rouca e fria.  
Ele a empurrou contra o colchão, a voz era firme.  
- Não.  
Ela o mirou, decepcionada o que tinha acontecido afinal.  
- Você não quer? – A voz dela era carregada de mágoa – Você não me quer, é isso?  
Ele se manteve frio, olhava para a parede, ao ouvir a frase dela olhou-a e pela primeira vez ela viu a sombra do antigo Sasuke aparecer nos olhos dele.  
- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.  
Ele permaneceu quieto.  
- Você não é a pessoa que eu me apaixonei, não é quem eu esperei voltar, não, você não é ele. – Ela o olhava parecia decepcionada.  
Sasuke a olhou, agoniado, se mexeu com cuidado deitando ao lado dela, ele estava de lado com as costas encostadas na parede. Deixou a respiração sair pesada, passou o braço pela cintura dela e sussurrou:  
- Eu te amo.

Gaara suspendeu Sayuri enquanto a beijava nos lábios, andou pela sala até o sofá onde se largou.  
Sayuri mordia e bem de leve chupava o lábio inferior dele, arrancando gemidos baixos. Gaara perdeu a pouca sanidade que lhe restava no instante em que ela sugou sua língua, ele parou o beijo. O peito de Gaara subia e descia, a respiração era forte e desregulada, Sayuri tinha um sorriso maroto e um olhar sensual, passou a desabotoar a blusa de Gaara.  
- Que foi, fui rápido de mais? – Ela tinha um tom de escárnio na voz.  
Gaara fechou os olhos sentindo ela lhe acariciar o peito, o abdômen, chegar à barra da calça. Ele sentiu ela se mexer sobre si, devido ao desconforto que havia dentro de sua calça. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo ela lhe tocar o corpo, entre abriu à boca e deixou um gemido escapar na hora que ela novamente se mexeu se ajeitando um pouco melhor. Ela riu.  
- Sabe que essa brincadeira. – ele a apertou com força na cintura – da pra dois né?

Sakura o sentiu passar para cima de si, a boca acariciava seu pescoço, as mãos passeavam iam da sua cintura para as suas pernas. O segurou pelo cabelo, com força.  
- Sasuke. – Ela balbuciou no ouvido dele – Te amo.  
Ele parou a respiração quente em choque com a pele molhada do pescoço dela, um arrepio lhe passou o corpo. Ele sorriu ao ouvir as palavras, moveu a cabeça e passou a beijar os lábios. Sakura passou a puxar a barra da blusa dele, ele deu uma pequena distancia facilitando o trabalho dela, ela sentiu os novos músculos.  
- Que foi? – Ele sussurrou, percebeu o brilho no olhar dela.  
- Pode fazer tempo que eu não te vejo sem camisa. – Sakura deslizou os dedos pelo abdômen dele – Mas ta diferente.  
- Não gostou? – Ele traçou os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos.  
- Você é lindo. – ela sorriu.  
- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou sutilmente, sentindo a mão dela deslizar um pouco mais pela sua pele.  
- Eu quero você, eu quero ser sua. – Ela respondeu em tom calmo e decidido.  
À noite? A noite foi perfeita. Os trovões, os raios, a morte, a dor nada disso iria lhes separar e agora eles tinham a certeza disso, pois agora não eram duas pessoas e sim uma, a fusão dos corpos, o carinho, a dedicação para chegar ao prazer máximo de ambos. A dor da separação era mínima se comparada ao prazer do encontro. Não nos entendam mal, eles se tornaram uma única pessoa naquele quarto e como suas testemunhas eles tiveram os raios, os trovões. As juras de amor eterno naquele instante eram irrelevantes afinal eles sabiam que eram únicos um para o outro.

Sasuke estava parado na frente da janela, observava o nascer do sol. Sakura se mexeu, sentindo a coberta sobre o seu corpo nu, mas não sentindo Sasuke na cama, abriu os olhos de maneira preguiçosa e se deparou com ele em pé, olhando pela janela, sorriu e se levantou. Ele pareceu não notar a aproximação dela apenas sentiu as mãos dela tateando pelo seu abdômen e o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.  
- Bom dia. – Ela beijou de leve o pescoço dele.  
- Dia. – Ele murmurou.  
Ficaram parados olhando o nascer do grande astro.

Gaara estava deitado no sofá, dormia pesadamente, Sayuri estava deitada sobre ele com a cabeça apoiada no peito desnudo do ruivo. Mexeu-se um pouco, bem lentamente, apoiou o queixo sobre o peito dele e abriu os olhos devagar, ficou observando o rosto sereno de Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso e tentou se levantar, mas os braços possessivos dele impediram-na. Ela riu baixo, e forçou os braços dele de leve, assim que a soltou Gaara soltou um muxoxo baixo o que fez Sayuri rir mais um pouco pegou a sua roupa e saiu da sala.

- Vem. – Sakura puxou Sasuke pela mão, forçando ele a se deitar.  
Ele ficou encarando o teto enquanto ela se ajeitava sobre ele deixando com que a cabeça repousasse na curva do pescoço dele.  
- Você ta bem? – Sasuke murmurou a abraçando.  
- Melhor impossível. – Sakura sorriu.  
- Não ta sentindo dor? – Sasuke beijou de leve o pescoço de Sakura.  
- Não. – Ela riu – Você ta parecendo tenso.  
- Um pouco preocupado. – Sasuke a soltou e de leve a empurrou para poder levantar.  
- Sasuke? – Ela o chamou estava confusa.  
Ele não respondeu, começou a colocar a roupa.  
- Sasuke. – Ela tornou a chamar.  
- Você ainda não fez uma pergunta. – Sasuke virou as cotas para ela, abotoava a calça – Faça.  
- Do que você ta falando? – Sakura se sentou, segurando o lençol na frente do corpo.  
- Me pergunta se eu matei. – Sasuke se virou agressivo.  
Ela estava assustada, Sasuke saiu do quarto.

Sayuri saia do seu quarto já completamente vestida pensou em ir para o pátio externo.

Sakura alcançou Sasuke ele estava perto da porta de saída ela estava no alto da escadaria.  
- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou.  
Ele parou e ela desceu as escadas correndo.  
- Sakura entende. – Sasuke a olhou e pela primeira vez havia medo em seus olhos - Eu passei quase três meses treinando mente e corpo para matar o meu irmão.  
Sakura estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele.  
- Entende que eu não posso mais olhar pros meus pais. – Sasuke retirou a mão dela – Eu não consigo mais dormir. Sakura eu sou um assassino.  
- Sasuke. – Sakura apenas sussurrou.  
- Eu matei e fiz pouco caso disso. – Sasuke a olhava sabendo que o pior viria agora – Eu me fingi de morto, e se você não tivesse desaparecido e o Kai não me avisasse eu deixaria todos pensando que eu tinha morrido.  
- Você me prometeu. – Sakura o olhou sem realmente o reconhecer.  
- Promessas são quebradas. – Sasuke desviou o olhar para o chão.  
- É e as pessoas mudam. – Sakura usou um tom decepcionado – Esquece se isso te faz bem, esquece o que aconteceu entre a gente e vai embora. Ninguém vai saber que você esta vivo e com isso você só vai causar mais dor e sofrimento, pelo visto já se acostumou com isso.  
Sakura deu as costas para Sasuke, que ainda olhava para o chão, ele ouviu os passos dela irem afastando-se.  
- Sakura. – Ele finalmente tinha levantado os olhos, Sakura deixou o corpo se virar devagar ficando de lado, ele ficou em silencio.  
- Me diz por que você queria que eu te esquecesse. – Ela pediu.  
- Você é capaz de amar um assassino? – Ele perguntou com uma frieza forçada.  
Sakura esperou alguns segundos para responder, se encaravam de um lado havia: Decepção, tristeza. E do outro: Medo e receio.  
- Eu te amei na primeira vez em que te vi. Eu te amei quando você enfrentou o Lee. Eu te amei no dia em que você me pediu em namoro. Eu te amei no dia do baile. Eu te amei quando você tinha raiva de mim. Eu te amei ao te ver nos braços de outra. Eu te amei mesmo estando nos braços de outro. Eu te amei quando você foi embora. Eu te amei e foi só por isso que eu me mantive em pé todos os dias em que você esteve longe até ontem. Eu te amei quando o Naruto me disse que você estava morto. Eu te amei no momento em que você apareceu vivo. Eu te amei no momento em que me tornei mulher, a sua mulher. Eu te amei quando você me disse ser um assassino. Eu te amei a um segundo atrás. Eu te amo agora. E se esses quinze motivos não forem suficientes eu te dou um o décimo sexto. Eu vou te amar até o dia em que a morte me encontre.  
Sasuke a olhava em silencio, ela o olhava com paixão.  
- Se esses dezesseis motivos forem suficientes vem ser vivo e feliz ao meu lado. Se não vai embora e se finge de morto. Você tem uma escolha a fazer.  
Sakura saiu o deixando sozinho, ainda na soleira da porta esperou até ela sumir. Iria embora, sabia que ela o amava, mas seria um erro ficar?

Estava de costas para a escola, olhava os jardins, tentava se decidir. Vida ou morte?  
- Capitão Uchiha? – Uma voz feminina o chamou.  
Sasuke virou a cabeça e reconheceu a menina que falara.  
- Hm. Você é a namorada do Gaara certo? – Perguntou em duvida.  
- Isso. – Sayuri se aproximou e acrescentou despreocupada – Que estranho.  
- O que é estranho? – Sasuke voltou a olhar para os jardins, percebeu que a garota havia emparelhado com ele.  
- Gaara me disse que você estava morto. – Sayuri mentiu antes de continuar despreocupada – E pelo que vejo esta aqui em pé e bem vivo.  
- É isso é estranho. – Sasuke suspirou, passou a mão pelo cabelo se sentia cansado.  
- Pensando se os dezesseis motivos são bons? – Sayuri virou o rosto para olhá-lo estava levemente interessada.  
Sasuke a olhou curioso, estranhamente não se sentia ofendido pela menina ter ouvido a conversa.  
- Os motivos são excelentes. – Ele encostou as costas na lateral da soleira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhava a garota demonstrando interesse.  
- Então a decisão é fácil. – Sayuri voltou ao tom descontraído.  
- Por quê? – Sasuke estava mesmo pedindo a opinião da garota.  
- Você ganhou a chance de ser feliz uma segunda vez, aproveite. – Sayuri o olhava com um sorriso.  
- Aproveitar? – Sasuke olhou para o chão pensativo.  
- É. Ser feliz sabe você pode fugir, mas vai ser impossível você esquecer seja o que você sentiu ou o que você viveu. – Sayuri falava de maneira sonhadora – Você fez coisa errada, mas não da pra esquecer.  
Sasuke olhava para a menina, considerava as palavras dela.  
- Para de pensar nas pessoas que você matou, vai ser feliz ou você quer somar a esses pensamentos a agonia de perder a pessoa que você ama?  
Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Você realmente é o par perfeito pro Gaara. – O sorriso ainda era visto.  
- Isso significa um sim à felicidade? – Sayuri também sorria.  
- Não posso mudar que eu fui e nem quem eu sou. – Sasuke soltou um pequeno suspiro e lançou um olhar rápido pelos terrenos.  
- Mas pode mudar quem você é a partir de hoje. – Sayuri também olhou para os terrenos.  
Sasuke não respondeu apenas se aproximou da menina e depositou-lhe um leve beijo na testa.  
-Não tenho certeza à única coisa que tenho certeza nesse momento é que preciso de um banho e falar com a Tsunade. – Sussurrou e entrou na escola.  
Sayuri ficou onde estava deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke foi para o seu quarto tomou um banho e pegou roupas limpas na bolsa, se trocou rápido, vez ou outra o seu olhar recaia sobre a cama desarrumada, parava para inspirar o aroma dela, foi para a diretoria não tinha ninguém, bateu e não teve resposta, tentou girar a maçaneta e para a sua surpresa estava aberta, mas não havia ninguém na sala. Resolveu esperar lá dentro fechou a porta e foi até a janela. Esperou alguns minutos e logo ouviu a porta ser aberta virou-se para ver quem tinha entrado.

Tsunade estava estática na porta, Sasuke estava parado perto da janela e exibia um pequeno sorriso de canto, avançou para o moreno esquecendo todas as formalidades, o abraçou com força:  
- Garoto, que susto que você me deu. – Ela sussurrava de um jeito maternal.  
- Você realmente achou que eu estava morto? – Sasuke estava brincando enquanto ela o soltou e afastou para olhar-lhe o rosto – Que confiança no TEU melhor aluno.  
- Me mostraram um corpo com o rosto desfigurado e me disseram que era o teu. – Tsunade fazia carinho no rosto dele – Fiquei horrorizada.  
- Eu sei. – Sasuke abaixou os olhos se sentindo culpado – Eu vou explicar tudo.  
Tsunade o pegou pela mão e o guiou até uma das poltronas, lembrando involuntariamente que foi ali que ela tinha lhe dito a sua missão.  
- Então explique. – Tsunade se sentou de frente para ele.  
Sasuke umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e suspirou.  
- Eu não matei o Itachi. – Sasuke falou mirando o chão.  
- Me diz o que aconteceu naquele dia. – Tsunade se curvou pegando a mão dele.

**FLASHBACK**:

Sasuke estava num carro preto estacionado na frente de um prédio que parecia abandonado, passava os  
dedos, distraído pela boca e um único pensamento em mente:  
Eu já vou voltar pra você minha flor.  
Logo uma voz monótona e fria encheu o carro:  
- Você já pode ir Uchiha.

Sasuke abriu a porta e saiu do carro, ele vestia uma roupa um tanto incomum: sobretudo preto de gola alta fechado até o ultimo botão, calça também preta luvas fechadas nas mãos de mesma cor.  
Andou até a porta do prédio a abriu com cuidado deslizando para dentro, andava pelos corredores sem fazer nenhum barulho passava pelas portas que irradiavam um pouco de luz, mas em maneira geral era apenas escuridão. Parou no final do corredor havia um corredor para a esquerda e uma porta a sua direita e dela saiu um sujeito também de preto dos pés a cabeça, mas este estava armado com um fuzil M-16.

Sasuke o pegou pelo fuzil o puxando na direção do corredor e novamente o puxou em direção ao seu corpo estendendo um dos braços, deixando o mesmo duro, o sujeito bateu no braço na altura do pescoço e caiu no chão, outro sujeito saia pela porta também portando um M-16, Sasuke rapidamente com uma pequena tapa desviou o fuzil para o chão pegou a mão livre do sujeito e a empurrou para cima com força fazendo o mesmo soltar um ganido de dor ainda segurando a mão do rapaz Sasuke desferiu um forte golpe na panturrilha do mesmo a quebrando como se fosse de papel o sujeito cai de joelhos Sasuke ainda segurando o braço do mesmo estendido profere uma joelhada o quebrando fazendo o sujeito soltar outro ganido de dor por fim, mas não menos importante Sasuke se moveu com rapidez impulsionando o joelho para o rosto do sujeito que bateu a cabeça na parede com bastante força já caindo morto.

O segundo sujeito já tinha se levantado e atirava atordoado Sasuke se voltou rápido e com uma mão desviou o fuzil e com a outra socou o nariz do sujeito o empurrando para cima com a palma da mão, repetiu esse movimento algumas vezes o sujeito ficava cada vez mais atordoado, Sasuke por fim lhe dá um soco de mão fechada o fazendo cair desmaiado.

Sasuke ficou muito quieto esperando algum sinal de que tinha sido identificado com toda aquela barulheira, mas o silencio era intenso, avançou pelo corredor com leveza e silenciosamente subiu uma escada no final do mesmo, andou poucos passos até dois sujeitos armados saírem de duas portas a frente e dois sujeitos armados saírem nas duas de trás, Sasuke fechou o semblante enquanto as armas eram apontadas para a sua cabeça abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão. Sasuke fez um leve movimento com os braços e duas pistolas desceram pelos seus braços, levantou a face com um olhar assassino, deu uma leve pressão perto da base das duas pistolas e delas saíram pequenas saliências afiadas. Se, pois em posição de luta e com agilidade acertou o que estava na sua frente diretamente na cabeça e o que estava atrás no estomago, os tiros saiam dos canos sem direção às vezes acertavam o parceiro que estava ao lado enquanto Sasuke continuava o massacre e ia girando o corpo sem nunca deixar de atingir o inimigo, ora na cabeça ora nas costas ora no estomago ora no rosto. Finalmente ele parou a perna traseira um pouco dobrada a dianteira completamente esticada, um dos braços dobrado sobre a cabeça e o outro esticado na frente do corpo, novamente pressionou a arma e as saliências sumiram, guardou as armas olhando para os corpos inertes aos seus pés, limpou o, sobretudo e passou a perna pelo corpo na sua frente evitando pisá-lo.

Andou pelos corredores e finalmente encontrou a porta que queria a abriu devagar um homem estava de costas para a porta seu dorso estava amostra, em milésimos por assim dizer uma pistola foi apontada para o rosto de Sasuke e este ao mesmo tempo apontava uma para Itachi.  
- Ora se não é o meu irmãozinho tolo. – A voz de Itachi era rouca, grave e recheada de deboche.  
- Vejam se não é o meu irmão cretino. – Sasuke devolveu frio.  
- Olha a boca Sasuke. – Itachi o repreendeu.  
- Você querendo da uma lição. – Sasuke falou sarcástico deixando um pequeno sorriso debochado aparecer nos lábios.  
- Sou eu que quero matar o irmão? – Itachi abaixou a pistola.  
- Não quer? – Sasuke falou incrédulo – Você entra para um grupo terrorista que quer invadir a escola onde eu sou capitão, você ameaça tudo o que eu mais amo e não quer me matar?  
- Você é realmente capaz de me matar por isso? – Itachi franziu o cenho, percebeu o cano, da pistola, tremer de leve.  
- Você seria capaz de matar quem eu amo? – Sasuke devolveu.  
- Em que eles te transformaram um assassino? – Itachi falou frio.  
- Eu larguei tudo pra te matar, larguei os meus amigos e a pessoa que eu amo só pra te matar e você me pergunta se eles me transformaram em um assassino? – Sasuke cuspia as palavras – Com certeza não foram eles e sim você meu irmão.  
Encaram-se por alguns segundos até Itachi falar em voz baixa:  
- Não, não seria capaz de matar ou ferir quem você ama. – Olhou nos olhos do irmão.  
Sasuke surpreso pela atitude de Itachi abaixou a arma se encararam por mais alguns segundos até Itachi sorrir com deboche e levantar a arma até o meio dos olhos de Sasuke:  
- Irmãozinho tolo.

XxXxXxX

\o/ Feliz ano novo meu povo.

E pra comemorar, o papai noel me pediu e eu entreguei isso pra vcs. Sasukemo ta vivo, Sakura deu-lhe um esporro, básico. Mas eu tenho que assumir, o personagem que mais me cativo esse cap foi a Sayuri. Próximo cap é o último e irá se chamar, Esperança.

Bjs pra vocês e um excelente 2010 *-*


	13. Esperança

XxXxXx

Quando não houver saída  
Quando não houver mais solução  
Ainda há de haver saída  
Nenhuma ideia vale uma vida  
Quando não houver esperança  
Quando não restar nem ilusão  
Ainda há de haver esperança  
Em cada um de nós, algo de uma criança  
(Enquanto houver sol - Titãs)

XxXxXx

Sasuke arregalou os olhos de surpresa, tinha pensado ver sinceridade nos olhos de Itachi, mas se enganara tinha sido enganado e pagaria por isso. Fechou os olhos e a imagem que lhe veio foi Sakura. Ouviu um disparo, mas não sentia dor nenhuma, abriu os olhos e percebeu Itachi apontando para a porta ao olhar viu um corpo caído no chão o rosto completamente desfigurado pelo impacto da bala, olhou para Itachi que olhava o corpo no chão.  
- Se você matou por mim eu também mato por você. – Itachi abaixou a pistola.  
Sasuke o encarava incrédulo.  
- Tenho que te tirar daqui. – Itachi jogou a pistola na cama e foi até o corpo.  
- O que você esta fazendo? – Sasuke o olhava sem acreditar.  
- O que eu to fazendo desde o inicio te protegendo. – Itachi olhou para o irmão – Eu não queria que você saísse machucado por isso entrei pra Akatsuki.  
Sasuke não parecia acreditar naquilo.  
- Olha eu sei que nunca demonstrei, mas eu me importo com você. – Itachi se levantou e andou até Sasuke.  
- Então me ajuda a acabar com a Akatsuki. – Sasuke olhou para o irmão.  
- Olha eu tenho a agenda livre essa noite topa? – Itachi disse rindo.  
- To falando sério. – Sasuke começava a perder a paciência.  
- E eu também. – Itachi pegou a pistola e uma camisa regata.  
Sasuke seguiu Itachi para fora do quarto, com Itachi o guiando era mais fácil, ele o levou para um elevador onde subiram direto para o coração da Akatsuki.  
- Então eu tenho uma cunhada é? – Itachi encostou-se à lateral do elevador.  
Sasuke soltou um leve grunhido.  
- Aceito isso como um sim. – Itachi deu um sorriso de canto – é bonita?  
A porta do elevador se abriu e Sasuke saiu na frente, mas parou antes do fim do pequeno corredor e sussurrou:  
- Não faz eu me arrepender por não te matar, vai?  
- Pelo mau humor, deve ser feia. – Itachi debochou.  
Sasuke apontou a pistola para a cabeça do irmão.  
- Ta já entendi num falo mais disso. – Itachi riu.

Eles se entreolharam cada um com uma pistola na mão e uma munição na outra, correram para dentro do corredor e jogaram as munições o corredor era repleto de "soldados" todos armados com M-16. Dois "soldados" vieram correndo na direção deles e começaram a atirar Sasuke e Itachi pularam e começaram a esquivar, e logo o tiroteio era intenso as balas passavam por eles enquanto os seus alvos caiam. Um de costas para o outro iam girando e as armas iam fazendo sua sinfonia assim que a arma de Itachi os descarregou já estavam próximos as munições ele abaixou liberando o cartucho usado e batendo sobre o que estava no chão Sasuke nessa hora lhe dava cobertura assim que Itachi lhe avisou que estava recarregado, Sasuke girou por sobre as costas do irmão para recarregar sua arma e Itachi voltou ao trabalho. Não demorou quase nada e todos os corpos jaziam no chão e os dois Uchiha pareciam cansados, mas satisfeitos e por incrível que pareça intactos.  
A porta no final do corredor se abriu e dele saiu mais dois "soldados" Sasuke saiu correndo e pisou na ponta de um M-16 o fazendo voar pelas suas costas o pegou e mirou no que estava logo na sua frente atirando, Itachi que estava mais atrás mirou certeiro no segundo.  
Sasuke ainda segurando o fuzil respirou fundo Itachi se aproximava dele observando os corpos com um leve desinteresse.  
- Itachi-kun. – Uma voz sonhadora flutuou até eles.  
Os dois se viraram para o inicio do corredor, Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver um homem de quase dois metros de altura de aparência forte e uma mascara laranja que, mas parecia uma digital gigante.  
- Hum...Itachi meu caro quem é o cara de digital? – Sasuke olhou para o irmão com vontade de rir.  
- É o Tobi. –Itachi suspirou.  
- Itachi-kun você desapareceu nunca, mas veio brincar com Tobi. – Tobi andava se balançando bobamente.  
- Brincar? – Sasuke olhou para Itachi com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
Tobi parou olhando a bagunça que estava no local, parecia que só agora ele tinha percebido os corpos no chão.  
- Uchiha are bad boys.  
- Sasuke vai cuidar do caixa de parafuso ambulante eu cuido do cara de digital. – Itachi estalou o pescoço.  
- Certeza? – Sasuke perguntou debochado.  
- Claro vai logo. – Itachi o olhou por cima do ombro.  
- Só não deixa o dedão ambulante ficar atrás de você irmãozinho. – Sasuke riu e avançou para a porta.  
- Tobi. – Itachi falou zombeteiro levantou uma mão e com apenas dois dedos o chamou de maneira provocativa.  
- Itachi-kun quer brincar? – A voz sonhadora de Tobi saiu feliz.  
Itachi curvou o corpo numa espécie de meia reverencia e começou a bater palmas dizendo debochado - Come on boy, come play with daddy.

Sasuke tinha acabado de fechar a porta, Pain estava sentado atrás de uma mesa com duas espadas sobre um suporte, olhava Sasuke com certo interesse e um sorriso falso nos lábios. Sasuke jogou o M-16 para o lado não o usaria naquela luta, Pain se levantou e retirou os dois sabres jogou um para Sasuke e se moveu até o meio da sala:  
- Pelo visto você é realmente tudo o que me falaram. – Pain parecia desinteressado mirando a espada que estava em suas mãos – Cuidado com a roupa eu ainda quero usá-la por muito tempo.  
Pain moveu o sabre cortando o ar em círculos, Sasuke permaneceu quieto. Pain avançou para Sasuke tentando lhe cortar a cabeça, Sasuke esquivou abaixando e dando alguns passos para frente, Pain gira o corpo para ficar de frente para Sasuke, este ultimo girou o corpo movendo a espada de baixo para cima sobre o tronco de Pain fez o mesmo movimento só que agora de baixo para cima e dando pequenos passos para o lado. Pain cai de joelhos, Sasuke foi até as costas de Pain e com um movimento seguro e seco corta o ar e para a ponta do sabre no ombro de Pain este vira a cabeça devagar para o lado deixando sua face cair em direção ao chão. Do sabre que Sasuke segurava um pequeno filete de sangue era visível na lamina afiada.  
- É eu sou realmente tudo o que dizem. – Sasuke falava frio enquanto o corpo desabava no chão – Pena que você não é tudo o que me disseram.  
Sasuke jogou a espada no chão e foi na direção da porta, uma cena um tanto estranha lhe esperava do lado de fora da sala.

Tobi esticado no chão com o pescoço em um ângulo estranho e Itachi sentado no chão apoiando as costas na parede aparentando estar bastante entediado.  
- Por que você demorou tanto? – Itachi reclamou.  
- É que eu quis brincar um pouco, mas num deu nem pra começar. – Sasuke comentou infeliz, olhando a poça de sangue que começava a se formar perto da cabeça de Tobi.  
- Sasuke? – Uma voz familiar e, surpresa, chegou até os morenos.  
Sasuke levantou os olhos e viu Kai no final do corredor ele estava vestindo a mesma roupa que ele.  
- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Sasuke o observava avançar alheio aos corpos que ele deixava para traz.  
- Fui mandado. – Kai parou a cerca de um metro dele – E você?  
- Não ta vendo que to fazendo a tua reserva no inferno? – Sasuke foi sarcástico – Ou você acha que, eu fui embora da escola só pra brincar com o meu irmão.  
Kai olhou para Itachi e novamente para Sasuke, assim que os olhos se cruzaram a lembrança do ultimo encontro aflorou a mente de ambos:

**FLASHBACK DENTRO DO FALSHBACK:**

- Se você for embora e a fizer sofrer de novo eu te mato, nem que para isso eu tenha que te caçar no inferno.  
- Eu te espero lá afinal meu lugar já está reservado mesmo, aproveito e faço a tua reserva. – Sasuke sussurrou frio, olhava para Sakura.

**/FLASHBACK DENTRO DO FLAHBACK**

- E ai eu fui embora. – Sasuke era frio e distante – Já estamos no inferno ta esperando o que para me matar?  
Kai olhou para Sasuke e subitamente compreendeu o que ele fora mandado fazer ali.  
- Eu acho que era exatamente isso que eles pretendiam ao me mandar aqui. – Kai tornou a olhar para Sasuke – Que eu te matasse.  
- Como? – Sasuke franziu o cenho.  
- Simples. – Itachi finalmente se pronuncia – Você tinha que me matar, o Kai tinha que matar você.  
- Eles se aproveitaram de uma antiga rixa. – Sasuke falou em voz baixa.  
- Bem eu vou ter que mostrar um corpo. – Kai olhou para os corpos no chão como se os examinasse.  
- Pra que? – Sasuke falou ríspido.  
- Pra se passar por você. – Kai estava agachado perto de um corpo – Você não matou o Itachi e eu não vou te matar.  
- Da pros dois pararem. – Itachi reclamou enquanto se levantava – Ninguém vai morrer aqui.  
- Concordo já teve bastante morte aqui. – Kai tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, continuava a examinar o corpo.  
- Tem um corpo no meu quarto acho que vai dar para disfarçar por um tempo o cara ta desfigurado. – Itachi se espreguiçava descansadamente – Enquanto isso nós dois fugimos.  
- É você troca de roupa com ele. – Kai se levantou e olhou para Sasuke – Não vai dar pra você voltar.  
Sasuke suspirou e levou as mãos aos bolsos laterais da calça.  
- Pelo menos até eu falar com o Orochimaru. – Kai finalizou.

Itachi os guiou de volta ao seu quarto lá eles removeram as roupas do individuou até Sasuke notar algo que não daria certo.  
- Como você vai explicar o fato deu ter entrado aqui de cabelo e ter voltado careca? – Sasuke colocava a blusa que Itachi tinha lhe jogado.  
- Não tinha pensado nisso. – Kai parou e depositou o corpo no chão.  
- Fácil. – Itachi tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Eu o torturei, quer maneira melhor de torturar o Sasuke do que tirar o cabelinho dele.  
Kai que estava sentado no chão começa a rir descontroladamente enquanto os dois membros da família Uchiha se encaravam, Itachi com um olhar malicioso e Sasuke com um olhar assassino.  
- O Hiwatari você conhece a minha cunhadinha? – Itachi continua a provocar Sasuke.  
- Conheço. – Kai já estava mais calmo e olhava para a parede com um semblante divertido.  
- E é bonita? – Itachi continuou despreocupado – Pelo jeito que ele anda nervoso deve ser feia.  
Kai soltou uma pequena gargalhada, mas logo o seu olhar encontrou o de Sasuke e ele parou.  
- Não. – Ele apressou em negar – Ela é bonita – E com um toque de cinismo e malicia – Se eu pudesse pegava de novo.  
- Bem considerando que vocês sempre repartiram tudo desde crianças. – Itachi olhava para o teto fingindo não notar os olhares que Sasuke lhe lançava – Para tudo você disse de novo?  
- Da pros dois pararem. – Sasuke disse irritado.  
Itachi riu baixo e Kai se levantou pegando o corpo por um dos braços parou ao ver o olhar de indagação de Sasuke:  
- O que? É o teu corpo. – Kai deu de ombros – Ia ser estranho se eu tratasse com respeito.  
Sasuke soltou um pequeno grunhido.  
- Vamos para onde? – Itachi perguntou de cenho franzido.  
- Vocês podem ficar lá em casa. – Kai ofereceu.  
- Bem acho que não vão nos procurar lá. – Sasuke concordou.  
Os três foram para o corredor, Kai puxava o individuo que usava as roupas de Sasuke assim como sua identificação.  
- Bem é aqui que nos separamos. – Itachi levantou a mão em uma espécie de comprimento a Kai e deu as costas indo para uma direção.  
- Tchau. – Sasuke estendeu a mão ara Kai.  
- Você sabe que ela vai enlouquecer com isso né? – Kai apertava a mão de Sasuke com firmeza.  
- Por que você acha que eu pedi para ela me esquecer? – Sasuke enquanto falava dava as costas para Kai e acompanhava Itachi.  
Kai ficou parado observando Sasuke ir embora até que da as costas e vai puxando o corpo na direção da entrada principal.

**/FLASHBACK**

Sasuke terminou de falar, Tsunade se levantou séria e falou com uma voz conciliatória:  
- Bem, o importante é que você esta bem e aqui conosco.  
Sasuke suspirou, abaixou a cabeça levou a mão até a nuca apertou devagar deixou a respiração sair pesada pela boca, endireitou o corpo cruzou uma perna sobre a outra formando um ângulo de noventa graus apoiou os braços um sobre o tornozelo e o outro sobre o joelho.  
- Ai esta o problema. – Ele olhou para Tsunade.  
- Qual? – Tsunade ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulas.  
- Eu não sei se quero ficar. – Sasuke falou para o chão.  
- Como assim Sasuke? – Tsunade deu um passo na direção dele – Você não quer voltar para a escola?  
- É. – Sasuke continuou olhando para o chão – E também não tenho certeza se quero voltar a vida.  
Tsunade sentou novamente na poltrona atônita, Sasuke finalmente tinha levantando os olhos e a única coisa aparente era a indiferença.  
- Seus amigos. – Tsunade falou aos arrancos.  
- Eles já pensam que eu estou morto. – Ele deu de ombro.  
- Sasuke. – Tsunade o repreendeu.  
- Professora. – Sasuke soltou um leve suspiro – Eu só não tenho certeza.  
Tsunade levantou-se os sinais de irritação eram evidentes foi até a sua mesa e parou alisando a superfície da madeira com as pontas dos dedos.  
- Você tem até o pôr-do-sol para se decidir. – Tsunade tentava manter a voz firme – No pôr-do-sol eu vou mandar o Capitão Sabaku anunciar para a escola a sua morte.  
Sasuke levantou-se parou na porta, a mão segurava a maçaneta os olhos fechados.  
- Só não se esqueça de sua promessa. – A voz de Tsunade continha certa decepção.  
Sasuke saiu da sala ainda de olhos fechados.

A manhã se foi, fria e insensível realmente insensível ninguém falava muito ou se alimentava. Quase no fim da tarde Tsunade chamou Gaara para lhe avisar que ele deveria fazer o comunicado.  
Tsunade estava sentada as mãos cobriam os olhos, Gaara tinha acabado de sair, uma pequena confusão foi armada do lado de fora.  
- Capitão, o senhor não tem permissão de entrar. – Kakashi estava exaltado.  
A porta abriu de supetão e Kai entrou bufando.  
- Hiwatari o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Tsunade estava exasperada.  
- O que a senhora pensa? – Kai foi ríspido enquanto se aproximava.  
Tsunade levantou-se furiosa.  
- Garoto! – Tsunade gritou.  
- Ele não está morto. – Kai rebateu no mesmo tom.  
Tsunade arfava, seu peito subia e descia com rapidez.  
- Você não tem permissão de entrar na escola. – A voz feminina era monótona, controlada e fria.  
- Diretora. – Kai fechou os olhos e respirava lentamente para se acalmar, acabou por falar entre dentes – O Sasuke não está morto o Gaara não precisa fazer o comunicado.  
- Eu sei que o Capitão Uchiha não está morto. – Tsunade continuou no mesmo tom.  
- Então por que o Gaara vai fazer o comunicado? – Kai franziu o cenho.  
- O Capitão Sabaku vai fazer o comunicado por ordem minha. – Tsunade manteve a frieza.  
Kai estava atordoado, Tsunade prosseguiu.  
- Sasuke fez a escolha dele.  
Kai olhou para Tsunade assustado, logo em seguida olhou para a janela.  
- Achei que depois de ontem ele ia desistir disso. – Kai falou em voz baixa.  
- Fica até o comunicado. – Tsunade disse em voz pesarosa.  
Kai olhou para Tsunade, soltou um suspiro resignado e saiu da sala.

A tarde avançava, o sol já se punha, cobria a relva com aquele tom avermelhado que instintivamente lembrava sangue, era isso o sangue banhava aquele lugar, nas copas das arvores, na relva, nas paredes da escola e principalmente nos seus alunos. Tsunade havia reunido os alunos afirmando que Gaara tinha um comunicado a fazer:  
- Bem. – O ruivo começou, passou o olhar por cada aluno presente no pátio interno – Eu não sei o que falar.  
O silencio de incompreensão baixou no pátio.  
Sasuke estava parado perto da porta que dava entrada ao pátio, ainda indeciso.  
Gaara suspirou olhava para os alunos sem saber ao certo o que falar, não sabia expressar o que sentia.  
- Vocês sabem que o Capitão Uchiha teve que se retirar da escola. – Gaara falou a esmo, tentava arranjar um jeito.

Sasuke sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro, olhou por cima do mesmo, era Kai.

- Os motivos da saída dele foram pessoais. – A voz de Gaara chegava até os dois que se encaravam.

- Eu não te matei. – Kai falou em voz baixa.

- E esses motivos também envolviam a escola. – Gaara continuava falando.

- Mas se você não entrar naquele pátio agora, assim que o Gaara falar, eu vou, entrar e dizer que eu te matei. – Kai utilizou um tom baixo e decepcionado.

- Enfim o Capitão Uchiha não saiu por ter medo de enfrentar qualquer coisa como estava tendo os rumores. – Gaara ia recuperando a força nas palavras.  
Sasuke continuou encarando Kai sem demonstrar nada.  
- Eu vim aqui essa noite para dizer que o Capitão Uchiha. – Gaara parou e olhou para o teto, respirou profundamente antes de abrir a boca.  
- Voltou. – A voz de Sasuke veio da porta.  
Os alunos se voltaram para a porta, Sasuke estava parado no portal, seu olhar em Gaara, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, lá fora o sol jogava os seus últimos raios sangrentos sobre o terreno.  
- Bem, creio que voltei quando vocês estão para sair de férias. – Sasuke enquanto falava ia andando na direção de Gaara – Mas tenho quase certeza que a minha ausência não foi a moleza que vocês achavam que seria. – Sasuke parou na frente de Gaara.  
- Com certeza não. – Gaara falou em voz baixa.  
- Vocês estão liberados, podem voltar aos seus afazeres. – Sasuke os dispensou com um balançar de cabeça.  
Sentiu braços lhe envolverem, era as garotas que o abraçavam entre soluços, uma mão bagunçou o seu cabelo era Naruto que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Neji e Shikamaru estavam mais atrás e cada um conservava um sorriso nos lábios, um pouco menor é verdade.  
- Sabia. – Naruto falou enquanto abraçava o moreno, as garotas já tinham o libertado – Sabia.  
Sasuke cumprimentou cada um presente, até Gaara perceber uma presença até então desconhecida.  
- Kai?  
Todos se viraram para olhar o Capitão que se aproximava um sorriso de canto nos lábios, os olhos brilhando.  
- Cadê a Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou para Hinata.  
- Ela ta no teu quarto, ficou lá o dia inteiro. – Hinata parecia momentaneamente triste.  
Sasuke deu alguns passos para voltar à escola quando Neji o chamou:  
- Sasuke? – O Uchiha se virou – Como?  
- Explica? – Sasuke pediu olhando para Kai que soltou uma pequena risada.  
- Vai atrás dela. – Kai mandou indicando com a cabeça.

Sasuke saiu correndo do pátio, subia as escadas, quase derrubou Tsunade da escada.  
- Uchiha. – Ela ralhou – Pare de correr assim dê exemplos, você é o capitão.  
Ela parou o olhou atônita, os olhos arregalados. Logo o puxou para um abraço:  
- Sabia que você ia tomar a decisão certa. – Ela sussurrou naquele jeito maternal.  
Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso quando ela o soltou.  
- Vá. – Ela mandou logo retornando a pose – Ande logo.  
Sasuke deu outro sorriso, tornou a correr e ouviu ao longe:  
- Pare de correr.

Sasuke avançava pelos corredores, parou finalmente na porta desejada, abriu a porta devagar.  
Ela estava de costas os braços cruzados de frente para a janela, o quarto sem luz nenhuma, ele andou devagar, ouviu os soluços fracos:  
- Tenho que te esquecer. – A voz feminina era fulminante.  
Sasuke se aproximou mais, colocou as mãos sobre a cintura dela, a fez pular com o seu toque suave, a boca colada a orelha dela estava entre aberta, o cheiro se fundia com o gosto da pele feminina.  
- Eu precisava apenas de um motivo para voltar. – A voz baixa, rouca em sua orelha, a respiração quente afagando sua pele – Você.

Naruto andava com Hinata pelos jardins, o silencio que não era comum se fazia presente.  
- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – Naruto falou com a voz incomum era baixa.  
- O que? – Hinata encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
Naruto a guiou até um banco de pedra, ela se sentou e ele deitou, apoiando a cabeça na perna dela permitiu que ela lhe afagasse os cabelos loiros.  
- O que? – Ela tornou a perguntar.  
Ele fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho, o toque suave da pele dela misturada com a brisa era tão confortável que ele se sentia feliz.  
- Eu te amo. – O loiro moveu os lábios enunciando as palavras.  
Hinata corou um pouco, lampejos dos dois passavam pela sua mente, um sorriso tímido se espalhou nos lábios bem desenhados, curvou o corpo selando seus lábios aos do loiro quase adormecido.

Um casal estava na piscina, sentados no chão as costas recostadas na espreguiçadeira, à menina fazia os contornos dos braços do garoto que estava entre as suas pernas.  
- Estranho. – Neji sussurrou os olhos fechados.  
- O que? – Tenten tinha a voz doce em sua orelha.  
- Nós dois tínhamos tudo para dar errado. – O moreno continuou falando, usava um tom pensativo.  
- Você tem noção do quanto eu te amo? – Ela moveu a cabeça o olhando de perfil.  
Uma gargalhada gostosa saiu dos lábios masculinos – Isso vai ficar clichê.  
- Lembra de Romeu e Julieta? – Ela continuou com um sorriso.  
- Lembro. – Ele moveu a cabeça para olhá-la.  
- Então é parecido. – Ela falou encolhendo os ombros.  
- Nossas famílias não se odeiam. – Ele riu um pouco.  
- Não, isso é um fato. – Ela encostou os lábios nos dele e continuou falando – Mas eles também tinham tudo pra dar errado.  
- Eles morreram. – Neji apenas moveu os lábios, sentiu de leve o gosto deles.  
- Eles se amaram pela eternidade. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele.

Duas figuras estavam deitadas, os braços fazendo um ângulo de 90º as mãos entrelaçadas, as respirações faziam uma coreografia sincronizada:  
- Temari.  
- Eu sei.  
- Certeza?  
- Toda.  
Shikamaru mexeu em um dos bolsos com a outra mão e retirou um pequeno anel prateado, segurou a mão da namorada e o colocou no dedo anelar da mesma, deu um pequeno beijo no anel já no dedo da garota.  
- Eu te amo.

Kai estava parado, encostado numa arvore, as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos fechados:  
- Pensando? – A voz de Tsunade era próxima.  
Kai abriu os olhos e moveu a cabeça na direção dela – Um pouco.  
- Cansado?  
- Muito.  
Tsunade encostou ao lado dele – Orochimaru anda preocupado com você.  
Kai apenas a olhou interrogativamente.  
- Você anda mais frio e distante. – Ela continuou.  
- Hunf. – Foi a resposta dele.  
- Sabe eu gosto de literatura. – Tsunade olhou para o perfil dele – gostaria de ouvir uma das minhas citações favoritas?  
- Claro. – Kai disse indiferente.  
- Ayn Rand escreveu: "Não deixe sua chama se apagar com a indiferença. Nos pântanos desesperançosos do ainda, do agora não. Não permita que o herói na sua alma padeça frustrado e solitário com a vida que ele merecia, mas nunca foi capaz de alcançar. Podemos alcançar o mundo que desejamos. Ele existe. É real. É possível. É seu.".  
Ela saiu, Kai olhou para as costas de Tsunade que se afastava, é ele era um idiota.

Gaara estava dedilhando o violão, estava sentado na clareira, que já presenciou cenas de confissão e amor. Sayuri se aproximou dele.  
- Ainda não terminou a musica?  
- Na verdade está pronta. – Gaara parou de dedilhar, olhava para a menina – Quer ouvir?  
- Claro amor. – Sayuri se sentou ao lado dele – Como você fez essa musica?  
- Com as situações que aconteceram no decorrer do semestre.  
Gaara começou a batida, era suave.

Às vezes me sinto a peça faltando em você  
Às vezes me sinto à beça, você nem merece ter  
Às vezes me sinto um castigo, uma praga, sua maldição  
Às vezes me sinto um abrigo, uma graça, sua salvação  
Mas se me desmantelo ao acaso  
Logo me refaço ao sabor do vento que sopra a favor  
8 e 80 por ruas estreitas do pensamento  
De todo bom jogador  
Às vezes me sinto um ódio sobrando em você  
Às vezes me sinto um país que você nunca vai conhecer  
Às vezes me sinto arriado nos quatro pneus  
Às vezes me sinto nomeado interino de Deus  
Mas se me desmantelo ao acaso  
Logo me refaço ao sabor do vento que sopra a favor  
8 e 80 por ruas estreitas do pensamento  
De todo bom jogador  
E se a gente perder  
Que seja derrota suada, sofrida, roubada...  
De mão beijada nem a pau!  
E se a gente ganhar  
Que seja vitória disputada, merecida, conquistada...  
Vou pro pau!  
Apostar na parte bacana do tal do amor  
Do tal do amor

Sayuri ficou parada olhando Gaara, a boca aberta.  
- Ficou ótima. – Ela falou com a voz fraca.  
- É ficou. – Gaara mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou para o céu pensativo.  
- Não gostou? – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e já bastante despenteados.  
- Gostei. – Gaara olhou para ela – É outra coisa, agente se fala mais tarde.  
Ele se levantou e saiu, Sayuri ficou olhando para as costas dele:  
- Deus ele sempre faz isso.

Sasuke estava deitado na cama, Sakura entre seus braços.  
- Me responde uma coisa? – Sakura suspirou enquanto as mãos dele afagavam de leve sua barriga.  
- O que? – Ele tinha a boca perto da orelha dela.  
- No dia em que você quase caiu da janela. – Ela se arrepiou lembrando a cena, ele a abraçou com mais força – O que você pensou quando me olhou?  
- Eu vi você assustada e na hora pensei em como você ficaria se eu morresse – Sasuke disse distante.  
O celular que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira tocou, Sasuke estendeu a mão para o aparelho.  
- Fala. – O moreno disse distante – Beleza.  
Ele desligou o aparelho e a olhou.  
- Vamos pra piscina.

O grupo estava reunido na piscina, os risos constantes os únicos que não estavam presentes era Gaara, Sasuke e Sakura. Os dois últimos chegando nesse instante. O ruivo estava andando distraído pelo bosque, estava escuro, mas ele não se importava, o violão estava preso as suas costas.  
- Qual é a verdadeira magia do tal do amor? – Ele falou para o vento, o terreno se inclinou de leve – Dar sentido a vida? Dar fé a quem em nada acredita? O que é o amor na verdade.  
Gaara continuava andando, a respiração ia ficando ofegante, mas ele não se importava à subida se tornava íngreme, ele parou entre uma falha entre as arvores, dava para ver a escola, o céu estava nublado, mas isso não deixava o cenário menos encantador, ele encostou-se a uma arvore próxima.  
- Talvez a reposta seja. – Ele parou olhou para baixo e soltou um leve riso – É talvez.  
Ele tornou a olhar para a escola.  
- Quem ama sofre quem ama não tem inveja, não é interesseiro, não quer a injustiça, não quer o mal, quer sempre a verdade. Será que um dia ele acaba?  
Gaara suspirou, retirou o violão, apoiando-o numa arvore.  
- Não, por que quem ama acredita em tudo e espera por tudo, quem ama tem esperança, tem fé, mas acima de tudo tem amor. É acho que essa é a verdadeira magia do tal do amor, essa é a verdadeira resposta. Esperança.  
Gaara fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa lhe tocar a face. Sabia que estava certo só não sabia o porquê. Resolveu voltar, começava a esfriar e ele tinha saído de um jeito muito estranho, saiu do bosque foi na direção da piscina.  
- A você está ai. – Temari olhou o irmão.  
- Sai pra pensar. – Gaara se sentou, reparou na mão da irmã o pequeno anel.  
- E?  
- Isso é uma aliança? – Gaara tinha o cenho franzido.  
Todos pararam e olharam para a mão de Temari e depois para Shikamaru, ele parecia sereno.  
- É.  
- Hm. – O ruivo se limitou a dizer.  
- A que conclusão você chegou Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou.  
O ruivo olhou para o moreno e disse um pouco entediado – Que parece que existe alguém brincando com as nossas vidas.  
- Não é que o ruivo ta certo. – Kai se aproximava um sorriso nos lábios.  
- O que você aprontou? – Sasuke perguntou desconfiado, arrancando risos dos outros.  
- Você fala como se eu vivesse aprontando algo. – Kai parou fazendo um ar de injustiçado.  
- Precisa responder? – Naruto brincou.  
- Anda Kai o que você fez? – Tenten perguntou rindo.  
- To começando a me sentir perseguido. – Kai se sentou ao lado de Sakura.  
- Você ta com aquele sorriso de quando você apronta. – Sakura falou séria.  
- Ta. – Kai levantou os braços num ato de rendição – Eu chamei uma garota lá da escola pra sair e ela acabou de aceitar.  
- A que tinha namorado? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.  
- Nã. – Kai balançou a cabeça de leve – A que tem namorado.  
Novamente uma rodada de risadas, interrompida por Naruto.  
- Achei que você pegava o Sasori. – O loiro falou maliciosamente.  
- Me da, dois minutos com a Hinata que eu te amostro como eu pego o Sasori. – Kai devolveu cínico.  
- Ou. – Neji olhou sério para Kai.  
- Foi mal. – O rapaz se desculpou.

A noite ia avançando lentamente mais lentamente que o normal, parecia que o tempo queria estender aqueles momentos de prazer ao máximo, logo estava na hora de ir para os dormitórios, eles iriam embora pela manhã.  
- Nem acredito que o primeiro semestre já foi. – Temari aceitou a mão que Shikamaru lhe oferecia.  
- É passo tão rápido e com tantos acontecimentos que eu nem senti. – Tenten concordou, aceitando o casaco que Neji lhe havia estendido.  
- Bem, eu tenho que ir. – Kai estendeu a mão para Sasuke.  
- Valeu. – O moreno apertou a mão que lhe era estendida com firmeza – Por tudo.  
- Ah para isso não é um adeus. – Naruto tinha uma das mãos na cintura de Hinata e a outra no bolso da calça.  
- Por incrível que pareça eu concordo com o Naruto. – Gaara disse se espreguiçando, segurava o braço do violão.  
- Eu acho que o mundo vai desabar. – Neji debochou.  
- Não quero que acabe. – Hinata pediu olhando Naruto.  
- Hina. – Gaara a chamou, a fazendo dirigir seu olhar para ele - Se existe um começo, também existe um fim. Isso é uma regra. Pode parecer triste, mas fazer cara de amargura não é comigo. Já que é o fim, é melhor sair pra bagunçar.  
Os amigos ficaram em silencio considerando as palavras de Gaara.  
- Não é o que o ruivo ta certo de novo. – Kai olhou para Sasuke.  
- Então vamos bagunçar. – Sasuke falou com um sorriso de canto, olhava para os amigos – E nos encontramos aqui para o próximo semestre. E você – Ele olhou para Kai – não desaparece.  
- Ah vai. – Kai riu.  
- Vem cá. – Neji chamou a atenção de todos – Isso ta sentimental de mais.  
- Bem o fim. – Temari se aconchegou nos braços de Shikamaru – E seremos felizes para sempre.  
Risos ninguém reparou uma figura um pouco distante, escondida nas sombras, os mirava com raiva:  
- Se depender de mim não. – A voz baixa e raivosa de Sasori era alucinante.  
- Se depender de mim eles vão. – A voz de Tsunade o sobressaltou.  
Sasori tentou correr mais teve o azar de ser visto por Gaara:  
- Posso sair pra bagunçar? – Ele olhou para Sasuke.  
- Claro.  
Gaara correu na direção de Sasori, era observado por todos:  
- Sasori. – Ele gritou.  
O ruivo se virou para olhar, e o que recebeu foi o pé de Gaara bem no meio do rosto.  
- Eu ainda to esperando você me fazer implorar não ter nascido. – Gaara estava agachado do lado do corpo inerte de Sasori.

Dois alunos que andavam desavisados tinham sido pegos por Tsunade e andavam na direção dos dois ruivos:  
- Vocês dois levem o Akasuna para Kakashi. – Tsunade ordenou para os dois alunos que visivelmente tremiam – E você. – Tsunade esperou os dois se afastarem para se virar para Gaara com um semblante sério – Pra lá. – Ela indicou o grupo que estava parado.  
- Ai. – Sasuke gemeu quando viu Tsunade andando com Gaara.  
- Ui. – Kai falou em seguida.  
- Ii. – Neji virou o rosto.  
- Ei. – Shikamaru sussurrou no ouvido de Temari totalmente alheio ao que acontecia – Te amo.  
- Oi? – Naruto falou em voz alta olhando para todos.  
- Naruto quieto. – Sasuke sibilou.  
Tsunade finalmente chegou ao grupo.  
- Quero falar com todos vocês.  
- Eu já estava de saída. – Kai tentou ir pela tangente.  
- Orochimaru já sabe e disse que você pode chegar mais tarde. – Tsunade o olhou severamente.  
- Sim, senhora.

Seguiam em silencio pelos corredores, até chegarem à direção, Tsunade empurrou a porta e indicou as poltronas para os alunos, ela mesma deu as costas para a escrivaninha e apoiou-se na mesma.  
- Pois bem. – Ela olhou para os alunos – Eu quero saber o que vocês aprenderam de importante nesse semestre.  
- Eu aprendi a não provocar o Gaara. – Sasuke falou rindo.  
- Engraçadinho. – Tsunade olhou os alunos segurando o riso – Eu quero saber de valores. O que foi de importante, quais as lições aprendidas.  
- Amizade. – Gaara falou.  
- Lealdade. – Tenten, falou em seguida.  
- A importância da família. – Temari disse.  
- Maneirar na bebida. – Neji fez uma pequena careta.  
- Ser mais ativo. – Shikamaru apertou de leve a mão de Temari.  
- Confiança. – Naruto olhou para Kai.  
- Mais descontração. – Hinata falou em voz alta.  
- Esperança. – Sakura olhou pela janela.  
- Verdade. – Kai mirava Tsunade.  
- E você Sasuke o que aprendeu? – Tsunade se virou para o capitão que estava quieto.  
- Nada. – A voz fria e cortante respondeu.  
- Nada?  
- Nada que valer a pena utilizar. – Ele continuou.  
- Por que a senhora está perguntando isso? – Naruto retirou a atenção de Tsunade que olhava Sasuke.  
- Por que depois do próximo semestre a escola vai fechar. – Tsunade olhava o carpete – E eu queria apenas saber o que vocês aprenderam.  
- Fechar? – Neji falou intrigado.  
- Já esta na hora de vocês viverem a vida de vocês no tempo certo. – Ela olhou para Neji – Podem ir.  
Um a um os alunos saíram, Sasuke parou assim que a porta se fechou:  
- Que foi? – Sakura se virou para ele.  
- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. – Ele passou os dedos no rosto dela – Depois nos vemos.

Ele levantou a mão se despedindo de todos, entrou na sala sem bater, Tsunade tinha a cabeça entre as mãos que estavam apoiadas na mesa, ela estava senta na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, Sasuke andou até a cadeira na frente da mesa e se sentou:  
- Cansada? – A voz macia e suave.  
Tsunade levantou o rosto, encarou o Uchiha.  
- Achei que já tinha ido.  
- E eu que a senhora se decepcionou. – Sasuke se curvou sobre a mesa, deixando os rostos no mesmo nível.  
- Eu só achei que você tinha sido o que melhor aprendeu as lições. – Tsunade tombou a cabeça para um lado.  
- E eu aprendi. – Sasuke colocou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles – Todas as lições que eles falaram.  
- Então?  
- Eu não aprendi nenhuma lição, sozinho, ou nenhuma outra diferente. – Ele fechou os olhos.  
- Vai dormir, você está cansado. – Tsunade levantou a cabeça de cima da mesa, recuperou o tom severo.  
Sasuke se levantou, olhando Tsunade:  
- Decepcionada?  
- Não. – Tsunade deu um pequeno sorriso – Cansada.  
Sasuke foi à direção da porta, abriu a mesma e parou no portal, olhou Tsunade que mirava a janela.  
- Tem uma coisa que eu aprendi. – Ele fala em voz alta, ganhando a atenção da diretora – Eu aprendi amar.  
Tsunade fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.  
- Boa noite.

Ele saiu da sala, agora teria tempo, teria tempo para os amigos, para ele próprio, para ela. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, se sentia cansado, mas não conseguiria dormir.  
- Sakura? – Ele a chamou, ela estava parada perto da janela.  
Ela se virou para ele – Não acenda a luz.  
Ele que tinha o braço esticado para o interruptor parou, e observou-a se aproximar.  
- Vem cá. – Ela estendeu a mão e o puxou para a janela.  
Ficaram abraçados perto da janela observando o céu nublado, até que ela falou:  
- Eu vinha aqui sempre na época da lua cheia, me lembrava da nossa primeira noite de namoro.  
- É. – Sasuke apertou os lábios contra o cabelo dela.  
- Você disse que não estava conseguindo dormir. – Sakura se virou, ficando de frente para ele.  
- É. – Ele olhou para o céu.  
- Pensando em que, Uchiha? – Ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguida, sinal que estava ficando impaciente.  
- Que você não pode lutar contra os monstros sem no final se tornar um deles. – Sasuke manteve os olhos no céu enquanto falava, ao terminar olhou para Sakura e acrescentou – E nunca mais me chame de Uchiha.  
Ela riu – Você é o monstrinho mais lindo que eu já conheci.  
Ele riu e rolou os olhos para o teto – É melhor você ir.  
- Você não disse que ta com dificuldade para dormir? – Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.  
- Disse. – Ele olhou para o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.  
- Vou te fazer dormir. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Não, você vai me deixar mais acordado. – Ele a apertou contra o seu corpo, afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela.  
Ela riu, levou as mãos até a barra da camisa dele.  
- To dizendo. – Ele soltou uma risada e facilitou o trabalho dela.  
- Deita. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele – De bruços.  
Sasuke estranhou mais obedeceu, sentiu um peso sobre si, ela massageava suas costas.  
- Isso é bom. – Ele suspirou.  
Sakura riu, e apertou entre uma das costelas dele, ele soltou um gemido de satisfação.  
Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou, ouviu o som de um pano caindo no chão.  
- Sakura? – Ele chamou já rindo.  
Ela se deitou sobre ele, passando as mãos pelo tórax dele.  
- Eu disse que você não ia me deixar dormir. – Ele riu.  
- Só estou tentando fazer você relaxar. – Ela passou a beijar a nuca dele.  
- É vai conseguir. – Sasuke fechou os olhos e finalmente adormeceu.

As férias se passaram, agitadas eles fizeram jus ao que Gaara falou, saíram e bagunçaram a vontade, namoraram bastante, brigaram bastante, riram, choraram. E assim se passou o semestre, o ultimo semestre, no ano seguinte eles se separariam entre as escolas da região, mas isso ainda não tinha sido anunciado para os alunos, Tsunade tinha receio de fazer o comunicado, mas sabia que era o certo.

Sasuke se ofereceu para fazer o comunicado, ela deixou.  
O pátio estava cheio, os primeiros cadetes, faziam uma fila atrás de Gaara e Sasuke, o ruivo estava um pouco mais atrás olhando o moreno.  
- Infelizmente. – Sasuke começou e o pátio se aquietou instantaneamente – Esse ano é o ultimo do Colégio Militar.  
Um burburinho passou entre os alunos.  
- Não só o de Tóquio. – Sasuke continuou, o silencio caiu novamente – Mas de todos os colégios do país.  
Os alunos olhavam para o capitão, eles não acreditavam naquilo.  
- Vocês serão divididos entre as escolas da região. – Sasuke olhou para os alunos chocados – Provavelmente alguns ficaram nas mesmas escolas de outros.  
Sasuke olhou para os alunos, a tristeza fixada nos rostos deles, virou o dorso, olhou para os amigos, todos se recusavam a crer naquilo. Seu olhar encontrou o de Gaara, o ruivo se adiantou e sussurrou:  
- Faz alguma coisa.  
Sasuke tornou a olhar para os alunos.  
- Eu sei que vocês se saíram bem. – A voz antes autoritária e fria agora era mansa e orgulhosa – Vocês até podem se esquecer disso aqui. – Sasuke abriu os braços abrangendo o salão – Ou disso. – Ele se virou para os amigos ainda de braços abertos – Mas eu não vou esquecer-me de vocês, por que o meu orgulho de ser um de vocês é maior que as coisas que estão por vir.  
Cada aluno no salão olhava para Sasuke, os rostos se iluminavam com a certeza e convicção dele.  
- Sinceramente eu tenho orgulho de vocês me deixarem participar da vida de vocês. – Sasuke continuou, olhando para todos os lados em que tinha aluno – Eu tenho orgulho de vocês.  
Palmas, era isso que se ouvia pelo pátio naquele dia, era a primeira vez em que eles viam o capitão Uchiha realmente emocionado, gritos de apoio.  
- Por isso. – Sasuke pedia com as mãos para eles se aquietarem – que eu digo pela ultima vez nesse salão. Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e sou responsável por todos vocês. E nunca tive tanto prazer em falar isso. Eu é que bato palmas para vocês.  
As palmas de Sasuke era o único barulho no salão, logo Gaara e os primeiros cadetes ficaram ao lado de Sasuke e também batiam palmas.  
- Todos nós sentimos orgulho de vocês. – Neji falou em voz alta.  
Gaara pegou uma maquina e bateu algumas fotos, dos alunos. A noite passou torturante para todos. No dia seguinte os alunos iam embora lançando um ultimo olhar para a escola, um olhar de adeus.

Sasuke corria escadas acima, tinha um pacote de papel pardo nas mãos, ia para a direção, bateu na porta e logo ouviu a permissão de que poderia entrar.  
Tsunade estava parada na janela olhando os seus alunos irem embora para nunca mais voltarem.  
- Diretora. – Sasuke a chamou.  
- Sim, Sasuke? – Ela se virou para o aluno, que lhe estendeu o pacote – O que é isso?  
- É para a senhora não se esquecer da gente. – Sasuke saiu da sala.  
Tsunade abriu o pacote, nele tinha algumas fotos, eram as fotos do salão, seus alunos, sentiu as lágrimas descerem, a última foto era do grupo de cadetes e dos dois capitães, eles estavam sentados na grama, os sorrisos eram grandes, e por fim um pequeno caderno preto, onde toda essa história foi contada.

Tsunade tinha os olhos postos sob a lareira, era um grupo de adolescentes com largos sorrisos nos rostos. Em suas mãos um pequeno livro preto, às páginas já amareladas pelo tempo.  
- Tsunade-sama. – Uma voz grave e um tanto fria, a chamou na porta.  
Tsunade se levantou, olhava para o portal, o rosto já envelhecido pelo tempo os cabelos loiros já começavam a ser minoria se comparados aos brancos. Um homem alto, ruivo de olhos de um verde profundo estava encostado displicente no portal.  
- AH! – Um sorriso se espelhou pelo rosto cansado – Chegaram.  
Um pequeno burburinho se formava do lado de fora da sala, às vozes se misturavam em uma pequena confusão de tons graves, suaves e até infantis, estes pareciam estar ganhando.  
Duas crianças pequenas passaram correndo por Gaara, o empurrando de leve, o ruivo apenas olhou e disse:  
- Já não disse para não correr dentro de casa. – O tom era firme e autoritário.  
As duas pequenas figuras pararam só de ouvirem a voz do pai, os sorrisos idênticos para a senhora na frente deles.  
- Meus pequenos anjos ruivos. – Tsunade se agachou ficando no mesmo nível das crianças, os braços abertos.  
Mais crianças entravam na sala, um loiro dos olhos perolados, uma menina morena também dos olhos perolados e uma loira dos olhos castanhos.  
- Melhor os meus pequenos anjos. – Tsunade, que já abraçava os dois pequenos Sabaku, tornou a abrir os braços para os outros pequenos.  
Os pais das crianças logo entravam na sala, nada tinha mudado nos alunos, seus antigos alunos.  
- Como à senhora está? – Neji perguntou.  
- Bem. – Tsunade se levantou, fazia cafuné no loiro – Onde está Sasuke e Sakura?  
- Já estão vindo. – Naruto se aproximou, colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho.  
- Cadê o professor Orochimaru? – Temari olhou ao redor, enquanto chamava a filha com uma das mãos.  
- Estou aqui. – Orochimaru apareceu por traz de Gaara – Kai?  
- Ele está vindo com o Sasuke e a Sakura. – Tenten disse com um sorriso.  
- Trazem os pequenos? – Orochimaru se adiantou, afagava de leve os cabelos do menino Sabaku.  
- Sim. – Hinata tentava ajeitar o cabelo da criança loira, o menino estava agitado.  
- Vovó, a senhora vai contar uma história pra gente? – O menino se esquivava das mãos da mãe.  
- Vou Aiko-kun. – Tsunade sorriu, as crianças gritavam em comemoração – Mas apenas depois do jantar.  
As crianças começaram a reclamar, Neji exclamou – Quietos!  
A paz e o silencio reinaram, Naruto se esgueirou até o moreno e sussurrou.  
- Depois me ensina esse truque?  
Neji lançou um olhar diabólico ao loiro – Claro. – Ele deu um sorriso sinistro – Crianças! O tio Naruto vai levar vocês para brincar no jardim. E a brincadeira é de cavalinho. Agora adivinhem quem vai ser o cavalinho.  
- TIO NARUTO! – As crianças gritaram e correram para o loiro que olhava Neji aterrorizado.  
- Neji. – Hinata falou em voz baixa, assim que Naruto foi para o jardim sendo carregado pelas crianças.  
- O quê? – Ele arregalou de leve os olhos, aparentava inocência – Faz bem pra formação de caráter.  
Todos começaram a rir.  
- Isso foi maldade. – Hinata ponderou.  
- Por que o Naruto saiu carregado pelas crianças? – Uma voz fria veio da porta.  
- É pra formar o caráter. – Todos disseram juntos enquanto olhavam para a porta.  
Kai estava parado na porta, ele estava de braço dado com uma mulher, os cabelos arroxeados iam até a altura do ombro, os olhos azuis eram espertos e astuciosos, as curvas do copo eram sinuosas, as linhas dos lábios eram cheias e bem delineadas.  
- Onde está o pequeno? – Tsunade fez sinal pra que eles entrassem.  
- Foi com a pequena turba que carregava o Naruto. – Ele disse despreocupado.  
Pequenos risos foram ouvidos.  
- Qual é a graça? – Uma voz macia, veio com som de riso.  
- Aleluia. – Gaara e Shikamaru disseram juntos.  
Aparentemente as mulheres da sala estavam ligadas, pois todas se moveram na direção da mulher de cabelos rosados que segurava um pequeno bebê. Conseqüentemente empurraram o moreno que estava do lado da esposa.  
- É tão bom ser querido. – Sasuke falou sarcasticamente, pousava a bolsa da criança sobre uma poltrona.  
- Se acostuma. – Gaara riu.  
- Depois que eles chegam. – Shikamaru se espreguiçou – acabou a nossa existência.  
- E as noites de sono tranqüilas. – Neji olhava para Tenten.  
- O deixa crescer mais um pouco, e você vai poder reclamar. – Orochimaru se adiantou rindo.  
- Piora? – Sasuke olhava para os amigos.  
- Deixa ele entrar no teu quarto no meio da noite. – Kai disse rindo.  
- Me diz por que eu fiz isso. – Sasuke suspirou, olhava para o chão.  
- Por que eu te convenci. – Sakura sussurrou no ouvido do marido.  
- Deus como você é convincente. – Ele disse em voz baixa, com um meio sorriso.  
- Cadê o Naruto? – Ela se virou para o resto do grupo.  
- Ta brincando de cavalinho com as crianças. – Neji tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

E nos jardins:  
Naruto estava estirado no gramado, as crianças pulavam e gritavam apenas umas das crianças estava longe, encostado na parede.  
- Que foi Katashi-kun? – A morena de olhos perolados se aproximou, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.  
- Nada. – O garoto tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados.  
- Não quer brincar? – A menina insistiu.  
- Não.  
Naruto olhava os dois pequenos, as crianças se penduravam pelo corpo do loiro.  
- Crianças. – Naruto falou animado – Vão brincar lá atrás.  
As crianças saíram resmungando, Naruto voltou à sala.

Tsunade estava sentada, com um pequeno embrulho nos braços, todos estavam sentados, conversavam em voz baixa.  
Naruto entrou rindo, atraindo os olhares.  
- É mesmo teu filho. – Naruto olhava para Kai.  
- Bom saber que não vou precisar fazer o teste de DNA. – Kai comentou debochado, como resultado ganhou uma leve tapa de Takeo.  
- Por que esta falando isso Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou intrigado.  
- Só pelo fato do garoto já esta arrasando corações.  
Na mesma hora que o loiro falou Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara ficaram mais atentos a conversa. As mulheres começaram a rir.  
- É o que? – Disseram os três juntos.  
- Fiquem frios, só o Neji tem que se preocupar. – O loiro devolveu rindo.  
Kai começou a rir, Neji se levantou nervoso e Tenten teve que segurar a mão do marido. – Calma, são só crianças.  
- Meu filho herdou certas coisas do pai. – Kai disse com deboche.  
Mais risadas, até que o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Tsunade começar a se mexer e chorar, reclamando.  
- Parem com isso, estão assustando ele! – Sakura se adiantou para o pequeno.  
- Vamos jantar! – Orochimaru exclamou.  
Hinata saiu da sala para chamar as crianças e logo se encontravam reunidos em frente a uma enorme mesa no jardim. Numa ponta estava Tsunade, e ao seu lado esquerdo estava Naruto e Hinata com Aiko entre eles. O menino lembrava muito Naruto tanto em seu jeito hiperativo e a bela aparência, mas o que mais chamava atenção eram os olhos perolados. De frente para Naruto, a direita de Tsunade, estava Sasuke e Sakura ao seu lado; o carrinho de bebê estava mais atrás deles. Gaara e Sayuri estavam ao lado de Sasuke e Sakura, entre os dois estavam os gêmeos Mieko e Akihiko, ambos eram ruivos a menina tinha os olhos negros como a mãe, mais a personalidade era mais parecida com a do pai. Já o menino tinha os olhos verdes, ele era realmente a miniatura de Gaara, mas a personalidade era sonhadora, assim como Sayuri. Uma coisa engraçada dos pequenos Sabaku era que quando juntos de anjos não tinham nada. Ao lado de Hinata estava Neji e Tenten com Chika entre eles, a menina era bastante simpática, mas quando se irritava, era a cópia fiel do Hyuuga. A menina tinha os olhos perolados e os cabelos da cor chocolate. Ao lado de Sayuri estava Kai e Takeo, entre eles Katashi , o mesmo era idêntico ao pai, os olhos arroxeados, o cabelo era azulado beirando a roxo. Frio e indiferente era assim que ficava a maior parte do tempo. Ao lado de Tenten estava Shikamaru e Temari e entre eles Mari a garota tinha cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, por ser um ano, mais velha que todos, ela mantinha um ar autoritário. Orochimaru sentava na outra cabeceira da mesa. O jantar transcorreu calmo, às vezes alguma das crianças fazia birra, mas era logo controlada pelos pais. Ao final do jantar Tsunade os conduziu de volta a sala.  
- Vovó! – Aiko a chamou manhoso – Vai contar a história?  
Tsunade riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros do garoto – Vou sim meu querido.  
Tsunade tornou a sentar na poltrona em frente à lareira, as crianças sentaram no chão ao redor dela.  
- Posso? – Tsunade olhou para Sakura.  
Sakura estendeu o embrulho que tinha nos braços. Tsunade recebe a criança, ele estava acordado, a penugem negra era bem fina, o que acabava deixando o cabelo arrepiado, os olhos verdes e atentos tinham um brilho especial, um sorriso vazio brincava nos lábios finos.  
- O pequeno protetor. – Tsunade sorriu, brincava com os dedo da criança.  
Em resposta ganhou uns pequenos grunhidos e mais um sorriso largo.  
- Vovó. – Aiko voltou a falar manhoso.  
- A história que eu vou contar. – Tsunade continuava a brincar com o bebê – é uma história de amor e aventura.  
- Príncipes e princesas? – Chika falou com os olhos brilhando.  
- Hm? – Tsunade olhou para a menina – É de príncipes e princesas.  
As crianças comemoraram, Orochimaru acomodou os pais das crianças, mandou que o café fosse servido na sala.  
- Eu acho que vocês já conhecem essa história. – Tsunade virou-se para seus ex-alunos.  
- Como? – Naruto perguntou intrigado.  
Sasuke tinha o olhar fixo sobre uma pequena mesa ao lado de Tsunade, mas precisamente em um pequeno diário preto.  
- A senhora não faria. – A voz do moreno saiu um sussurro rouco.  
- Vai ser uma história de fantasia. – Tsunade voltou-se para as crianças.  
- Professora. – Sasuke falou em voz mais firme.  
- Se acalme. – Tsunade olhou para o moreno – não vou dizer nada de mais.  
Sasuke levantou-se irritado, saiu da sala.  
- Posso? – Ela se virou para os outros.  
Eles apenas confirmaram com a cabeça, as crianças olhavam de um para outro.  
- Vovó? – Aiko chamou.  
- A história começa assim: - Tsunade olhou para as crianças, sorria – Era uma vez, uma escola de príncipes e princesas…

Sakura saiu da sala, foi na direção do jardim, Sasuke estava encostado na porta.  
- Que foi? – Ela circulou a cintura dele.  
- Prefiro não lembrar. – Sasuke olhava pelo jardim, respondeu de maneira fria.  
- De nós dois? – Sakura tinha o queixo apoiado no ombro dele, mantinha o cenho franzido.  
- Do que eu fiz. – Sasuke pois uma das mãos sobre uma dela.  
Sakura apertou o abraço, de longe eles ouviam as crianças exclamarem.  
- Eles gostam. – Sakura disse em tom de riso.  
Ouviram o choro da criança, Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, sentiu Sakura o soltar, voltou com ela para a sala.  
-Ele ta com fome. – Sakura se adiantou.  
Tsunade lhe entregou a criança, Sasuke estava parado na porta.  
- Onde parei? – Tsunade se virou para as crianças – Assim lembrei. Então o príncipe que todos respeitavam e temiam estava lá, na frente do seu maior inimigo que um dia fora seu melhor amigo…  
Sasuke olhava Sakura alimentar o pequeno, se aproximou devagar. A criança parou de sugar o alimento e olhou para o pai.  
- Meu pequeno Daisuke. – Sasuke passava a mão de leve pela cabeça do filho – Meu grande protetor. Meu perdão. – Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que o encarava firmemente – Minha esperança.  
A criança sorriu.

XxXxXx  
Mesmo que a esperança tenha se despedaçado  
Eu sei que isso não importaria  
Porque esses são os momentos  
Essa é a hora  
Vamos transformá-los nos melhores de nossas vidas  
(Our Lives- The Calling)

XxXxXx  
AIKO – Amado / Criança Amorosa.  
AKIHIKO – Brilhante / Brilhando Príncipe.  
CHIKA – Sabedoria  
DAISUKE – Grande Protetor  
KATASHI – Firmeza  
MARI – Amada  
MIEKO – Bela Criança Bênção  
XxXxXx

Nosso muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic, que incentivaram, que deram o seu apoio. Ficamos por aqui com essa fic, mas estamos ainda com a segunda temporada que irá se chamar "Tal do amor: 8 e 80", bem só pra dizer as musicas que nós utilizamos a música do cap 5 é "Lágrimas e chuva" do Loeni, a do cap 9 "Ainda te espero" da dupla Brunna e Mateus e essa musica se chama "Tal do amor" do Jay Vaquer. Enfim bjs, abraços e novamente o nosso muito obrigada por tudo! E esperamos mesmo que vocês continuem nos acompanhando.


	14. AVISO 2ª TEMPORADA

AVISO!

A 2ª temporada já esta sendo postada, o link segue em anexo:  
.net/s/5976188/1/Tal_do_amor_8_e_80

Bjs, espero que gostem dessa tbm.


End file.
